El último otoño
by DraBSwan
Summary: Otoño de 1918. La terrible gripe española recorre un mundo que lleva años en guerra. En un tiempo tan oscuro, dos seres encontrarán la esperanza gracias a un secreto compartido. AU. Vampiros. OOC.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola a todas. Sí, sorpresa. Aquí estoy con una nueva historia. Creo que no durará más de diez o quince capítulos, pero ya me conocéis. Esta vez voy a dejar mis kilométricas notas de autora para más adelante. Mil gracias a Ebrume, mi beta, y a Patri y Nury, mis prelectoras, por hacerme pensar que esto merece ser leído.  
**

 **Por la presente declaro que no me pertenecen ni Twilight ni True Blood ni, ya puestos, los X-men. Solo me inspiro en ellos, con los personajes de la primera.**

 **ADVERTENCIA. Fic sobrenatural con vampiros que no brillan y erotismo (aunque menos que en mis otras historias). Si no te va ese rollo o eres menor de edad, mejor lees otra cosa. Esta una historia romántica con drama, pero garantizo final feliz.  
**

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1** _  
_

 **.**

 _«Si la epidemia continúa su tasa matemática de aceleración, la civilización podría fácilmente desaparecer de la faz de la tierra»._

 _Victor Vaughan, Cirujano General del Ejército de EEUU. Otoño de 1918._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Filadelfia. Octubre de 1918._

 _._

Camino por las hediondas calles de la parte más mísera de la ciudad. Debería haber abandonado la búsqueda hace tiempo, pero no he podido. Porque cada día sueño con él, y no le encuentro. Ni siquiera sé si es real, o si vive a miles de kilómetros. Esta es la última noche que lo busco, y no sé qué hago aquí. Ya hace mucho que pasó la medianoche. Es tarde para cualquier dama prudente, y más en una ciudad grande. Las calles están desiertas. En Filadelfia, cada esquina huele a muerte desde que empezó octubre, aunque ningún lugar del mundo se libra de la nueva peste. Algo llamado «gripe española» siega vidas humanas de norte a sur y de este a oeste, como si con la guerra no fuese bastante.

Algunos temen que sea el fin del mundo. No sé cuánto tardará eso, pero no me importa, porque he decidido que hoy va a ser mi final.

Un grito cercano desgarra el silencio. Suspiro, ya no puedo más... pero puedo esperar un poco. Me desplazo con decisión hacia el lugar de donde procede el grito. Es un callejón oscuro. Una joven está con la espalda contra la pared, acorralada por dos hombres de aspecto sucio y desaliñado. Parece una prostituta. ¿Qué mujer, si no, iba a andar a estas horas por aquí, sola?

—Vamos, zorrita. Lo vas a pasar muy bien con los dos. Ni siquiera nos vas a pedir que te paguemos.

Resoplo de puro hastío. ¿Por qué la escoria habla siempre de la misma forma?

—Dejadla en paz —digo, ya cerca de ellos.

La chica me mira con el terror reflejado en sus ojos exageradamente maquillados. La pobrecita no encuentra su voz, pero me dice que no repetidamente con la cabeza. Casi sonrío ante su deseo de protegerme.

—Vaya, vaya, Laurent, mira lo que tenemos aquí. Otra putita. —Me mira asquerosamente de arriba abajo—. Y esta es de las buenas. Debe de ser de alcurnia, para ir vestida así. —Se me acerca y contengo el aliento, no puedo soportar su olor. Su compañero ríe mientras él da otro paso hacia mí—. Te voy a enseñar lo que tus amantes ricachones ni siquiera imaginan que se puede hacer.

Lo miro con aburrimiento, y después a su compañero.

—Dejadla en paz y podréis marcharos —digo con serenidad.

Los dos abren mucho los ojos, y ríen. Fuerte. La chica tiene el rostro desencajado.

—Además de guapa, es divertida —dice el que tengo más cerca entre carcajadas—. Lo vamos a pasar en grande con ella. Muy bien, muñeca, parece que nos quieres a los dos para ti solita. Dejamos a la zorra barata y nos quedamos con la cara, ¿estás de acuerdo, Laurent?

«No vamos a dejar a ninguna de las dos. Menuda oportunidad. Primero nos divertimos y luego echamos los cuerpos al río».

Al oír su pensamiento, se congela cualquier chispa de compasión que pudiera haber en mí. Miro al llamado Laurent, que asiente con un guiño.

—Claro, James, es un buen trato. —Mira a la prostituta—. Quédate ahí mientras cerramos el trato con esta… dama.

Se me acerca. La chica no se mueve del sitio, está temblando y tiene mal aspecto. Me pregunto si estará enferma.

«Esta noche serán comida para los peces, como las otras», piensa Laurent. La mente de ambos está llena de imágenes inmundas.

—En efecto —siseo mirándolos sin pestañear—. Aquí hay dos… personas, por decirlo así, que esta noche van a ser comida para los peces. Pero ninguna de ellas es esta chica.

Muchos hombres se asustan llegado este momento. Hombres supersticiosos, o más listos que estos dos. Un sexto sentido, algo, les avisa de que deben poner distancia entre ellos y yo, pero estos no lo hacen. Al oírme, el que tengo más cerca, James, se yergue y me mira entre rabioso y sorprendido.

—Quizá una de esas personas seas tú —gruñe amenazador.

Casi me roza. Odio tener que tomar aire para hablar y volver a recibir su halitosis.

—¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta? Yo no soy una persona —susurro agarrándole del cuello hasta que sus pies no tocan el suelo.

Sus gritos se pierden en la noche mientras la chica se desmaya.

.

La prostituta sigue inconsciente y cuando la levanto noto que tiene fiebre. De forma automática miro al cielo. Quedan menos de dos horas para el amanecer. Mascullo una maldición. Tenía que pasar justo esta noche, la noche en que había planeado terminar con todo. No me gusta que se trunquen mis planes, pero no puedo dejarla aquí tirada. No sé dónde vive, ni adónde llevarla aparte de un hospital. No es un buen lugar, pero siempre será mejor que la calle. Será una buena acción, quizá se me tenga en cuenta si existe algún juicio después de la muerte... Bromeo conmigo misma. No es que crea que tengo redención. Soy una criatura maldita, y hace demasiado tiempo que lo sé.

Me limpio la cara manchada de sangre con la manga de mi abrigo, que al fin y al cabo ya está arruinado. No suelo ser tan poco aseada, pero tenía mucha hambre.

Tomo en brazos a la mujer y corro hacia el hospital más cercano. Mi irritación desaparece al darme cuenta de que puedo continuar con mis planes. Es un lugar público, puedo entrar sin permiso, y es suficientemente alto como para que me alcance el sol de pleno desde la azotea.

Diviso la mole del hospital universitario. Hay cola en la entrada a pesar de ser de madrugada. Jamás había visto algo semejante. Hay personas sentadas en la calle, y otras tumbadas, esperando que las atiendan. Niego con la cabeza. ¿Aún no saben que aquí no pueden hacer casi nada por ellos? Decido tomar otro camino y trepo por la pared lateral con mi carga sobre el hombro. Penetro por una ventana lateral en el cuarto piso que da a un despacho. Hay una bonita biblia sobre la mesa y sonrío cuando le echo un vistazo a la ornamentación del lugar, debe de ser el despacho del reverendo. Salgo y miro a ambos lados del oscuro pasillo. Nunca he estado aquí, pero sigo las indicaciones y termino en el área donde atienden las urgencias. Es una sala grande, con varias camas separadas por cortinas y biombos. Los camastros a ambos lados están ocupados por humanos, dormidos o inconscientes, mortalmente quietos o retorciéndose de dolor, tosiendo o vomitando, pero ninguno levanta la cabeza para mirar cuando paso por su lado. He puesto a la chica de pie y la tomo por la cintura como si la ayudase a andar, aunque en realidad la estoy arrastrando.

¿Dónde diablos está el médico? No importa. La dejaré en la cama al lado de cualquiera de estos, y me iré.

De repente noto un aroma nuevo en la sala, uno que consigue lo que parece imposible, que todos los hedores se esfumen. Huele como el océano en verano, como los campos bajo el sol de la primavera: a vida, a luz y a paz. Me giro y creo que me acabo de quedar con la boca abierta.

Es él. Y no estoy soñando.

.

* * *

.

Levanto el estetoscopio del pecho del joven que está en la cama y mirando a la enfermera meneo la cabeza de lado a lado. Ella cierra un momento los párpados y se santigua lentamente. No esperamos a que nadie nos ayude. Entre los dos cargamos el peso inerte, lo colocamos en una camilla que hay al lado, y ella se lo lleva. No me permito pensar en esa vida perdida, porque no es la primera, ni será la última, y porque tengo que conservar mis escasas energías para intentar ayudar a los que siguen vivos. Sé que en unos minutos, en cuanto vuelva por aquí, la cama estará otra vez ocupada.

La noche parece no terminar jamás. Como la guerra. Como la epidemia, que en esta ciudad empezó hace dos semanas pero parece eterna.

Tengo que ir a ayudar en urgencias. Me acerco a la zona de descanso para servirme un café. Solo será un momento. Por culpa de la guerra y la gripe faltan médicos y enfermeras, y los que atendemos a la población trabajamos hasta la extenuación. Si no fuera por mi problema, yo mismo estaría en el ejército.

Agito la cabeza para sacudirme esas ideas y, arrastrando los pies, abro la puerta de acceso a la sala de urgencias.

Lo que veo hace que me espabile por completo. Dos mujeres está plantadas en mitad del pasillo, una de ellas parece inconsciente. Me acerco corriendo. Miro a todos lados y no hay nadie más. ¿Dónde se ha metido el estudiante?

—¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Eso es sangre? —pregunto.

El abrigo de la chica que sostiene a la otra está salpicado de manchas oscuras. Me mira de una forma extraña, sin parpadear. Está muy pálida, y no contesta.

—Sígame —ordeno, y la tomo de un brazo, intentando arrastrarla hacia un pequeño cuarto adjunto, más privado que esa sala.

Ella se mantiene en su sitio y entonces me doy cuenta de mi torpeza. Tomo en brazos al cuerpo de la otra chica y me sorprendo, no parecía que esta joven soportara tanto peso. Entramos en el cuarto y deposito mi carga en la camilla. Ordeno a su compañera que se siente en la única silla que hay mientras rebusco en los cajones de la vitrina.

—Creo que tiene mucha fiebre —murmura la mujer del abrigo ensangrentado.

Su voz es dulce como la miel y me envuelve como cálido terciopelo. Siento que mi vello se eriza con un placentero escalofrío y la miro sorprendido. Entonces la veo de verdad, por primera vez, y contengo el aliento.

Es una belleza. Su piel pálida parece de porcelana, resalta sus hermosos ojos color miel, grandes y de largas y negras pestañas. Su cabello es de un brillante tono castaño, recogido por detrás de la cabeza, y no lleva sombrero.

Sorprendido y avergonzado de mí mismo, porque acabo de darme cuenta de que por un momento he olvidado a mi paciente, aparto la vista y me centro en la enferma. No entiendo qué me ha pasado, yo no soy así.

—Debería quitarse la ropa para que le vea las heridas. No tiene usted mal aspecto, pero esa sangre… —murmuro mientras rebusco en el último cajón.

—Lo tiene en el bolsillo derecho de la bata.

—¿El qué?

—El termómetro. ¿No es eso lo que está buscando?

Tiene razón. Apenas asoma, pero ahí está. Me sonrojo como un colegial.

—Gracias. Es usted muy observadora —comento mientras le coloco el termómetro a su… lo que sea, porque no puede haber dos mujeres más distintas que estas dos—. Cuénteme qué les ha pasado —ordeno con voz profesional sin apartar la vista de la paciente de la camilla.

—Yo no estoy herida. Trabajo en los almacenes Wanamaker, donde soy secretaria de dirección. Hoy ha habido mucho más trabajo del habitual, pero no es la primera vez que salgo de madrugada. —Se encoge de hombros—. Ya sabe, hay muchas bajas por enfermedad. La sangre que ve me ha salido de la nariz, me pasa a veces, sobre todo cuando estoy muy estresada. Supongo que no he de preocuparme, ¿verdad? —dice con gesto cándido.

Les echo un vistazo a las manchas resecas esparcidas por todo su abrigo y decido darle el beneficio de la duda. Le queda algo de sangre justo entre la nariz y el labio superior; es algo inquietante, no sé por qué. Mi mirada viaja a su boca automáticamente, como si esta fuera un imán.

«Quiero probar a qué sabes». No me puedo creer que acabe de tener este pensamiento tan poco profesional. En aquel momento ella esboza una sonrisa y la miro a los ojos. Son más oscuros de lo que había creído, casi negros. Y parece que sepa lo que acabo de pensar. Su sonrisa se hace más amplia, mostrando un atisbo de sus blancos dientes. Me concentro en el pulso de la chica de la camilla, que sigue inconsciente y respirando rápido. No he de sentirme culpable porque me guste su bella acompañante, soy un hombre libre, pero he de controlarme. No puedo seguir impulsos que van contra la ética de mi profesión y contra la caballerosidad más elemental.

—Debería de llevar usted una mascarilla, como todos —murmuro. Lo que deseo es que se tape esa boca incitante.

Le alcanzo una y la toma, pero la deja sobre su regazo. Aprieto los labios, irritado. Podría obligarla a ponérsela, pero al comprobar el termómetro de la otra mujer veo que tiene casi cuarenta grados.

Otra más.

—Continúe con lo que me estaba diciendo, señorita. ¿De dónde ha salido esta chica?

—Isabella.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Me llamo Isabella.

—¿Y su apellido?

—Solo llámeme Isabella, y si lo desea puede tutearme —insiste con dulzura.

Frunzo el ceño ante su peculiar petición. No es correcto que tutee a una dama desconocida, pero puedo llamarla por su nombre, que además es precioso.

—Está bien... Isabella. Pero no voy a tutearla. Prosiga.

—Como le decía, cuando salí del trabajo encontré a esta mujer en la calle. Me dijo que se encontraba mal y decidí acompañarla hasta aquí en taxi. No sé quién es ni cómo se llama. No hay más que explicar.

El sonido de su voz parece hacerme sentir menos cansado, pero su explicación dista mucho de ser creíble. Las prostitutas no suelen moverse por la zona donde están los grandes almacenes, más aún desde que en julio se aprobó la ley que permite la detención e internamiento de cualquier mujer sospechosa de prostitución, sin juicio previo. Además, entre la guerra y la epidemia es casi imposible encontrar un taxi a estas horas.

Qué más da.

—Ha sido muy humano por su parte, Isabella.

Escucho que se le escapa una leve risita. No sé qué es lo que encuentra gracioso, pero en cuanto la miro se desvanece mi mal humor. No se está burlando de mí.

—Gracias —es su única respuesta.

Termino de explorar a la paciente anónima, escribo rápidamente en unos formularios y ordeno el ingreso. Voy en busca de algún camillero, si no encuentro a ninguno me tocará subir yo mismo a la paciente a su planta. Tengo suerte y el señor Newton, un tendero retirado que hace de voluntario, se la lleva.

Entonces me enfrento a mi sirena particular. La situación parece demasiado íntima, solos en aquel espacio tan reducido. Me obligo a no mirarle los labios pero sus ojos arden como brasas. Me cosquillea la piel, y trago saliva antes de hablar.

—Debería mirarla también a usted —afirmo con una voz que no reconozco—. La gripe puede empezar como una hemorragia nasal, aunque no es lo habitual. —Saco el termómetro de mi bolsillo y veo que ella parece alarmada.

—No tengo fiebre, no se moleste. —Sacude la cabeza de lado a lado, mirando el termómetro como si fuera un puñal.

Sorprendido por su reacción, lo guardo y tomo mi estetoscopio.

—Entonces deje que la ausculte —solicito con suavidad. Quizá no está bien de la cabeza.

—Me encuentro perfectamente, de verdad. Tengo que irme.

No puedo dejar que se vaya de aquí sin más. Me acerco a ella y me invade el aroma de su perfume floral. Noto que me estoy poniendo duro y me avergüenzo de mí mismo, pero le tomo una mano con la intención de comprobar su pulso. Tuerzo el gesto, tiene la piel fría.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en la calle? —Me inclino y acerco mi cara a la de ella, preocupado—. Su temperatura no es normal, Isabella. Tengo que saber la causa.

—Créame, yo sé bien la causa y no tiene cura —murmura, su mirada tan triste que me traspasa el corazón.

Temo que esté muy enferma, y la idea se me hace insoportable. Extiendo mi mano y la apoyo en su mejilla suave, deseando que desaparezca su pena. Ella cierra los párpados, pero bruscamente se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta, como si huyera.

—No te vayas —pronuncio con dificultad. No quiero perderla de vista.

—Tengo que irme. Va a amanecer —explica desde la puerta, como si eso tuviera sentido.

Me acerco a ella con cuidado. Parece que está asustada, y no comprendo por qué.

—Quédate aquí hasta que termine mi turno. Después te acompañaré a tu casa.

Isabella está de cara hacia la puerta, la mano sobre el pomo, su cuerpo en tensión. Pongo una mano sobre su hombro, y la oigo inspirar profundamente y soltar el aire poco a poco, como si acabara de decidirse. Se gira lentamente y me mira de una forma que me deja sin respiración. Sus ojos ahora son más claros, y destilan dulzura y necesidad.

Parpadeo confuso, he imaginado el color negro de antes.

Sin darme cuenta me he inclinado hacia ella de forma que casi la tengo acorralada contra la puerta. Huele a algo prohibido, y se me hace la boca agua. Sus labios se entreabren: es una invitación.

«No puedo hacer esto».

—Sí, sí puedes —susurra ella. Debo haberlo dicho en voz alta.

Sus manos se extienden hacia mi cara y con delicadeza me quita la mascarilla. Trago saliva con dificultad mientras la observo, hipnotizado. Se pone de puntillas, sus brazos se enlazan en mi cuello y tira de mí hasta que mis labios rozan los suyos. El tacto es sedoso y delicado, y disfruto de ese roce sin esperar nada más.

Hasta que su boca se entreabre. Me bebo su aliento, busco su lengua con la mía, y no quiero parar. Sé que estoy perdido.

.

* * *

.

 **Gracias por leer. ¿Opiniones?**

 **El siguiente en una semana. Besitos.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Buenas tardes. Os traigo el capítulo con un poco de adelanto. Gracias a todas por vuestras opiniones, aquí, en el blog y en facebook, y por los favoritos. Gracias a mi beta Ebrume (si hay errores son míos por tocar y retocar) y a mis prelectoras Nury y Patri.**

 **Los datos históricos de este capítulo son reales. Elegí Filadelfia como el lugar donde se desarrolla la acción porque fue la ciudad más castigada por la gripe española en los Estados Unidos. Se estima que esta pandemia, a quien muchos llaman "la epidemia olvidada" por lo poco que se habla de ella, infectó a un tercio de la población mundial, y de ese tercio mató como mínimo a una décima parte. Eso, adaptado a las cifras actuales de población, representaría casi 250 millones de fallecidos, para que os hagáis una idea. En el blog he añadido unas pocas fotos de la época, lástima que aquí no se pueda.  
**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 2**

.

El beso es lento y delicioso, su lengua se mueve explorándome y acariciándome mientras sus brazos me rodean. A pesar de haber caído en la tentación, sigue siendo un caballero, y noto cómo se controla. No es un hombre común, he vislumbrado su alma y es tan luminosa como oscura es la mía. Sé que esto no está bien, he intentado librarle de mí, pero a él le ha bastado pronunciar unas pocas palabras para impedir que escapara.

Ahora creo que ya no podré hacerlo.

Sus labios me abandonan con la misma suavidad con la que me han poseído, entonces miro hacia arriba, hacia sus cálidos iris, verdes como el jade y brillantes de deseo. Es muy apuesto. Mis sueños no le han hecho justicia. Su cabello, que lleva algo despeinado y más largo de lo habitual hoy en día, es de un extraño color casi metálico, como si fuera bronce. Su boca de labios carnosos es una tentación, su nariz es recta y sus pómulos y mandíbula me dan ganas de pasar la lengua por ellos… Sonríe bajo mi inspección, levanta una de sus manos y acaricia mi mejilla con delicadeza. Me doy cuenta de que no lleva anillo, y me siento feliz al confirmar que no está casado.

«¿Cómo puede ser que ninguna mujer lo haya reclamado para ella?».

Su sonrisa se hace más pronunciada.

—¿Y tú? Dime que también eres libre —murmura.

Abro mucho los ojos y jadeo, porque estoy segura de que no lo he dicho en voz alta. Él me suelta y da un paso atrás, se pasa una mano por el pelo, evidentemente nervioso. Aparta su mirada de mí mientras palidece.

Por primera vez en mi existencia noto una sensación de calor pulsando en el centro de mi pecho, algo exquisito que se derrama por mis venas con la fuerza de una semilla brotando en tierras áridas. Creo que se llama esperanza.

—Ahí tienes la respuesta —musita. Ni siquiera ahora es capaz de mentir.

Franqueo el espacio que nos separa y tomo su cara entre mis manos. Observo su expresión de dolor, intuyendo su existencia solitaria, las miradas de reojo al pasar, los cuchicheos. Sé lo que es poseer un don que más parece un castigo cruel, y quisiera borrar su sufrimiento. Él sigue rehuyendo mis ojos pero no se aparta de mí. Con mis pulgares acaricio sus mejillas, que raspan por la barba incipiente.

—Dime: ¿desde cuándo te atormentan esas voces en tu cabeza? —Me mira con pánico, está pensando en manicomios y camisas de fuerza. Niego con la cabeza rápidamente—. Sé muy bien lo que has sufrido por culpa de eso. Sé que has llegado a desear la muerte, y que a veces crees que vas a enloquecer.

Me mira con intensidad y siento toda la fuerza de su don, que había contenido hasta el momento. Caray, es más poderoso de lo que había intuido. Veo la duda en sus ojos.

«¿Cómo te llamas?», pregunto.

Sé que todavía no controla bien su telepatía, y noto que ha querido anularla durante demasiado tiempo. Puedo enseñarle a dominarla, a bloquearla cuando desee paz y a penetrar en mentes alejadas cientos de kilómetros. Puedo ayudarle a transformar su castigo en un regalo, si él me deja.

«Edward», me contesta.

—Edward. Me gusta tu nombre.

Una repentina felicidad irradia de él, parece que haya amanecido tras su sonrisa.

—¿Quién eres, Isabella?

No está preparado para saber lo que soy. Nadie lo está.

Demasiado tarde, me doy cuenta de que está a punto de amanecer. Ya no puedo volver a mi casa, y necesito un lugar seguro para dormir.

—Te lo explicaré, pero más tarde.

No comprendo cómo he podido ser tan dejada. Empiezo a sentirme cansada. Las fuerzas me abandonan poco a poco, y sé que estoy más pálida que nunca por el miedo que refleja su mirada.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Isabella?

—Llévame a una habitación apartada, Edward. Una que puedas cerrar con llave, sin ventana.

—No hay ninguna habitación así. —Me mira boquiabierto, aunque no cuestiona mi extraña petición—. El hospital está abarrotado.

—¿No hay habitaciones vacías?

—No es eso. Sí las hay, pero no están preparadas para acoger a ningún paciente. No hay suficiente personal para cuidar de todas las camas, así que no se limpian y nadie pasa por allí. No puedo dejarte en un sitio así.

Noto que me tambaleo y él me sujeta rodeándome la cintura.

—Llévame a cualquiera de ésas. Por favor —suplico apoyándome en él. Estoy desesperada, y creo que lo ha notado.

—Espera aquí un momento.

Me acomoda en la silla del despacho y se marcha. Me parece que tarda una eternidad pero por fin llega con una silla de ruedas. Me ayuda a sentarme en ella e intento tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa, sin demasiado éxito.

Subimos por el ascensor hasta la parte alta del edificio. Está todo maravillosamente oscuro. Huele a polvo y a humedad, pero es mejor que el olor a sufrimiento.

—En este piso estaban las habitaciones individuales de aislamiento. Ya no se usan —explica.

Se detiene frente a una puerta y me mira con la duda pintada en su rostro, pero la abre. Creo que espera a ver hasta dónde quiero llegar. Sorprendentemente, la luz aún funciona. La habitación está, como era de esperar, polvorienta y desordenada. Carece de ventanas, la cama está sin hacer, solo hay un colchón desnudo y desvencijado.

Es ideal para mí.

Me levanto de la silla de ruedas y tomo las manos de Edward. Las mías están cada vez más frías, y quizá es por eso que aprieta los labios con fuerza. Se me agota la energía con la inminente llegada del amanecer.

«Te lo explicaré todo a su debido tiempo, Edward. Ahora no puedo».

Él cierra los párpados al escuchar mi voz en su cabeza, como si disfrutara del sonido, y me hace sonreír. Es increíble cuánto me atrae, incluso ahora no puedo evitar que me invadan imágenes de todo lo que querría hacer con él. Es una suerte que pueda bloquear su don. No sé si lo asustaría más ver mi lujuria o saber lo que soy.

Edward está muy lejos de sentirse como yo. Sus ojos se mueven inquietos por toda la estancia. No necesito la telepatía para saber que se está planteando si estoy trastornada. Le suelto las manos, me acerco a la cama y me siento sobre el colchón desnudo, que hace mucho que perdió su color original. Entonces él me sigue. Va a intentar detenerme, y yo no puedo perder más tiempo o caeré desplomada delante de él, y eso es lo último que quiero que pase.

Tiro de su bata y lo acerco a mí. Nuestras piernas se rozan y sonrío cuando él se separa un poco, manteniendo una distancia decorosa.

—Edward. Sé que acabas de conocerme, pero confía en mí. No soy una demente, igual que tú tampoco lo eres. Sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo, y por qué.

—Y yo sé que si no estás enferma ya, lo estarás si te dejo aquí. Estás helada, y aquí no llega la calefacción, por el amor de Dios. —Su ansiedad hace que esté a punto de contarle la verdad—. Si no tienes adónde ir, puedo encontrarte algo muchísimo mejor que esto.

No puedo seguir razonando con él. Odio lo que voy a hacer, pero no tengo otro remedio. Penetro en su mente buscando un lugar que está más allá de la consciencia, y cuando lo encuentro empiezo a hablar mientras fijo mis ojos en los suyos.

—Vas a continuar con tus planes del día, sin preocuparte por mí, porque sabes que voy a estar bien. Esta noche, cuando se haya puesto el sol, vendrás a buscarme. Repite conmigo: todo saldrá bien.

—Todo saldrá bien —repite él con voz monocorde.

—Vete, Edward, por favor.

Me quito el abrigo manchado y lo dejo caer al suelo con asco. No quiero restos de aquellos miserables sobre mí. Me tumbo sobre la cama porque ya me pesa todo el cuerpo. A duras penas puedo mantener los párpados abiertos, sin embargo le echo una última mirada mientras sale por la puerta.

Cuando estoy cerrando los ojos un pensamiento me inquieta. Ha apagado la luz antes de salir, y yo no se lo he pedido, pero ya no puedo luchar más. La fuerza invisible del sol me empuja a las profundidades de la oscuridad, a donde pertenezco.

.

* * *

.

Durante la mañana y parte de la tarde continúo con mi trabajo. He llegado a hacer jornadas de cuarenta y ocho horas seguidas, pero desde que mi jefe me encontró durmiendo en una silla de acompañante me ordenó que no volviera a hacerlo. Sé bien que si no me cuido no podré cuidar de otros, pero hasta ahora no me había importado demasiado lo primero. Aunque este trabajo es deprimente, en casa nadie me espera y aquí siento que a veces ayudo a alguien. No esperaba nada más de la vida. Sin embargo, ahora deseo que el día pase rápido para volver a verla. Pero cuando la recuerdo en aquella habitación algo se rebela dentro de mí.

Debo centrarme en lo que estoy haciendo y olvidarme de tonterías. Acabo de perder a mi décimo paciente en este turno, creo que es mi récord. Hoy es uno de esos días en los que me siento completamente inútil, casi derrotado, pero tengo que seguir. No hay alternativa.

En Filadelfia, la epidemia se extiende con la rapidez del fuego sobre un reguero de pólvora. Hay protestas. Dicen que esto se podía haber evitado, que hay ciudades donde la Dama española, como la llaman, no está haciendo tanto daño. Todo empezó a finales de septiembre. Los periódicos anunciaban en tono triunfal el mayor desfile que se realizaría en la ciudad desde su fundación, destinado a promocionar la venta de bonos de la libertad. Muchos médicos no lo consideraban prudente y solicitaron al Departamento de Salud Pública que se suspendiera. En la ciudad todavía no había casos declarados en civiles, pero sí había militares enfermos de gripe. No sirvió de nada: los bonos de la libertad representan dinero para la guerra, y los dirigentes de la ciudad querían cumplir con su cuota patriótica.

¿Qué había que temer?

Tres días después del multitudinario desfile había centenares de enfermos de gripe por toda la ciudad, y más de cien muertos. Cada día se multiplican los casos y las víctimas mortales. Ahora, dos semanas después, tenemos a la policía custodiando los hospitales, los coches patrulla haciendo de ambulancias, y hay cientos de cadáveres esperando que los entierren, muchos de ellos hacinados en morgues improvisadas en neveras industriales. No hay suficientes ataúdes, y muchos fallecidos son enterrados en cajas, mientras que otros son amontonados en fosas comunes con solo una etiqueta identificativa para recordarlos.

La mitad de los médicos y enfermeras está en el ejército, pero los mandos militares no paran de pedir más recursos. La gripe se está extendiendo por los barcos, los puertos, las trincheras, alimentada por el hacinamiento. Varios asesores han solicitado al presidente Wilson que detenga el envío de tropas hasta que la epidemia haya sido contenida, pero no se les ha escuchado. Como resultado de todo esto tenemos a estudiantes de medicina, y hasta de odontología, ejerciendo de médicos. Quedamos solo unos pocos galenos jóvenes, y un buen montón de doctores tan mayores como peligrosos, de los que aún creen que las sangrías lo tratan todo. Los que no hemos sido reclutados trabajamos hasta colapsar.

Me dirijo a otra sala, me digo a mí mismo que será la última no solo porque ya no me quedan más fuerzas, sino porque es la de los enfermos más graves. Me resulta muy difícil estar en ella, y más en estos momentos. Cuando estoy tan agotado, no puedo protegerme de lo que piensan los demás.

Al abrir la puerta me golpea todo el sufrimiento concentrado. Toses y gritos, llantos y vómitos, balbuceos delirantes, sangre salpicando las sábanas y el suelo, estertores roncos que una vez fueron respiraciones suaves.

Miro alrededor y aprieto la mandíbula ardiendo de indignación. ¿No hay enfermera aquí? Estos enfermos necesitan morfina para aliviar su dolor, o por lo menos un pijama y una cama limpios. Muchos ya están cianóticos, y cuando el color azulado aparece hay poca posibilidad de salvación. Algunos lo llaman la peste azul, otros creen que es la mismísima peste negra, que ha vuelto acompañando a la guerra como otro jinete del Apocalipsis.

Cierro los puños y noto que me tiemblan las manos, me siento muy alterado, mis defensas se esfuman y entonces los pensamientos de los moribundos se filtran en mi mente. Algunos están en paz, otros están aterrorizados y es horrible oír lo que piensan, es mucho más intenso que escucharlo en palabras. No puedo bloquearlos y respiro cada vez más aceleradamente. De pronto siento el impulso de agazaparme en el suelo y proteger mi cabeza con mis brazos, como esos pobres soldados con neurosis de guerra cuando escuchan un sonido fuerte.

—Doctor Masen, ¿se encuentra usted bien? —murmura una voz suave detrás de mí.

De inmediato salgo de mi estado de pánico. Inspiro una bocanada de aire y me giro. Es el reverendo Whitlock, el único amigo que tengo en el hospital. Su expresión serena me tranquiliza de inmediato. No es la primera vez que me encuentra así, y sé que jamás me juzga.

Asiento y esbozo una sonrisa temblorosa aunque sé que no me ve la boca. Él me toma del brazo y me arrastra con suavidad hacia una de las sillas destinadas a los visitantes. Siempre están vacías porque como medida para reducir contagios no se permiten las visitas.

Es extraña la calma que me invade en presencia de Whitlock, y también la sensación de que alguien me toque. Nadie suele tocarme porque soy Masen «el raro». El reverendo me ayuda a sentarme como si yo fuera un ancianito decrépito, así que imagino que mi aspecto no es demasiado bueno.

—Debería marcharse a casa —aconseja con firmeza, casi parece una orden. No en vano fue capellán del ejército. Lo licenciaron por una lesión en la pierna, aún tiene una leve cojera.

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Lo haré. Pero antes tengo que saber por qué estos enfermos no están siendo atendidos.

—La enfermera que se ocupaba de la sala se ha encontrado mal de repente. Creo que tiene fiebre.

Parpadeo rápidamente, luchando por digerir la nueva mala noticia. Me asalta el impulso de subir hasta la habitación donde está Isabella para comprobar cómo se encuentra, pero me digo a mí mismo que estará bien. «Todo saldrá bien», pienso con seguridad.

—Entonces me encargaré yo de la sala hasta que venga alguien a sustituirla. —Intento levantarme de la silla, pero él me detiene colocando una mano sobre mi hombro.

—No será necesario. Me acaban de comunicar que viene una estudiante de último curso de enfermería. Precisamente venía a ofrecer mis servicios a los pacientes hasta que ella haga acto de presencia. Quizá alguno necesite consuelo religioso.

¿Solo alguno? Diría que toda la sala. Aquí están los que no tienen esperanza. Apoyo los codos sobre mis muslos y me froto las sienes, en un vano intento de aliviar mi extenuación. Me molesta la mascarilla, y siento ganas de arrancármela.

—A veces creo que usted hace una labor más útil aquí que yo.

—Una cosa no quita la otra, doctor.

La puerta se abre y aparece una joven menuda, morena. Lleva una melena corta y ondulada, como viene siendo la última moda. Viste un uniforme inmaculado que lleva con elegancia, como una segunda piel, incluyendo la cofia. La mascarilla le oculta la mitad del rostro y solo se ven sus ojos, grandes y azules. Cuando se acerca a nosotros esos expresivos ojos sonríen. Parece competente.

—Me llamo Alice Brandon. Voy a encargarme de esta sala a partir de ahora —dice con una seguridad apabullante, y me ofrece la mano enguantada.

—Soy el doctor Edward Masen. Y este es el reverendo Jasper Whitlock.

A pesar de que todavía oigo ecos de pensamientos dolorosos como un ruido de fondo, no puedo evitar escuchar la mente del reverendo cuando casi grita: «es preciosa». Ella se sonroja cuando sus manos se tocan. Quizá no lo ha pronunciado en voz alta, pero la mirada de Whitlock dice mucho. Una sonrisa se me escapa y salgo de la sala mientras farfullo unas palabras de despedida que creo que nadie oye.

Sé que le he prometido al reverendo que me iría a casa, pero entre una cosa y otra han pasado un par de horas más. Salgo por la puerta del hospital y miro hacia el cielo, azul brillante, sin una sola nube, con un sol que parece un regalo desperdiciado. Las calles están casi vacías, muchos comercios están cerrados, y la mayoría de las escasas personas que se aventuran a caminar por la acera va con la boca cubierta por la sempiterna mascarilla. Un hombre tose un par de veces y la pareja que se iba a cruzar con él cambia de acera, evitándolo.

Niego con la cabeza y me coloco el sombrero. Yo voy a cara descubierta. En el trabajo llevo la mascarilla porque es mejor que nada y porque me obligan, pero está cada vez más demostrado que las máscaras de gasa son tan inútiles como todo lo demás para contener la epidemia.

Vivo cerca del hospital, en un pequeño apartamento alquilado. Me meto en la cama para recuperar unas pocas horas de sueño, pero no puedo dormir. Después de asearme y cambiarme de ropa, camino por mi hogar como un animal enjaulado. Cada vez que cierro los ojos veo la imagen de Isabella, y la impaciencia por verla me atormenta. Siento una extraña desazón. ¿Por qué? «Todo va a salir bien».

Me paso la mano por el pelo mientras me miro en el espejo intentando resolver el enigma que tengo en mi mente, y todo mi trabajo al habérmelo peinado se va al garete, de nuevo vuelve a ir cada mechón en una dirección.

Exhalo bruscamente. Es una sensación enervante, como tener una palabra en la punta de la lengua y no saber cuál es, solo que esta sensación es cada vez más intensa. Miro por la ventana. El sol está bajo, todavía falta un buen rato para que anochezca pero siento que no puedo dejarla sola por más tiempo. En mi interior se establece una extraña lucha, y gana mi instinto. Sin pensar me muevo hacia la puerta y me encamino al hospital. Sé que hago lo que debo hacer.

.

* * *

.

El desasosiego se enrosca en mi pecho en el mismo instante en que despierto. Hay algo que va mal, muy mal, y no sé qué es. Estoy alarmada. De inmediato sé por qué me siento así: no estoy sola. Esto no debería estar pasando, hay un ser humano a mi lado. Huelo la sal de sus lágrimas, mezclada con el delicioso aroma de su sangre, y una esencia aún más poderosa que se superpone a todos los demás olores. Cuando aspiro con fuerza, me llena de una sorprendente dulzura.

—Edward —susurro.

Su cabeza está hundida entre sus brazos, apoyados sobre el cochambroso colchón, y levanto mi mano para acariciarle los suaves cabellos. Pasan los segundos y me preocupo. ¿Por qué llora? No quiero que toque este mugriento colchón, podría enfermar.

—Edward —repito un poco más fuerte.

Su incorpora bruscamente y me mira con ojos desorbitados. Está pálido y abre la boca para hablar pero la vuelve a cerrar. Su pecho empieza a subir y bajar agitado, mientras una de sus manos se dirige a mi cuello. Su tacto sobre mi piel es maravilloso, hasta que me doy cuenta de lo que está haciendo. De por qué está llorando. Está buscando mi pulso.

Su presencia embota mi mente. ¿Qué hace él aquí tan pronto, cuando le dije que viniera entrada la noche? Mi cuerpo siente que el sol está apenas bajo el horizonte. Es el crepúsculo. Edward recorre mi cuello con sus dedos, primero un lado y luego el otro. Frunce el ceño, se seca las lágrimas con un brazo y me mira como si yo fuera una aparición. Mi mente empieza a funcionar a gran velocidad, intento construir una explicación racional para lo que está pasando, algo que ofrecerle para que no salga corriendo por la puerta y desaparezca de mi vida, pero no lo consigo.

—Creí que habías muerto. Estás helada, y no te encontraba el latido. Tampoco ahora lo encuentro, y me estás hablando —explica en tono apagado—. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Me mira de hito en hito, sus manos se apartan bruscamente de mí. Noto que su mente intenta entrar en la mía pero no lo permito. Tampoco intento leer la suya, temo que eso debilite mi barrera, como cuando abres una puerta.

Pasamos un buen rato contemplándonos en silencio, hasta que Edward empieza a hablar.

—Cuando te he encontrado… me he sentido horrible por dejarte aquí, sola y enferma. Me he odiado por no haber cedido antes al instinto que me decía que no esperara más. —Traga saliva con dificultad, y sus ojos vuelven a anegarse en lágrimas. Me duele verlo así por mi culpa—. Hasta que he comprendido que esta mañana, de alguna forma, has conseguido que fuera contra mi buen sentido. —Mira a su alrededor con amargura—. ¿Cómo, si no, podría haberte abandonado aquí? A menos que ya no esté en mi sano juicio. O quizá he contraído la gripe y estoy delirando.

Siento que su corazón late más rápido. Sus manos toman las mías y las aprietan. Los ojos verdes me contemplan fijamente. Empieza a salir de la pena y del estupor para caer en la agitación, noto que su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente.

¿Qué puedo decirle?

—Dime, Isabella. ¿Estoy moribundo, demente, o hay otra posibilidad?

—La hay —respondo al fin. No soporto verlo así. Me incorporo en el colchón y me aterra ver que él se echa para atrás, pero me consuela que no me suelte las manos—. No estás enfermo, Edward. Tú… —dudo un momento— tú mismo eres el ejemplo de que hay cosas que la gente no entiende, y que no tienen explicación. Cuando no te entienden te temen y te evitan.

Su ceño es profundo, pero no se me ha ocurrido nada mejor. No dice nada, solo usa mi táctica de antes, y se mantiene en silencio.

Cierro los párpados un momento y respiro profundamente. Me rindo y abro mi mente. Solo así, sin barreras entre nosotros, confiará en mí.

«Puedo existir sin pulso, Edward. Debo de tener corazón, porque una vez lo tuve, pero no late desde hace mucho tiempo».

El suyo funciona cada vez a mayor velocidad, pero no se cierra a mí. Ambos caminamos sobre una finísima capa de hielo.

«¿Eres un… fantasma?», tantea.

«¿Y si lo fuera? ¿Huirías de mí?»

«No te tengo miedo, Isabella», piensa sin asomo de duda.

Sonrío con tristeza.

«Lo tendrás cuando sepas lo que soy».

Él entorna los párpados y, contra todo pronóstico, acerca su rostro al mío. Su aroma pone a prueba mi autodominio. Quiero besarle y tumbarlo sobre esta cama, sobre el suelo, hacer el amor con él hasta dejarlo exhausto. Parpadea y respira hondo, sorprendido por las imágenes que le transmito.

Arruga el entrecejo, confuso. Sus pupilas se han dilatado, veo que a pesar de la situación he despertado su deseo.

«¿Es una estrategia de despiste?»

«Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo».

Me estudia unos segundos y espero su veredicto. En su interior las ideas se suceden tan rápido que no sé qué va a decidir. Por fin, hay un pensamiento definido:

«Dices que cuando sepa lo que eres te tendré miedo. La pregunta es: ¿crees _tú_ que tengo motivos para temerte, Isabella?»

Mi respuesta es inmediata.

«Jamás te haría daño, Edward».

«Entonces, no te temeré».

Todavía estoy digiriendo sus palabras y la pasión con que me las ha lanzado, cuando anula la distancia que nos separa y une sus labios a los míos.

.

* * *

.

Escucharla en mi interior es algo tan íntimo que ha terminado con mi sentido común. Una parte instintiva toma el control de mis actos, le da igual la turbadora realidad que esconden sus palabras. Isabella me despierta sentimientos nuevos que empujan esa verdad a lo más hondo, y me dejo llevar. Comprendo que su poder sobre mí no solo viene de su extraordinaria belleza: intuyo que está tan sola como yo.

Nuestros labios se acarician, respiro su aliento y lleno mis pulmones de él, alivia la fiebre que se apodera de mí en cuanto ella roza mi lengua con la suya. Abro la boca para recibirla, me invade la dulzura de su sabor mientras siento cómo hunde sus dedos en los cabellos de mi nuca y tira de ellos. De repente noto sus piernas rodeándome las caderas, atrayéndome hacia ella.

Sé de besos y caricias, de cómo hacer disfrutar a una mujer. Leo en sus mentes sus deseos más ocultos. Se sienten atraídas por mi aspecto, hasta que me conocen, y entonces huyen. Nunca he estado con una mujer, pero en este momento lo que quiero es librarme de las capas de ropa que nos separan y hundirme en ella, lo deseo con tanta intensidad que me asusta.

«Yo no soy así».

Detengo el beso. No puedo tomarla en esta habitación polvorienta sobre un colchón asqueroso.

«No puedo, no debo hacer esto».

Ella me mira, respira agitadamente. Su cuerpo está tenso, sus piernas me aprisionan con una fuerza que debería preocuparme, por no decir que tiene la falda levantada por encima de los muslos.

«No mires ahí, Edward», me reprendo. Entonces me fijo en sus ojos, de nuevo son negros como el azabache. Sacudo la cabeza. No debería sorprenderme del cambio de color, después de lo del maldito pulso. Creo que después de ese susto de muerte y el alivio de ver que sigue respirando no me importa lo que ella sea, aunque me diga que su padre es el puñetero _bigfoot._

Estalla en una carcajada que siento como fuegos artificiales, y me hace sonreír.

—Eres adorable —declara mientras se arregla el cabello, apenas despeinado.

Se pone de pie y me da la mano.

—Ven a mi casa, Edward.

—¿Tienes casa? —Frunzo el ceño. No entiendo por qué ha pasado el día aquí, en este cuchitril.

—No podía salir de día —responde como si nada, alisándose la falda con la mano libre.

La palabra que se forma en mi mente al oírla me parece más increíble que espeluznante. Aunque, ¿no es también increíble poder leer la mente humana? ¿Debe asustar lo desconocido? La gente me teme cuando ve que sé lo que va a decir antes de que lo pronuncie.

Y, lo más importante, sé que no me miente cuando me dice que puedo confiar en ella.

Dejo que Isabella tire de mí y salimos por la puerta de la habitación a la oscuridad del pasillo, bajamos por el ascensor y poco después estamos en la calle.

.

* * *

.

 **El siguiente en una semana. ¿Opiniones?**

 **Besitos.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

.

—¿Dónde vives? —me pregunta él una vez en la calle. No me ha soltado la mano en ningún momento, y yo no quiero que lo haga. Aún no puedo creerme que siga aquí, conmigo.

—Cerca de la Ópera. Se tarda una media hora yendo por Walnut. ¿Tienes automóvil o vamos paseando?

Podríamos llegar mucho más rápido de otra forma, pero no deseo tentar mi suerte.

—No, no tengo automóvil. Siempre vengo andando. Vivo por aquí cerca. —Edward hace un gesto vago con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a tu casa? —planteo, aunque no me parece que tenga muchas ganas.

De forma tácita no nos leemos la mente. Quizá para hacer parecer las cosas más «normales» de lo que en realidad son.

—No, no podríamos estar tranquilos. Cada noche tengo visitas de vecinos que tienen amigos, conocidos o familiares que necesitan un médico. Una vez me negué a abrir la puerta de puro agotamiento y casi me la echan abajo.

—¡Pero necesitas descansar! —exclamo, incrédula—. ¿Por qué no buscas otro sitio donde vivir?

Edward se encoge de hombros.

—Donde vaya me pasará lo mismo. Vamos, tengo muchísima curiosidad por ver tu casa. —Me pongo en marcha, pero él me detiene—. Espera, no puedes ir así.

Se quita el abrigo con rapidez y me lo coloca sobre los hombros. Su calor y su aroma me hacen la boca agua. Trago saliva con dificultad, y a pesar de que su gesto me emociona me lo quito de inmediato. Es él quien necesita la prenda.

—Muchísimas gracias, pero no tengo frío, Edward. Y no me voy a poner enferma —explico con suavidad.

Lo miro de hito en hito, esperando que se convenza sin decirle nada más. Sé que sospecha lo que soy, pero temo que la palabra se forme en su mente con todas sus letras, hechas de sangre y oscuridad, y que cuando eso pase lo pierda para siempre.

Entonces su gesto se vuelve muy serio, y estoy asustada de verdad.

—Insisto —dice secamente. Me lo vuelve a colocar encima. Mis manos avariciosas lo aferran, ajenas a mi voluntad, y mi cabeza se inclina para aspirar con deleite el aroma que desprende.

Quiero toda mi piel cubierta por ese olor.

Dios. Estoy luchando conmigo misma y contra un caballero testarudo, y he perdido antes de empezar.

Suspiro largamente y tomo de nuevo su brazo. Echamos a andar en dirección a mi casa. No es tarde, pero hay muy poca gente por la calle. El cielo nocturno está despejado y sopla una brisa que parece haberse llevado el hedor de la ciudad, o quizá es que yo ya no lo percibo.

Caminamos en cómodo silencio durante unos metros hasta que Edward carraspea.

—Isabella… —Parece dudar—. ¿No te criticarán los vecinos si ven que entras sola con un hombre en tu casa, a estas horas? No quisiera perjudicar tu reputación.

Aprieto los labios para no sonreír. Es tan dulce que me lo comería.

No literalmente.

—Vivo en la zona artística de la ciudad, Edward. No se tienen en cuenta muchos prejuicios. Además, allí solo soy una mujer excéntrica que no se relaciona con nadie y que tiene una vida privada misteriosa. No importa lo que haga, ya me han puesto esa etiqueta.

—De todas formas, quiero que sepas que no va a pasar nada. No voy a aprovecharme de ti.

Lo miro con los ojos exorbitados. No es que tuviera otras expectativas que pasar una velada agradable, pero de pronto estoy indignada.

—¿No deseas hacerme el amor?

Se sonroja furiosamente. Creo que he me sobrepasado.

—Sería de piedra si no lo deseara, Isabella. Pero no me parece correcto.

—¿Es porque no estamos casados? Creía que con la guerra habían cambiado las cosas.

—No he dicho eso. Pero deberíamos conocernos un poco mejor antes de dar ese paso.

No me lo puedo creer. Mi sangre hierve solo por tener su abrigo sobre mí, y él… él no quiere nada porque me va a respetar.

—¿Es porque me tienes miedo? —La inseguridad me asalta.

—Si te tuviera miedo no estaría aquí contigo, Isabella. No seas absurda.

Me hace sentirme como una tonta colegiala, pero me tranquilizo porque tiene razón. Nos estamos acercando al río, y la brisa ahora es más intensa, con un frescor vivificante que me acaricia la cara haciendo que mi malhumor se desvanezca. Me muerdo el labio. Debería estar feliz de que Edward me quiera tratar con respeto. Sin embargo, tengo la sensación de que hay algo más.

—Gracias. Hacía mucho que no encontraba un hombre como tú. —Noto sus brazos tensarse por mis palabras, pero no voy a avergonzarme por haber conocido a otros antes que a él—. He tenido algunas relaciones, Edward.

«Algunas» es un eufemismo, pero tampoco he mentido. Él parece debatirse y sus mejillas vuelven a colorearse, pero al final abre su mente. Y me encanta lo que veo.

—Eres virgen.

—Desde hace mucho tiempo —bromea, pero rehúye mi mirada.

—No hay de qué avergonzarse —susurro. Aprieto su firme brazo y me paso la lengua por los labios. No me puedo creer que sea tan afortunada. Quiero ser la primera que marque su cuerpo con mi olor.

Y la última, pero prefiero no darle vueltas a este pensamiento. Él permanece un momento en silencio hasta que por fin parece haber ordenado sus ideas.

—Lo sé. Solo es que… ser virgen significa que jamás he cometido un error con una mujer. Pero también que nunca ha habido mujer con la que cometerlo. —Suspira—. Tengo veintiséis años, Isabella. Es mucho tiempo sin… equivocarme. —Sonríe por su propio comentario y yo le imito.

«Yo quiero equivocarme muchísimo con él».

Se le escapa la risa y me doy cuenta de que no soy tan buena como creía bloqueando su don.

—No hace falta que lo jures. He visto tus… eh... —duda un momento— pensamientos, y son muy gráficos.

—Siento haberte incomodado.

—No lo sientas. Me gusta lo que he visto. —Me echa un vistazo rápido y se vuelve a sonrojar. Es absolutamente encantador. Caminamos unos pasos más, y cuando pensaba que había dejado el tema se detiene—. Lo que no me gusta es saber que has estado con otros hombres. —Se coloca frente a mí y me mira a los ojos. En los suyos hay un brillo ferviente—. Hay algo en ti que me hace sentir... muy posesivo.

—Yo me siento igual contigo. Escucha, Edward... No importa el acto en sí, sino la persona. Y nunca he conocido a nadie como tú.

—Apenas me conoces.

—Lo suficiente. He visto tu alma, y me parece increíble que sea tan pura a pesar de este don que compartimos. Y hace tanto que sueño contigo que creo que te conozco tanto como a mi esposo cuando me casé con él.

Sigo tentando su resistencia. Lo veo en la forma que tiene de mirarme y dar un paso atrás, en la postura tensa de su cuerpo. Si tiene que desaparecer de mi vida, cuanto más pronto mejor. Siento que cada minuto que paso con él soy un poco más suya.

Estamos al lado del puente que cruza el río Schuylkill. Me separo de Edward y me encamino hacia la barandilla. Siempre me ha gustado asomarme y ver el agua correr, su sonido y el cosquilleo del aire en mi rostro. A veces he deseado lanzarme abajo y dejarme llevar hasta donde la corriente me depositara, como si fuera libre. Pero no puedo escapar de mí, de mi don ni de mis instintos. Solo puedo decidir quién será el siguiente. La sangre de todas esas vidas humanas clama en mi interior, y aunque he protegido a muchas más, también sé que no tengo salvación.

¿Por qué está él aquí, a mi lado? No lo merezco.

Su presencia a mi lado me arranca de mis deprimentes pensamientos. Solo tengo que respirar profundamente y me lleno de él, de paz. Si se va, me lanzaré por este puente, en cuanto amanezca. Será una bonita muerte.

—¿Cuándo naciste? —pregunta, su voz suave, su habla modulada y elegante, como si estuviéramos en una tertulia de café.

—En 1832 —respondo. Oigo el palpitar acelerado de su corazón.

—¿Tienes ochenta y seis años? —pregunta en un hilo de voz.

Me rio. Dicho por él suena asqueroso, más vale que no le diga que para ser vampira soy bastante joven.

—Tengo treinta. Dejé de cumplir años en 1862. Ya sabes cómo somos las mujeres —bromeo, aunque los recuerdos que me asaltan no son nada divertidos. Pero el tiempo te da otra perspectiva.

—Te ruego que me disculpes, pero necesito hacerte esta pregunta. ¿Qué pasó con tu esposo?

Le miro de reojo y dibujo una media sonrisa.

—¿No te interesa más lo de soñar contigo?

—Muchísimo, pero prefiero dejar lo mejor para el final.

Lo dice mirándome de una forma que me hace contener el aliento. ¿Conocerá él el poder de seducción de sus ojos?

Por supuesto que lo sabe. Que sea virgen y un caballero no implica que sea inocente como un corderito. Le sostengo la mirada, y me invade una mezcla de añoranza y deseo. No es que él me recuerde a mi esposo físicamente, pero nadie me había mirado así desde que lo perdí. Como a una mujer que merece la pena ser amada.

¿Amada? Qué locura. Me obligo a recordarme que la presencia de este humano me trastorna.

—Mi esposo murió en la Guerra Civil. —Desvío la mirada hacia el río, perdiéndome en mis recuerdos.

—Lo lamento, Isabella. —Su mano busca la mía, y suelto el aliento lentamente.

—Luchó por la Unión. Su nombre no salió en la lotería para el alistamiento obligatorio, pero aquel año la cosecha fue bastante mala. En esa época se permitía que los hombres que no querían luchar en la guerra pagaran a otros para que fueran en su lugar, y él aceptó el dinero de un rico terrateniente. —Con la mano que tengo suelta me envuelvo más en su abrigo, y no es por frío. Él no habla, solo me aprieta la mano con más fuerza—. Me quedé sola. Afortunadamente, no teníamos bocas que alimentar. Así que decidí ir yo también a la guerra. Pero eso es otra historia. —Lo miro enarcando una ceja y esbozo una sonrisa—. ¿Lo ves? Tenías que haber preguntado por lo de los sueños.

Edward sigue sin hablar. Me mira fijamente, imagino que digiriendo la historia que le acabo de contar. Por fin, acerca su rostro al mío y me besa con delicadeza en los labios. Los míos se entreabren y de ellos escapa un suspiro.

—Vámonos a tu casa. Creo que necesitaré sentarme si tengo que seguir escuchándote.

Lo susurra contra mi boca y su cálido aliento enciende mi cuerpo. Creo que nunca había tenido que echar mano de tanto autocontrol.

.

* * *

.

Dicen que si no quieres respuestas indiscretas no hagas preguntas que lo sean. Yo quiero saberlo todo de ella, pero con cada una de sus palabras voy sintiendo más y más cómo el suelo bajo mis pies pierde firmeza.

Ya no estoy seguro de nada. Pero no puedo parar.

Hemos llegado a su casa. El resto del paseo hemos permanecido en cómodo silencio. Me gusta la sensación de su mano en mi brazo, su cuerpo rozando el mío, su perfume penetrando hasta lo más íntimo de mí. Me gusta que lleve mi abrigo, y espero que quede bien impregnado de su esencia.

Su hogar resulta ser tan inesperado como todo en ella. Es una mansión con jardín, un jardín precioso y bien cuidado.

La miro formulando una pregunta silenciosa, y se encoge de hombros antes de responderme. Es curioso cómo podemos leernos la mente sin telepatía.

—Tengo personal de servicio.

—¿Y no se extrañan de tus hábitos nocturnos?

—No, les pago demasiado bien. Son mujeres sin marido, gente sencilla con familias que mantener. —Su gesto es indiferente—. No son unas mojigatas. Tienen unas teorías muy curiosas sobre lo que hago por las noches, y por qué mi habitación parece un búnker, pero ninguna se acerca a la realidad. La mayoría cree que soy una artista mantenida por algún ricachón. ¿Qué más da?

Su respuesta me recuerda lo que me acaba de explicar sobre su marido. La contemplo con respeto, porque ayuda a otras personas, mujeres que pasaron por lo mismo que ella. Se da cuenta y elabora una media sonrisa que exuda diversión y sarcasmo a partes iguales.

—No soy Jane Addams*, Edward. No me mires de esa forma. Solo me aseguro de tener a gente agradecida a mi servicio. Les pago bien, y no hay nadie más agradecido que una mujer con bocas que alimentar.

Guardo silencio mientras abre la puerta principal de la mansión. De pronto se me ocurre que no debería cruzar el umbral. No sé por qué he accedido a venir con ella, algo tan impropio de mí. Ya la he acompañado a su casa, le he cedido mi abrigo… hasta ahora son cosas que habría hecho por cualquier mujer. Pero ella no es cualquier mujer, jamás había sentido esta atracción y me da miedo lo que pueda hacer a partir de ahora. Temo abandonarme a mis deseos, dejar de ser yo mismo.

Se detiene frente a mí, en sus ojos ya no está la mujer fría que aparenta ser. Ve que estoy a punto de irme, pero se equivoca en los motivos.

Ha dicho que soñaba conmigo…

Suspiro y me rindo. Quiero saber más del misterio que ella representa, disfrutar de su compañía. Nada más importa. Voy a seguir siendo un caballero, dentro o fuera de estas puertas.

—No me voy a marchar, Isabella, a menos que tú me lo pidas.

Sonríe con alivio mientras me ve franquear la entrada de su hogar. De repente abre los ojos como platos.

—No has cenado, ¿verdad?

—No. Pero no tengo apetito.

—Tienes que comer algo. Voy a prepararte la cena, pero antes he de asearme. Te acompañare al salón. Allí tienes revistas, libros… Puedes escuchar la radio o el fonógrafo.

Me deja solo y me pongo cómodo. Observo que tiene el _Inquirer_ sobre una mesita y lo ojeo. Como siempre, trae noticias sobre la guerra y poco más. Es como si esta maldita enfermedad no estuviera diezmando la ciudad, el país y probablemente el mundo entero. Las noticias hablan de posibilidades de armisticio, pero llevamos tantos meses leyendo falsas esperanzas que muchos dudamos de todo. En una de las páginas centrales hay, por fin, un artículo sobre la gripe. El periodista opina que se le está dando demasiada importancia a esta enfermedad, que eso deprime a la gente y hace que su fortaleza se resienta. El mensaje es claro: sé feliz y no te pondrás enfermo.

Estoy harto de la censura, de la guerra, de esta maldita epidemia. Siento unas náuseas tan fuertes como la indignación que me invade.

—¿Estás bien?

En lo que diría que apenas han sido unos minutos, Isabella aparece ante mí. Lleva un escotado vestido de noche en tonos verdes, de encaje y seda, que le llega por encima de los tobillos. El cabello suelto le cae en ondas castañas que le caen por los hombros.

Mi indignación arde en las llamas de mi lujuria y se convierte en humo. Me quedo sin aliento y creo que mi boca se ha quedado abierta por un tiempo. Soy incapaz de hablar. Me pongo de pie, me aflojo el nudo de la corbata y logro que me salga la voz.

—Estás preciosa. Pero te has vestido como si fueras a una fiesta.

—Me he vestido para ti —dice con sencillez. Sus ojos dorados brillan de placer.

—Yo no estoy a tu altura. —Me señalo con las manos de arriba abajo, y ella me contempla de una forma inquietante, siguiendo el movimiento. Me siento como si no llevara ropa puesta, pero me gusta, porque es ella quien me mira de esa forma.

Se acerca con movimientos elegantes y ágiles. Me quita la chaqueta y aguanto la respiración. Está tan cerca de mí que el vello de mi nuca se eriza, mi cuerpo se tensa por el esfuerzo de contenerme cuando lo que quiero es abrazarla y sentir sus formas amoldarse a las mías de todas las maneras posibles. Ella aspira la prenda que acaba de quitarme, y siento un fogonazo de deseo estallar en mí.

«¿Qué te detiene?». Su voz parece un susurro en mi mente.

«No me parece correcto». No espero que lo entienda. Para ella, después de tantos años y experiencias, todo debe de ser más relativo, pero para mí es importante.

Isabella no se ríe, ni se enfada. Me mira como si yo fuera un complicado problema matemático. Está tan cerca de mí que me supone un gran esfuerzo pensar con claridad.

—Deseo tomarte, Isabella. —Me acerco a ella y tomo su cara entre mis manos. Me doy cuenta de que no está tan fría como esta madrugada—. Pero ahora solo tomaría tu cuerpo. Es lo que conozco, es lo que tengo. Pero quiero más, necesito más. Por primera vez, deseo entregarme por completo a alguien. —Hago una pausa mientras ella parpadea varias veces—. Y cuando lo haga, quiero tener no solo tu cuerpo, sino también tu alma.

«Yo no tengo alma».

Se separa de mí con una velocidad que me asusta. Jadeo, mi corazón late tan rápido que parece vibrar, me tiemblan las piernas.

—Lo siento. No quería asustarte de esa forma. —Suelta las palabras lentamente, como se habla a un niño miedoso, aunque ella también parece alarmada.

Por un instante he sentido miedo. Una cosa es escucharla hablar de su vida, y otra ver una demostración de lo que puede hacer. Pero me doy cuenta de que, recuperados mi aliento y mi compostura, sigo sin querer irme. La atracción entre nosotros es casi palpable, además me rebelo ante la idea que tiene de sí misma. Solo hay que ver lo que hace por otras personas.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que no tienes alma? —Tentativamente me acerco a ella. Espero que no vuelva a hacer esa maldita cosa de moverse tan rápido.

—Porque la perdí hace décadas, Edward —murmura.

No quiero discutir con ella. Le ofrezco mi mano y la toma, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Quiero derrotar sus defensas, abatir sus barreras, desentrañar pieza a pieza el enigma de su ser.

«Una pieza cada vez, Edward», me digo a mí mismo.

—¿Te puedo servir la cena o se te ha quitado el hambre? —intenta sonreír, pero le sale una mueca.

—¿Cenarás conmigo?

—No tengo hambre, pero te haré compañía.

—Bien. —Se me escapa un bostezo enorme que cubro con ambas manos—. Discúlpame.

—¿Has dormido algo hoy? —Me mira con preocupación.

—No he podido. Solo podía pensar en ti en aquella habitación helada. Me ha costado mucho decidirme a venir. —La acusación está implícita en mi tono de voz.

—Siento mucho lo que te he hecho, Edward. Es... una especie de influjo hipnótico —titubea—. Solo quería que te marcharas antes de desplomarme. Pero cuando he visto que apagabas la luz al salir me he dado cuenta de que algo fallaba. Y así ha sido. —Frunce el ceño—. Deberías haber llegado después de despertarme, no mientras dormía. Quizá la telepatía hace que tu mente funcione de forma distinta para la hipnosis —razona.

—Siento haber estropeado tus planes —respondo con sarcasmo al recordar cómo me he sentido al encontrarla fría y sin pulso. Pero ahora la tengo frente a mí, y es lo que importa.

—No me ha gustado nada hacerlo, pero era necesario. De lo contrario no te habrías marchado.

—Lo entiendo. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, Isabella. Bajo ningún concepto. Tengo la mala costumbre de tomar mis propias decisiones.

—Te lo prometo —afirma contrita.

Me lleva a una mesa que ya está servida. ¿Cuándo ha hecho eso? La miro arqueando una ceja y ella me responde arqueando las dos, así que sacudo la cabeza y me siento donde me indica.

«Pieza a pieza, Edward».

.

.

 _*Jane Addams (1860-1935) fue la primera mujer americana en ganar el Nobel de la Paz, una gran defensora de los derechos de las mujeres y los niños, pacifista y reformadora social._

.

.

 **Gracias a mis prelectoras Nury y Patri, y a mi beta Ebrume.**

 **El próximo, en una semana. ¿Opiniones?**

 **Besitos a todas.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Buenos días, feliz domingo a todas. Os traigo el capítulo antes de tiempo, aunque os advierto que está sin betear. Más adelante lo editaré, cuando Ebrume pueda pasármelo. Siento no haber respondido vuestros comentarios esta semana, pero he estado liadilla. Me encanta leer vuestras opiniones, y gracias también por los favoritos, los follows, las recomendaciones... **

**Una pequeña mala noticia: os recuerdo que el día oficial de actualizar es el martes, adelanto la actu de la semana que viene pero la próxima no podré. Son nueve días.  
**

 **Gracias a mi beta Ebrume por su trabajo (por cierto, ¿habéis leído su fic" Bad things"? Está completo y es muy recomendable) y a mis prelectoras Nury y Patri.**

 **No está de más recordar de vez en cuando que este fic es como todos los míos: +18.**

 **¡A leer!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4**

.

—Dios, este pastel de maíz está delicioso. ¿Lo has preparado tú?

Niego con la cabeza, divertida. Hace décadas que no cocino, pero al observar su placer me vienen ganas de volver a ponerme un delantal. Aunque, ¿para qué, si podría hacerle gozar de otras formas? Me esfuerzo por controlar mi mente, no quiero que se me escape una sola de las escenas lujuriosas que se me están ocurriendo, pero es difícil oyendo sus gemidos y viendo cómo se relame.

—Mi cocinera lo prepara de vez en cuando. Para el servicio —añado.

—Intuyo que no se sentirá muy feliz de que haya desaparecido una buena porción.

—Y más con las restricciones al consumo de trigo. —Me divierte la cara de culpabilidad que pone en este momento, pero más aún que no deje de comer. Ojalá le fuera tan fácil caer en la tentación conmigo—. No te preocupes, la pobre mujer ha aprendido a hacer maravillas con otros tipos de harina.

Hemos charlado de temas anodinos durante la cena. Es un buen conversador, sin embargo ambos sabemos que las palabras que no pronunciamos permanecen entre nosotros, abultando más que uno de esos modernos submarinos. En cierto sentido nuestra conversación equivale a un silencio prolongado. Le ofrezco el postre, pero se niega con una sonrisa que tengo ganas de morder.

—¿Quieres un cigarrillo? ¿Te apetece alguna cosa más?

—No fumo, gracias. —Su sonrisa se desvanece y me mira serio—. Pero sí que me apetece algo más. Me gustaría que me hablaras de ti.

Se terminó el silencio, pero no me apetece hablar de mí. Cuando antes ha dicho que deseaba mi alma he tenido más miedo que en mucho tiempo. Sé que es un hombre bueno. No quiero contaminarle con mi oscuridad. No puedo darle más que mi cuerpo y mi cariño.

Me mira esperando mi respuesta. Esos ojos verdes han poseído mis días durante mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacía él en mis sueños?

—Ya te he contado mucho, Edward. Me gustaría saber más de ti.

—Está bien. ¿Qué deseas saber?

Me levanto y le tiendo la mano.

—Vamos al salón. Allí estaremos más cómodos.

El sofá del salón principal es enorme, pero procuro sentarme bastante cerca de Edward. Mira de soslayo como calculando la distancia apropiada entre nuestros muslos y da su silenciosa aprobación.

—¿Cuándo descubriste tu don? —pregunto sin preámbulos.

Aprieta los labios. Parece que no le gusta el tema de conversación, pero su respuesta quizá me ayude a comprender el enigma de lo que sucede entre nosotros.

—Lo he tenido toda la vida. En realidad, descubrí que era algo que había que ocultar. Mis padres tuvieron que mudarse de ciudad cuando tenía seis años para que no me ingresaran en un manicomio.

Lo dice sin que le cambie la cara, pero no me engaña. Veo en el brillo de sus ojos que ese recuerdo aún duele demasiado.

—Lo siento. No debería haberte preguntado eso.

—No lo sientas. —Respira profundamente cerrando los ojos y cuando los abre el dolor ha desaparecido. Me toma la mano y frunzo el ceño al darme cuenta de cuánto he añorado su contacto—. ¿Sabes lo liberador que es poder hablar de esto por primera vez en mi vida?

—Créeme, lo sé. Yo no pude contárselo a nadie hasta que conocí a mi marido. —Veo que Edward frunce los labios, pero el gesto es fugaz.

¿Estará celoso? La idea me resulta muy placentera.

—¿Él también era..?

—No, no era telépata. Jake fue mi mejor amigo. Podía contárselo todo. Yo tuve la suerte de desarrollar el don cuando ya tenía ocho años. Para ti debió de ser terrible.

—Creer que estás loco y ver cómo se comporta la gente contigo… —Se queda pensativo, la mirada fija en nuestras manos enlazadas—. Sí, fue terrible, pero mis padres me ayudaron mucho, aunque tampoco comprendían qué me pasaba. Con el tiempo aprendí a bloquear las voces que oía en mi mente, pero no siempre lo consigo. Cuando estoy cansado o los pensamientos de la otra persona son intensos… fracaso. Esa fue la causa de que no me dejaran entrar en el Ejér... —Se detiene bruscamente cuando le beso la palma, no pienso en lo que estoy haciendo, solo sé que no controlo más mi necesidad de él. Veo que contiene la respiración.

—Continúa hablando —digo, y sigo recorriendo la piel de su mano con mis labios. Su olor me trastorna.

—E… Ejército. No puedo seguir si haces eso —protesta débilmente.

Su respiración es superficial y oigo el zumbido de la sangre en su muñeca, lamo el dorso y jadea. El sabor de su piel hace que me cosquilleen las encías.

—Lo siento. —Lo miro a través de mis pestañas y sonrío con toda la inocencia que puedo simular.

Edward me observa con una ceja alzada, pero vuelve a hablar.

—No hay mucho que decir. —Se encoge de hombros y baja la mirada—. El oficial médico que se encargaba de revisar a los reclutas me conocía. Ni siquiera me dejó quitarme la chaqueta. En el informe escribió «inestabilidad mental».

Siento un arrebato de indignación, pero encuentro la forma de calmarme. El maldito oficial le hizo un favor a Edward. No solo porque no está en una trinchera en Francia, sino porque la epidemia está siendo especialmente grave en los campamentos militares. Me acerco más a él hasta que por fin nuestros muslos se rozan de forma deliciosamente inapropiada, y le aparto un rebelde mechón de cabello de la frente.

«Probablemente te salvaron la vida, y doy gracias por eso».

Sus ojos se clavan en los míos, con un movimiento inesperado me toma por la nuca y me besa. Este no se parece a ninguno de los besos que hemos compartido. Es instintivo, feroz, hambriento. Su lengua invade mi boca buscando cada rincón, sus dientes rozan los míos, muerden mis labios. Gimo al sentir su necesidad y su deseo. Ha caído un muro de contención, y la avalancha que se origina amenaza mi propio control. Mis manos vuelan a su cabello y se enredan en él, mi boca se rinde por completo, y libero mi mente de sus ataduras. Quiero que me arranque la ropa y se hunda en mí aquí mismo, o en el suelo, o encima de la mesa… me da igual mientras lo haga. Lo necesito desesperadamente.

«Me estás volviendo loco con esas imágenes».

«No sabes lo que puedo hacerte sentir. Déjame demostrártelo, Edward».

Aflojo su corbata, tiro de ella y la lanzo al suelo. Me coloco a horcajadas sobre él y en unos segundos su camisa hace compañía a la corbata. Poso mis manos golosas sobre su pecho agradeciendo que no lleve camiseta interior, la habría desgarrado con impaciencia. Se me escapa un gruñido que vibra desde lo más profundo de mí. Sentir su cálida y suave piel bajo las yemas de mis dedos es maravilloso. Él me mira, los párpados pesados y la respiración anhelante. No parece que vaya a detenerme.

«Quiero acariciar todo tu cuerpo».

«Isabella... No deberíamos…».

«Olvídate de todo, Edward. No importa nada más. Solo tú y yo».

Mi mano baja por su pecho hasta el abdomen, siento cómo sus músculos se contraen, él jadea, yo no puedo frenar. Tomo su cara entre mis manos y se lo doy todo en un beso. Sus gemidos alimentan mi fuego, y antes de que se dé cuenta mi mano derecha se cuela por la cinturilla de sus calzoncillos, bendito invento que ha sustituido a la horrible ropa interior de cuerpo entero, y tomo su erección en mi mano.

El aire se le escapa con un silbido. Sus pensamientos han dejado de ser coherentes, ahora son reflejo de los míos. Lo escucho gemir por mi caricia, su mano se cierra sobre mi cadera y la otra en mi nuca, y sé que ya es mío. Lo siento suave, caliente y duro en mis dedos, lo imagino dentro de mi boca, dándole placer hasta hacerle gritar, pero de momento quiero disfrutar de este instante.

—Oh… Isabella… —gime mi nombre y se derrama en mi mano.

Caray, se nota que es virgen. Tengo que controlar mi imaginación la próxima vez. Me siento insatisfecha por la brevedad del momento, pero soy feliz. Soy yo quien ha provocado eso. Apoyo mi frente en la de él, su cálido aliento me cosquillea la cara.

—Gracias —susurra.

Suspiro de alivio. Creía que se sentiría culpable por haberme pervertido, o algo parecido. Me aparto un poco de él, observo su atractivo rostro relajado por completo y una suave sonrisa curvando sus labios. Mi mano está todavía bajo sus calzoncillos, y a regañadientes la retiro, limpiándome en la enagua. Le devuelvo la sonrisa, pero de repente su cara se cubre de una máscara de pánico.

Parece que mi imaginación no es lo único descontrolado.

Mis colmillos.

«Diablos, no».

.

* * *

.

Por un momento pienso si no me habré quedado dormido de puro agotamiento y esto es un sueño. Si es así, es más real que la vida. Tengo miedo. Verla allí, encima de mí, con los colmillos asomando tras esos momentos de placer, ha sido aterrador.

No sé ni cómo he salido a la calle. He llegado al puente por el que antes nos hemos asomado. Mientras el frío de la noche me reanima, agarro fuerte la barandilla con ambas manos, me están temblando. Me doy cuenta de que estoy respirando muy rápido, como si hubiera venido corriendo. El río es una mancha oscura y ruidosa debajo de mí. ¿Qué hora será? Debería irme a casa pero mi cuerpo parece bloqueado. Tampoco creo que pueda dormir.

Minuto a minuto me voy calmando. Pensar en mi solitario piso me hace recordar el acogedor hogar de Isabella. Me hace pensar en sus manos delicadas tapando su boca para que no vea los colmillos, en su gesto desolado cuando la he apartado de mí. Ni siquiera me ha seguido. He visto lo rápida que es. Si hubiera querido hacerme daño yo ya no estaría aquí. ¿Por qué he salido corriendo? ¿Acaso voy a negar que sé lo que es ella? He pensado que iba a morderme, pero ¿de verdad iba a hacerlo? Su mente estaba completamente abierta y solo he visto deseo en estado puro. Puede que ella muerda en los momentos íntimos, hay mucha gente que lo hace, pero de ahí a que fuera a dejarme… seco va un mundo. Su mirada triste se me ha quedado clavada. De pronto me siento como un patán. Ni siquiera la he dejado explicarse, a pesar de que le había dado a entender que confiaba en ella. ¿Qué clase de confianza es esa?

Tiran de mí fuerzas opuestas. Mi mente me dice que estoy loco de atar si vuelvo a verla, y mi corazón me grita que no la deje escapar. Echo a andar hacia mi casa, pero dar un paso en esa dirección me provoca náuseas. Me intento convencer a mí mismo, es solo por esta noche. Lo consultaré con la almohada y mañana volveré a su casa y hablaré con ella.

No puedo. Algo muy dentro de mí me dice que, si no voy ahora, mañana puede que ya no la encuentre.

Emprendo el paso, esta vez en sentido contrario. _Alea jacta est._ No sé qué hora es, ni me importa. Solo sé que ella estará despierta, y que no quiero volver a ver esa mirada triste en sus ojos. Cuando llego a su casa llamo al timbre repetidas veces. Maldigo mi impulso de haberme marchado de esa forma. No está aquí. Lo noto. Nunca he sabido cuánta distancia puedo cubrir con mi don, pero la llamo. «Isabella. Estoy en tu casa. Vuelve».

No tengo respuesta, vuelvo a intentarlo. Me cuesta desbloquear mi mente, pero poco a poco lo consigo, se me llena la cabeza de innumerables voces y siento que me va a estallar. Me la sujeto con ambas manos y respiro hondo, luchando por poner orden entre todas las señales que recibo. Cuando estoy junto a Isabella todo es silencio en mi mente excepto su dulce voz. Me dijo que me enseñaría a controlar esta maldición, pero ahora quizá ya no sea posible.

La verja del jardín no está cerrada. Entro y me siento a la puerta de su casa, apoyando la cabeza en ella. Miro al cielo y vuelvo a llamarla por última vez. Se me cierran los ojos y tengo frío, pero no me importa.

.

—Edward.

«Isabella».

—¡Edward! Cariño, despierta. —Siento que una mano fría me acaricia la cara y se posa sobre mi frente.

«Me ha llamado cariño». No puedo abrir los ojos, como si me hubieran cosido los párpados. Escucho un prolongado suspiro.

«Debes de estar agotado. No abras los ojos. Solo quería decirte que te he encontrado dormido en la puerta de mi casa. Ahora estás dentro, en uno de los dormitorios. No es el mío, tranquilo», se apresura a añadir.

Me obligo a abrir los párpados, quiero verla. Estamos en una habitación en penumbra, apenas iluminada por el fuego de una chimenea. Isabella está sentada en la cama y me mira fijamente, un profundo ceño se dibuja entre sus cejas, parece un ángel enojado. Ha apartado la mano de mi cara en cuanto he abierto los ojos, pero la busco sobre la colcha y se la aprieto. Con eso se difumina su ceño.

—Estabas pálido y frío cuando te he encontrado. Ha sido una imprudencia quedarte dormido a la intemperie. —Me mira con profunda preocupación. No puedo explicarme. Ni siquiera puedo pensar algo coherente. Solo quiero dormir—. ¿Me permites quedarme contigo hasta el amanecer? —añade—. Me sentaré aquí a tu lado para vigilar que estés bien.

Intento sonreír y cierro los ojos, apretando su mano por última vez antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

La luz de la mañana me despierta sin piedad, y una idea sin definir hace que me incorpore de golpe.

—¡Isabella!

No está en la habitación. Hay una nota en la almohada, al lado de donde reposaba mi cabeza.

 _Buenos días, Edward._

 _Espero que hayas podido descansar un poco y que te encuentres bien. Anoche me diste un buen susto._

 _Antes de acostarme he dado orden al servicio de que te despierten al alba. He supuesto que tienes que ir a trabajar. También les he dicho que te traten con la mejor hospitalidad. Mi cocinera tendrá preparado un buen desayuno._

 _Me agradaría poder verte esta noche, si lo deseas._

 _Tuya_

 _Isabella_

.

La jornada en el hospital está siendo tan dura como siempre pero la esperanza de verla pronto me otorga nuevas energías.

 _Me agradaría poder verte esta noche, si lo deseas._

 _Tuya_

Tengo esas palabras grabadas bajo mi piel. He dejado de mirar mi reloj de bolsillo, queda poco para terminar mi turno y parece que los minutos se alarguen hasta la eternidad. Esta mañana le he dejado una nota donde decía que terminaría a las nueve y que luego pasaría por su casa, esta noche no trabajo. Solo me queda pasar por la sala de los enfermos graves, tengo que armarme de valor. Lo único bueno es que sé que el reverendo Whitlock está dentro, dando consuelo a un moribundo.

De camino hacia la sala me cruzo con Emmett McCarthy. Es un cirujano algo mayor que yo, también se alistó pero lo rechazaron porque sufre de asma. Siempre me gasta bromas y dice que soy un amargado, pero esta vez no me importa si lo hace. Al pasar por su lado le saludo, aunque de inmediato tuerzo el gesto y arrugo la nariz.

—Maldición, Emmett —digo prescindiendo de formalidades—. ¡Apestas!

Me mira sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Lo puedo intuir por las patas de gallo que se le forman en los ojos y por cómo se le estira la mascarilla.

—Amigo, deberías llevar uno de estos. —Se saca del bolsillo de la bata un saquito que emana un olor nauseabundo—. Me han dicho que es el mejor preventivo contra la gripe. Y por si acaso también me he untado el pecho con _Vicks VapoRub_.

Casi me lloran los ojos por el tufo y me aparto de él sin disimulo.

—Creo que te va a proteger de la gripe porque nadie va a querer acercarse a ti.

Se encoge de hombros y sigue sonriendo cuando se marcha.

—Algo es algo.

Niego con la cabeza y no puedo evitar que se me escape una sonrisa. Por fin, llego a la sala de los enfermos terminales, me esfuerzo por concienciarme de que solo son unos minutos, y de que estoy allí para ayudar. Aspiro profundamente y abro la puerta. El dolor que reina no me golpea tan fuerte como ayer, estoy más descansado y puedo controlarlo. Es extraño ver cómo me cuesta más bloquear los pensamientos de estas personas, como si el sufrimiento les hiciera gritar con el alma.

Paso visita uno por uno ordenando tratamientos, inútiles para curarles pero que al menos paliarán su sufrimiento: codeína, morfina, láudano… La nueva enfermera en ciernes, Alice, es tan competente como me había imaginado. En las pocas horas que lleva aquí ha conseguido que dos de estos pacientes mejoren lo suficiente como para ser trasladados a otra sala de enfermos menos graves.

—¿No hay noticias de ninguna vacuna efectiva, doctor Masen? —pregunta Alice cuando terminamos con el último paciente. Sus grandes ojos azules me miran con tristeza y siento una oleada de simpatía por ella. Por más competente que sea, esto es duro para cualquiera que tenga corazón.

—No, de momento nada funciona. —Levanto la vista y veo que el reverendo se levanta lentamente de su silla, mirando con serenidad al paciente con quien hablaba. Por lo menos parece que este ha muerto en paz—. Vamos allá. Parece que va a haber otra cama libre.

El reverendo Whitlock nos mira mientras nos acercamos y sonríe en dirección a Alice. Se diría que no hay nadie más en la habitación. Sé que apenas hace un día que se conocen, pero me encuentro deseando que él no pierda el tiempo y la invite a salir. Ahora más que nunca no sabes cuánto tiempo puedes permitirte desperdiciar. Hay que vivir al día.

La imagen de Isabella ayer por la noche dándome placer llena mi mente y tengo que esforzarme en sacarla de allí. No me parece correcto pensar en esas cosas en este lugar.

Exploro al joven que está en la cama y certifico su muerte a las nueve de la noche.

—¡Las nueve! —exclamo—. Tengo que irme ya.

La enfermera y el reverendo me miran sorprendidos. Me despido y salgo casi corriendo en dirección al despacho de residentes, donde he dejado mis cosas. Cuando abro la puerta veo que hay alguien dentro y jadeo.

—Isabella, ¿qué haces aquí?

Lleva el cabello recogido en la nuca y algunos mechones más cortos le enmarcan el delicado rostro. Viste un abrigo de pana azul marino de cuello vuelto completamente abotonado que le llega hasta media pierna, y por debajo sobresale una falda negra, larga hasta el tobillo. Un sombrero del mismo tono que el abrigo, un poco ladeado, completa su atuendo. Es sobrio y elegante, pero siento unas ganas repentinas de quitarle toda esa ropa y deshacerle el peinado. Es demasiado hermosa para ir tan cubierta.

—He venido a buscarte. —Me mira indecisa y me pregunto qué cara debo de estar poniendo—. ¿No te parece bien? ¿Preferirías que te hubiera esperando en casa?

Sonrío y me acerco a ella. Cuando estamos casi rozándonos me siento un poco tímido.

—¿Bromeas? Habría tardado media hora más en verte. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? No se permite la entrada a los familiares, y tú no tienes aspecto de paciente.

Ladea la cabeza y adopta una pose misteriosa mientras se muerde el labio inferior.

—Este hospital tiene muchas puertas y ventanas.

De forma inconsciente me he inclinado hacia ella. Me gusta ese gesto travieso, la deseo y quiero saberlo todo sobre ella. Por fin he comprendido que el tiempo es demasiado valioso. Cada segundo cuenta.

—¿Puedes entrar en cualquier sitio? —Me siento curioso, sin rastro de temor.

—Solo en edificios públicos. En los hogares de las personas no, a menos que me den permiso. —Me mira de hito en hito, atenta a mis reacciones.

Asiento y acerco mi rostro al suyo.

—Yo te doy permiso para entrar en mi vida —susurro a la vez que tomo su cara entre mis manos.

Se pone de puntillas y nuestros labios se unen dulcemente, pero esa suavidad es como papel en medio de un incendio. El beso se transforma en voraz, tomo el control chupando su lengua y mordiendo sus labios, rodeo su cintura y mis manos descienden hasta sus redondeadas nalgas, acariciándolas y apretándola contra mí, contra el deseo que recorre mis venas y mi vientre. La imagino rodeando mis caderas con sus piernas mientras la penetro una y otra vez allí mismo, sobre la mesa del despacho.

De inmediato ella enlaza mi cuello con sus brazos, levanta los pies del suelo y se coloca tal y como me la veo en mi mente. Es excitante y estoy perdiendo el control, solo me falta dar un par de pasos adelante para hacer realidad esa imagen.

«No», pienso, y separo nuestros labios bruscamente. Ella me observa en silencio, confusa, mientras sus pies vuelven a tocar el suelo. No permito que se aparte de mí, la sujeto por la cintura y le sonrío, tranquilizándola.

—Isabella, quiero hacerte el amor, pero no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea aquí.

Le beso la frente mientras recuperamos el aliento.

—¿Vamos a mi casa? —murmura, insegura.

—Vamos. Es la primera vez que echo de menos tener un automóvil.

Cogidos de la mano nos dirigimos a toda prisa fuera del hospital, y no puedo creer lo que veo: hay un taxi.

Debe de ser una especie de señal.

.

.

* * *

 **Lo del _vicks vaporub_ y lo de los saquitos apestosos como el que lleva Emmett es real, como todos los datos históricos que doy aquí. Lo dicen unos ancianitos en el video ****de PBS America, incluyendo la broma de que eso te protegía de la gripe porque nadie se te acercaba. En el blog lo tenéis.  
**

 **¿Alguna opinión? (Que no incluya amenazas a la autora por actualizar en nueve días).**

 **Besitos.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Bien, chicas, el día llegó, martes de actualización. Capítulo NSFW, como dicen en inglés. Vamos, que no lo leáis en el trabajo. Gracias a Ebrume por betearme y a mis prelectoras Nury y Patri. Y a todas por vuestros calurosos comentarios, y por vuestra paciencia.  
**

 **Hablando de calor...**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 5**

.

Los ojos del taxista casi salen de sus órbitas cuando le doy la propina.

—¡Que tengan una buena noche, señor! ¡Gracias, señor!

Cuando Isabella tira de mí en dirección a la verja de su casa, un escalofrío de excitación hace que me olvide de todo excepto de que estoy con ella. Está tan impaciente como yo, solo que en mi caso me frenan los nervios y las dudas. Mi corazón empieza a sonar como una locomotora a vapor, cada vez más rápido.

«No tengas miedo, Edward. Solo déjate llevar, yo te guiaré», me dice abriendo la puerta de la mansión. Se pone delante de mí y me toma ambas manos con las suyas. Su mirada me fascina, es miel calentada al sol, lujuria y dulzura todo a la vez.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

«A ti». Parpadeo, sorprendido por mi propio atrevimiento, y ella sonríe. No sé si será bueno que entre nosotros no funcione el freno verbal.

—Creo que deberíamos volver a bloquear nuestras mentes —sugiero—. Me da miedo pensar algo que te moleste… por no hablar de lo imaginativa que eres. Me gustaría poder aguantar un poco más esta vez, y no podré si veo esas escenas que pintas con tanta exactitud en tu cabecita.

Ella esconde una sonrisa.

—No debes preocuparte por eso. Puedes darme placer de otras formas, Edward.

Cierra los párpados y, cuando me muestra cómo, siento que me cuesta respirar, tengo que aflojarme la corbata y quitarme el abrigo. Ella lo toma, lo cuelga de un perchero que hay en el recibidor sin apartar su vista de mí. Maldita sea, me siento como un adolescente. No sé qué decir, ni qué hacer, y me da vergüenza hacer el ridículo.

Ella niega con la cabeza y me mira con ternura.

—Edward… No merezco a alguien como tú, tan dulce, tan inocente… —Posa una de sus manos sobre mi pecho y su mirada se desvía hacia allí, parece atravesarme la carne y llegar hasta mi corazón—. Durante mi vida he encontrado pocas almas como la tuya. —De pronto su expresión cambia, se vuelve atormentada. La miro confuso, indago en su mente pero me la cierra.

—Isabella. ¿Qué sucede? —No comprendo a qué viene su cambio de humor.

—Edward, ¿te has planteado de qué me alimento? ¿Sabes lo que soy? —Esto último lo dice en voz tan baja que tengo que pensar dos veces si he oído bien.

Maldigo para mí. Creo que la maravillosa velada que íbamos a tener acaba de irse al garete, no puedo negar más la realidad. Sin embargo, me resulta imposible imaginarla haciéndole daño a alguien.

—Sé lo que eres —musito.

—Dilo en voz alta —dice separándose de mí un paso. Sus pupilas no pierden contacto con las mías.

—Eres… —Trago saliva, sintiéndome al mismo tiempo ridículo y asustado, no imaginaba que me costaría tanto pronunciarlo— eres una vampira.

—Entonces ya sabes de qué me alimento —dice con sequedad.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho daño a alguien —declaro, acortando la distancia entre nosotros dando un paso adelante.

Estoy muy seguro de lo que me inspira, pero una voz dentro de mí me grita sus dudas: ¿Y si lo que me dice se me hace insoportable? Se me cierra el estómago y tengo náuseas. No, no puede ser. Ella no es ningún monstruo.

—Tenemos que hablar. —Toma mi mano de nuevo y tira de mí en dirección al salón donde estuvimos el otro día—. ¿Quieres cenar algo? ¿Una copa?

—No tengo apetito, pero un poco de brandy me vendrá bien.

Me sirve una cantidad generosa y nos acomodamos en el mismo sofá de ayer, pero esta vez ella se coloca en el extremo más alejado. Me duele el pecho cuando se me ocurre que sus siguientes palabras pueden ser decisivas.

—La leyenda es cierta. Me alimento de sangre humana. —Baja la mirada hacia sus manos, que retuerce sobre su regazo. Ese gesto inseguro hace que sienta el impulso de abrazarla, como si lo que acaba de decirme no importara, pero me contengo—. Normalmente solo bebo lo que necesito, y después hago que las personas lo olviden. Incluso a veces les dejo dinero en el bolsillo por el… favor.

Escuchar eso me supone un alivio tan grande, me quita tanto peso de encima, que de pronto me parece que floto.

—Eso no me importa. —Intento acercarme a ella pero me detiene con una mirada. Aprieta los labios en una fina línea y niega con la cabeza.

—No he terminado. Deja que lo haga, por favor, o no seré capaz de seguir —dice con suavidad—. La mayoría de los de mi especie no son como yo. Para ellos los humanos no son más que alimento. El vampiro que me creó no era así, me enseñó a controlarme, y creo que eso ayudó a que no perdiera del todo mi humanidad. Durante mucho tiempo sobreviví así. —Suspira—. Carlisle era compasivo, pero no interfería en asuntos humanos; decía que no nos concernían, y que así no llamábamos la atención. Solo que él no era telépata, no podía saber cuándo alguien tenía pensado cometer un crimen. Yo sí, y eso no me dejaba descansar. Cuando era humana me sentía impotente, pero por fin podía… hacer algo. Una vez seguí a un hombre que tenía pensado hacer cosas horribles a su esposa, que lo había abandonado por maltratarla. Yo podía haberlo detenido, pero seguramente habría vuelto a intentarlo. No le di esa oportunidad. —Hace una pausa y me mira. No hay miedo, ni duda en sus ojos. Solo desafío—. Con él no quise parar.

—¿Ha habido más? —pregunto con un hilo de voz, aunque sé la respuesta. Bebo un trago grande de brandy, que hace arder mi garganta.

—Muchos. Demasiados. Carlisle no pudo con ello y se fue. —Sus ojos miran a través de mí, como si no estuviera, y eso es más aterrador que lo que me está contando—. Todos son criminales; leo en sus corazones, y no les doy la oportunidad de redimirse. Sin embargo, cada una de las vidas que he quitado pesa sobre mí. —Baja el tono de voz—. Soy como el ángel de la muerte.

—También has salvado muchas otras.

—Es lo único que me mantiene en pie desde que mi creador me abandonó. No sabes lo que es vagar sola por el mundo tantas décadas, con el peso de lo que haces cargado a tus espaldas. —Por fin, parece que me ve. Su expresión se torna más sombría—. Hace un par de noches, decidí poner fin a mi existencia.

Exhalo de forma abrupta y la miro boquiabierto.

—¿Un par de noches?

—Sí. No hace mucho empecé a sentir que no quería seguir de esta forma pero, al mismo tiempo, empecé a soñar contigo cada día. Te veía caminando por la calle, leyendo en el sillón de tu casa… nada especial, pero siempre estabas solo. Ni una pista de dónde vivías o trabajabas. Empecé a buscarte, noche tras noche, ni siquiera sabía si eras de Filadelfia; era desesperante. Al final vencieron mis ganas de terminar con todo. La noche que nos conocimos tenía pensado ver el amanecer desde cualquier azotea de un edificio alto. Cuando encontré a aquella chica tuve que cambiar mis planes y decidí hacerlo en el hospital, después de dejarla para que fuera atendida.

No soporto más la distancia entre nosotros y me desplazo en el sofá hasta que nuestros cuerpos prácticamente se tocan. Le tomo la mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos mientras con otra mano en su barbilla la animo a mirarme. Siento que su cuerpo tiembla, y no dejan de maravillarme esas reacciones tan humanas.

—Eres una especie de guerrera. Esta es tu lucha particular.

—Me alegra que lo veas así, pero los soldados también tienen sus dramas personales. —Curva la boca en una mueca sardónica.

—Algunos sí, otros olvidan. ¿Crees que alguien va a culpar a los soldados que vuelvan de Europa por matar alemanes? Por más que la propaganda de guerra quiera convencernos de lo contrario, muchos germanos son seres inocentes, tienen familia esperándolos y ni siquiera luchan por voluntad propia. Pero la guerra es así.

—Esta guerra dura cuatro años. La mía décadas. Y todas son aborrecibles. Te hacen perder la inocencia. La transforman en algo que huele a podrido.

—Pues abandona la lucha. Bloquea tu mente.

—No puedo.

—Sí puedes. Tú misma has dicho que ibas a abandonar. A dejarte morir. —No pretendía que sonara como una acusación pero así ha sido.

—Pero te encontré. Te buscaba para saber por qué aparecías en mis sueños, como si eso fuera la respuesta para todo, pero esa misma noche te metiste en mi sangre, Edward.

En ese instante comprendo horrorizado que la sensación que tuve la noche anterior en el puente, después de huir de su casa, era real. Si no hubiese vuelto, podría haber sido la última vez que la viese.

—Ayer, cuando me fui, ibas a... —Mi voz se apaga, su silencio me da la razón. Tomo su cara entre mis manos y clavo mis ojos en los suyos, quiero que mis palabras se graben en su cerebro—. Prométeme que lo que hagas con tu vida no va a depender de mí. No es justo.

—No te habrías enterado. Habría sido un recuerdo borroso en tu vida, como si jamás hubiera existido. —Lo dice sin pizca de autocompasión. Su mirada es directa, franca.

—¡No tienes derecho a hacerlo! —estallo—. Lo perdiste desde el momento en que te cruzaste en mi camino. ¿Me oyes? ¿Y qué pasará si desaparezco ahora porque me parece insoportable lo que acabas de contarme? ¿Debo temer que te quites la vida?

No me he dado cuenta de que estoy llorando hasta que ella levanta una mano y me acaricia la cara. Se lleva una lágrima a la boca con el dedo índice, y lo lame conteniendo la respiración.

—Estás llorando por mí. —Me mira como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo, hace que el corazón quiera salírseme del pecho, quiero abrazarla, deseo todo lo que pueda darme, sin condiciones o palabras de por medio. No necesitamos hablar o, para el caso, leernos la mente.

De pronto su boca está en la mía, me besa desesperada.

—Tómame, Edward.

No hay nada que desee más. Lo necesito para seguir viviendo y soportar lo que me traerá el mañana, otra jornada interminable llena de muerte. Dice que me metí en su sangre, pero ella está bajo mi piel. Jamás había ansiado entregarme a alguien de esta forma.

—¿Dónde está tu dormitorio? —hablo, jadeando entre besos y leves mordiscos.

—Es mejor ir a otro. El mío no tiene ventanas, es un poco agobiante para un humano —dice entrecortadamente.

—No me importa mientras huela a ti. —Al oírme se le escapa un gruñido bajo y toma el control del beso—. Cariño. Si sigues así no voy a llegar ni a la habitación—. Me suelta y aprovecho para tomarla en brazos, como si fuera una novia traspasando el umbral de su hogar por primera vez—. Guíame.

A pesar de todo siento cierta ansiedad hasta que veo cómo es su dormitorio. Es una habitación grande decorada en tonos claros, muy femenina, con una cama enorme con dosel. Tiene la chimenea encendida y el ambiente es cálido.

Nada de ataúdes.

Se le escapa una risita y la miro alzando una ceja.

—Insisto. Deberíamos bloquear nuestro don.

—Nos puede ayudar mucho, Edward. —Compone un leve mohín.

Suspiro. Mujer testaruda.

—Podemos llegar a un término medio. —La dejo en el suelo y rodeo su cintura con mis brazos, pegándola a mi cuerpo—. Podemos leernos la mente, pero cuando yo sienta que es mejor que dejemos de hacerlo te lo haré saber.

Asiente con los ojos brillantes y se lame los labios. El movimiento de la punta de su lengua es hipnótico. Me quedo mirándole la boca hasta que ella empieza a desabotonarme la chaqueta.

—No. Déjame empezar a mí —digo mientras sujeto sus muñecas.

Soy el inexperto de los dos, pero mi orgullo masculino sigue ahí. Lo malo es que cuando empiezo a desabotonar su larguísimo abrigo las manos me tiemblan un poco, y aquella maldita cosa tiene más botones que yo paciencia. Isabella sonríe y cuando me doy cuenta todos los botones están volando por los aires.

—Joder... —susurro. Ha conseguido impresionarme y excitarme a partes iguales. De pronto me doy cuenta de lo que he dicho. No suelo maldecir—. Lo siento. No quería decir eso.

Los ojos miel de Isabella se oscurecen. Se quita el abrigo con movimientos lentos, sinuosos, con la vista fija en mí, y lo arroja a una butaca.

—Espero que lo digas unas cuantas veces más esta noche. —Me da la espalda—. El vestido tiene unos cuantos corchetes, pero es más fácil de quitar que el abrigo —dice mirándome por encima de su hombro. Creo que si no fuera porque sabe que deseo desnudarla también se arrancaría el vestido, y mi ropa iría detrás.

Me excito más aún solo de pensarlo.

Voy descubriendo su piel poco a poco, es pálida, cremosa, suave. También algo fría, pero no tanto como para ser desagradable, y menos con el ambiente tan cálido que reina en la estancia. Su cuerpo desprende vitalidad y fuerza, es un misterio para mí que ande por ahí sin pulso, pero no me paro demasiado a pensarlo. De hecho, jamás en mi vida he tenido menos ganas de pensar, quiero dejarme dominar por mi cuerpo y mis sentidos.

He desabrochado los interminables corchetes del vestido y lo abro para que se deslice por sus hombros hasta el suelo. Debajo lleva un corsé de seda blanca y encaje, no uno de esos modernos sujetadores, y un liguero que sujeta unas medias también blancas. Creo que no puedo respirar con normalidad e intento controlarme. Tengo ganas de decirle que se arranque el corsé, pero sé que luego me arrepentiría. Quiero disfrutar cada uno de estos momentos, y he de aprender a tener paciencia. Doy un paso atrás y la devoro con la mirada: sus hombros suaves, sus brazos engañosamente delicados, sus piernas torneadas, la cintura estrecha de la que nacen las curvas de unas caderas perfectas y unas nalgas redondeadas. No sé por dónde empezar. Lo quiero todo.

—Eres hermosa, Isabella. Quisiera que este momento no terminara.

Ella se da la vuelta y me ofrece una nueva perspectiva. Bañada por la luz y las sombras de la chimenea, que acentúa cada relieve y cada valle, es espectacular. Observo que sus pechos suben y bajan con rapidez, y me alegra no ser el único alterado. Miro sus ojos: se han tornado negros, y ahora sé que ese color indica que está excitada. Me mira con un deseo tan intenso que debería asustarme, pero solo hace que empiece a aflojarme la corbata con premura.

—No. Déjame a mí. —Sentir sus manos tocándome es una prueba para mi control, pero lo que me pide es justo y asiento. Me preocupa volver a manchar mis calzoncillos sin que ni siquiera haya llegado a desnudarme. Ríe entre dientes mientras tira de mi cinturón y lo arroja al suelo—. No debes preocuparte, Edward. Aunque si lo deseas puedo… desnudarte más rápido.

Tengo que carraspear antes de contestar. He perdido la voz por un momento.

—Si lo haces sin desgarrar la ropa… por favor.

Gracias al cielo ella es más rápida que yo. Cuando pronuncio «favor», estoy solo con los calzoncillos puestos, y mi ropa en el suelo parece intacta. Trago saliva, decidido a no dejarme impresionar, mientras ella me ofrece su espalda de nuevo. Me inclino para depositar un beso en su nuca, mis labios no quieren abandonar esa piel suave y fragante, lamo y beso su cuello mientras la libero del corsé, que ella misma empuja hacia abajo y tira sobre el cada vez mayor montón de ropa. Mis manos no pierden el tiempo y se ahuecan bajo sus pechos, firmes y suaves. Inclina el cuello cediendo espacio a mis labios y mi lengua mientras un ronroneo suave hace vibrar su garganta. Aprieto sus pechos con suavidad y tiro de sus pezones al tiempo que alcanzo el lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordisqueo. Gime fuerte, pero yo quiero que grite. La tomo en brazos y la llevo a la cama, donde la deposito con cuidado. Le quito las medias lentamente y aprovecho para acariciar sus muslos, sus piernas, la curva de sus pies.

«Anhelo hundirme en ti y no salir en toda la noche».

«Oh, Edward. Lo… siento».

Frunzo el ceño, no entiendo nada hasta que me doy cuenta de que mis calzoncillos están hechos jirones en el suelo. Contengo una sonrisa y me coloco a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, admirándolo centímetro a centímetro, desde la cabeza hasta el oscuro vello de su sexo. Ella fija su mirada en el mío, la lujuria que destila la negrura de sus ojos me pone increíblemente duro. Suelto el aliento lentamente, con un prolongado quejido.

—Es hora de dejar de leernos la mente, dulce Isabella —murmuro mientras me cierno sobre su boca y apreso su labio inferior entre mis dientes. Lo muerdo y lo lamo, y mi lengua se cuela en su boca, bebiéndome su respuesta.

Estoy tan excitado que me duele, pero no puedo entrar en ella ahora. Creo que en cuanto lo haga va a ser demasiado rápido, y necesito alargar esta primera vez lo máximo posible, disfrutar cada minuto y hacer que ella goce. Quiero que se retuerza de placer bajo las caricias de mis manos, mis labios y mi lengua, y devorar toda su esencia. No he hecho nunca esto pero he leído muchos libros y mentes y algo sé, al menos en teoría. Voy bajando por su escote hasta que me acerco a sus pechos. Acaricio uno y hago rodar el pezón mientras muerdo el del otro pecho. Ella suelta un grito.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —Levanto mi cabeza bruscamente y veo que tiene el cuello arqueado y respira con dificultad.

—No —jadea sin voz y sin mirarme. Tiene los ojos apretados y el ceño fruncido—. Al contrario.

—Bien. Pero necesito que me guíes.

Vuelvo a inclinarme sobre ella, lamo y chupo un delicioso pezón, y se estremece.

—Escucha a mi cuerpo, Edward, habla más claro aún que mi mente. —Escucho la sonrisa en su voz. Sus dedos recorren mi nuca y mis hombros acariciando la piel a su paso—. No puedes hacerme daño, no tengas miedo.

Más tranquilo y aún más excitado, viajo desde sus pechos pasando por su abdomen hasta el ombligo, lamiendo y mordisqueando la piel por el camino, hasta que llego a su monte de Venus. Su aroma me trastorna, he de contenerme para no hundir mi lengua entre sus pliegues íntimos y saber de inmediato si sabe tan bien como huele.

Muerdo con suavidad la carne interna de su muslo y gime, sus manos me acarician la cabeza, me está indicando que siga así.

—Ábrete para mí, dulzura —murmuro con la voz ronca, pesada, más densa que al aire. Se le escapa otro gemido y obedece.

Es embriagador. Miro fascinado el espectáculo que me ofrece, una mujer hermosa, experta y sensual, completamente rendida a mis caricias. Me hace olvidar mi inexperiencia. Abro más su carne íntima, húmeda y sonrosada como sus labios, que contrastan con la palidez de su piel, y lamo sus pliegues. Escucho un gruñido profundo, y me sorprendo cuando me doy cuenta de que es mío. Isabella sabe a algo delicioso, indefinible, dulce y salado al mismo tiempo, y mi lengua se hunde en ella buscando más.

Grita fuerte y sus dedos me acarician los cabellos, se entrelazan con ellos, mientras se retuerce en la cama. Sé que le gusta, pero necesito oírlo.

—Eres deliciosa. ¿Quieres que continúe?

Inhala ruidosamente como si tuviera la garganta cerrada, y exhala con suavidad mientras suspira un «sí». Me gusta verla así, rendida a mis caricias. A partir de ahora tengo que estar más atento a sus reacciones, y eso me ayuda a olvidarme un poco de mi erección. Continúo lamiendo su carne y bebiendo su excitación, atesorando sus gemidos. Me pregunto si hay algo escondido en el fluido delicioso que desprende porque siento cada vez más energía, como si pudiera pasarme la noche amándola. Si tengo que guiarme por sus sonidos, no lo estoy haciendo mal. Nunca habría imaginado que se pudiera disfrutar tanto con el sexo oral. No sé si podré conseguir que se corra de esta forma, pero me hace feliz y me excita ver cuánto está disfrutando. Necesito más, y sé que ella también.

—Abre tu mente, Isabella —susurro contra su sexo.

Me muestra sus deseos más íntimos. Introduzco un dedo en su húmeda cavidad y me recompensa con un grito. Soy un goloso, y no tengo suficiente. Chupo el sensible nudo en el vértice de su sexo y añado un dedo, luego otro más, y los muevo adentro y afuera.

«Cariño, dámelo».

Sus gritos llenan el aire de la habitación mientras sus músculos internos se cierran sobre mis dedos, su cuerpo se arquea contra mi boca y me bebo toda su esencia como un náufrago sediento. Mi propio orgasmo me sacude desde mi ingle subiendo por mi columna, como una corriente brutal de placer.

—¡Joder! —grito.

Creo que he perdido el sentido por unos segundos, cuando me doy cuenta mi cabeza está apoyada sobre su abdomen y ella me está acariciando el cabello. Exhalo con suavidad mientras me abrazo a sus caderas, no puedo describir con palabras lo que ha sido esta experiencia, pero si es verdad que mejora con el tiempo creo que no podré resistirlo.

—¿Necesitas descansar? —Su voz es como azúcar en mi boca.

Me muevo y me coloco encima de ella. No me lo puedo creer. Vuelvo a sentir que me excito y me pongo duro. Frunzo el ceño. No sé qué clase de magia ejerce esta mujer sobre mí, pero no voy a quejarme. Me abalanzo sobre su boca y la penetro con mi lengua, en un beso brusco y lleno de hambre.

«Me parece que no», se responde ella misma. Rodamos por la cama en un revoltijo de extremidades, lenguas y gemidos, hasta que ella está encima de mí. Me resulta demasiado excitante verla así, montándome como una amazona. Creo que no aguantaré demasiado.

«Deja de pensar en eso. Estás conmigo. Solo siente». Su voz en mi mente es tan seductora como sus palabras. Trago saliva y asiento. Isabella toma mi miembro en su mano y lo guía hacia la entrada de su sexo. Aspiro bruscamente cuando noto cómo me aprieta. Va descendiendo centímetro a centímetro. Es enloquecedor. Su otra mano me acaricia los testículos, de alguna forma nota cuando estoy excitándome demasiado porque entonces se detiene, y espera unos segundos antes de seguir. Es una tortura que no quiero que pare.

Cuando nuestras pelvis contactan creo que ya no puedo sentir más placer, pero en cuanto ella empieza a mecerse sobre mí veo que estaba equivocado. Me pregunto si se puede morir de puro gozo. Sus manos acarician mi tórax, mi abdomen, traza espirales con sus caderas al tiempo que sube y baja sobre mí. Empiezo a maldecir, a gemir y a gritar, toda mi contención se ha ido al cuerno. Ella echa la cabeza hacia atrás, y me tienta con sus pechos erguidos. Los tomo en mis manos, firmes y suaves, y los amaso. Isabella me recompensa con un dulce lloriqueo.

«¿Te gusta esto?». Necesito oírselo decir.

«Sí. Más fuerte, por favor».

Los masajeo con fuerza creciente hasta que alcanzo el punto justo de presión. Su mente está llena de explosivas imágenes de todo lo que quiere, pero una es más intensa que las demás y voy a hacerla realidad. Me siento y tomo su cara entre mis manos. Le beso el rostro, repartiendo roces suaves por sus párpados, frente, nariz, pómulos, con toda la dulzura que me inspira.

—Edward —suspira mientras me rodea con sus brazos, creo que nadie ha pronunciado mi nombre con tanta dulzura.

Sus manos acarician mi espalda de arriba abajo, suaves como una pluma. Vuelve a mecerse sobre mí, esta vez es como el vaivén de las olas en la playa, poderoso y suave, lento y posesivo. Siento que, aunque soy yo quien se introduce en ella, es ella quien penetra la misma esencia de mi alma, como el agua filtrándose en la arena. Poso mis labios en los suyos y la beso, un leve toque, alientos que se mezclan, gemidos que se respiran.

—Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti —murmuro contra su boca.

Se tensa y, aunque no dice nada, sé que no le ha gustado lo que acaba de oír. Estaba preparado para eso.

—¿Por qué tienes miedo? —le digo.

—¿Por qué no lo tienes tú? —responde sin dejar de mecerse—. Temo por ti, Edward. No quiero que sufras.

—No me protejas—. Me las arreglo para mover nuestros cuerpos unidos y colocarme encima de ella sobre la cama. Apoyo mis antebrazos a cada lado de su hermosa cara—. Tú soñabas conmigo, tú me buscaste. —Me hundo en su cuerpo y su boca se entreabre a la vez que sus ojos se cierran—. Ahora deja que te busque yo a ti. —Jadeo, vuelvo a entrar y salir de su cuerpo, esta vez más profundamente, como si quisiera encontrarla allí. Extiende el cuello hacia atrás y grita. Embisto con fuerza, una, y otra, y otra vez. Sus piernas se levantan, me rodean y sus pies están en mis nalgas, haciendo fuerza para meterme más adentro.

Busco sus manos sobre el colchón, entrelazo nuestros dedos y la beso. Su lengua y la mía se rozan, se lamen, se prueban, y me hundo en ella una y otra vez mientras devoro sus gritos. El placer asciende hasta que estalla en mi interior sacudiéndome, me vacío en su interior sintiendo cómo a ambos nos recorren las mismas convulsiones. Me aferro a ella, temeroso de quedarme dormido o perder la conciencia y no encontrarla al despertar. Siento sus brazos rodearme y su voz suspirar unas palabras en mi oreja. Al cabo de un tiempo que no puedo definir nos movemos, y nos quedamos de lado con los cuerpos entrelazados.

—Dímelo otra vez —le pido.

—Soy tuya, Edward.

No es una declaración de amor, pero servirá.

De momento.

.

.

* * *

 **Por cierto, el femenino de vampiro es vampira, no vampiresa.**

 **¿Opiniones?**

 **¡Hasta dentro de siete días!  
**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Buenos días. Siento el pequeño retraso, pero aquí tenéis el capítulo. Gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios, a las que comentáis "logueadas" os he contestado, a las que no: gracias también por vuestro apoyo y entusiasmo, me hacéis sonreír y me dáis ganas de seguir. Sobre vuestras dudas: en esta historia salen los otros personajes Cullen, con sus apellidos originales: Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock, Emmett McCarthy... y quizá alguien más. Tienen un papel muy secundario, pero están presentes. Y no he dejado nunca una historia por terminar, ni siquiera Turno de noche, que me costó muchísimo esfuerzo de escribir. Solo una pequeña advertencia: me acabo de apuntar a un curso _on line_ y mi escaso tiempo ha menguado más, así que en vez de semanales las actualizaciones estarán separadas por diez días, cada semana y media. Espero vuestra comprensión. **

**Esto no sería igual sin mi beta Ebrume, y mis prelectoras Nury y Patri: gracias por vuestro apoyo.**

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 6**

 **.**

Lo miro mientras duerme. Está estrechamente abrazado a mí, nuestras piernas entrelazadas, su cabeza rozando mi pecho. Respira pausadamente, su corazón palpita con la serenidad del sueño tranquilo. Huele a una mezcla de nuestros cuerpos, y aspiro con ansia ese delicioso aroma. Siento el peso de su brazo rodeando mi cadera. Jamás me había sentido tan feliz, y atesoro este momento en mi corazón. Mi mente vaga por los recuerdos de lo que acaba de pasar y, de nuevo, me encuentro excitada, pero debo dejarlo dormir. ¿Quién iba a decir que un hombre virgen fuera a darme tanto placer? Imagino que la conexión que existe entre nosotros ha ayudado.

Se me ocurre que pueda tener frío, así que me preocupo de subir las mantas y cubrir bien su cuerpo. No satisfecha, me levanto y echo más leña en la chimenea. Eso junto con la calefacción a carbón suplirá la frialdad de mi cuerpo.

Creía que había sido silenciosa, pero cuando vuelvo a la cama ya se ha despertado.

—¿Qué es este calor sofocante? —refunfuña con voz ronca.

No quiero decirle que me gustaría que mi piel fuera más cálida para él. Me acuesto y me rodea con sus brazos de nuevo. Contengo la necesidad de ronronear y suspiro.

—Isabella. Soy un hombre caluroso. Esta temperatura es horrible para mí. Déjame que te abrace más fuerte, necesito que me refresques.

Me rio.

—No cabe ni un alfiler entre nuestros cuerpos, Edward. Anda, duerme —digo con cierta preocupación. Apenas ha descansado cuatro horas y sé que mañana vuelve a trabajar día y noche.

—No puedo con este calor —dice colocándose sobre mí. Apoya los antebrazos a cada lado de mi cara y me mira con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos de color jade.

Vaya. Está bien despierto y logra que mi sangre se encienda, pero intento detenerlo.

—Tienes que estar fuerte para soportar la jornada de mañana, necesitas descansar —le reprendo suavemente.

—No necesito dormir, te necesito a ti —murmura con voz cargada de deseo.

Me besa con suavidad; adoro su boca de labios tiernos, su sabor y la pericia de su lengua sedosa. Suspiro y él sabe que me he rendido. Le devuelvo el beso y gime, su cuerpo me busca. Me rindo, me entrego, me abro a él, me penetra y lo abrazo con brazos y piernas. Es exquisito, no quiero que termine, quiero estar así horas y horas. Me derrito como hielo entre sus manos ardientes… ¿Qué me está pasando? Me mezclo con él en un mar de suave calidez, gemidos y caricias, aliento y piel, sal y miel. Me hace perder la razón, sentir el calor del sol en mis huesos helados y pétreos, germinar algo vital dentro de mí. No sé qué es, pero no quiero pensarlo porque me asusta.

Deja de besarme y se separa un poco para mirarme. Sus pupilas brillan con un sentimiento que me hace picar los ojos de forma extraña, como si fuese a ponerme a llorar. Me penetra con su cuerpo, su mente y su mirada. No le estoy escondiendo nada, pero soy incapaz de pronunciar esas palabras, lo que define cómo me siento. Ni siquiera sé formarlas en mi cabeza. Tengo un huracán de sentimientos que está asolando todo dentro de mí, y cada vez tengo más miedo. ¿Cómo puedo sentir eso y al mismo tiempo tanto placer? Es una locura.

Él sonríe, me cubre la cara de besos y susurra en mis labios:

—Déjate llevar, Isabella. No pienses.

La espiral de placer asciende cuando cedo a sus deseos, su cuerpo y su voz me transportan y por fin me deshago en sus brazos, gritando mientras mi cuerpo se sacude unido al suyo.

Se queda tumbado sobre mí, su cabeza descansando sobre mis pechos mientras trazo dibujos en la cálida piel de su espalda con la yema de mis dedos. Siento el golpeteo de su corazón y por un momento se me ocurre pensar en lo fácil que es que un corazón humano deje de latir. Es tan frágil... Un dolor sordo oprime mi pecho y decido ahuyentar ese pensamiento. Me concentro en la paz que me provoca tenerlo aquí, entre mis brazos.

—¿No te molesta mi peso?

—No. Al contrario. Me hace darme cuenta de que eres real.

Ríe entre dientes.

—Me alegro. Porque podría quedarme dormido así.

—Me encantaría que lo hicieras.

Noto que sus músculos se relajan un poco más, y suspira. La mano con la que le acaricio me hormiguea por las ganas de rozarle las nalgas, pero sé que si lo hago no va a dormirse, y lo necesita. No queda mucho para el amanecer.

—No puedo dormir —dice al cabo de un rato.

Debe de estar incómodo. Intento moverme de debajo de él pero me detiene con un ligero apretón de su mano en mi cadera.

—No. Quería decir que no deseo dormir. Solo nos quedan unos minutos para estar juntos. —Suspira—. Cuéntame más sobre ti, por favor.

Respiro profundamente antes de contestar:

—¿No tienes demasiada información por el momento? —Menea la cabeza en silencio—. ¿Qué te gustaría saber?

—Cuéntame lo de la Guerra Civil. —Contengo el aliento y él lo nota—. Si no es demasiado doloroso para ti —añade en voz baja.

Mi reticencia no es por eso, sino porque no me abandona el miedo a que salga huyendo. Lo cierto es que lo peor ya se lo he explicado, así que no creo que pase nada por complacerle. Una vocecilla irritante en mi interior añade que huir sería lo mejor para él, pero la ignoro y empiezo a hablar en voz suave. Quizá así consiga que se quede dormido.

—Como te conté, mi esposo murió en la guerra. Fue en la primera batalla de Bull Run, uno más de los cuatrocientos muertos. Me dio la noticia un granjero vecino que cayó herido. —No voy a entrar en detalles sobre lo devastador que fue aquello. No con él en mis brazos—. Me quedé sola para cuidar de una casa desvencijada y unas tierras que apenas podíamos trabajar entre los dos. No podía pagar a nadie que me ayudara a largo plazo, así que decidí vendérsela al mismo terrateniente que nos había pagado para que mi marido fuera a la guerra en su lugar.

Permanezco en silencio durante unos instantes, recordando la falsa compasión que expresaba la cara de aquel individuo. Pude leer en su mente las palabras exactas «mejor él que yo». Fue como una puñalada en mi pecho, pero con el tiempo dejó de doler. Nadie nos obligó a nada, y el destino hizo las cosas a su modo. Cuando vives unas cuantas décadas aprendes a dejar atrás toda la basura que acumulas, de otra forma no puedes continuar. Lo único que no puedo olvidar son las vidas que he quitado. A veces maldigo que Carlisle no me robara mi humanidad, como sé que han hecho otros vampiros con sus «hijos». Esas veces, he creído que sin sentimientos sería menos infeliz, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que, sin humanidad, no tendría a Edward.

¿Lo tengo? ¿O es solo algo fugaz, y cuando él se marche volveré a sentirme hundida y con ganas de terminar mi existencia?

Él mueve su mano y me acaricia el brazo. Con un simple gesto es capaz de hacer desaparecer mis fantasmas, y decido continuar.

—Mi intención era irme a la ciudad. Había tenido la gran suerte de poder ir al colegio y, además de saber cocinar, coser y limpiar, también tenía cierta educación. —Mi mano deja de dibujar los contornos de sus músculos y se dirige a su nuca. Me encanta enredar mis dedos en sus suaves mechones—. Por el camino coincidí con unas ambulancias del ejército. Clara Barton las dirigía.

—¿La fundadora de la Cruz Roja americana? —Levanta la cara y me mira estupefacto.

—La misma. —Sonrío. Nunca le he explicado mi historia a nadie y descubro que me gusta su interés.

 _La mujer da el alto a la caravana de ambulancias al verme. Yo hago lo mismo y observo cómo baja del carromato y se acerca al mío._

 _—¿Una mujer viajando sola? —Su mirada de ojos oscuros es penetrante. Se pone con los brazos en jarras y me observa de arriba abajo—. Es usted muy valiente. O está desesperada —añade mirando la banda negra que cubre mi brazo. No tengo dinero para un vestido de viuda.  
_

 _—Decida usted —contesto secamente._

 _Le echo un vistazo rápido a la caravana. El polvo que hemos levantado al pasar se va posando lentamente, y parece que ninguna tiene prisa por hablar. Sus ojos son incisivos como los de un halcón pero su mirada es amable. Un pensamiento le cruza la mente y en cuanto lo oigo no dudo en responder._

 _—Sí._

 _—¿Sí? ¿Sí, qué? —Frunce el ceño._

 _Maldita sea. Desde que murió Jake he bajado la guardia. Hacía tiempo que no tenía un desliz así._

 _—Es evidente que necesita ayuda. Voy con usted. —Ella arquea las cejas, negras como sus cabellos y sus ojos—. Sé hacer todo lo que hace una mujer y puedo aprender a cuidar enfermos. También sé leer y escribir._

 _Sigue con los brazos en jarras pero ladea la cabeza, observándome con interés._

 _—Me llamo Clara Barton —dice finalmente, acercándose a mí con la mano tendida._

 _Me bajo del carromato lo más rápido que me permiten las faldas y estrecho la mano que me ofrece._

 _—Isabella Black._

 _—Lamento su pérdida, señora Black. —Hace un gesto con la cabeza mientras mira la señal de mi luto. Aprieto los labios y aparto la mirada en silencio, dejando claro que no tengo ganas de hablar de ello. Desde lo de mi esposo no he hablado con nadie del tema, me siento muerta por dentro, pero es mejor. Si dejo salir todo ese sufrimiento, no sé qué podría pasar—. Toda ayuda es bien recibida, señora Black. Aunque mi obligación es advertirle que será peligroso. Vamos a situarnos justo detrás de la línea de batalla._

 _Me encojo de hombros. Nada me importa demasiado en estos momentos._

 _—De acuerdo._

 _Dirijo mi carromato hacia la parte de atrás de la pequeña caravana para unirme a ella y curioseo al pasar al lado de mis nuevos compañeros de viaje. Son casi todo mujeres, excepto un par de hombres, demasiado viejos para luchar pero bien armados. Me saludan al pasar con discretas sonrisas o leves movimientos de cabeza excepto los hombres, que se llevan la mano al sombrero al pasar por su lado. Correspondo a cada saludo mientras leo sus mentes y no encuentro otra cosa que simpatía._

 _De pronto allí, en medio de un camino polvoriento y entre un montón de extrañas, me encuentro mejor que desde hace semanas._

Me callo. He percibido que la respiración de Edward se ha vuelto más pausada.

—Sigue —suspira.

—La próxima noche continúo con la historia, te lo prometo. —Rozo con caricias la piel de sus hombros—. Duerme.

—Qué bien se te da dejar las buenas historias en suspenso. Eres como mi Sherezade particular.

Se me escapa una risita.

—No tengo historias para contarte durante mil y una noches, cariño.

Su vello se eriza, no sé si por esta última palabra o por mis caricias. Se mueve y se coloca de lado, abrazado a mí.

—Lo dudo mucho. Pero si es así, ya nos las inventaremos. —Sonríe soñoliento y cierra los párpados. En un momento está dormido.

Mil y una noches… ¿llegaremos a estar juntos todo ese tiempo o podré ser lo suficientemente generosa como para dejarlo ir? Pongo mi brazo sobre el suyo, que me rodea la cintura posesivo, y ahuyento este pensamiento. Ha sido la noche más hermosa de mi existencia. No quiero estropearla.

.

.

.

Me despierta el sonido de unos golpes. Me cuesta reaccionar, como si mis párpados estuvieran cosidos. Por fin, abro los ojos y veo una habitación apenas iluminada por el resplandor de las brasas de la chimenea. Miro a mi lado, y la veo. Está completamente quieta. Se me acelera el corazón al recordar la vez que la encontré durmiendo y creí que estaba muerta. No me atrevo a tocarla por miedo a despertarla, aunque me da la sensación de que va a ser imposible. Está hermosa de un modo sobrenatural; ahora sí parece un fantasma, pero no lo es. Es una vampira, de eso estoy seguro, tanto como de que estoy enamorado de ella, y de que esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida. No sabía que el sexo podía ser tan profundamente íntimo, que unirse al cuerpo de una persona podía lograr que, a pesar de separarse, una parte de esa persona quedara dentro de ti.

Vuelvo a oír los golpes y me doy cuenta de que llaman a la puerta.

—Señor. La señora me pidió que lo despertara poco después del amanecer —dice una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta.

De pronto la situación cambia de romántica a simplemente incómoda. Estoy desnudo en la cama de una mujer también desnuda, y hay alguien al otro lado que es plenamente consciente de la situación. El otro día, al despertarme solo y en una habitación de invitados, no me sentí tan violento. O quizá es que no tenía nada por lo que sentirme así.

Me acerco y le hablo a la puerta, sintiéndome un poco estúpido.

—De… de acuerdo, gracias.

Me visto rápidamente y aguanto la tentación de escabullirme de puntillas. Soy un hombre adulto e intuyo que, además de discretas, las empleadas de Isabella deben de estar acostumbradas a las rarezas.

Me resisto a salir de aquel dormitorio. Me acerco a la cama y contemplo de nuevo la belleza de Isabella dormida. Sin poder contenerme, me inclino y deposito un beso en su cabeza después de olerle el cabello.

El ama de llaves de Isabella, la señora Weber, me espera al pie de la escalera, con la misma expresión circunspecta que ayer. Es una mujer probablemente más joven de lo que aparenta, a la que se nota que la vida no la ha tratado bien. Sin embargo, su voz y su acento son educados y bien modulados, lo que me hace sentir curiosidad. Al igual que ayer lleva un vestido marrón, largo hasta los pies, a la moda de antes de la guerra, y el pelo recogido detrás de la nuca en un moño muy tirante. Sin embargo, sus ojos brillan con la energía de la juventud. Me llama la atención una llave que cuelga de una cadena dorada que lleva al cuello. Ayer no me fijé en ella.

—Buenos días, señor Masen. Su desayuno está preparado. Lo tiene servido en el comedor principal. —No sonríe y me mira de arriba abajo, evaluándome. No resisto la tentación de meterme en su cabeza de forma activa, aunque no es mi costumbre, pero todo lo que tiene que ver con Isabella me interesa.

«Otro más. La señora lo usará hasta cansarse y luego él vendrá arrastrándose, suplicando como un adicto al opio. Es lo que sucede cuando pasan más de una noche con ella».

Después de la maravillosa noche que he pasado, oír eso es una bofetada con la mano abierta. Me lo merezco por meterme donde no me llaman.

—Muchas gracias, señora Weber.

—¿Quiere que le acompañe? —dice sin modificar el gesto. Creo que ha olvidado hace mucho qué músculos de la cara se usan para sonreír.

—No se preocupe. Conozco el camino. De todas formas tengo mucha prisa, así que probablemente solo tome café.

—Como usted desee, señor Masen. Con su permiso, voy a continuar mi trabajo. Su abrigo está colgado en el perchero de la entrada. Si desea cualquier cosa, toque la campanilla que hay sobre la mesa y acudirá una de las doncellas a ayudarle.

Asiento y me retiro, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a su mente. Quizá aparezca algún pensamiento que borre el poso amargo que acaba de dejar en mí.

«Este parece distinto. La señora nunca antes ha dejado a un hombre quedarse en su habitación. De todas formas, será mejor que cierre ya la puerta. No quiero que se quede husmeando por aquí y vuelva a entrar en el dormitorio. Eso solo significaría problemas».

Me siento más ligero, además de tranquilo, porque veo que soy una excepción, y también porque Isabella tiene a una buena guardiana cuidando de ella. No sé cuánto sabe la señora Weber de su ama, pero sí sé que esta confía en la mujer lo suficiente como para dejarla encargada de vigilar su puerta de día, y ahora estoy seguro de que merece esa confianza.

El día se sucede, hora tras hora, mientras mi cuerpo está trabajando de forma casi mecánica y mi mente está en una bonita mansión situada cerca de la ópera. Pienso si estará soñando conmigo, pero también me asaltan pensamientos más inquietantes, como si tendrá hambre cuando se despierte, y si esta noche saldrá de caza. Agito la cabeza, decidido a pensar cosas más necesarias, como los tratamientos que estoy prescribiendo. Esta noche trabajo y no voy a verla, más vale que empiece a dejar de obsesionarme.

Veo a uno de los policías de turno entrar en el área de urgencias empujando una camilla. Me acerco y le echo un vistazo al paciente para decidir en qué sala ingresará.

—Es el señor Biers, el dueño de la ferretería que hay aquí cerca. Lo han encontrado en el almacén, tirado en el suelo, más blanco que la cal. Se lo dejo y me largo, que tengo más avisos. Jodida epidemia, hasta que no muramos todos no parará. —Mira a la camilla frunciendo el ceño—. Pobre desgraciado.

Murmuro una despedida mientras me centro en el señor Biers, aún le late el corazón, pero muy débilmente. Entre la enfermera y yo lo colocamos en el único hueco disponible. Corro las cortinas y me dispongo a examinarlo.

No parece un caso típico de gripe, aunque no sería el primero que veo así, sin fiebre, pálido y en coma. La enfermera corta sus ropas sin ninguna ceremonia, lo deja desnudo y se marcha a seguir atendiendo la sala. Observo la piel del enfermo, pálida, fría y sudorosa, y tengo la sensación de que este hombre ha sufrido una fuerte hemorragia. Tan fuerte que quizá no pueda hacer nada por él. No tengo reserva de sangre en el hospital pero quizá si identifico su grupo sanguíneo pueda encontrar un donante entre los voluntarios. De pronto algo me llama la atención: dos pequeñas marcas en la piel del interior del brazo. La imagen de Isabella llena mi mente, junto con el recuerdo de sus palabras de ayer.

«Me alimento de sangre humana... Soy el ángel de la muerte...»

Siento como si mi corazón y mis pulmones ocuparan cada vez menos sitio en mi pecho, encogidos por una angustia que no deja entrar el aire ni bajar la saliva. No. No puedo dejarme distraer por esto ahora. Le pido a la enfermera que le tome una muestra de sangre. Quizá podría donársela yo mismo si coincide con mi grupo.

Me dirijo al paciente que estaba atendiendo antes de que entrara este. Tiene una pulmonía, y ordeno que lo ingresen.

«No puede ser. Quizá ese hombre ha ido a uno de los charlatanes que se hacen llamar médicos y prometen curar la gripe, y le han puesto sanguijuelas. Sí, eso es, estas dos marcas son de sanguijuelas, estoy seguro». Empiezo a respirar algo mejor.

Voy a tomar un café un momento a la sala de descanso, y apenas han pasado unos minutos cuando entra la enfermera y me comunica que el paciente ha fallecido. Me niego a firmar el certificado de defunción, quiero hacerle la autopsia más tarde. Mi mente ha entrado en una especie de inercia, y voy trabajando como si fuera otro el que habla y actúa como el doctor Masen, pero mi alma estuviera ausente. Me siento como un cuerpo vacío.

Recuerdos de la dulce noche que hemos pasado Isabella y yo se entremezclan con imágenes de ella robándole la vida a este pobre hombre, que tiene esposa y tres hijos, dos de ellos en la guerra de Europa. Lo conocía porque alguna vez he comprado en la tienda, y su mente era sencilla, inocente. No creo que se haya transformado en un criminal tan abyecto que haya merecido esta pena. Aprieto los puños y la mandíbula. Estoy volviéndome loco, una parte de mí me dice que ella no ha sido, y otra me susurra que Isabella es lo que es, una vampira. No, ella no podría engañarme, sé que me ha dicho la verdad. O quizá es una gran embaucadora que puede manipular mi mente, no sería la primera vez que lo hace.

¡Basta!

Debo dejar de pensar. Una pieza tras otra, es lo que siempre me digo. Necesito ir a cenar algo, seguramente me encontraré mejor, aunque no tengo nada de apetito.

En el comedor de personal del hospital me encuentro con el reverendo Whitlock y con la futura enfermera Brandon. Cuando los veo estoy a punto de darme la vuelta pero ellos me han visto también y el reverendo señala una silla vacía en la larga mesa, a su lado.

—Buenas noches, doctor Masen. ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?

Si me hubiera hecho esa pregunta esta mañana le habría dicho que me sentía más feliz que en toda mi vida.

—Bien, gracias. —Es la mejor respuesta en este caso. La opción «conocí a una vampira y me he acostado con ella, hemos hecho el amor hasta la extenuación y ahora sospecho que ha matado a un conocido» no es aceptable.

—Me alegro. —Sonríe. Me doy cuenta de que no ha creído mis palabras, pero no insiste y yo se lo agradezco en silencio—. Alice dice que ha tenido un caso un poco extraño y que le quiere practicar la autopsia.

Vaya. La futura enfermera Brandon ahora es simplemente Alice. La miro con el ceño levemente fruncido. Es un hospital grande, pero trabajamos muy pocos y veo que las noticias corren rápido. Aún así, debería respetar un poco más el asunto de la confidencialidad.

—Así es. Lo haré esta misma noche.

—¿Va a necesitar ayuda? —se ofrece Alice.

—Se lo agradezco, pero no se preocupe. Podré hacerlo solo. —Le doy un mordisco desganado a mi sándwich y mastico unos instantes antes de volver a hablar. —Además, usted tiene ya mucho trabajo.

—Me ofrezco porque me han dicho que esta noche tengo ayuda. Viene una nueva enfermera —dice, ilusionada como si hablara de un regalo de Navidad—. Creo que trabajó en la Cruz Roja hace años, pero ahora está atendiendo a un paciente privado, por eso solo puede venir unas horas a la semana. ¡Bienvenidas sean!

Enarco ambas cejas, asombrado. Es más difícil aún conseguir una enfermera que un médico y, siendo sinceros, ellas están siendo más útiles en esta epidemia.

—Bienvenidas. —Asiento. Me doy cuenta de cómo se están mirando estos dos tortolitos, y decido irme en cuanto doy el último mordisco a mi bocadillo.

Antes de empezar con lo que tengo en mente hago una ronda por las urgencias y por las salas de los enfermos más graves. Me cuesta un par de horas, pero por fin estoy libre para hacer lo que pretendo. Ya pasa de la medianoche, debería de estar agotado, pero la noche anterior ha sido como una gran inyección de energía para mí. Decido no pensar en lo extraño que es eso. La imagen del rostro de Isabella contraído por el placer invade mi mente y contengo la respiración mientras la añoranza más intensa me invade. La echo tanto de menos que ahora mismo colgaría la bata y saldría corriendo a buscarla, pero al mismo tiempo la desazón de la duda no me abandona.

Entro en la morgue del hospital y abro el cajón donde está metido el cadáver del tendero. Entonces me planteo que debería haber pedido ayuda para trasladarlo a la mesa de autopsias.

En aquel momento se abre la puerta de la morgue y entra una enfermera.

Es Isabella. ¿Es ella la enfermera nueva de quien hablaba Alice?

Me sonríe con un intenso anhelo. Yo quiero corresponderle, pero con aquel hombre delante de mí soy incapaz; siento una mezcla de emociones, y la inquietud es una de ellas. Entonces ella parpadea, mira al cadáver y la alarma hace desaparecer todo el calor de su expresión.

Y de nuevo hace esa maldita cosa de moverse tan rápido, y la tengo a mi lado, mirando al señor Biers con espanto.

.

* * *

.

 **Besitos y nos leemos en unos días... ¿Opiniones? (Sí, y tengo la cara dura de dejarlo ahí... ;))**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **.**

 _Una de las complicaciones más llamativas era la hemorragia de las membranas mucosas, especialmente de la nariz, el estómago y el intestino. También sangraban los oídos, y había hemorragias petequiales en la piel. Un investigador alemán registró gran frecuencia de "hemorragias que ocurren en diferentes partes del interior del ojo"_

 _The Great Influenza._

 _John M. Barry._

 _._

 _._

—¿A qué huele? —murmura, más para ella que para mí.

No me esperaba esa pregunta. Estoy paralizado a su lado, con el corazón golpeándome el pecho como si quisiera salir volando. Quiero que niegue cualquier relación con la muerte de Biers, pero no me atrevo a preguntárselo porque en el fondo temo la respuesta. Me duele la semilla de la duda, que ha germinado en mí como una mala hierba. Su reacción al cadáver de Biers alimenta mi miedo.

Isabella me ignora, toma el brazo del cadáver, donde están las dos pequeñas incisiones, y lo acerca a su nariz. Un gruñido profundo brota de su garganta, se incorpora y me mira.

—Dios mío —murmuro. Sus colmillos vuelven a asomar por su boca entreabierta.

Se tapa y aparta sus pupilas de las mías, azorada. Parece que por fin se ha dado cuenta de mi estado.

—Lo siento —dice.

Sus ojos me observan, cálidos y dulces, pero también atentos a mis reacciones. Da un paso atrás, baja la mano y su boca vuelve a ser la misma tentación de siempre. Aun así, la miro fijamente, esperando que los colmillos vuelvan a aparecer en cualquier momento.

—Edward. Yo bebí de este hombre. Fue antes de conocerte, le di dinero y le borré el recuerdo. Pero no lo he matado. Ha sido otro vampiro—. Su rostro tenso refleja decepción.

Estoy confuso, pensé que iba a negarlo todo pero resulta que sí ha bebido del pobre señor Biers. Dice que no lo ha matado. ¿Por qué no lo admite, y le echa la culpa a otro vampiro? Quizá se le fue la mano al alimentarse.

Isabella muestra de repente un gesto de dolor, como si la hubiera abofeteado. Imágenes de la noche pasada y de la intimidad compartida vienen entonces a mi mente, poblándola de recuerdos excitantes y perturbadores. Esta vez soy yo el que se tensa, me está recordando todo el amor y la confianza que le mostré ayer.

«¿Crees que miento?»

Sacudo la cabeza. Me siento horrible y mi corazón se satura de anhelo y deseo. Sé que ella no ha sido, pero ¿cómo es posible? ¿Cuántos vampiros hay por ahí y por qué no sabemos más de ellos?

Ella acorta la distancia y me mira comprensiva.

«Muchos de mi especie buscan zonas de guerra o epidemia para pasar desapercibidos. Lo que más tememos después de al Sol es la publicidad. De noche somos casi invulnerables, pero de día solo somos cenizas en potencia».

Se detiene y me observa, evaluando el efecto de lo que me está explicando antes de proseguir. La atracción y la curiosidad sustituyen al miedo, y empiezo a darme cuenta de que me he dejado llevar por el pánico, como el otro día, cuando le vi por primera vez los colmillos. Anoche la creí cuando me dijo que no mataba de forma gratuita, igual que creí a su cuerpo, a sus besos y caricias. Es obvio que una parte de mí todavía la teme y quiere que me aleje de ella pero, después de lo que compartimos anoche, no puedo hacerlo.

—Siento haber dudado... —Ella me pone un dedo sobre los labios, silenciándome. Niega con la cabeza y sonríe fugazmente.

«Muchos de nosotros, los que se dejan llevar por la sed y han perdido su humanidad por completo, se desplazan a lugares donde unas cuantas decenas de desaparecidos no significan nada. Donde nadie va a investigar una desaparición, o una extraña muerte». Esboza una sonrisa y me mira con dulzura. «Creo que eres el único médico de la ciudad que se plantearía una autopsia en este caso. ¿Qué te ha llamado la atención?».

«Estas marcas». Señalo las dos pequeñas incisiones.

«Yo siempre muerdo en la muñeca. Cuanto más lejos del cuerpo, más impersonal, y al fluir menos sangre es más seguro para el humano».

Su gesto de desafío y su aplastante sinceridad terminan de desarmarme. Me acerco a ella, la tomo por la cintura y deposito un beso en sus labios. Siento cómo su cuerpo se relaja en mis brazos.

—Todavía estoy digiriendo todo esto.

—Lo sé. Y yo aún estoy esperando que salgas corriendo. —Apoya su cabeza en mi hombro. Parece tan vulnerable ahora... Qué extraña mezcla es esta mujer. Me fascina.

—No voy a marcharme.

—Pues deberías —dice en voz baja. Suelto un prolongado suspiro y le acaricio el cuello mientras la abrazo más estrechamente. Ronronea como una gata y su cuerpo tiembla. Deseo compensarla por haberla herido, demostrarle que confío en ella.

—¿Puedes enseñarme los colmillos? Quiero verlos.

Me mira sorprendida y sus labios se entreabren. Alzo una mano, se los rozo con el índice, trazando su contorno. Siento que su respiración se acelera, igual que la mía, y de pronto soy consciente del lugar donde estamos. Bajo la mano lentamente y la suelto. Cuanto antes dejemos la morgue mejor, por respeto a los que allí descansan.

—Será mejor que salgamos —digo mientras cierro el cajón donde reposa el señor Biers.

Mis ojos no se pueden separar de los suyos, cada vez más oscuros. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo soy capaz de tomar su mano y tirar de ella en dirección a la puerta, pero nuestras miradas siguen enlazadas.

En cuanto salimos se abalanza sobre mí, me echa los brazos al cuello y me susurra al oído:

—Eso que me has dicho ahí dentro es lo más erótico que he oído en mi vida.

Su cuerpo se adhiere al mío, siento la presión de sus pechos, sus muslos rozando los míos, su intenso aroma floral… huele a primavera. Me vuelve loco, y no razono. Hay un despacho vacío cerca, abro la puerta y la arrastro dentro, aprisionándola contra la pared.

—Enséñamelos. —Ahora la petición tiene más de lujuria que de curiosidad.

Se pasa la lengua por los labios mirándome fijamente. Los iris son negros como un cielo sin astros, está tan excitada como yo. Súbitamente sonríe y veo dos colmillos que sobresalen tras el labio superior. Me acerco a su boca, chupo su labio, lo muerdo, y mi lengua tienta el suave interior del labio inferior.

«Quiero tocar tus colmillos con mi lengua».

Suelta un gemido que vibra hasta lo más hondo de mí.

«Ten cuidado. Están muy afilados».

No me importa. Por un momento se me ocurre qué pasaría si me cortara y sangrara, pero estoy tan atrapado en la espiral de sensaciones que no me preocupa. Tanteo sus dientes con la punta de mi lengua hasta que llego a los que me interesan. Es una curiosidad morbosa, lo sé, pero me entrego a mis sensaciones, a la suavidad de aquel tacto extraño, a la íntima peligrosidad de lo que estoy haciendo.

Confío en ti. Eso es lo que quiero decirle. Es como tentar a la suerte, pero Isabella no me aparta, al contrario, mi demostración la está excitando más y más. Su mente me muestra cuánto me desea, y ya no lo soporto más. Ha sido un día oscuro y la necesito. Necesito hundirme en ella, encontrar la alegría de vivir, reencontrarme con las sensaciones que vivimos anoche. Ni siquiera me planteo que no es el lugar ni el momento. Una nueva ansia se apodera de mí, y le levanto la larga falda del uniforme de enfermera junto con las enaguas mientras mis ojos se clavan en los suyos. Ella me mira, expectante, sus brazos enlazados tras mi cuello. Acaricio la suave piel de sus muslos, noto el liguero, me acuerdo de la ropa interior que llevaba anoche y gimo. Creo que si no me entierro en ella aquí y ahora voy a enfermar. El anhelo que siento es atroz, subyugante, poderoso. Palpo sus calzones: son de seda y delicado encaje, le cubren las nalgas y parte del muslo. Sin pensarlo un momento los tomo con ambas manos y desgarro la prenda.

—Oh, Edward, joder —exhala. Su lenguaje aviva mi fuego, como si eso fuera posible. Me excita que maldiga y que pronuncie mi nombre. El aire se vuelve denso con el aroma de su excitación. Cierra los párpados y apoya la cabeza en la pared—. Edward. Hazme tuya. Quiero… te… —mis dedos están rozando aquella sensible parte de su cuerpo, menos cautelosos que anoche, más confiados— te necesito, cariño… ahí…

Su cuerpo tiembla bajo mis caricias y me invade una sensación de poder. Está rendida, completamente en mis manos. Acaricio el sensible nudo, introduzco un dedo en su interior, se estremece, siento que me lo aprieta, continúo explorando sus reacciones. Su tacto es seda húmeda, su aliento vino con miel, sus gemidos una sinfonía de placer. El deseo de hundirme en ella es casi doloroso. Capturo su boca, ha escondido los colmillos y puedo besarla sin peligro. Mi lengua la invade, exigiendo más entrega. Isabella inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, su vagina se contrae apretándome y mojándome los dedos, suspira de placer y yo respiro ese aire vibrante.

La tomo por la parte posterior de los muslos y la insto a alzar las piernas y rodearme las caderas con ellas, la sujeto por las nalgas y la llevo hasta la mesa del despacho. Se recuesta en ella y levanta un poco la cabeza apoyándose sobre los antebrazos, me observa quitarme la bata y el cinturón. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y la expresión hambrienta. Veo que contiene el aire cuando me llevo la mano a la bragueta. Estoy perdido, no razono, solo quiero entrar hasta lo más profundo de su sexo. Me introduzco en ella de una sola estocada y se lleva la mano a la boca sofocando un grito.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto. Temo haber sido demasiado brusco.

«No puedes hacerme daño, cariño. No te contengas».

«No voy a hacerlo». Y ese es mi último pensamiento mínimamente coherente. Me inclino sobre ella y apoyo las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, ella sube sus piernas hasta mis hombros, y me deslizo en su apretado y resbaladizo interior una, otra, y otra vez, fuerte y sin control. Los jadeos llenan la estancia, junto al sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando. Siento que la temperatura sube, mis músculos están en tensión y necesito, busco… encuentro. El orgasmo es arrollador, me hace tambalear, y solo tengo fuerzas para contener el grito de placer que pugna por salir de mi garganta. Me dejo caer sobre ella, siento su mano recorrer mi espalda mientras mi respiración va volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad.

La explosión de lujuria se va desvaneciendo y me doy cuenta de que noto un olor delicioso, que me hace la boca agua. Me incorporo poco a poco y apoyo de nuevo mis manos sobre la mesa. Siento que ese aroma me da energía, y para mi sorpresa vuelvo a tener una erección. Frunzo el ceño y la miro. Todavía estoy dentro de ella.

Ella parece preocupada, se sienta y se agarra el lateral de una mano con la otra, tiene sangre en la muñeca.

—¡¿Estás sangrando?! —exclamo.

Mi instinto de médico es superior a mi irracional lujuria y le tomo la mano para observarla, notando que el aroma exquisito que flota en el aire viene de su sangre. Tengo la violenta necesidad de lamer aquel líquido, pero puede más mi asombro: la herida se va cerrando ante mis ojos. Entonces toda mi excitación, mi neblina mental, se esfuma y soy plenamente consciente de la situación: podría haber entrado cualquiera y encontrarnos en esta situación.

Me aparto de Isabella y me arreglo la ropa. Miro su hermosa cara, que permanece inexpresiva. Ella no hace ningún intento de bajarse la falda, y no parece en absoluto incómoda, mientras yo me esfuerzo por no mirar más abajo de su cuello. Me he dejado llevar por la lujuria sin pensar en ella; no me han enseñado a tratar a una mujer así. Bloqueo mi mente, avergonzado, mientras el silencio adquiere cuerpo entre nosotros.

Isabella alarga la mano hasta mi cara y me acaricia con la yema de sus dedos. Sus ojos han perdido las sombras y se han tornado ambarinos, con un fondo de tristeza.

—¿No te ha gustado?

—¿Gustado? Isabella, me vuelves loco. Por ti hago cosas que jamás habría pensado que haría. Pero esto no está bien. ¿Y si nos llega a ver alguien?

—Lo habría oído yo antes. Además, ¿te preocupas por tu reputación o por la mía? —Sonríe mientras se baja de la mesa y se coloca bien la cofia y el uniforme.

—La mía estaría por las nubes si alguien me viera. —Arrugo el ceño—. Tú serías tratada como una prostituta. Ya sabes cómo funciona esto.

—Y tú ya sabes que eso me importa un bledo. Dentro de cien años todos los que me insultan estarán bajo tierra. —Se encoge de hombros y se lleva la mano a la boca. Se lame la herida y siento una aguda punzada de deseo, acompañada inmediatamente de confusión.

Me acerco y le tomo la mano. La huelo y después sin poder resistirme la beso en la boca, saboreando el efímero rastro que ha quedado en ella. Es delicioso, embriagador, y ansío más. Noto que pone su mano en mi pecho y me aparta con tanta suavidad como firmeza.

—Edward. No hagas eso —murmura en mi boca. Tengo los ojos cerrados, y paladeo en mi lengua su sabor.

—Eres deliciosa —susurro. Siento un frenesí nuevo en mi interior.

—Cariño. No. —Me toma la cara entre sus manos—. No sé qué está pasando, pero no debes probar mi sangre.

Parpadeo confuso. Me siento como una vez que me emborraché, perdido en una agradable deriva. Isabella me contempla preocupada.

—Salgamos de aquí. Quiero que te dé un poco el aire.

Salimos por una de las puertas laterales del hospital. No hay nadie a la vista. El aire fresco me reanima, inspiro profundamente y me doy cuenta de que tiene razón. Siento como si empezara a despertar de un sueño profundo. Sacudo la cabeza.

—¿Qué… qué ha pasado ahí dentro?

—No lo sé. —Niega con la cabeza, el gesto preocupado—. No recuerdo ningún humano tan atraído por mi sangre. —Aprieta los labios en una fina línea—. La sangre de un vampiro es peligrosa, Edward. Forma parte del proceso de transformación. Debes evitarla a toda costa. Prométemelo.

—Lo prometo. —Asiento y la contemplo en silencio, absorbiendo su imagen. Está preciosa, como siempre, aun con su vestido de enfermera, incluyendo aquella horrible cofia—. Explícame qué haces aquí.

—No podía evitar venir a verte. —Ladea la cabeza y sonríe con picardía. Me gusta la frase que ha usado, como si hubiera estado luchando contra eso y hubiera claudicado.

—Podías haber venido a verme, sin más. —Le echo una mirada a su atuendo.

—Anoche, hablando contigo de mi pasado, descubrí que echaba de menos una parte de él. —Se encoge de hombros y su expresión es indiferente—. Hacer de enfermera le dará un poco de actividad a mi vida. Últimamente es un poco aburrida, excepto cuando estoy contigo.

De pronto me vienen a la memoria las manchas de sangre en su abrigo la noche que nos conocimos. No creo que haya sido muy aburrida, pero decido no ir por ahí.

—Entonces, ¿tendremos un par de manos más por las noches?

—Ya te dije que no soy Jane Addams, Edward. Solo las que tú trabajes. He dicho que tengo que cuidar de un paciente privado. —Se muerde el labio inferior y titubea—. Espero que te parezca bien.

—Me parece una buenísima idea. Siempre que evitemos que pasen cosas como la que acaba de pasar. —Al oírme arquea tanto las cejas que parece que van a tocar la raíz de su cabello—. No quiero ir por ese camino, Isabella. Te deseo, pero déjame que te trate bien.

.

* * *

.

Si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en aquel momento no lo habría mirado más extrañada. Y frustrada, para qué negarlo. Sin embargo, hay algo íntimo y dulce en su deseo de respetarme, de controlar su lujuria —y la mía—. Por fin, asiento con la cabeza y él me da la mano.

—Vamos. Estarán preguntándose por qué te han contratado, y dónde he caído dormido esta vez.

Caminamos en silencio por los oscuros pasillos. Las zonas que no se usan, y son muchas, están apenas iluminadas. Huele a cerrado, a polvo y a humedad. Parece un hospital fantasma. Edward está absorto en sus propios pensamientos y yo me centro en sentir su cercanía, el tacto de su mano en la mía, el roce de su ropa, su aroma masculino ligeramente teñido del olor a sexo compartido. Ningún humano lo notará, ni siquiera él. Solo yo sabré que huele a una mezcla de ambos, y eso me despierta un violento instinto posesivo.

«Es mío».

Edward se detiene. Maldita sea, ya no recuerdo si he cerrado mi mente o no, con él nunca sé si lo consigo. Temo que se asuste pero no he podido evitar ese pensamiento aunque apenas hace tres días que nos conocemos. Yo tengo bastante experiencia de la vida como para saber que no todo depende del tiempo, que hay sentimientos que brotan en segundos y son más duraderos y fuertes que otros que se han cultivado durante décadas, pero los humanos de su edad lo desconocen.

De pronto me veo acorralada contra la pared, sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, su boca en la mía, posesiva, curiosa, apasionada.

«Controla tus pensamientos o no podré controlarme yo, Isabella, y tendremos un problema grave si hemos de trabajar juntos».

Después de besarme profundamente y dejarme temblorosa, vuelve a tomar mi mano y emprende el camino de nuevo.

Diría que no le parece nada mal que sea posesiva.

La enfermera llamada Alice es una joven muy amable, que no me mira mal por haber llegado tarde ni se molesta porque le esté preguntando continuamente dónde están las cosas. Me cuenta que todavía es estudiante, sin embargo se maneja muy bien por la sala de los desahuciados, anticipándose a las necesidades de todos y cada uno de ellos como si tuviera un sexto sentido. Si no se hubiera inventado esta profesión, Alice lo haría, lo lleva en la sangre. Además, es discreta. Me ha mirado con sorpresa al verme aparecer al lado de Edward —«me he perdido en el hospital y el doctor Masen me ha enseñado las salas para que aprenda a orientarme» ha sonado a excusa barata— pero no ha dicho nada. La única pregunta personal que me ha dirigido ha sido dónde me había formado. Ya tenía mi pequeña mentira urdida, así que no he tenido que pensar para contestarle que en la escuela Bellevue de enfermería, en Nueva York. He añadido que siempre me he dedicado a la práctica privada en casas particulares, para excusar mi ignorancia. La enfermería ha cambiado mucho desde la Guerra de Secesión. Antes era pura supervivencia, ahora les enseñan ciencia auténtica. Sin embargo, la ciencia no puede hacer nada para combatir esta terrible epidemia, y volvemos a los viejos tiempos, en los que no podíamos hacer gran cosa.

Agradezco la paciencia de Alice para enseñarme y creo que ella agradece mi ayuda y mi energía. En un momento dado la mando a una pequeña salita adyacente, donde hay café y una cómoda butaca, y le ordeno con suavidad que descanse un rato mientras estemos las dos. Sabe que debo marchar antes de la madrugada.

No comprendo cómo Edward puede soportar permanecer en esta sala ni un solo minuto. El sufrimiento reinante se palpa, pero con nuestro don prácticamente se siente. La poca humanidad que me queda se resiente de tanto dolor, así que un corazón tan grande como el de Edward debe de sangrar al estar aquí. He bloqueado por completo mi telepatía y decidido firmemente enseñar a Edward a hacer lo mismo.

La sala está extrañamente tranquila. Conozco algo de esta enfermedad, y sé que algunos pacientes llegan a toser tanto que se fracturan las costillas. Quizá los que hay aquí están tan graves que no tienen ni fuerzas para eso. Quizá es solo un breve inciso en la pesadilla que debe de vivirse aquí hora tras hora. Mientras le doy vueltas a esto, la puerta de la sala se abre y entra una camilla, empujada por un policía. Deja al paciente sin decir ni buenas noches y se larga.

«Capullo».

Me acerco para ver al enfermo y frunzo el ceño. Está de color azulado, y sangra por los ojos y las orejas. Sin embargo, no está inconsciente. Me mira y murmura algo ininteligible, pero sé que debe ser importante, porque se está muriendo. Le abro mi mente, intentando oírle solo a él y bloquear al resto de enfermos.

«¿Eres un ángel?».

Le toco la frente y cierra los ojos un momento. Está ardiendo.

—No. Solo soy una enfermera.

«Voy a morir, ¿verdad?»

Me muerdo el labio. Por unos segundos dudo sobre qué decir, pero al final asiento.

«Está bien. Me reuniré con mi hijito».

Su mente me muestra imágenes, son recuerdos tan intensos que parecen penetrar la mía como el fuego. Veo a un niño pequeño de unos dos años dentro de una caja, su piel es azulada y no se mueve. Unos policías se lo quieren llevar, pero una mujer no les deja, está llorando como si ya jamás fuera a conocer la felicidad de nuevo. Veo a la mujer en la cama, mirando al techo sin ver.

Me obligo a salir de ahí y tomo aire. No sé qué me sucede, pero me encuentro mal. Mi cuerpo está tenso. Mi cara pretende contraerse pero no lo permito. Algo me duele dentro. ¿Qué me pasa?

El hombre me mira y es como si supiera lo que he visto. Es como si él también pudiera ver dentro de mí.

«Sí que eres un ángel».

Me pican los ojos. Es horrible no poder llorar, pero hasta ahora no lo había echado de menos.

—No, pero sé lo que piensas —susurro. Me siento en la cama y siguiendo un impulso desconocido le tomo la mano. Le pongo la otra mano en el corazón—. Y sé lo que hay aquí dentro. Eres un hombre bueno.

Cierra los ojos y le seco la sangre que brota de ellos con una gasa. Me quito la mascarilla. No sé por qué, quiero que lo último que vea este hombre sea una cara entera, con su boca incluida, e intento sonreír.

«Ángel. Prométeme que cuidarás de mi esposa».

Respondo sin pensar.

—Te lo prometo. ¿Dónde está ella?

«En nuestra casa. Está tumbada en la cama, lleva días sin comer». Noto que sus pensamientos son cada vez más difusos, fragmentados. Me da la dirección con dificultad. Empiezo a arrepentirme de mi impulso, pero no puedo negarme. Esta promesa es sagrada.

—No debes preocuparte por ella. —Hago una pausa mientras observo que le queda muy poco de vida—. ¿Quieres que busque al reverendo?

Noto que el amanecer está cerca y me informaron que Whitlock llega muy temprano. Espero que ya esté en el hospital.

«No. No me dejes solo».

Desesperada, miro a mi alrededor. Soltarle la mano me parece un crimen, pero no puedo esperar mucho más tiempo. Decido que me quedaré unos minutos más. Alice no tardará en aparecer.

A menos que se haya quedado dormida.

La puerta de la sala se abre. Es un hombre joven, rubio, atractivo, de complexión atlética. Por su ropa y la Biblia que lleva en su mano sé que es el reverendo. Me mira sorprendido y se acerca rápidamente.

«¿Dónde está Alice?».

—Está descansando —digo en voz baja—. Yo soy Isabella Black, la nueva enfermera.

Demasiado tarde, me doy cuenta de que él no había hablado. Estoy demasiado alterada y he tenido un despiste, pero pensándolo bien no es nada del otro mundo. Sin embargo, él me mira extrañado durante un instante.

Me tiende la mano y le doy la izquierda, porque la derecha la tengo ocupada.

—Reverendo Jasper Whitlock.

Me doy cuenta de inmediato de que el reverendo es de esas personas que dan luz a la vida de los demás. Es curioso, siento que estoy más tranquila con él aquí.

«Gracias». Este no ha sido el reverendo, ha sido el enfermo. Lo miro y escucho que su corazón se detiene.

Se ha ido.

No entiendo por qué, me sigue doliendo el pecho, y la cara, y ahora hay un nudo en mi garganta que me impide tragar e inspirar. Miro al reverendo, sintiéndome desamparada por primera vez desde que soy vampira. Él me devuelve una mirada cálida, y escucho que me invita a irme a descansar un rato. Me levanto de la cama como una autómata y miro sin ver que alguien más se acerca. Es Alice. Una luz en las sombras de mi mente me dice que si ella está allí tengo que marcharme.

Ambos murmuran palabras amables de consuelo y estímulo que me atraviesan como si yo fuera aire. ¿Por qué estoy así? No entiendo mis propias reacciones, pero sí sé que he de salir.

La puerta se abre antes de que me pueda mover. Un aroma luminoso invade la estancia de forma inmediata, sedante y estimulante a la vez, llenándome de calor.

«Edward».

.

.

* * *

.

 **Gracias a todas las que me hacéis saber que os gusta, que recomendáis y leéis la historia. Un besote grande a mi beta Ebrume y a mis prelectoras Nury y Patri.**

 **Próximo capítulo el jueves que viene.**


	8. Capítulo 8

.

 **Capítulo 8**

.

Me alcanza en unas pocas zancadas y me abraza, sin importarle que tengamos testigos. Me acurruco en él, respiro su olor y empiezo a recuperar mi serenidad.

«Te he oído hace unos minutos, pero no podía dejar el trabajo. ¿Estás bien?»

«Ahora sí». Rodeo su cintura con mis brazos.

«Tenemos que darnos prisa. Queda poco para el amanecer».

«Lo sé».

Murmurando una despedida nos alejamos de la enfermera y el reverendo. Sé lo que parece, pero _es_ lo que parece. No me importa lo que digan, y parece que a Edward tampoco. Mientras caminamos por los desiertos pasillos me abraza por la cintura con ademán protector y yo me dejo mimar. La sensación de sentirme cuidada es deliciosa y cálida. Pronto llegamos a la puerta lateral por donde hemos salido horas antes.

«¿Qué te ha pasado? Estabas muy trastornada».

«No lo sé». Me encojo de hombros. En estos momentos no tengo fuerzas para pensar en nada que no sea retirarme a descansar. Fuera del hospital cae una intensa lluvia. El aroma húmedo y limpio llena mi pecho y, más tranquila, sé que tendré fuerzas para llegar a casa.

Miro a Edward, sus ojos verdes me escrutan con preocupación. Quisiera llevármelo conmigo, odio separarme de él aunque solo sean unas horas y vaya a estar profundamente dormida: soy una egoísta. Me pongo de puntillas y le beso los labios sin profundizar en la caricia, porque sé que eso solo hará más difícil la despedida. Sus brazos hacen amago de cerrarse a mi alrededor, pero al final solo apoya las manos en mi cintura con fuerza, no sé si quiere alejarme o atraerme hacia su cuerpo. Apoya su frente en la mía y cierra los ojos. Durante unos segundos respiramos el mismo aire.

Qué difícil es esto.

—Vete ya. ¿Podrás llegar a tiempo a tu casa? —murmura muy bajito.

Por toda respuesta me separo de él, le sonrío y desaparezco de su vista.

.

* * *

.

Miro el aire vacío donde antes estaba Isabella. Por un momento tengo la sensación de que todo es un sueño, que mi mente ha ideado las intensas vivencias de los días previos, pero mi cuerpo protesta de inmediato. El recuerdo de su piel suave y firme bajo mis dedos, sus curvas, la locura de estar dentro de ella, es demasiado fuerte como para ser una creación de mi cerebro. El doctor Freud teoriza en «La interpretación de los sueños» que estos son deseos reprimidos del subconsciente. Sonrío pensando en qué diría el famoso psiquiatra si le hablara de vampiros. Ni siquiera mi subconsciente puede ser tan imaginativo.

Me esfuerzo en no pensar que hay otro vampiro en la ciudad, uno que no es compasivo como Isabella, y sacudo la cabeza para intentar aclararme las ideas. Preocupado, miro al lluvioso cielo buscando señales del alba, pero es imposible, y me esfuerzo por no dejarme dominar por la angustia. Me apoyo en el umbral de la puerta y dejo que unas cuantas gotas de lluvia me mojen la cara y me despejen. Si algo le pasara, me enteraría.

Me doy la vuelta dispuesto a continuar con mi jornada laboral. Un pensamiento que sé que no es mío se cuela entre la maraña de recuerdos, miedos y esperanzas.

«Buenos días, Edward. Te buscaré esta noche».

Una intensa felicidad me invade y siento un arrebato de hilaridad que no intento contener. No sé hasta qué distancia podemos llegar a oírnos, pero de momento con esto me basta. Niego con la cabeza, todavía sonriente, mientras me doy la vuelta y vuelvo al trabajo.

Llegando a la sala de enfermos terminales, recuerdo los pensamientos de Isabella cuando estaba allí dentro. Me han golpeado con tanta fuerza que ha sido duro no acudir corriendo a su lado. Y la empatía que ha demostrado con aquel moribundo durante los últimos minutos de su vida... Creo que hasta ella misma se ha sorprendido. Dejo de darle vueltas, voy a entrar en la sala, y tengo que concentrarme en las horas de trabajo que me quedan.

Cuando entro en la estancia, la enfermera Brandon y el reverendo se están ocupando del fallecido. Ambos levantan la cabeza y me observan con cariño y curiosidad. Me doy cuenta del afecto que siento por ambos.

—¿Se encuentra bien la enfermera Black? —pregunta Whitlock. Eso me recuerda con una punzada desagradable que Isabella ha sido de otro hombre, pero de inmediato me llamo absurdo. Aquel hombre descansa bajo tierra hace décadas.

—Sí. Se ha ido a su casa. Necesita descansar.

—Es muy duro trabajar aquí —afirma el reverendo—. Quizá debería usted pedir que la trasladaran a otra área, doctor Masen.

—No puedo hacer eso, parecería como si la castigara. La decisión es suya.

—Por lo que sé —comenta Alice en voz baja, como nosotros— la enfermera Black pidió ser asignada donde fuera más necesaria, por eso estaba aquí. ¿Es conocida suya, doctor?

La pregunta es indiscreta, pero a ciertas horas del día es más fácil hacer ese tipo de preguntas y contestarlas, sobre todo cuando se trabaja en estas condiciones. Sonrío misteriosamente.

—Algo parecido.

—Tiene algo que me recuerda a usted —interviene Whitlock.

Parpadeo y contengo la súbita necesidad de leerle la mente, pero este es el peor lugar para hacerlo. Los pensamientos de Isabella pueden llegarme cada vez con más facilidad, pero no deseo bajar la guardia para leer al reverendo, en este momento algunos pacientes empiezan a gemir y removerse en sus camas, y la tensión de la sala parece ir en aumento.

Entre los dos colocamos al fallecido sobre una camilla y tapamos su cuerpo con una sábana. Alice ha ido a comprobar las constantes de los pacientes.

—¿A qué se refiere? —pregunto al cabo de unos instantes.

Me mira sorprendido y veo que le cuesta un momento saber a qué me refiero.

—No lo sé. —Se encoge de hombros—. Es una sensación, no me haga mucho caso. Creo que ella comprende bien a las personas. Usted tiene ese don.

—Yo no diría tanto.

Alice se acerca a nosotros con gesto de contrariedad.

—No hay camilleros disponibles. Yo misma me llevaré a este hombre a la morgue si se queda usted en la sala, doctor.

—De ninguna manera. Yo lo llevaré.

—Ustedes son demasiado necesarios —afirma el reverendo en un tono que no admite discusión, y se aleja de nosotros empujando la pesada camilla. El ruido de las ruedas oxidadas llena la estancia mientras Alice y yo nos dirigimos a atender a los enfermos que siguen con vida.

Más tarde me dirijo a otra ala del edificio. Me siento cansado, pero para lo poco que he dormido los últimos días estoy relativamente bien. Creo que la pasión me proporciona una energía extra.

Sonriendo por este pensamiento abro la puerta del ala de enfermas de mediana gravedad. El doctor McCarthy está sentado al lado de la cama de una paciente, tomándole el pulso. No se ha dado cuenta de que ya no está solo. Me sorprende ver la expresión en su cara: hay ternura en su mirada, y algo más… Siento como si hubiera interrumpido algo, y me parece grosero no anunciar mi presencia.

—Buenos días, doctor McCarthy. Qué madrugador.

—Doctor Masen. Buenos días. —Me mira con cierta culpabilidad en la mirada y sé que no me he equivocado con mi impresión.

Se levanta de la silla con gesto cansado. Los cirujanos también se están ocupando de los enfermos de gripe. Si lo hacen los estudiantes de odontología, con más motivo un médico.

Me acerco a él y me doy cuenta de que la joven a la que estaba ateniendo es la que trajo Isabella hace lo que parece una eternidad. Le han lavado la cara y los cabellos, y ahora parece mucho más joven, y más bonita. Su melena rubia se esparce por la almohada y su pecho sube y baja con placidez bajo el camisón blanco.

—¿Te apetece un café? —sugiero.

Mira un momento a la enfermera que se ocupa de la sala. Ella asiente, y salimos. Nos dirigimos a uno de los cuartos de descanso que hay repartidos por el hospital, y nos servimos café calentado en un hornillo.

—¿Cómo está?

—¿Quién?

—La chica rubia.

—¿La conoces? —me mira suspicaz.

—Ingresó en uno de mis turnos. —Me encojo de hombros mientras añado azúcar al café—. La encontraron en la calle. ¿Sabemos algo de ella?

—Se llama Rosalie. No sé nada más. —Me echa un vistazo, calibrándome—. Y no me importa.

Sé que cree que la estoy juzgando. Una mujer que anda sola por la noche es muy probable que sea una prostituta, pero me llama la atención que Emmett esté a la defensiva. Controlo mi curiosidad.

—A mí tampoco me importa, amigo —le aseguro.

McCarthy me mira un momento sin pestañear, y de pronto sonríe.

—Creo que se recuperará —contesta a mi anterior pregunta.

De pronto me doy cuenta de una cosa. Su olor. Inspiro con fuerza, y no hay ni rastro del tufo de ayer. Más bien huele a colonia masculina. Enarco una ceja.

—¿Ya no confías en el saquito apestoso protector?

—Me restaba mucho encanto.

Sofoco una sonrisa, estoy seguro de que la belleza rubia que descansa en aquella sala tiene bastante que ver. Parece que realmente está interesado en ella. ¿La aceptará si de veras es lo que parece que es? Aunque… ¿quién soy yo para darle vueltas a eso? Estoy enamorado de una vampira que además ejerce de juez y verdugo. No es una relación muy heterodoxa, además en estos días de locura las normas habituales de conducta se tambalean.

—Sí. No podemos permitirlo. El doctor McCarthy sin encanto. —Niego con la cabeza, aparentando seriedad. Me quito la mascarilla y tomo un sorbo de café.

—He dicho que me lo restaba. No que no tuviera. No te pases, Masen. —Me da unos golpecitos afectuosos en el hombro que con la fuerza de su pesada mano están a un punto de doler—. ¿No tienes trabajo?

—Sí, contigo. Vamos. Entre los dos terminaremos antes. Quizá podamos dar algún alta.

Asiente y se quita la mascarilla él también. Veo que sonríe ampliamente y se le marcan unos hoyuelos. Hasta ahora no hemos sido amigos, pero quién sabe.

—Cualquiera diría que te has tomado ya un café extra cargado, Masen. Menuda energía. ¿Has podido dormir algo esta noche?

He tomado algo mejor que el café, pero eso no se lo puedo decir.

—No lo sé. Me siento bien.

Me mira fijamente, y de pronto su cara se ilumina.

—¿Cómo se llama ella?

A veces creo que no soy el único que lee mentes. Le doy la espalda y salgo del cuarto de descanso. Noto que me sigue, entro en la sala de nuevo y niego con la cabeza, no me atrevo a mirarle, porque sé que me subirán los colores. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo después de dejar de ser virgen es normal que me sofoque como una damisela.

—Lo adivinaré, no tengas duda —amenaza su voz, apagada de nuevo por la gasa de la mascarilla.

.

* * *

.

Me despierto envuelta en sombras y con la sensación de que algo me oprime el pecho. Es nuevo para mí, me siento en la cama y aguzo al máximo mis sentidos.

No es como cuando me desperté y Edward estaba a mi lado llorando mi supuesta muerte. Es peor. Algo va mal, muy mal. Esta sensación desagradable que me invade, como un veneno recorriendo mis venas, me hace sentirme inquieta y al mismo tiempo me paraliza. Tardo un segundo en darme cuenta de lo que es: pánico.

—Cielo santo. Edward.

Algo le pasa. Lo sé. Salto de la cama y me visto en un instante. Intento conectar con su mente, pero no lo consigo. Maldigo entre dientes al darme cuenta de que no me ha dicho dónde vive. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida? No me he preocupado de preguntárselo confiando en que lo encontraría por mí misma, pero eso me puede hacer perder unos minutos preciosos. Tengo una brutal sensación de urgencia.

Podría llamarle por teléfono, pero el servicio funciona muy mal por la gran cantidad de bajas, además sé que no va a contestar.

Salgo de casa sin decirle nada a la señora Webber, pero no es necesario. Ella maneja la casa con destreza y no necesita instrucciones. Todas están acostumbradas a mis rarezas, no podría encontrar servicio más fiel.

Llego al hospital y me planteo si preguntarle a alguien, pero no puedo perder más tiempo. Desde ahí no tengo dificultad para seguir su rastro. Me desplazo tan rápida que debo de ser un borrón en la vista de los escasos transeúntes, algo que creen haber imaginado. En unos segundos que se me hacen eternos llego a un edificio bajo con un letrero en la portería que reza: _Apartamentos de alquiler para caballeros_.

Siento un vuelco en el lugar donde se sitúa mi corazón, y un dolor lacerante. No puedo entrar en su hogar si no me da permiso, y no lo hará si está inconsciente. ¿Y si está…? No, no me permito pensar en eso. No he estado décadas esperando por él, sin ni siquiera saberlo, para rendirme ahora. Me adentro en el vestíbulo y miro hacia el lugar donde debería estar el conserje, que está vacío. Probablemente esté enfermo, o haciendo trabajos más útiles como cavar tumbas o recoger cadáveres en sus casas. Agito la cabeza, regañándome por pensar eso ahora.

Subo las escaleras siguiendo su rastro y me planto ante su puerta. El aroma es demasiado intenso, como si estuviera sudando. O ardiendo de fiebre.

—Edward. —Golpeo con los nudillos casi con vacilación. Creo que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que hice esto.

Oigo pasos, un vecino baja la escalera, lleva la consabida mascarilla. Me mira acusador: yo no la uso, no llevo sombrero y lo más grave es que estoy llamando a la puerta de un hombre soltero. Los humanos están llenos de prejuicios, parece que no se le ha ocurrido pensar que quizás necesito un médico. En su mente no hay nada que me interese, así que vuelvo a concentrarme en la puerta de Edward. El hombre, de mediana edad, hebras plateadas en las sienes y gesto adusto, se levanta el sombrero al pasar por mi lado.

Me siento angustiada y vuelvo a llamar. Cuando creía que el individuo iba a marcharse lo veo aparecer de nuevo con gesto dubitativo.

—¿Necesita ayuda, señorita?

Parece que la compasión ha podido a los prejuicios. Intentaré aprovecharlo.

—¿Sabe si el doctor Masen está en casa? Necesito ayuda urgente —miento descaradamente.

—A estas horas debe de estar en el hospital, trabajando. —Me mira un tanto receloso, piensa que puedo ser una fuente de contagio—. ¿Ha probado a encontrarlo allí?

—Sí, y me han dicho que se marchó a casa, pero no me abre. ¿Sabe usted dónde encontrar al conserje? ¿O alguien que tenga las llaves de su casa?

Me mira con ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviera trastornada. De hecho, ahora lo estoy, y mucho. Yo no puedo entrar sin el permiso de Edward. Ni siquiera puedo manipular la cerradura de la puerta sin él.

—No, señorita. —Niega con la cabeza y se dispone a retirarse—. Lo siento.

Le aferro el brazo y lo hago girar bruscamente hasta que vuelve a encararme. Acabo de darle un susto de los grandes con mi demostración de fuerza, pero no estoy para delicadezas. Estoy desesperada.

—Míreme. —Tengo toda su atención, y no necesito más. Buceo en su conciencia y encuentro aquel lugar que me permite manipular la mente humana—. Necesito que vaya a buscar la llave del doctor Masen, que entre en su piso y mire cómo se encuentra. Si no está consciente lo trae hasta la puerta. Ahora.

El desconocido niega con la cabeza.

—No sé dónde están las llaves. El conserje se marchó a su pueblo en cuanto empezó la epidemia. Necesitará a un policía, a un bombero o… a un ladrón, para que le abran. —Me observa fijamente con la mirada perdida.

Cielo santo. ¿Dónde encuentro yo algo de eso ahora?

—Está bien. No recordará que me ha visto. Ahora váyase y no mire atrás.

Ya sola en aquel rellano me concentro como jamás en mi vida e intento comunicarme con Edward. Creo que si estuviera... no puedo pensar en esa palabra, yo lo sabría.

«Edward. Cariño. Estoy fuera de tu casa. Invítame a entrar, te lo ruego».

Silencio.

«Por favor».

«Por favor».

«Por favor…»

Aporreo la puerta sin resultados. Salgo a la calle y miro el edificio desde fuera. Tiene unos pequeños balcones. Trepo por la pared siguiendo mi instinto de cazadora hasta que llego al suyo. Doy golpes en el cristal, grito, me da igual lo que suceda o si llamo la atención, pero... es como estar sola en el mundo. Nadie me oye, nadie me ve.

Empiezo a hundirme en las negras aguas de la desesperación. Siento que me necesita, pero no puedo llegar a él. Es una tortura estar tan cerca, y al mismo tiempo tan lejos.

«Edward. Déjame entrar».

«Isabella». La palabra resuena con potencia en mi cabeza a pesar de lo débil que la siento.

«Edward. Invítame a entrar. Rápido».

Pasan unos segundos agónicos hasta que escucho:

«Pasa».

No tengo tiempo que perder. Empujo la puerta sin delicadeza y se abre, he roto el cierre pero da igual, entro en el comedor y lo busco. Está en el dormitorio, a oscuras. En cuanto entro noto con toda su intensidad el olor de la enfermedad. Contengo un gemido.

—Edward. Amor. —Me arrodillo al lado de su cama. Noto el ardor de su piel sin necesidad de tocarlo, le acaricio la frente y aparto un mechón de cabello que está húmedo y pegajoso, como su piel.

No contesta. Creo que ha empleado las últimas energías que le quedaban en responder durante su breve periodo de lucidez. Intento penetrar su consciencia pero no encuentro nada. Ni siquiera imágenes inconexas, como aparecen en un sueño.

La nada más absoluta.

De repente siento que no puedo respirar, y eso es absurdo. El pecho me duele como si estuvieran arrancándome parte de él. Está muy enfermo, y no sé qué hacer.

—Dios mío, no permitas que muera.

Me acurruco a su lado sobre la cama, hielo contra fuego, oscuridad contra luz, y rozo su cuerpo con mucha suavidad, con las puntas de mis dedos. Sé el dolor que sufren muchos enfermos de gripe y no quiero agravarlo, aunque lo cierto es que no me parece que sufra. Sencillamente, parece que... se va.

Unos espasmos me sacuden, vienen de mi pecho y se irradian a todo mi cuerpo, y me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando con todo mi ser. Escucho mis sollozos como si fueran los de una extraña, y paso las manos por mis ojos, distraída. Miro mis palmas y contemplo, vagamente sorprendida, que están teñidas de sangre. Estoy llorando sangre. Carlisle no me habló de eso.

Qué importa.

—No te vayas. No me dejes aquí, sola —murmuro mientras desplazo mi mano con cuidado por su cabeza, sus hombros… Ni siquiera se ha puesto el pijama. Parece que se ha encontrado mal de repente, se ha tumbado en la cama y ahí se ha quedado.

Podría transformarlo, pero no quiero hacerlo sin su permiso. Jamás le haría algo así. Convertirlo a la fuerza en un ser de la oscuridad, y negarle la posibilidad de una vida plena a la luz del día, como humano, con familia, hijos…

Una voz dentro de mí me dice que no tiene futuro, que no espere hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

No. No puedo. Podría salir mal. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo.

Si Carlisle estuviera aquí...

.

.

* * *

 **Gracias a mi beta Ebrume por sacar tiempo de donde no lo hay y betearme esto. Y a Patri y Nury, mis prelectoras, por su ayuda. Y a Nury también gracias por no matarme cuando leyó este final (ella sí sabe dónde vivo).**

 **Solo os diré una cosa. Prometo happy end, siempre, en todas mis historias.**

 **Nos leemos el jueves que viene.**

 **PS: lo de llorar sangre tiene su razón, aparte de que soy fan de los vampiros de True blood y de Anne Rice.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Buenos días, chicas. Siento no haber contestado vuestras reviews, pero o subo capi o contesto, y creo que no hay duda, ¿no?. Las agradezco todas, me han hecho sonreír, en incluso reír. Sé que los capítulos no son largos y que una vez a la semana os dejo en vilo, pero con un trabajo tan absorbente como el que tengo y familia numerosa, es lo máximo que puedo hacer. También sé que estáis esperando a ver qué pasa con nuestro querido Edward, pero antes os he de presentar un personaje muy importante y para eso necesito un largo flash back. Espero que os guste este personaje tanto como a mí. Y recordad: siempre escribo finales felices. Y no felices de esos raros que no sabes cómo tomarlos, no, sino del tipo: y fueron felices y comieron perdices.**

 **Gracias a Ebrume por betear esto, a mis prelectoras Nury y Patri por animarme a seguir (dije que diez capítulos y como siempre va a ser algo más largo...) y a vosotras por dejarme vuestros comentarios y cariño, por leer y compartir.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **.**

— _Enfermera, necesitamos ayuda por aquí._

 _La voz masculina puede ser de un alto mando o de un soldado raso, tanto me da. Llevo trabajando de sol a sol cuidando heridos, ayudando en amputaciones e intentando que no se deshidraten los que_ _sufren de_ _disentería. Creo que en este momento puedo permitirme un poco de mal humor._

— _Todo el mundo la necesita, señor —espeto sin_ _mirar_ _—. Pero no puedo partirme en dos._

— _Sería una pena. Una dama tan bonita tiene que estar entera —dice el soldado a quien estoy vendando los ojos. Rezo porque conserve la vista, pero no lo sabremos hasta que no pasen unos días. Tiene muchas erosiones corneales._

— _¿Cómo sabe usted que soy bonita? —le sigo la broma, intentando que no se me note la preocupación en la voz._

— _Por el olor. —Sonríe—. Las mujeres bonitas huelen diferente._

 _Niego con la cabeza y me aseguro de que el vendaje esté bien ajustado. En ese momento, la voz masculina desconocida vuelve a sonar, esta vez a mi lado._

— _No quiero agobiarla, pero usted es la única que puede ayudarme en este momento. Necesito extraer metralla de un muslo de inmediato, o el soldado perderá_ _la_ _pierna._

 _Me giro para contestar y me quedo boquiabierta. Es un hombre rubio, alto, con unos ojos azules de un tono que jamás había visto, labios bien formados y mandíbula marcada. Es increíblemente guapo._

— _No puede operar de noche, doctor… —No lo he visto nunca, ni he oído hablar de ningún cirujano nuevo. Claro que este hospital de campaña es enorme, con muchas tiendas repartidas a lo largo de una gran planicie, y el personal militar va y viene._

— _Cullen. Doctor Carlisle Cullen._

— _Yo soy Isabella Black. —Se inclina sobre mi mano de forma refinada y un tanto anticuada. Y también un poquito fuera de lugar, por un momento me ha dado la impresión de que estábamos en un salón elegante._

 _No es que yo haya estado en muchos salones elegantes, pero tampoco soy una salvaje._

— _Bien, enfermera Black. Va usted a ayudarme a salvar la pierna y la vida de un hombre joven. —Me sonríe y tengo que parpadear un momento. Agradezco que haya poca luz porque sé que me he sonrojado como una virgen. Abro la boca para volver a protestar sobre las condiciones, pero él levanta una mano y me detiene. —No necesito mucha luz. Con la de ese farol —señala la tienda que se utiliza como quirófano cuando el tiempo es inclemente, ya que normalmente los cirujanos prefieren la luz del día— tengo suficiente._

 _Asiento al fin, convencida por su confianza. Los minutos vuelan y no hay tiempo que perder. Echamos a andar hacia el «quirófano» mientras me sujeto unos rebeldes mechones de pelo detrás de la cabeza. Al levantar los brazos noto mi olor a sudor y niego con la cabeza. Se me ocurre_ _que el_ _soldado que acabo de atender debe de tener perjudicado el olfato además de la vista._

— _¿Es usted nuevo? Nunca lo había visto por aquí, doctor Cullen._ — _Lo miro con desconfianza. No sería el primero que se hace pasar por médico para no estar en la batalla._

 _—Llegué anoche._

— _¿Anoche? —Enarco ambas cejas y lo miro—. No lo he visto en todo el día._

— _No salgo de día. Tengo un grave problema con la luz del sol. —Me mira con atención—. ¿Conoce el albinismo?_

— _He leído algo sobre eso. —Le echo un vistazo rápido—. Pero usted no tiene pinta de albino._

— _No, no lo soy. —Ríe entre dientes—. Solo le quería decir que tampoco tolero la luz del sol. Así que trabajaré solo de noche. Los mandos no han puesto ningún problema con eso… —su gesto se ensombrece— solo que los gritos de los pacientes no despierten a todo el mundo._

 _De pronto siento simpatía por él. No sé cómo va a conseguir eso. Hay cirujanos que amputan una pierna en minutos, pero ni todo el whisky del mundo puede conseguir que el paciente no grite hasta perder la consciencia._

— _Es estupendo poder contar con un médico más. —Asiento con la cabeza y me detengo. Ya hemos llegado a la tienda-quirófano y miro en el interior—. Pero se va a quedar usted ciego trabajando en estas condiciones._

 _Trago saliva con dificultad. Mi reticencia no es solo por la salud del doctor. También es que me aterra ayudar en el quirófano. Llevo muy mal presenciar estas carnicerías, y el sufrimiento de estos pobres hombres me rompe el corazón. Llevamos un tiempo sin cloroformo, y las intervenciones se realizan con whisky. Claro que no se sabe qué es peor, porque cuando usamos cloroformo hay menos dolor pero más muertes: quien lo administra suele carecer de experiencia, y es como un veneno para el cuerpo.  
_

— _Vamos. —El doctor me tira suavemente de la manga y entro con él entre las paredes de lona. Veo que tiene todo el material dentro de un recipiente con líquido. Nunca había visto tal cosa. Lo miro interrogante—. Es ácido fénico. Lo aprendí con el doctor Lister. Lávese las manos._

 _Me las miro frunciendo el ceño. Tengo las uñas cortas y limpias, y no hay restos de sangre ni de barro._

— _¿Por qué me las tengo que lavar? —cuestiono—. El agua es para beberla, es demasiado valiosa para malgastarla._

 _Sé que me estoy extralimitando, que el médico es él, pero no puedo seguir órdenes que no son lógicas._

— _No le digo que la malgaste. Use el mismo ácido fénico. Ahora pondré el instrumental sobre este paño limpio. No hay tiempo que perder._

 _Pongo mala cara pero cumplo la orden. Este doctor Cullen es un poco raro y no puedo evitar echar un vistazo en su mente. Tengo mi don controlado para poder sobrevivir aquí, pero un poco de curiosidad no hace daño a nadie._

 _«Parece una buena enfermera. Ojalá pueda ayudarme cada noche, aunque luego tenga que borrarle la memoria»._

 _Siento que palidezco al oír eso. ¿Borrarme la memoria? Lo miro con pánico. ¿Cómo va a hacer eso, golpeándome en la cabeza?_

 _El doctor Cullen abre mucho los ojos y, demasiado tarde, me doy cuenta de que la he vuelto a fastidiar. He hablado en voz alta._

 _Ojalá piense que han sido imaginaciones suyas._

 _Ojalá no me mirara de esa forma, tan fija. Empieza a asustarme._

— _¿Ha oído lo que he pensado?_

— _No. ¿Está usted loco?_

 _Me observa en silencio un momento, al final esboza una sonrisa._

— _Es usted muy mala actriz._

 _Intento fingir indignación, pero creo que tiene razón._

— _¿No se da cuenta de que eso que ha dicho es absurdo?_ _—_ _Quizá le convenza con la fuerza de la lógica._

 _No sé por qué, su sonrisa se amplía._

— _Estoy más allá de lo absurdo. —De repente se pone serio—. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Vamos a intervenir a este hombre y usted no va a preguntarme nada hasta que termine. Entonces, yo también le preguntaré, y espero sinceridad._

 _Asiento, confundida. No entiendo qué está pasando pero el doctor tiene razón: no podemos esperar más. Cullen se acerca al paciente, que está tumbado en la cama, tan inmóvil que parece muerto, y se inclina sobre él._

— _Soldado Douglas, abra los ojos y míreme._

 _Me pregunto cómo es que sabe el nombre del soldado, la mayoría de cirujanos insiste en no saberlo, como si así fuera menos difícil su trabajo. Pero su tono de voz tiene algo diferente, que borra todo pensamiento de mi mente, atenta a lo que está haciendo. El hombre tiene los párpados abiertos y mira sin pestañear al médico._

— _Voy a intervenirle. Usted no va a sentir ningún dolor. Va a dormir toda la noche hasta que salga el sol._

 _Parpadeo. He leído cosas sobre hipnosis, pero siempre había pensado que era una patraña. Y, desde luego, jamás lo había leído en relación con temas médicos._

 _El doctor hace algo, intuyo un movimiento sin llegar a verlo claramente, y observo que la herida sangra en abundancia. Tomo gasas de un montón que hay en la mesa de operaciones y presiono para detener la hemorragia. El soldado está completamente inmóvil y me pregunto si estará muerto hasta que veo cómo su pecho sube y baja pausadamente._

— _¿Sabe coser? —murmura el cirujano._

— _¿Se refiere a si he cerrado heridas? Sí. Pero con la metralla dentro va a gangrenarse —discuto. Me niego a empeorar más la situación de este hombre._

— _Aquí tiene la metralla. —El extraño doctor señala un extremo de la mesa y veo un objeto brillante._

 _Parpadeo varias veces hasta que de pronto entiendo la situación._

 _Ningún ser humano es tan rápido._

— _¿Qué... qué es usted?_

 _Alza una ceja rubia y, a pesar de lo asustada que estoy, me descubro pensando que es el hombre más guapo que he visto nunca._

— _Lo mismo podría preguntarle yo. —Me tenso e inspiro con fuerza. Su actitud se vuelve conciliadora—. Cuando termine de coser la herida_ _podremos_ _hablar con franqueza. Yo iré a atender a otro hombre._

 _Sin esperar a que_ _le_ _conteste desaparece. Literalmente. Tengo que contener un grito. ¿Será un fantasma? Me_ _pongo manos a la obra_ _y me concentro en dar unas buenas puntadas. Acaba de esfumarse todo mi agotamiento. Mi corazón late fuerte y rápido contra mi pecho, y he de esforzarme el doble con cada punto porque me tiemblan las manos. ¿Va a borrarme la memoria? ¿Me hará daño?_

 _Niego con la cabeza. Siempre he sido una mujer práctica. Sea lo que sea, ha hecho un buen trabajo con este hombre, rápido e indoloro. No me parece que cualquier monstruo se comporte de esta forma. Además, mucha gente diría de mí que también soy un monstruo. Solo tengo que hablar con él y se me pasará todo este absurdo temor._

 _._

— _Un va… vampiro —repito en voz baja._

— _Sí, eso soy yo. ¿Y tú, qué eres?_

— _Soy enfermera —contesto mecánicamente._

— _Isabella. ¿Qué eres? —repite lentamente el doctor Cullen. De alguna forma percibo que está preocupado por mi estado._

 _Yo también._

— _Soy telépata —murmuro con la mirada clavada en la fogata._

 _Solo se oye el crepitar de las llamas y mi agitada respiración. Si sigo así me voy a marear. Todo el mundo duerme en las tiendas a nuestro alrededor, y aparte de algunos ronquidos ocasionales nada más interrumpe el silencio. Estamos alejados de la zona donde están los heridos y el campamento ocupa una gran extensión de terreno. Miro hacia arriba y, no sé por qué, me empeño en buscar la estrella polar. Necesito encontrar el Norte._

— _Increíble —oigo que exclama Cullen—. Una telépata._

— _Disculpe… ¿qué? ¿Usted, el vampiro, dice que yo, la telépata, soy increíble?_

 _Carlisle blande como un sable esa preciosa sonrisa y me deja desarmada._

— _No, solo es que tengo muchos años de vida y es la primera vez que me encuentro con alguien como tú._

— _Pues yo tengo treinta años y me pasa lo mismo contigo —gruño. Es una costumbre poco femenina, pero entre tanto hombre y tanta desgracia, se acaba perdiendo una buena ración de la supuesta delicadeza._

— _Yo tengo tus años multiplicados por diez. —Le oigo susurrar, pero no cometo el error de volver a mirarlo. Cuando lo hago me hace olvidar lo que es. Parece que la mente no quiera creer que semejante belleza pueda hacer daño a la gente._

 _Trescientos años. Dios._

— _¿Por qué me cuentas esto? ¿Luego vas a borrarme la mente? ¿O vas a ..? —La voz me tiembla. Soy incapaz de continuar._

— _Isabella, ¿tú qué crees?_

 _No me atrevo a leer su mente. Pero algo en mi corazón me recuerda de nuevo que un hombre se define por sus actos. Y este… lo que sea que tengo frente a mí, ha demostrado más humanidad que muchos hombres a mi alrededor._

 _Bajo la mirada y la centro en sus ojos azules, de un tono intenso y límpido._

— _No me vas a hacer daño. —Él asiente—. Y no creo que se lo hagas a nadie._

 _El doctor Cullen me recompensa con una nueva sonrisa, y es mejor que encontrar la estrella Polar._

.

Edward gime a mi lado y eso es como un golpe en mi cabeza. Me he dejado llevar por la pena, y por unos minutos he dejado de luchar. Me apoyo sobre un codo y miro su hermoso rostro, buscando señales de gravedad. La fiebre es alta y está inconsciente, su piel está húmeda y pegajosa, pero no tiene mal color, y respira sin especial dificultad.

Justo en aquel instante recuerdo la promesa hecha al moribundo, la de cuidar a su mujer.

«Perdona, pero tu mujer va a tener que esperar un poco», le hablo en silencio. Soy una mujer de palabra, pero no puedo abandonar a Edward.

Me incorporo y me pongo a rebuscar por la casa cualquier cosa que pueda ayudar a Edward: aspirina, láudano, codeína... Nada. Ni una miserable tableta. Bufo con exasperación. Un médico que no tiene medicamentos en casa, ni siquiera un termómetro.

Decido seguir los métodos antiguos. Al fin y al cabo, por lo que sé de alguna conversación con Edward, lo único que está resultando útil es guardar cama hasta varios días después de quedarse sin fiebre, y que alguien se preocupe de mantenerte hidratado y alimentado.

Sacudo la cabeza. Menudo mazazo para la ciencia moderna.

Rebusco en su frigorífico y siento alivio al comprobar que hay algo de fruta y verdura, carne, leche y lo mejor: un recipiente con caldo. Supongo que alguna mujer contratada por el dueño de los apartamentos cuida de estos hombres.

Poco después estoy al lado de Edward. Está exactamente como lo dejé, tumbado sobre su espalda con la ropa puesta, destapado e hirviendo de fiebre. Intento quitarle los pantalones con cuidado, pero al tirar de la pernera suelta un gemido profundo. Me deja sin aliento oír que sufre, pero no puedo evitar una oleada de alivio al escucharle. No me lo pienso dos veces y desgarro su ropa, desnudándolo por completo. Huele a sudor y a enfermedad, aún así inspiro profundamente porque en el fondo está su aroma particular, y de inmediato me encuentro mejor. Me las arreglo para lavarle con una esponja con lentitud infinita. Debajo de su cuerpo he colocado una gruesa toalla y sobre su cabeza una bolsa de tela con hielo.

Aquel ritual me hace sentir un poco mejor. Cuando termino lo arropo bien, mojo una gasa en caldo tibio y lo dejo resbalar dentro de su boca. De esta forma tardo una hora en darle una taza, pero no lo ha vomitado.

«Isabella».

El júbilo calienta mi pecho, siento ganas de llorar. Espero que no vuelva a salirme sangre de los ojos.

«Edward».

«Me duele. Es horrible. Como si se me rompieran los huesos».

«¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Iré a buscar lo que me pidas. Te llevaré al hospital si lo deseas».

«No. No quiero ir al hospital. Allí no pueden ayudarme. Quédate a mi lado».

Suena muy débil y eso borra de un plumazo el pequeño alivio que empezaba a sentir. De pronto envidio la habilidad de Carlisle para calmar el dolor a través del influjo mental. Jamás he podido conseguir algo parecido. Lo único que puedo hacer es convencer a alguien poco predispuesto, y borrar la memoria.

Y en este momento todo eso no vale un carajo.

Supongo que aquel era un don particular de Carlisle. Me acuesto al lado de Edward, abrazándolo apenas, y coloco una manta ligera sobre nuestros cuerpos.

«¿Me sientes, cariño? Dime si te molesto».

«No molestas, al contrario... Isabella...». Parece que va a decirme algo pero siento que pierdo su voz y por un momento me aterrorizo, hasta que oigo el palpitar de su corazón fuerte y claro.

«Edward. Dime».

«¿Sabrías convertirme en vampiro?».

«No. No puedo hacer eso».

«Está bien».

Lo ha asumido sin más. Siento que se me cierra la garganta y produce un ruido extraño, mezcla de sollozo y suspiro. Debo mantener mi mente fría o cometeré algún error.

No es que no pueda o no quiera. Es que no debo hacerlo. Pero habría sido más fácil cumplir con mi obligación si él no me lo hubiera pedido.

Ahora la duda es como un peso sobre mis hombros, que creo que terminará aplastándome.

.

 _Sofoco un bostezo mientras miro al fuego. Como cada madrugada, al terminar nuestro trabajo nos sentamos frente a una fogata y charlamos. Estamos cerca de las tiendas donde se alojan los enfermos, por si alguno nos necesita. Junto a él he aprendido mucho, es un médico maravilloso. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando he de recordarle que soy humana, no puedo trabajar tantas horas seguidas sin enfermar._

 _A veces sospecho que no necesita ayuda, pero que se siente solo. ¿Cómo debe de ser vivir sabiendo que casi nada puede terminar contigo? ¿Y levantarse cada noche pensando que si te encariñas con alguien, vas a perderlo tarde o temprano?_

 _Siento una repentina melancolía. Hace medio año que perdí a mi esposo y lo sigo echando de menos. Es una extraña añoranza, un vacío al que me da miedo asomarme. No he sido capaz de llorar su muerte, temerosa de empezar y no parar. De que el dolor me arrastre y se lleve lo que me hace ir hacia adelante_ _a pesar de todo, y seguir luchando._

 _Suspiro profundamente mientras toco la banda negra en mi brazo. Ayudar a otros me ayuda a olvidarme de mí, pero a veces estoy tan cansada..._

 _Necesito distraerme. Miro la ancha espalda del vampiro, se ha quitado la chaqueta azul oscuro del uniforme y está tendiendo vendas y telas que ha hervido en el agua. Según dice, eso es tan útil como el ácido fénico, que guarda para el material y las manos. Mientras lo observo me pregunto si realmente alguien sabe que trabaja aquí, y cuánto bien hace. Siempre de noche, siempre sigiloso, es como un sueño, una presencia esquiva._

 _Como cada noche, ha hervido también un poco de agua para mí, y estoy esperando que se enfríe para bebérmela. Siempre insiste en que haga eso, aunque le diga que sabe raro._

 _«Porque está limpia», me dijo un día._

 _Tomo un sorbo. Puaj. Limpia._

 _Se acerca a la olla de agua hirviendo, donde hay más gasas, mete las manos y las coge. Caray, nunca me acostumbraré a verlo hacer eso. Hace las cosas poco a poco y metódicamente, como un ritual. Como si, aunque puede hacer las cosas más rápido que nadie, se obligara a ser pausado._

 _Al fin y al cabo, por más rápido que uno se mueva, el agua tarda lo mismo en hervir._

— _Carlisle. ¿Cómo se convierte uno en vampiro?_

 _Levanta sus ojos azules y los fija en los míos. Entorna los párpados y noto que intenta leer en mi expresión. Levanto una comisura de_ _la_ _boca, un tanto divertida. Le he prometido que intentaría respetar su intimidad, pero él no siente la necesidad de corresponderme._

 _Toma aire y retiene el aliento antes de seguir._

— _¿Por qué quieres saberlo?_

— _No tengo ningún puñetero interés en ser vampiro. Solo es curiosidad. —Me encojo de hombros._

 _Centro mi mirada en la fogata. Durante unos minutos ambos permanecemos en silencio._

— _Es un proceso bastante peligroso —murmura dejando de nuevo las telas dentro de la olla, que aparta del fuego—. El vampiro bebe del humano hasta que la vida de este pende de un hilo. Entonces, el humano debe beber sangre del vampiro._

— _Sí que suena peligroso —coincido. Sus hermosos ojos me contemplan fijamente antes de que prosiga._

— _Y eso no es lo más peligroso._

 _Levanto las cejas._

— _¿Qué puede haber peor que perder la vida?_

— _Perderse a_ _uno_ _mismo. —Se sienta frente a mí—. Cuando eres un vampiro recién nacido eres como un niño: tus instintos son muy intensos y difíciles de controlar. Necesitas un creador fuerte, que te guíe en tu nueva existencia. Además, los vampiros que crean a otros vampiros tienen gran influencia sobre ellos durante los_ _primeros años_ _de su existencia, sobre su voluntad. Cuanto mayor es tu creador, más fuerza tiene en este sentido._

 _Asiento, fascinada. Empiezo a ver por dónde va._

— _¿Tu creador fue un vampiro compasivo? ¿Uno como tú?_

— _En efecto._

— _Pero no es lo más corriente._

 _Suspira y sus hombros caen. Con una rama larga remueve la hoguera para reavivar la llama._

— _Es más fácil dejarse llevar por la sed. Además, todas las habilidades que se adquieren provocan un efecto de… endiosamiento, muchos se creen superiores a los humanos. Al cabo de un tiempo, un vampiro así solo los verá como alimento. Y, de estos, una pequeña parte disfrutará de su poder y se volverá cruel y sanguinaria._

 _Frunzo el ceño._

— _Menuda ruleta. Todo depende del creador que tengas._

— _Como en los humanos. Además,_ _el lugar donde nazcas también te marca, ¿no? Tu suerte está echada cuando naces, según de quién y dónde lo hagas._

— _No siempre es así —discuto—. Hay humanos que se elevan por encima de sus orígenes, de su educación._

— _También hay vampiros así, pero no es lo más corriente. —Sonríe con tristeza y se incorpora—. ¿Vamos? Creo que hay unas cuantas curas por hacer._

 _Abro los ojos y lo observo como si estuviera loco._

— _Carlisle. Estoy muerta de sueñ… —Me interrumpo al ver su expresión. Inhala profundamente y un gruñido profundo brota de su garganta._

 _De repente, ha desaparecido de mi vista. Parpadeo, confusa, y decido irme a dormir. No es la primera vez que hace cosas raras._

 _._

Me viene el recuerdo del olor a vampiro en el cadáver del señor Biers. Aspiro profundamente, decidida a no darle más vueltas en este momento. Lo que tengo que decidir es qué voy a hacer esta noche. Todavía quedan unas horas para el alba. Cuando se haga de día no podré cuidar de Edward, y eso me angustia.

No puedo hacer esto sola.

.

* * *

.

 **La respuesta que da Isabella a Carlisle cuando le pregunta ¿qué eres? y ella dice: soy enfermera, es un guiño a la serie True blood. Cada vez que un vampiro pregunta a Sookie: ¿qué eres?, ella contesta: soy camarera.  
**

 **El doctor Lister que nombra Carlisle es un personaje real, y uno de los padres de la antisepsia.**

 **Hasta el jueves que viene. ¿Opiniones?**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Hola, chicas. Mil gracias por seguir ahí, os he contestado a todas las rr, menos a Rosy que lo hizo sin loguear: gracias a ti también, guapa.**

 **Este capítulo es algo más largo, espero que no os quejéis, y además el siguiente lo subiré un día antes, el miércoles que viene. Así que esta semana espero que no queráis matar a la autora y esas cosas.**

 **Gracias a Ebrume, Nury y Patri por su ayuda.**

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 10**

.

Cuando Alice me abre la puerta, su gesto es cansado y su rostro tiene una palidez cercana a la mía, aun así fuerza una temblorosa sonrisa que no puedo corresponder. Mi rostro está tenso y apenas puedo hablar por la mezcla de ansiedad y sed. Desde la distancia he captado el olor de la sangre de Edward. No es la primera vez que sangra desde que empezó con la fiebre, y no sé por qué huele de esa forma tan especial. Me siento horrible porque se me hace la boca agua.

—¿Otra vez? —murmuro sin reconocer mi propia voz.

Alice me toma de las manos, tirando de mí para hacerme entrar en el piso.

—Nada grave. Solo ha vuelto a toser sangre. Bastante.

Se me corta el aliento. Sé que lo más importante es que su piel no esté de color azul, pero tampoco es buena señal que esté tosiendo así. Mi cuerpo se vuelve pesado y me cuesta horrores moverme; en los días que llevamos cuidando de Edward no ha habido ningún signo de mejoría. Apenas ha estado unas horas sin fiebre, solo al principio de la enfermedad; el resto del tiempo su temperatura ha oscilado entre cálida o ardiente. Suele permanecer en un estado de sueño profundo la mayoría del tiempo, y es lo mejor, porque cuando despierta tiene terribles dolores. Hemos usado codeína para aliviar eso y también la horrible tos, sin mucha fortuna.

Alice me pidió, tras un ataque de tos de especial intensidad, que lo lleváramos al hospital, pero en aquel momento él estaba consciente y se negó en redondo. Está demasiado débil para hablar, y tuve que decirle a Alice que lo había expresado con anterioridad. Sabe que solo quiero lo mejor para Edward, y sabe que entre él y yo hay un lazo fuerte al que aún no hemos puesto nombre.

Me aterra pensar que pueda irse mientras yo no estoy con él. Y me aterra que lo haga estando yo, porque estoy segura de que me comportaría como la egoísta que soy y lo transformaría.

Aunque luego me odiara a mí misma por hacerlo.

Edward tiene razón, el hospital no podría hacer nada más por él de lo que estamos haciendo nosotras. Muchos médicos han tomado la misma decisión. Sin embargo, eso representa para Alice más trabajo del que ya tiene: yo no puedo cuidar de Edward durante el día, además he tenido que dejar mi incipiente trabajo en el hospital, no puedo dejarle solo de noche.

Me adentro en la habitación de Edward, y si conservaba algo de ánimo este se queda en la puerta: tiene un aspecto demacrado, parece que haya perdido diez kilos desde que empezó esto.

Recopilo toda la fuerza de voluntad que encuentro para dirigir la mirada a Alice.

—¿Has podido descansar un poco?

Ha decidido quedarse a dormir en el piso de Edward durante el día, y seguir con el turno de noche en el hospital. Pero, evidentemente, no descansa mucho. Le estoy tan agradecida que casi me hace olvidar mi dolor por el estado de Edward.

—Lo suficiente. —Cada vez que miente, Alice fuerza una sonrisa que nada tiene que ver con su encantador gesto natural. No la veo porque usa mascarilla, pero veo sus ojos.

—No hace falta que sigas trabajando en el hospital —hablo un tanto aturullada y sin pensar.

—¿Cómo? No te comprendo. —Frunce el ceño, confusa.

La tomo de la mano y me la llevo a la cocina, donde empiezo a preparar café. Ya estoy arrepentida de lo que he dicho, pero decido continuar. Le indico que se siente y, aunque parece tener prisa, mi gesto adusto la convence. Ahora me mira con curiosidad.

—Alice. Yo no trabajo para un paciente rico, como te dije —digo sin ambages—. Solo quería sentirme útil y recordar viejos tiempos.

«Y tan viejos», pienso para mí.

—¿Por lo menos sí eres enfermera? —Parece decepcionada. En estos pocos días que nos conocemos creo que ya me considera su amiga.

—Lo soy. —Tampoco hace falta dar más explicaciones—. Pero… podría pagarte el triple de lo que cobras en el hospital si te quedaras aquí cuidando de Edward y dejaras tu empleo allí. Podrías dormir, irías más descansada y aquí harías lo mismo.

—No. —Me mira enfadada y sé que la he insultado. Se levanta sin esperar que se caliente el café—. No eres la primera que me ofrece dinero por trabajar en exclusiva para ella. Lo que me parece mal es que justo tú, que sabes cómo está el personal en el hospital, al límite de sus fuerzas, me sugieras eso.

Suspiro y cierro los párpados. Sabía que se lo tomaría así, pero tenía que intentarlo. Podría convencerla con el control mental, pero no soy tan fría como para hacer eso.

Maldita conciencia.

—Espera, por favor —le pido mientras la sigo a la puerta. Se gira y me observa con esos grandes ojos azules, donde brilla la juventud y la inocencia—. Sabía que me dirías que no, pero no me puedes culpar por querer que te encuentres mejor y que tengas más energía para cuidar de Edward. Él... es lo único que me importa en el mundo.

—¿Lo único? —Abre mucho los ojos.

Asiento y su mirada destila tristeza.

—No lo creo, Isabella. —Niega con la cabeza—. Te he visto con los pacientes. Sé que tienes un gran corazón.

Me encojo de hombros. Puede pensar lo que quiera.

—Permite al menos que te pague por todo lo que estás haciendo por Edward y por mí.

—No, Isabella. No puedo aceptarlo. —Su gesto se ensombrece—. Pero ahora que sé que no trabajas de día y que no necesitas un sueldo, tampoco entiendo por qué no puedes cuidar tú de Edward durante las horas de sol...

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué? Si no me lo explicas tendré que dejar de venir.

No soy tan imaginativa como para inventarme algo tan rápidamente, así que opto por la vía fácil. La miro fijamente, sintiéndome mal como cada vez que le hago esto a un humano a quien aprecio.

—Mírame con atención. —Asiente con la cabeza—. Olvida que te he pedido esto, Alice. Olvida lo que te he dicho desde que te he comentado que no hacía falta que trabajaras en el hospital.

Alice afirma con la cabeza. La libero de mi influjo y nos despedimos como amigas. Ella se va, llena de energía y juventud, y yo me quedo, sintiéndome más vieja que nunca.

Suelto el aliento lentamente mientras me apoyo contra la puerta del piso. Debería haber sabido que iba a reaccionar así, pero estoy desesperada y no razono bien. Cada día tengo pesadillas, veo que Edward muere entre mis brazos pidiéndome ayuda sin que pueda hacer nada por él, o que lo transformo y se vuelve un vampiro despiadado porque no sé controlarlo.

Me froto la frente con las yemas de los dedos, como si así pudiera borrar las imágenes que esas pesadillas han dejado en mi cerebro.

Vuelvo al dormitorio de Edward y me acuesto a su lado, como cada noche. Me escuecen los ojos, pero ya no he vuelto a llorar sangre. Le paso un brazo por encima de la cintura, y le rozo con un leve beso el rostro macilento. Me concentro en su mente, e intento comunicarme con él, pero está en uno de sus cada vez más prolongados periodos de inconsciencia.

Me siento inquieta y me levanto. Tengo que darle de beber. En ese momento tose con fuerza y mancha de sangre la cama.

Es sangre enferma, y aún así mis colmillos emergen de su escondrijo. Deseo su sangre, lo deseo a él, ansío que deje de ser humano y sufrir, y al mismo tiempo estoy horrorizada porque estoy a punto de claudicar. No me comporto como un animal descontrolado frente a la sangre, pero la de Edward tiene un aroma especial que despierta mis instintos.

«Que el cielo me asista». Mi alma se desgarra, y ya no puedo más.

Tengo que ir a la calle en busca de alguna víctima. Si estoy saciada, será más fácil que me contenga.

Tiro de la puerta y cuando voy a salir veo a un humano en el zaguán, levantando la mano para llamar. Estoy tan trastornada que ni lo había detectado.

—Reverendo Whitlock —murmuro con voz apagada.

—Buenas noches, Isabella.

—Alice no está. Se ha marchado hace un rato.

—Lo sé. He hablado con ella.

Arqueo las cejas, confundida, hasta que capto el significado de su presencia aquí. Aspiro bruscamente y siento que me tambaleo.

—¿Tan mal lo ha visto?

—No soy un pájaro de mal agüero, Isabella. No estoy aquí por él —esboza una sonrisa triste—, sino por usted. Creo que necesita apoyo.

Suelto el aliento y me relajo. Debería mandarle a su casa, pero me encuentro más sola que en toda mi vida, y no tengo fuerzas para echarle.

Me aparto de la puerta y señalo el interior de la casa con un gesto de la mano.

—Iba a lavar a Edward y cambiar las sábanas. Acaba de mancharlas.

—La ayudaré. —Dirige su mirada hacia mi boca y frunce el ceño—. ¿No sería más prudente que usara mascarilla?

—Pasé la gripe en mayo. No creo que vuelva a contraerla —digo de forma tajante. No pienso ponerme ese trasto ni para disimular ante el reverendo. Este asiente, aunque no se le ve convencido.

Edward me explicó que las personas que pasaron la gripe durante la primavera la sufrieron más suave, y parece que muchas se inmunizaron contra esta segunda oleada de la epidemia, que ha resultado más letal.

Después de ayudarme con Edward, el reverendo no parece tener intención de marcharse, y tampoco quiero que lo haga. Su presencia me resulta calmante, como un bálsamo. No sé si es por su actitud amable, sincera y directa, por el afecto que destilan sus ojos… o porque tiene algún tipo de don, más sutil que el mío. En todo caso, lo agradezco.

—¿Quiere tomar un café? También puedo invitarle a cenar. La asistenta que tiene Edward trae todos los días alimentos frescos, no sé ni como los consigue, pero Edward no come nada.

—No es necesario, Isabella, muchas gracias. Ya he cenado. Pero un café sí que se lo agradeceré.

Ahora que estamos sentados en la mesa de la cocina del pequeño apartamento de Edward, que está saturado del aroma de su sangre, temo que no ha sido buena idea lo del café. La sangre del reverendo, sana y pulsátil, también huele deliciosa.

Me froto la cara con las manos y las dejo ahí durante un rato, con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa. Llevo días sin alimentarme. No voy echarme al cuello de Withlock, pero empieza a resultarme difícil permanecer aquí. Quizá podría beber solo un poco de su sangre, así no sería necesario dejar solo a Edward mientras me alimento. A cambio, le dejaría una generosa donación para su iglesia y…

Pero ¿qué estoy pensando?

—¿Seguro que no le vendría bien un café a usted también, Isabella?

Niego con la cabeza, mi cara aún está cubierta por mis manos. «Si le dijera lo que me vendría bien, saldría por la puerta más rápido que una bala».

Cuando por fin lo miro, lo encuentro observándome con afecto. De pronto me irrita que me mire así. Yo estoy deseando tomar su preciosa sangre, y él me mira como si yo fuera digna de amor.

—Es usted una mujer especial, Isabella.

Parpadeo y mi boca se abre para hablar pero de inmediato aprieto los labios.

—¿A qué se refiere? —pregunto con cautela.

—No sé definirlo. Llámelo intuición. Pero creo que se parece mucho al doctor Masen. —Carraspea—. Si me permite la indiscreción, hacen muy buena pareja.

Se me escapa un sonido que podría parecer una risa, pero es demasiado amargo.

—El doctor Masen es demasiado bueno para mí.

—No la conozco, pero estoy seguro de que se juzga con excesiva dureza. —Toma mi mano y la aprieta afectuosamente. Normalmente no dejo que los humanos me toquen, pero ahora no la aparto—. Está usted helada.

«Es porque necesito beber tu sangre». Compongo una mueca, pero no muevo la mano. Necesito su contacto, no sé por qué.

—No es nada. Siempre tengo las manos frías.

El reverendo me mira fijamente, y si no fuera porque he hurgado varias veces en su mente y no he visto indicios de que sea telépata, diría que me está leyendo como a un libro abierto.

—No leo la mente, como el doctor Masen, pero creo que puedo leer en las almas, y la suya es mejor de lo que cree.

Frunzo el ceño y ladeo la cabeza. Ahora sí que me ha tomado desprevenida.

—¿Sabe lo del doctor Masen?

Asiente con una gran sonrisa al ver que no trato de negarlo.

—Solo hay que tener la mente bien abierta y ser observador. Cuando Edward está muy cansado y te habla con confianza, suele cometer algún... error. En ese momento la mayoría de personas se niega a creer que les haya leído la mente, pero de alguna forma les provoca rechazo.

Ya que estamos de confidencias, yo también hablaré con libertad.

Más o menos.

—De vez en cuando es normal ese tipo de errores cuando se tiene su don. Como me pasó a mí cuando nos conocimos usted y yo.

—Solo fue un mínimo lapsus, pero me recordó a otros que ha tenido él. La verdad es que no esperaba que usted se sincerase. —Mira su mano, que sigue sujetando la mía, y me libera. Parece sorprendido de encontrarla allí, y yo también. Los humanos suelen rehuir mi contacto.

Se lleva la taza a los labios tras quitarse la mascarilla.

—Yo tampoco esperaba que usted lo supiera, y menos aún que lo tomara de esa forma. ¿No me va a bombardear a preguntas?

—Mi trabajo es escuchar, no preguntar. Solo hago preguntas cuando considero que la otra persona necesita responderlas. —Se levanta e inclina un momento la cabeza a modo de saludo—. Tengo que ir al hospital.

—Parece que viva allí —comento, y para mi sorpresa lo digo con cariño. No he visto religioso más entregado a sus funciones.

Veo que se sonroja levemente.

—Es mi deber. Aunque, como estamos siendo sinceros, también he de añadir que desde que Alice trabaja allí es más fácil cumplir con el deber. —Hace una breve pausa y parece tomar una decisión—. Escuche, Isabella. Usted y Alice van a terminar agotadas. Me ofrezco a ayudar durante alguno de sus turnos de cuidado.

Me emociono tanto al oír eso que estoy a punto de abrazarlo.

—Es usted un buen hombre.

—Solo sigo a mi conciencia.

—A veces, eso es harto difícil. —Mi tono de voz ha sonado tenebroso hasta para mí. Yo no sé si podré hacerlo.

Me mira en silencio durante un momento.

—Si alguna vez necesita hablar...

—Lo sé. —Asiento apretando los labios.

Lo acompaño hasta la puerta y nos despedimos cordialmente. Le doy una llave del piso, yo misma cambié la cerradura.

El reverendo se gira un momento antes de desaparecer escaleras abajo.

—Todo saldrá bien, Isabella. Tenga fe.

—Ya hace tiempo que perdí la fe, reverendo.

—Entonces crea a la experiencia. Alice dice que el doctor saldrá de esta. La he visto acertar con pacientes por los que nadie habría apostado.

Incapaz de contestar a estas perspectivas tan optimistas, asiento y cierro la puerta. Camino hacia la habitación de Edward y me detengo en el umbral, observándolo. Está respirando rápido por la fiebre, la enfermedad lo está devorando. Todo el ánimo que me había insuflado el amable reverendo se me cae a los pies. Me siento en la cama y lo acaricio. No me atrevo a darle de beber por si se atraganta y le vuelve a dar un ataque de tos tan fuerte como antes.

«Edward», lo llamo. No me contesta. Me tumbo a su lado y lo abrazo. «No voy a quedarme aquí, sin ti. Si te vas, me iré contigo».

.

— _No te alejes de mí, Isabella —espeta Carlisle._

 _Exhalo con exasperación y me giro. Su cara permanece inescrutable, pero está tenso. No sé qué mosca le ha picado esta noche. Pongo los brazos en jarras y lo miro con los párpados entornados. A Jake lo asustaba cuando me veía en este plan, pero claro, el vampiro se limita a sacudirse la tierra de un brazo._

— _No me iba lejos. Solo quería darte un poco de… de intimidad. Mientras te aseas. —Señalo su cuerpo con un gesto vago de la mano y me sonrojo. Estoy familiarizada con el cuerpo masculino, pero este que tengo ante mí es increíblemente perfecto. Lucho por que mis ojos no vuelvan a darle otro repaso de arriba abajo; ya van dos._

 _«Isabella, céntrate en su cara»._

 _Frunce el ceño._

— _No sabía que todavía te incomodaría la desnudez de un hombre._ _Has estado casada, y aquí los ves constantemente._

 _Carraspeo, más ruborizada que un tomate maduro._

— _Una no es de piedra, Doc. Ninguno de esos tiene tu cuerpo._

— _Lo siento. —Aprieta los labios escondiendo una sonrisa, se agacha y toma sus ropas, colocándolas estratégicamente ante sus caderas._

 _Inspiro profundamente._

— _Así está mejor. —«O no»—. ¿Por qué esta noche has aparecido por aquí desnudo?_

 _Toma aire y retiene el aliento, como si estuviera dudando qué decir. Estoy tentada de rebuscar en su mente, pero le prometí que no lo haría, al menos no voluntariamente._

— _Tenía prisa. No quería que estuvieras sola. Aquí, en el campamento, hay pocas mujeres, y corres peligro._

— _Es así desde que nos conocemos y nunca habías hecho eso —le reprendo por mentiroso—. Además, llevo un puñal atado a mi cintura, Carlisle. Y también cojo una pistola cuando me he de alejar un poco del hospital de campaña. No debes preocuparte porque me ataque un hombre._

— _No son los hombres los que me preocupan —dice en voz baja, su mirada se vuelve sombría, y mi vello se eriza. Lo que le preocupa debe de ser grave—. Acompáñame al riachuelo, me voy a dar un baño rápido, y después te lo contaré todo._

 _Camino a su lado en silencio por entre los árboles del bosque que bordea la planicie donde está situado el hospital de campaña. Me esfuerzo por no mirar su cuerpo perfecto, que ahora está sucio de tierra. Carlisle se entierra durante el día para evitar la luz del sol, pero hasta ahora no había aparecido a mi lado de esta guisa._

 _¿A quién debe de temer un vampiro?_

 _La respuesta me viene de inmediato y me quedo sin respiración. Trago saliva antes de hablar con mucha dificultad._

— _¿Hay otro como tú por ahí?_

— _Hay otro vampiro —confirma, y baja el tono de voz—. Pero no sé si es como yo._

— _Por eso saliste corriendo ayer noche. Fuiste a buscarlo._

 _Asiente con la cabeza. Hemos llegado al riachuelo que recorre el bosque, de donde sacamos el agua que necesitamos. Me doy media vuelta mientras se asea; hace un frío de narices pero a él no le importa. Distraída, me pregunto si a los vampiros también se les encoge «eso» con las bajas temperaturas, y de inmediato me amonesto a mí misma. Me doy cuenta de que estoy muy nerviosa, porque cuando lo estoy tengo ese tipo de pensamientos absurdos. Menos mal que Carlisle no comparte mi don._

 _Cuando sale del agua lo oigo secarse con la ropa. Está muy cerca de mí. Huele demasiado bien, y me siento culpable por la punzada de deseo que me despierta a pesar de la situación. No hace ni siete meses que enviudé. Me recuerdo a mí misma que Carlisle me explicó que es normal en los de su especie excitar el deseo humano. Muchos se aprovechan de esto, pero él no._

 _Me alegro._

 _Supongo._

 _De pronto hace uno de sus movimientos rápidos y está ante mí, sus hermosos ojos azules mirándome con preocupación. Veo que se ha puesto los pantalones y los tirantes, su tórax está al aire, y se seca el agua que le gotea de la nuca con la camisa. Por un momento me quedo hipnotizada por una gota que le resbala por el brazo. Trago saliva._

— _¡Isabella! Te estoy hablando._

 _Me sobresalto y lo miro a los ojos. Siento que me estoy volviendo a sonrojar. Maldita sea su belleza perfecta y distractora._

— _¿Qué? —Finjo indignación._

 _Niega con la cabeza y eleva los ojos al cielo como pidiendo paciencia, cuando soy yo la que tiene que lidiar con un vampiro exigente, tirano, y demasiado agradable y guapo para mi salud._

— _No me estás escuchando._

— _Un caballero no va enseñando el pecho desnudo por ahí, no delante de las damas. Haz el favor de cubrirte —espeto muy digna._

 _Suelta un suspiro y se pone la chaqueta azul marino del uniforme, aunque sin abotonarla._

— _Escúchame con atención. —Pone sus frías manos, que ahora están especialmente heladas por el agua, a ambos lados de mi cuello, y extiende los dedos de forma que me inmoviliza la cara. Si no fuera por el miedo que veo en sus ojos, estaría mosqueadísima—. No debes alejarte de mí jamás. No durante la noche. Solo yo podré protegerte. Tu puñal y tus balas no sirven de nada._

— _¿Por qué crees que necesito protección? —Mi voz es trémula._

— _Él te quiere para sí. Estoy seguro._

 _Siento que me cuesta respirar, como si alguien estuviera sentado sobre mi pecho._

— _¿Có… cómo lo sabes? ¿Y por qué me quiere a mí? —farfullo con el escaso aire que he podido aspirar._

— _Porque eres especial, y él lo sabe._

.

Me levanto con un sobresalto. He reconocido un olor esquivo que fluye hasta el dormitorio de Edward. El que noté el otro día en el brazo del pobre tendero al que desangraron. Mis colmillos salen por propia voluntad y el pecho me vibra con un gruñido profundo.

Abro mi mente y busco cualquier señal de pensamientos agresivos, pero solo encuentro un batiburrillo informe, la maraña de todos los sueños de los habitantes del edificio.

No importa. Si puedo olerlo, está cerca. Y si está cerca, no puedo dejarlo escapar. Intuyo que es una amenaza para mí. No creo que fuera casualidad que escogiese a Biers de víctima.

Llego a la puerta y la abro, dispuesta a arrancar la cabeza de quien esté fuera. Al mismo tiempo que lo hago, penetra en el recibidor un nuevo aroma, un perfume que me sacude hasta los cimientos del alma, un anhelo cumplido, una melancolía curada. Parpadeo varias veces, sin terminarme de creer que él esté aquí. Tengo que lanzarme a sus brazos y sentir cómo me aprieta con fuerza para darme cuenta de que es real.

—Querida Isabella, lo siento —murmura.

—Carlisle...

No quiero soltarlo por si se escapa como agua entre mis dedos, lo abrazo por el cuello mientras recuesto mi cabeza en su pecho. Mi cuerpo tiembla y vuelvo a notar aquel ardor extraño tras los ojos, pero no vierto ninguna lágrima. Aspiro su aroma, y es como estar en el hogar.

—Isabella, ¿estás bien? —Su voz envía suaves vibraciones a mi oído, el que tengo apoyado contra él. Meneo la cabeza rápido sin despegarme de él. Inspira y exhala profundamente y me abraza con más fuerza—. Eso me temía. Sentí tu pena, y por fin supe dónde estabas.

Estoy muy alterada y no comprendo sus palabras, pero dentro de las pantanosas aguas de mi confusión encuentro algo donde agarrarme.

—¿Por fin? ¿Me has estado buscando?

—Hace décadas que te busco, Isabella. Dejarte fue el mayor error de mi existencia. Perdóname.

Parpadeo y abro la boca, pero no me sale ninguna palabra. Si no fuera por la enfermedad de Edward, pensaría que esto es solo un sueño de tantos. Me aferro a él con más fuerza todavía y vuelvo a refugiar mi cara en su pecho.

Por fin, me separo un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos. En ellos brilla el azul límpido y su sinceridad habitual, teñidos de una pátina de tristeza. Jamás se me había ocurrido que estuviera buscándome, aunque lo he deseado demasiadas veces.

—Tenemos que hablar largo y tendido, Carlisle —miro un momento a ambos lados del rellano—, pero este no es el lugar ni el momento. Y, si Edward no te invita, no vas a poder pasar adentro.

—¿Edward? —Me observa con ternura y comprensión—. ¿Es él quien te ha hecho derramar lágrimas de sangre? —Asiento y apoya la palma de una mano en mi mejilla, acunándome la cara. Me observa en silencio, haciéndose una idea de la situación—. Tiene la gripe, ¿verdad?

—Sí, está muy mal.

—No puedo entrar a reconocerlo. —Veo que su mente empieza a funcionar a gran velocidad. Es resolutivo, en parte por eso es un buen cirujano—. ¿Crees que podríamos llevarlo a tu casa?

—Me da miedo que no soporte el viaje, aunque sea corto. Está al límite de sus fuerzas.

—¿Y no hay ningún piso de alquiler en este edificio? Mucha gente ha abandonado la ciudad.

—¡Sí! —Mi mente se ilumina—. El piso del conserje debe de estar desocupado.

—Bien. Yo me encargo de todo.

—¿A estas horas?

—Encontraré a alguien que lo haga por mí, no te preocupes. Sabes que tengo mis recursos.

—Lo sé. —Sonrío por primera vez en varios días. Ahora que él está aquí, conmigo, siento como si no pudiera pasar nada malo. Sé que es irracional, y que Edward sigue gravemente enfermo, pero también que si fuese necesario Carlisle lo transformaría.

.

* * *

.

 **Hasta el miércoles.¿Opiniones?**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

.

 _Me remuevo en mi camastro una y otra vez hasta que, hastiada, me levanto. Miro por la ventana de la pequeña cabaña donde dormimos las enfermeras, un hogar improvisado justo en medio del hospital de campaña. Es una pequeña concesión a nuestra «fragilidad femenina». Veo cómo clarea el cielo, está a punto de amanecer, e imagino que Carlisle ya se habrá retirado. Apenas he podido dormir, he tenido mi enésima pesadilla desde que él me dijo que hay un vampiro que me busca para transformarme. Si lo consigue, seré suya, y mi don también; no podré negárselo, si es que continúo teniéndolo. Carlisle está seguro de que sí, incluso de que se verá potenciado, como otras capacidades humanas más normales._

 _No sabemos cómo se ha enterado de que soy telépata ni quién es él. Carlisle cree que es un vampiro del tipo que llama «carroñeros», de esos que se acercan a darse banquetes en zonas de guerra y enfermedad, para pasar desapercibidos. El doctor piensa que percibió su olor y despertó su curiosidad, y que a partir de ahí no ha tenido más que espiarnos una sola noche para enterarse de mi secreto. Dice que debe de ser muy bueno en lo de mimetizarse con el entorno, si es que ha podido enterarse de_ _tanto_ _antes de sorprenderlo, pero está seguro de que lo sabe. Si tuviera buenas intenciones, habría dado la cara en seguida, y él lo ha notado al acecho más veces_ _de las que quiere admitir_ _, pero nunca_ _ha logrado cazarlo._

 _La caza no es lo suyo. La verdad es que como rastreador no vale un pimiento, pero con él me siento protegida. Aunque no me lo ha dicho, me da la sensación de que daría su existencia por mí._

 _Agotada, miro cómo cada vez hay más luz afuera. Este alba tiñe de rojo, del color del agua tras lavar una herida abierta, el cielo. Me pregunto cuánto queda para que termine la guerra. Mi corazón ha ido endureciéndose paulatinamente, al igual que he bloqueado todas las emociones tristes que me asaltan de noche en mis pesadillas. Tengo toda la pena por la muerte de mi esposo guardada como si fuera una caja de Pandora, aun después de todos estos meses. Ni siquiera lo he hablado con Carlisle. Cuando alguna vez ha sacado el tema de mi viudedad he desviado la conversación por otros derroteros._

 _Suspiro largamente, sintiéndome cansada, más cansada que en toda mi vida._

 _El día transcurre como todos, una jornada agotadora llena de sangre, gemidos y alaridos. Echo de menos la paz de las intervenciones de Carlisle._

— _Enfermera Black, será mejor que se retire a descansar. Duerma una buena siesta, y después retome su trabajo —ordena el doctor Gerandy._

 _El cirujano que ha hablado es el único que mira más allá del uniforme, aparte de Carlisle. Pero su preocupación no es solo una muestra de humanidad: me he tambaleado por enésima vez, y ayudar en esas condiciones en una intervención es peor que no tener a nadie._

 _No suelo tumbarme_ _a descansar durante el día, pero parece que hoy no rindo; seguramente es el cúmulo de noches durmiendo mal, que me está pasando factura. Asiento en silencio y me retiro a la penumbra de la cabaña de las mujeres. Al entrar aspiro el olor a limpio, tan distinto de los hedores de allí fuera. Alguien ha abierto para ventilar, y parece que dentro ha quedado un rastro de aire otoñal. Aspiro profundamente y, con un largo suspiro, me recuesto en mi camastro. Creo que antes de exhalar el aliento retenido ya estoy dormida._

 _Abro los ojos, aterrada. La habitación está a oscuras. No recuerdo haberme sentido así_ _nunca_ _, ni siquiera cuando las líneas enemigas se acercaron y tuvimos que desalojar el hospital por miedo a que la indiscriminada metralla cayera sobre nosotros. Ni siquiera cuando pasaba las noches en la granja con la única compañía de unos cuantos animales y un perro guardián, esperando que mi marido volviera con vida de la guerra._

 _Nunca._

 _Hay algo malo cerca de mí. No soy consciente de haber leído sus pensamientos mientras dormía, pero su eco ha atravesado mi conciencia. Estoy paralizada por el miedo. Contengo mi respiración, que empieza a ser jadeante, pero no puedo contener el ritmo frenético de mi corazón._

 _«No te hagas la dormida, pequeña. Sé que sabes que estoy aquí». Su voz suena suave dentro de mi cabeza, como el filo de una navaja recién afilada._

 _Por un momento me pregunto si seré yo la única que está en la cabaña, o si otra enfermera se ha retirado a descansar. La sola idea de haber atraído la muerte sobre otra persona agudiza mis sentidos, incluida la telepatía, y tengo un brevísimo momento de paz: soy la única humana aquí dentro._

 _Me incorporo en el camastro, y miro a mi alrededor. Puedo sentirlo pero no puedo verlo. Mi vello se ha puesto de punta y pequeños temblores sacuden mi cuerpo. Trago saliva, rezando porque todo sea rápido, y también rezo en silencio para ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para no transformarme en el monstruo que él quiere que sea, a su imagen y semejanza._

 _«Carlisle. Date prisa»._

 _No pierdo la ínfima esperanza de que él me rescate de lo que me espera. No quiero morir, ni ser una bestia sedienta de sangre humana._

 _Si no hubiera cometido el error de quedarme dormida, si hubiera corrido hacia nuestro lugar de reunión como cada noche mientras aún era de día... ¿Dónde debe de estar él? ¿Estará esperándome todavía?_

 _El camastro se hunde a mi lado. Es noche sin luna y la escasa luz que llega de los faroles que iluminan el campamento no me permite ver sus rasgos. Es más alto que yo y corpulento, con los cabellos largos hasta los hombros. Solo veo el brillo de sus ojos y, cuando abre la boca, de sus dientes._

— _Eres mía, y tu don también —murmura mientras me acaricia la mejilla. Me seca unas lágrimas que no sabía que_ _había derramado_ _. Su tacto me paraliza como un veneno._

 _Por fin, reacciono y mi mente escarba en la suya, buscando algo que prolongue el momento, algo que dé tiempo a Carlisle para que venga a por mí._

 _«Huele deliciosa… Y es preciosa. Tenía que haberme alimentado antes de hacer esto. No sé si sabré parar. Pero tengo que hacerlo ya, no me dará tiempo de sacarla de aquí antes de que venga a por ella ese imbécil»._

 _Me da mucho asco lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero al fin y al cabo Carlisle me explicó_ _que los vampiros tienen relaciones sexuales con humanas, no solo con las de su especie, y que algunos incluso lo prefieren: sexo y alimento, todo en uno._

 _Trago saliva, esperando que este vampiro sea de ésos._

— _Sé que soy tuya —le digo en el tono más sumiso que puedo simular. El miedo me ayuda a conseguirlo._

 _Con movimientos lentos me desabrocho los primeros botones de la blusa dejando al aire una buena parte de mi escote, y me echo el cabello hacia atrás. Está completamente inmóvil, como hipnotizado. No puedo ver sus ojos, pero sí leer su mente, y tengo que controlar la náusea._

 _Me tumbo sobre la cama e intento parecer bien dispuesta._

— _No creas que me engañas con tu jueguecito. Vas a ser mía en el sentido más absoluto de la palabra —dice, pero noto la tensión en su voz y leo el deseo en su mente. Siento cómo me desgarra la ropa y un dolor en mi cuello. No puedo gritar. Ni siquiera pensar. Estoy tan asustada que no hay espacio para nada más que para el miedo dentro de mi ser._

 _Por eso apenas puedo entender qué está pasando cuando de pronto dejo de sentir el peso del monstruo sobre mí, oigo ruidos, maldiciones apagadas, y lo único que puedo pensar es que estoy viva, y que no me ha violado._

 _Todo está bien. Pero si es así, ¿por qué me duele el cuello? Siento un sabor extraño en mi boca. ¿Y por qué siento un zumbido en los oídos, y el corazón parece que va a explotarme?  
_

— _Isabella. Dios, no. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto..._

 _Carlisle me toma en sus brazos. ¿Por qué lo siente? Mi mente confusa no lo entiende. Ha llegado a tiempo, me ha salvado. Siento que pone sus dedos en mi boca como si quisiera obligarme a vomitar. No me cuesta nada hacerlo por puro pánico, pero eso agudiza el dolor de mi cuello, hasta hacerme sentir como si se me estuviera desgarrando._

 _De pronto tengo una claridad de consciencia terrible y sé que el otro vampiro me ha hecho beber su sangre. No sé cuánta, quizá unas gotas, pero es la única explicación para esto._

 _En este penúltimo momento de mi vida, leo en la mente de mi amigo una duda terrible, un pensamiento que me aterroriza: está planteándose si debería terminar conmigo. Cuando me habló de la transformación, no me explicó que el vampiro progenitor_ _influía_ _en el neófito a través de su sangre. También está pensando que podría_ _hacerme expulsar la mayor parte de la sangre del otro vampiro y hacerme tomar la suya_ _, pero no sabe qué podría pasar._

 _Estoy demasiado débil como para suplicar mientras Carlisle toma la última decisión. Pone su boca en mi cuello y siento cómo mi vida me abandona lentamente, él se la lleva consigo como si tirara de un hilo._

— _Bebe de mí, Isabella. Vamos, te lo ruego. —Oigo su voz como si estuviera alejándose de mí al tiempo que un líquido frío llena mi boca. Me apremia a que trague y yo solo puedo pensar en el dolor de mi cuello._

 _De repente me estremezco al tiempo que me duelen todas y cada una de mis articulaciones, siento que mis venas se están congelando, y mi corazón pesa como una bala de cañón dentro de mi pecho._

 _¿Qué me está pasando?_

 _La oscuridad se apiada de mí y viene a buscarme._

 _._

Carlisle reconoce a Edward a fondo bajo mi atenta mirada. Me ha hecho unas pocas preguntas sobre su evolución, y le he contado que él tiene mi mismo don. No sé cómo lo ha logrado pero a lo largo de la noche ha conseguido alquilar el pequeño apartamento del conserje del edificio. Afortunadamente está bien cuidado y limpio, a la espera de que alguien lo ocupara. Solo hemos tenido que trasladar algunas de sus cosas a este lugar, incluyendo todos los alimentos del frigorífico. He dejado una nota para Alice y para la señora que cuida de los apartamentos, para que sepa la nueva ubicación del doctor Masen, aunque no sé si volverá. Alice me contó que la última vez que vino tuvo que amenazarla para que hiciera su trabajo, ya que en cuanto vio el estado de Edward le entró el pánico al contagio.

El peor momento ha sido mientras he trasladado a Edward en mis brazos. Está tan frágil que, aunque he sido rápida y delicada, su respiración ha empeorado durante unos minutos que se me han hecho eternos.

Pero ahora estamos aquí, y Carlisle va a cuidar de nosotros. Verlo trabajar es un sedante para mí. Me da la sensación de que Edward va a curarse pronto.

—Está muy grave. No sé si le queda mucho —concluye tras examinarlo—. Lo máximo que puedo hacer por él es aliviar su dolor, pero necesito que esté consciente para poder ejercer algún influjo.

—Que… ¿qué? ¿Cómo has dicho?

Carlisle se incorpora y se acerca a mí con pasos lentos, clavando su mirada azul en mí. Coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros y veo tanto amor en sus ojos que siento una mezcla extraña de emociones. Me aferro a ese cariño que él siente por mí para no hundirme. Quiero pedirle que lo transforme, quiero decirle que Edward me pidió ser un vampiro, pero él habla antes.

—Isabella, tengo que explicarte unas cuantas cosas. Pero antes... ¿cuánto tiempo hace que no te alimentas? Tienes un aspecto horrible.

De pronto me doy cuenta de que llevo más de una semana sin beber, desde que terminé con aquellos criminales. Suspiro.

—Demasiado. Pero no quería dejarle solo.

—Bien. Ahora puedes hacerlo. —Abro mucho los ojos. ¿Está loco? Después de lo que acaba de decirme no voy a separarme de él mientras esté despierta. Carlisle nota mi desconcierto y sonríe. —No hace falta que salgamos. Te he traído algo.

Me pasa el brazo tras la espalda y me empuja con suavidad hasta la cocina. Frunzo el ceño, planteándome durante un momento si Carlisle se habrá trastornado durante este tiempo en el que no hemos estado juntos. Abre el frigorífico y mi boca hace lo mismo.

—¿Cómo lo has conseguido? —murmuro.

—Tengo una reserva privada. Es toda tuya. —Me mira con tristeza—. Sabía que estabas en esta ciudad, pero me ha costado un poco encontrarte. Mientras, he recopilado esto. Nunca viene mal tener unas cuantas bolsas de sangre.

Contemplo las bolsas que hay en el frigorífico mientras siento que se me hace la boca agua.

—Gracias —murmuro al tomar una entre mis manos.

—Siéntate, Isabella. Edward está descansando. Aprovechemos para ponernos al día.

Lo miro con angustia. Me resulta muy difícil estar separada de Edward. No soporto la idea de dejarlo solo.

—Te importa mucho, ¿verdad? —dice con dulzura.

—No puedo imaginar mi existencia sin él.

Me mira con toda la empatía que puede llegar a sentir reflejada en cada uno de sus rasgos, esos rasgos perfectos que he echado tanto de menos durante décadas.

—Vamos a su habitación. Si estás más tranquila, podemos hablar allí, en voz baja —puntualiza.

Asiento con la cabeza. Necesito hablar con él, pedirle que transforme a Edward.

Miro hacia abajo notando frío entre mis manos y me doy cuenta de que aún llevo la bolsa de sangre de donante. Diligente, la vierto en una jarra que encuentro en la cocina y cojo un vaso.

En el dormitorio, dejo la jarra sobre la mesita de noche y me sirvo con todo el cuidado del mundo, para no desperdiciar ni una sola gota. Me relamo los labios. Tengo tanta sed que voy a terminar con la bolsa en un instante. Y con tres o cuatro más después.

Carlisle le echa una larga mirada a Edward, y resisto la tentación de leerle la mente. Sé que eso le disgustaría, así que me bebo el primer vaso de sangre mientras espero a que hable.

—Jamás debí marcharme. —Parpadeo y contengo el aliento al oír eso de nuevo—. Te pido que me perdones, Isabella. Me arrepentí al poco de haberte dejado, pero ya no pude encontrarte.

Consigo componer una sonrisa a pesar de que aún siento que me tiemblan todos los músculos.

—Siempre fuiste un rastreador penoso.

Suelta una risa suave, tan suave que solo yo puedo oírla. Hablamos en un tono de voz inaudible para un humano. Me siento en una silla del dormitorio, vigilando la respiración de mi amado.

—Lo sé —coincide con una media sonrisa.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—Porque experimentaste una emoción extremadamente intensa —dice al tiempo que se sienta con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, las piernas dobladas y los brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas—. Por eso lloraste sangre.

—Nunca me habías contado eso.

—Los vampiros no lloramos, quizá algunos una vez en la vida, y casi ninguno dos veces. Por eso jamás te expliqué que podía suceder.

Bajo la cabeza y miro fijamente a Edward, recordando el momento en que lo encontré tumbado sobre su cama, ardiendo de fiebre e inconsciente. Por un momento me meto en su mente, pero solo hay oscuridad. Es el periodo de inconsciencia más prolongado que ha tenido. Aprieto los labios y aspiro profundamente.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que me encontraras? —inquiero sin apartar la mirada de Edward.

—Hay un vínculo entre vampiro creador y neófito a través de la sangre, ya lo sabes —me explica en tono paciente, me hace recordar al maestro que tuve—. Si algo te provocó una emoción tan intensa como para que lloraras sangre, no es raro que yo lo sintiera. Y en cuanto te sentí, supe dónde buscarte.

Los recuerdos tristes me abruman. Siento la necesidad de acercarme más a Edward y me siento en la cama. Le acaricio la frente con dulzura, apartándole mechones de cabello húmedos.

—Creía que nosotros no teníamos ese vínculo —digo sin mirar a mi creador—. Mis venas no llevan solo tu sangre.

Carlisle exhala lentamente.

—Ya sabes que sí lo tenemos. —Se levanta y se acerca a mí con cuidado, sentándose él al otro lado de la cama de Edward. Siento su mirada fija en mí, pero no puedo devolvérsela—. Siempre has tenido esa idea, Isabella, y debes desecharla para siempre. Tú eres parte de mí, no de él. Jamás has sido como Aro.

—No pronuncies su nombre —mascullo. Aún ahora al oírlo siento cómo mis encías cosquillean, mis colmillos desean salir y clavarse en el cuello de aquel miserable antes de arrancarle la cabeza.

De pronto recuerdo el olor que he notado antes de abrir la puerta, la sensación de amenaza que lo acompañaba. Me he dejado llevar por la vorágine de emociones que han acompañado al retorno de Carlisle, y casi he olvidado eso tan importante.

—¿Has notado el olor de otro vampiro cuando has llegado al piso de Edward?

—Sí, pero no lo he reconocido. No sabía si quizá sería alguien que conoces.

—No. —Sacudo bruscamente la cabeza—. Siempre rehúyo a los de nuestra especie. Ya sabes que hay pocos como nosotros. La mayoría no son más que depredadores.

Frunce el ceño y me mira con tristeza.

—Has estado muy sola —afirma.

Asiento en silencio. No quiero hablar de ese tema ahora.

—Ese vampiro que has olido me está siguiendo —explico. Carlisle arquea ambas cejas y me escucha con atención mientras le explico lo del señor Biers y las sensaciones que he tenido esta noche, antes de que él se presentara. Mientras me escucha, su gesto pasa de sorprendido a preocupado.

—Isabella. No creo que ese vampiro esté acosándote.

—¿Entonces, cómo explicas ese comportamiento?

Carlisle fija su mirada azul en Edward, y entonces lo comprendo todo. Mi sangre se hiela hasta el punto de que me hace recordar la noche que fui convertida. De repente todo cobra sentido. No mató a Biers para que yo me sintiera amenazada. La razón fue muchísimo peor y más retorcida: lo hizo porque quería que Edward dudara de mí y me dejara. Quería separarlo de mí.

Dejarlo indefenso.

—Crees que lo busca a él —susurro.

Asiente con expresión grave. Permanecemos unos minutos en silencio, imagino que Carlisle está como yo, perdido en el sus recuerdos.

Es como volver al pasado.

—¿Qué sientes por este humano? —Llevamos tanto tiempo en silencio que su voz consigue sobresaltarme. O quizá es que mi cuerpo ahora está más alerta.

Aspiro profundamente antes de contestar, y vuelvo a acariciar la cabeza de Edward con dulzura.

—Estoy completamente enamorada de él. Me salvó la vida apareciendo en la mía. Y si él muere, no tendré motivos para vivir.

Recuerdo las palabras que me dijo nuestra primera noche: «¡No tienes derecho a hacerlo! Lo perdiste desde el momento en que te cruzaste en mi camino».

«No se trata derechos, Edward. Se trata de lo que es posible y lo que no».

La voz de Carlisle parece llegarme desde muy lejos.

—¿Qué crees que siente él? —Cuando voy a contestar, veo que me observa con gesto severo—-. Quizá todo lo que crees que es amor no es más que atracción sexual, deseo puro. Ya sabes cómo va.

Abro la boca para contestarle, indignada, aunque una voz en el fondo de mi corazón me dice que me está poniendo a prueba, cuando unas palabras que no son mías cruzan mi mente.

«No es cierto. Yo también te quiero, Isabella».

El mundo, mi mundo, vuelve a moverse al escucharle en mi mente.

«Edward. Mi amor».

Le toco la frente y me da la sensación de que tiene menos fiebre. Controlo la llama de mi esperanza antes de que se transforme en una erupción volcánica, y busco el termómetro que llevo siempre en mi bolsillo, como una prolongación extraña y fría de mi propio cuerpo. Se lo coloco y murmuro para mí y para nadie una pequeña oración: «que sea verdad, que sea verdad».

Levanto los ojos y veo que Carlisle me observa frunciendo el ceño, sin entender por qué de repente me comporto así.

—Me ha hablado. —Esbozo una temblorosa sonrisa—. Me ha dicho que me quiere.

Carlisle enarca las cejas, abre la boca pero en seguida la cierra sin decir nada. Me observa en silencio mientras sujeto el termómetro para comprobar si estoy en lo cierto. Centro mi mirada de nuevo en Edward al tiempo que espero esos minutos que se me hacen eternos. Le acaricio la cara con suavidad y le hablo dentro de esa intimidad que compartimos. Ahora que he vuelto a conectar con él necesito oírle otra vez.

«Te quiero, Edward. Perdóname por haber tardado tanto en decírtelo. Tenía miedo por ti… ». Veo como su pecho sube y baja, respirando profundamente, como si de repente sus pulmones funcionaran mejor. «No te merezco, pero no puedo estar sin ti».

«Isabella…». Hace una pausa durante la cual me inquieto. Creo que le estoy exigiendo demasiado esfuerzo. «Tú… eres mi vida. Si no hubieras estado aquí, conmigo, no habría tenido fuerzas para luchar».

Mi corazón se llena de luz. Tengo ganas de abrazarlo y tocarlo por todas partes, sentir con mis dedos y todo mi cuerpo que él sigue aquí, conmigo, pero debo esperar para eso. Me conformo con tomarle una mano, apoyarla contra mi mejilla y besar su palma. Le retiro el termómetro y le echo un vistazo.

—No llega a treinta y ocho. Es la primera vez que se queda sin fiebre. No puedo creerlo. —Miro a Carlisle, que me quita el termómetro y lo observa atentamente, como queriendo comprobar él también que no se trata de un error.

Ahora sí, me permito respirar un poco más profundamente. Me siento ligera y volátil, y al mismo tiempo me da miedo sentirme bien por primera vez en lo que parece una eternidad. Sé que no está fuera de peligro, pero estas son buenas señales, y me aferro a ellas.

.

* * *

.

 **Al final he podido subirlo el martes. Espero que os haya gustado. Siento dejaros así, pero el miércoles que viene habrá más. Espero que se os hayan resuelto unos cuantos interrogantes. Ya hemos tomado la recta final de la historia, pero aún queda bastante tela que cortar.** **Un abrazo a todas las lectoras y gracias a mi beta Ebrume y a mis prelectoras Nury y Patri, que hacen que esto sea más comprensible que cuando sale de mi cabeza. Os he contestado todos los reviews (¡ya hemos llegado a los 100!) , menos dos que estaban sin "loguear": gracias a "guest" ;) y a Raquel.  
**

 **.**

 **Antes de que se me olvide de nuevo, os dejo aquí el link para leer un relato mío que ganó un concurso de Halloween hace dos años. Es de tipo erótico paranormal, inspirado en mi fic Turno de noche, y son solo cinco páginas: corto pero intenso. El premio era su publicación pero no fue así, cosas de la vida, así que lo podéis leer en el blog que comparto con otras autoras, Ficgueando. Si no os aclaráis a encontrarlo a través de mi perfil, teclead en Google estas dos palabras: ficgueando rem, y es el primer resultado de la búsqueda. ¡Bien fácil!**

 **¿Nos leemos el miércoles que viene?**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Buenos días. Aquí está el capítulo, un día antes y un poco más largo. Creo que el siguiente también podré subirlo el martes que viene.**

 **Sé que echáis de menos a Edward pero poco a poco lo tendremos más "funcional".**

 **Os quería comentar dos cosas del capítulo anterior. Una es que tuve un desliz y puse que en el frigorífico había bolsas (de plástico, se supone), cuando en esa época la sangre se conservaba en botellas de cristal. Sorry.  
**

 **La segunda cosa tiene relación con un comentario que me hizo una de mis "betaprelectoras". Soy consciente de que, como autora, he de huir del cliché (dentro de lo posible). Pero como autora de fics a veces** **busco** **este cliché. Lo digo por la frase que usa Edward, cuando le dice que ella es su vida (solo me faltó el "ahora").  
**

 **Y sin más cháchara, os dejo el 12.**

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 12**

.

«Edward, está aquí el vampiro que me creó, Carlisle. Él podrá transformarte en vampiro, si todavía lo deseas».

«Quiero estar contigo, Isabella. Para siempre. Pero…».

—¿Qué? No, nada de peros.

Carlisle me mira con curiosidad.

«Sé que estoy mejorando. Siento como si saliera del vacío… como si mi alma y mi cuerpo estuvieran de nuevo unidos».

Le aprieto la mano mientras contengo el aliento. Sé que ha estado en el límite entre la vida y la muerte, pero oírselo decir es sumamente doloroso. Y eso me hace más difícil aceptar su decisión.

«Sabes que no has salido de peligro. No podemos arriesgarnos. Por favor». Tengo ganas de chantajearlo con mi pena, recordarle que si él no sobrevive yo tampoco, pero esos pensamientos no llegan a formarse. La emoción de tenerlo conmigo me abruma, y lo amo tanto que no puedo pensar solo en mí.

Maldita sea. Estoy reencontrando mi alma a través de él, de su amor. No me reconozco a mí misma.

«Isabella. Confía en mí. Tengo asuntos que arreglar, y quiero despedirme de mi vida humana como es debido. Y sobre todo quiero… quiero hacer algo mientras todavía soy dueño de mí, y no un ser con ansias de sangre».

«Dime». Estoy emocionada y no sé si reír por su mejoría o llorar por su tozudez.

Abre los ojos con gran esfuerzo, fija sus iris verdes en mí y siento que algo me sacude por dentro. A pesar de que tiene un aspecto horrible y frágil la intensidad de su mirada me taladra el corazón y me llega hasta el alma que empiezo a vislumbrar gracias a él. Solo él ha conseguido eso, solo Edward me hace dudar de todo lo que hasta ahora había creído sobre mí. O quizá es que él me está cambiando.

Toma aire como si le doliera hacerlo, con cuidado y poco a poco, y cuando habla, me deja sin aliento:

—Cásate conmigo, Isabella —susurra, muy bajito pero sin vacilación.

Escucho a Carlisle soltar un jadeo de sorpresa, pero no puedo mirarle. Soy incapaz de despegar mis ojos de Edward.

—Sí —me oigo murmurar, no tengo aliento para más palabras.

Hace un amago de sonrisa y cierra los párpados, creo que acaba de terminar con las escasas energías que tenía. Me inclino sobre él y le beso los labios con suavidad.

—Descansa, cariño.

Alzo la mirada hacia Carlisle, que me contempla con una extraña mezcla de preocupación y ternura en su rostro. Al final parece que gana la última, y sonríe levemente.

—Me alegra haber sido testigo de este momento, pero… —Parece dudar sobre qué palabras usar pero he tenido suficiente y le interrumpo. No me gustan los «peros», y Edward me lo acaba de demostrar.

—Sé que no ha salido de peligro. —Suspiro—. Iba a pedirte que lo transformaras ya, pero parece que ha cambiado de idea.

Carlisle me mira en silencio. Ni un solo gesto delata lo que está pensando: siempre he envidiado su habilidad para el póker.

—Ha cambiado de idea —repite—. ¿Te lo pidió él? —inquiere.

—Sí, al principio de su enfermedad.

Su gesto se relaja. Se levanta y se me acerca, sentándose a mi lado y taladrándome con esos ojos azules que parece que me lean tan bien como yo a él.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un examen de admisión para vampiro? —Frunzo el ceño—. Carlisle, tú me explicaste que los vampiros jóvenes no debían crear nuevos vampiros. Que los neófitos necesitaban un vampiro mayor, experimentado, para orientarlos en su nueva vida. Además —bajo el tono de voz— no parece importarle mi oscuridad. Pero a mí sí, y no quiero que sea como yo.

En aquel momento, el vampiro a quien debo mi existencia me abraza con fuerza, como cuando le he abierto la puerta. Es una sensación maravillosa.

—Siempre te lo he dicho, pero te cuesta creerlo. Sigues con la idea de que la mala sangre de Aro circula por tus venas, y no es así. Eres mucho mejor de lo que piensas, Isabella. La prueba la tienes en todo lo que me acabas de decir. Lo amas de verdad, tanto como para no pensar en ti. Si fueras la vampira que crees ser, lo habrías transformado sin dudar en cuanto te lo pidió. Y, si fueras como Aro —pronuncia el nombre con asco—, ni siquiera habrías esperado a que Edward te lo pidiera. —Quiero hablar, decirle que precisamente porque soy egoísta no quise transformarlo, porque me habría sentido horriblemente mal si hubiera terminado siendo un vampiro descontrolado, pero él niega antes de que yo pronuncie las palabras, como si las supiera de antemano—. Deja ya de pensar en el pasado y piensa en lo que eres, de verdad, ahora.

Mi ánimo se ensombrece al escucharle. Él se da cuenta y levanta su mano para acariciarme con delicadeza la mejilla, me coloca un mechón suelto tras la oreja con tanta familiaridad que parece que no han pasado décadas desde la última vez que lo hizo.

—No ha cambiado nada, Carlisle. Sigo haciendo lo mismo. Algunas vidas humanas no tienen valor para mí. No soy como tú, que las valoras todas.

Su mano se apoya sobre mi hombro y su mirada sigue siendo igual de cálida.

—Eso ya lo imaginaba, y aún así he vuelto a buscarte. No me refiero a _ese_ pasado, Isabella, sino a la sombra del carroñero. Ese… desgraciado siempre ha tenido demasiado peso en nuestra relación. Y ya es hora de olvidar.

Una parte de mí pensaba que, al decirle que todavía mataba, me echaría otro sermón sobre la vida humana y me abandonaría de nuevo. Esa misma parte, al escuchar el afecto en su voz y leerlo en su expresión, se derrite y se transforma en una oleada cálida que arrasa con la escasa tranquilidad que me quedaba. Correspondo a su abrazo mientras apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro, que queda teñido de rojo intenso. Por segunda vez en mi existencia, estoy llorando sangre.

A nuestro lado, Edward duerme con expresión serena y parece sonreír por un fugaz instante.

.

.

 _Abro los ojos, sintiéndome más extraña que en toda mi vida. Antes de abrirlos ya tenía la sensación de que veía. Percibo una miríada de sensaciones y matices a través de mis otros sentidos, y es excitante y sobrecogedor. No sé qué me sucede._

— _Buenas noches, Isabella._

 _Esa voz la reconozco, y me tranquiliza. Me incorporo y siento algo raro en mi cuerpo. Como si el movimiento fuera demasiado fluido… como si careciera de articulaciones. Lo he hecho sin sentir que lo hacía, de forma rápida. La sensación es inquietante. Miro hacia la voz, alarmada._

— _Carlisle. —Frunzo el ceño, porque un recuerdo pugna por entrar en mi consciencia, sé que es importante, y al mismo tiempo me da miedo._

 _Él se levanta de la silla y se sienta en la cama donde me encuentro, mirándome con ternura y atención. Parece que esté esperando que yo haga o diga algo, pero no sé el qué._

— _¿No recuerdas nada? —Con precaución infinita, toma mi mano._

 _«He hecho bien salvándola. Estoy seguro. Podré guiarla en su nueva vida»._

 _Leo sus pensamientos sin pretenderlo, sé que no le gusta pero son tan intensos que parece que grite. Oigo las palabras, e incluso percibo el tono que utiliza consigo mismo, como si estuviera intentando convencerse. Todo junto me hace sentirme como si me asomara a un abismo. En su fondo, los recuerdos que yacían enterrados en la oscuridad surgen como llamaradas dolorosas._

— _¡No!_

 _Me sujeta por los hombros con fuerza._

— _Escúchame. Quiero explicarte..._ — _Le aparto las manos bruscamente y me levanto de un salto. Sin saber cómo, estoy al otro lado de la habitación._

 _Dios, me voy a volver loca. Carlisle está delante de mí. Vuelve a tocarme, cuando intento liberarme habla y su voz tiene algo que me paraliza._

— _Tienes que escucharme. Todo saldrá bien._

 _Señor…_ _¿cómo voy a permanecer con Carlisle? Me ha creado un monstruo, llevo su sangre dentro y tendré que obedecerle si reaparece._

 _Por si fuera poco, otro recuerdo termina de aplastar la poca sensación de cordura que me queda: Carlisle, mi amigo, se planteó durante un instante terminar conmigo._

 _Por un momento le odio con tanta intensidad que siento resquebrajarse el control que ejerce sobre mí, pero no lo consigo._

— _Deberías haberme matado —gruño._

— _Silencio —ordena, todo serenidad y cortesía. Parece haberse tranquilizado no sé por qué, porque la situación no puede ser peor. Odio que tenga poder para hacerme callar._

 _Un momento... Según me explicó, los vampiros recién nacidos solo obedecen a su creador. ¿Cómo puede ser que sea él quien me controle en este momento? Lo miro con ojos muy abiertos, esperando una explicación._

— _Extraje toda la sangre —«espero que sí», piensa— y bebiste la mía._

 _Lo miro, indignada. ¿No se da cuenta de que sé que no me lo está contando todo?_

 _Cierra los párpados y se pellizca el puente de la nariz., parece que_ _se ha dado cuenta de_ _su error._

— _Deja de leer mi mente, Isabella._

 _Otra vez ese tono autoritario, pero no puedo, esto no puedo controlarlo. Mi gesto debe delatar toda mi exasperación, porque él asiente con la cabeza._

— _Entiendo que tu don está fuera de control. No te preocupes, será algo transitorio. Es más intenso que nunca, y pronto podrás controlarlo a voluntad._

 _Maldita sea si tengo ganas de hablar de mi puñetero don. Lo que quiero en este mismo instante es calmar este ardor que siento en la garganta. Y matar al vampiro que me hizo esto. No al que tengo delante, aunque no me faltan ganas, sino al que tenía en mente hacerme su esclava. Aún me recorren escalofríos cuando recuerdo las imágenes de su asqueroso plan._

 _Me sobrepasa la intensidad de todo lo que siento, no solo a través de mis sentidos, sino mis propias emociones._

— _Puedes hablar, Isabella. Siento haberte silenciado, pero tienes que dejarme que te explique. Aunque antes creo que debes alimentarte. Sin la ansiedad de la sangre, estarás más receptiva._

 _Cielos, cómo odio su lenguaje educado y su serenidad._

 _Esto no saldrá bien._

.

 _Han pasado meses desde que fui transformada en_ _una_ _criatura de la noche. Estoy condenada a no ver nunca más el sol. De día caigo en una inconsciencia tan absoluta que podría estar librándose una batalla sobre mí y no enterarme de nada._

 _Carlisle dice que me controlo bastante bien para ser una vampira neófita, aunque no sé de dónde saca esas ideas, porque soy la primera de la que se encarga. Creo que lo sabe por hablar con otros vampiros. La mayoría de los nuestros son nómadas, pero hay unos pocos que tienen residencia relativamente estable. Pasados unos cuantos años, los humanos empiezan a sospechar, y hay que mudarse._

 _Así nos hemos enterado de que el vampiro que me atacó se llama Aro. La descripción que le dimos a Eleazar, un amigo de Carlisle más viejo que él, dio en el blanco. Su comentario fue más o menos:«¿Ese grandísimo mal nacido hijo de un buitre sigue rondando las miserias humanas?»._ _Lo describió a la perfección, y luego escupió como si le hubiera dado asco hablar de él. Yo también tenía ganas de escupir, pero hay normas de educación que no consigo quitarme de encima, y me conformo con maldecir como un estibador._

 _Carlisle me mira mal cuando lo hago. Anticuado._

 _Jamás damos muerte a nadie, bebemos del humano hasta que su corazón se acelera mientras los mantenemos bajo el control mental, y paramos cuando su corazón palpita demasiado fuerte y rápido. Con un poco de práctica es fácil. Por supuesto, es más difícil de conseguirlo cuando estoy muchos días sin alimentarme, pero ya tengo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para parar a tiempo siempre. Carlisle tuvo que detenerme varias veces durante mis primeras semanas, pero ya no es necesario. Somos unos vampiros de lo más extraño. No sólo no matamos sino que, a veces, pagamos a los humanos o les hacemos algún trabajo en su granja o su hogar._

 _Aún así, siento como si hubiera algo malo en mí._

 _Carlisle confía en que ciertos instintos asesinos que tengo desaparezcan. Y no me refiero solo a las ganas que tengo de eliminar a Aro. Quiero decir que, tal como predijo Carlisle mi don se ha potenciado, pero eso no es precisamente bueno. Soy una especie de detector de criminales. Oigo sus pensamientos con una claridad tan extraordinaria que casi los siento dentro de mí. Además, cuando pongo mi mano sobre el pecho de una persona es como si percibiera su verdadero corazón._

 _Mi instinto de matar es turbador, me posee de una forma que Carlisle apenas puede controlar_ _._ _Sé que eso lo asusta. Sé que a veces se plantea si no habrá alguna gota de la sangre de Aro dirigiéndome de alguna forma, o por lo menos impidiendo que respete todas las vidas humanas, como él hace. No me hace falta leerle el pensamiento. Lo leo en su gesto de decepción._

 _Me siento mal. ¿Hay algo del carroñero en mí? No lo sé. Creo que no soy buena, ni lo seré nunca. Me enfado con Doc por su actitud neutral con los problemas de los humanos. ¿Cómo puede ser tan compasivo y al mismo tiempo tan… frío? Tiene temperamento de cirujano, hace un bien_ _enorme_ _a la humanidad pero no duda en sajar un miembro entero o dos si es necesario por un bien superior. Me dice que no tengo derecho a ser juez y verdugo, que eso no es algo que me corresponda. Que yo tenga el don de ver el corazón humano no significa que tenga permiso para hacer lo que hago._

 _La incertidumbre socava mi espíritu y hunde mi corazón en la oscuridad._

 _._

 _._

Carlisle y yo nos hemos sentado a la mesa de la cocina. Su reserva de sangre está menguando rápidamente, pero no le preocupa, y a mí tampoco. Es nuestra pequeña celebración: estamos juntos de nuevo después de varias décadas, Edward está sin fiebre por primera vez en lo que parece una eternidad, y además me ha pedido que nos casemos. Sigo notando la tenaza de la angustia, e intento no pensar en todo lo malo que le puede pasar mientras estamos durmiendo. Ahora ya no solo temo a la gripe, sino también al vampiro que le persigue.

Doc y yo hemos debatido sobre si llevárnoslo a mi casa ahora que se encuentra mejor, pero no me atrevo a moverlo de aquí todavía. Ni siquiera me arriesgaría a devolverlo a su apartamento, pero Carlisle me ha recordado que lo ha alquilado él, por lo que al ser un vampiro el «propietario», Edward no está protegido por esa fuerza oculta que nos impide colarnos en domicilios privados. Por lo mismo, tampoco estaría protegido en mi casa. La sola idea hace que mis músculos se tensen y mis colmillos salgan. Al final, hemos decidido que en cuanto se acerque el alba lo volveré a llevar a su casa.

Durante las pocas horas que nos separan del alba, Carlisle y yo charlamos como los viejos amigos que somos. Quiero saber todo lo que ha hecho mientras estaba sin mí, pero él insiste en que lo mío es más importante. Está muy contento porque he encontrado a un hombre que me ama tal como soy. Una sombra le cruza el rostro mientras dice esto, pero prefiero ignorarla.

Le he estado poniendo al día con lo más importante: le he contado cómo nos conocimos Edward y yo, y lo rápido que ha ido nuestra relación. Él cree que, al compartir don con Edward, de alguna forma leía su mente en la distancia, y por eso soñaba con él. Sin saber que existía, sin pensarlo de forma consciente, yo sentía que él era como yo, y de ahí esa angustia, esa necesidad de encontrarlo, acrecentada por mi creciente soledad y mis ideas suicidas. De alguna forma sabía que tenía a un igual cerca de mí.

Puede que tenga razón.

Entonces, un tanto avergonzada, le hablo de mi intenso deseo por la sangre de Edward y de su extraña reacción cuando olió la mía, y me lanza una intensa mirada.

—La atracción de la sangre —pronuncia en tono reverente—. Él es tu compañero para toda la vida, Isabella. Había oído historias como esa que cuentas, pero no lo he vivido nunca.

Suspiro con impaciencia y miro al techo un momento.

—Déjame adivinar… No creías esas historias y por eso no me habías hablado de esto.

Niega con la cabeza reprimiendo una sonrisa al ver mi expresión.

—No, no fue por eso. Fue por tu actitud.

—Mi… ¿qué? —pregunto, indignada.

—Tu actitud. No se te podía hablar de nada que tuviera que ver con el amor, ¿recuerdas? Y si no, deja que te haga memoria: ¿no fuiste tú la que decía que tenías el corazón roto y que no ibas a volver a amar nunca? ¿Quien dijo que prefería disfrutar del sexo sin sentimientos, porque ya no tenías? ¿La que se burlaba de mí porque anhelaba encontrar a mi alma gemela? ¿La que… —Lo detengo alzando una mano.

—Ya basta, Carlisle, me ha quedado meridianamente claro.

—En aquella época, tenías el corazón congelado. —Su gesto se ensombrece—. A veces pensaba si no sería efecto de tu transformación, pero en seguida recordaba que ya lo tenías así antes de suceder.

Bajo la mirada en silencio, porque sé que tiene razón. Bebo un sorbo de sangre de mi vaso y suspiro de nuevo fijando mis pupilas en el fondo del vaso, como si allí viera mis recuerdos. Poco a poco, todo va cobrando sentido.

—Edward ha conseguido el deshielo… Lo malo es que creo que eso, a veces, me hace sentir muy desgraciada. —Hago una mueca y le explico mi reacción en la sala de enfermos terminales. Ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta de que algo estaba cambiando en mi interior.

Mi amigo sujeta mi mano y la aprieta con cariño.

—Pero vale la pena, ¿o no?

Me muerdo el labio mientras repaso mentalmente lo que ha sido mi vida desde que lo conocí y he de reconocer que, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento, el vacío que sentía antes era mucho peor. Asiento con reticencia, para que Carlisle no se acostumbre demasiado a que le dé la razón.

He llevado a Edward a su apartamento tras comprobar que sigue sin fiebre. Ha vuelto a toser fuerte, pero esta vez no ha expulsado sangre, y continúa durmiendo. Le beso con suavidad antes de despedirme y desearle un buen día. Pido en silencio que esté bien para cuando yo despierte, pero no me permito seguir dándole vueltas a eso.

Vuelvo al apartamento del conserje, donde me espera Carlisle. Hemos decidido dormir aquí. Se acerca el amanecer y ahora, por fin, debo pedirle a mi amigo una cosa más:

—Hay una mujer, una viuda, de quien se está encargando mi servicio. Es una joven que perdió a su hijo y a su marido casi al mismo tiempo. Antes de morir le prometí a él que cuidaría de su esposa. —Carlisle enarca las cejas, pero no dice nada—. No he podido verla porque durante las noches no me he movido de aquí, pero he mandado a mi personal cada día a su casa para vigilarla y estar unas horas con ella. Se ocupan de que se alimente un poco y se asee de vez en cuando, pero mi ama de llaves está muy preocupada por ella. Me pidió permiso para traerla a mi casa, pero la viuda no quiere moverse de la suya. Padece melancolía profunda. Creo que... —lo miro un momento en silencio y él me anima con un leve gesto de la mano— que le iría bien que le borraras el recuerdo de tanto sufrimiento.

Pensaba que iba a soltar el discurso de quiénes éramos nosotros para tomar esa decisión, pero para mi sorpresa asiente.

—Puede ser. Pero primero tendré que verla y hablar con ella. Aunque habrá que esperar hasta esta noche. Y temo dejarte sola con Edward y ese vampiro rondando la casa.

—Estaremos bien. Allí dentro estamos a salvo. —Suspiro aliviada. Es un gran descanso compartir algo de responsabilidad.

.

.

 _Llevamos unas buenas semanas, las mejores desde que nos conocemos. He intentado por todos los medios agradar a Carlisle, así que he bloqueado mi don. Ahora que lo controlo tan bien no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo. Lo malo es que siento como si me faltara uno de mis sentidos. No uno esencial como la vista o el oído, más bien como si no notara el sabor de las cosas. Puedo seguir viviendo, pero una parte de mí teme estar haciendo algo mal, como alimentarme de algo estropeado. Lo he sacrificado por nuestro bien. Ya controlo mis instintos más primarios, y era mi única asignatura pendiente con mi creador. A partir de ahora podemos relacionarnos más como amigos que como tutor y pupila._

 _A veces sorprendo a Carlisle mirándome con algo similar a una chispa de anhelo pero, como un adolescente tímido, retira la mirada de inmediato. Eso sí sería una complicación. Yo no siento nada de eso por él, la atracción sexual que me inspiraba como vampiro ha desaparecido. Tenía razón con lo del deseo de los humanos por nosotros._

 _Supongo que lo que le pasa es que se siente solo. Una vez, después de habernos alimentado de una pareja joven, estuve haciéndole preguntas sobre los vampiros, el amor y el sexo. Me divirtió verlo un tanto incómodo. Es curioso ver cómo, a pesar de su experiencia, a pesar de ser médico y de no avergonzarse de su cuerpo o del mío, sigue siendo un hombre de otra época. Le incomoda hablar de sexo conmigo, como si fuera mi padre de verdad._

 _Al final conseguí que me explicara algo. Me dijo que los vampiros son parecidos a los humanos con sus relaciones íntimas: hay de todo, pero en general somos seres mucho más sexuales. Quizá porque la experiencia y el nulo riesgo de embarazo y enfermedad hace que seamos más desinhibidos que los humanos._

— _Pero ¿y el sexo entre vampiros? ¿Cómo es? —insisto._

 _Está un tanto incómodo, pero él es mi única fuente de información y yo soy su única compañía, así que espero que su reticencia vaya disminuyendo, porque solo nos tenemos el uno al otro._

— _Más... —carraspea— intenso que con un humano._

 _Se calla y mira atentamente una de sus uñas, como si esperara verla crecer en ese mismo instante._

 _No tengo suficiente ni de lejos, y voy a tirarle de la lengua hasta que me diga todo lo que quiero saber._

— _¿Tú… has tenido alguna pareja vampira? No sólo sexual. ¿Algo equivalente a un matrimonio? ¿O alguna relación larga con una humana?_

 _Suspira largamente y deja de mostrar interés por sus uñas. Fija sus iris azules en los míos, y veo tristeza, una pena profunda del corazón._

— _Los vampiros podemos tener relaciones de todo tipo, como los humanos. Pero en esencia, igual que somos inmutables a través del tiempo, somos seres monógamos. Solo tenemos un amor, una vez en la vida, y es tan profundo que nada lo puede sustituir._

 _Parpadeo y resisto la tentación de leer su mente. En su lugar, le tomo la mano y se la aprieto con dulzura._

— _¿Perdiste a tu pareja? —musito, buscando sus ojos, que ha vuelto a apartar de mí. No antes de que detectara una profunda tristeza._

 _Permanece en silencio un buen rato. Por fin, tuerce la boca en una mueca encantadora y juvenil que me hace olvidar que tiene trescientos años, y sacude la cabeza con indolencia al mirarme._

— _No, Isabella, no he perdido a mi pareja. Es difícil sobrevivir a eso, en nuestra especie. —Levanta su mano y me acaricia el cabello con ternura. Es un gesto cálido, nada sexual—. Simplemente no la he encontrado. Creía que… —me mira largamente y con intensidad, y sé lo que quiere decir antes de que lo haga— que tú serías_ _ella._ _Pero ha sido más mi anhelo que una realidad. Lo cierto es que eres para mí como la hija que nunca tuve, y mi mejor amiga._

 _Sonrío ampliamente al escucharle. Yo me siento como él. Estamos solos pero nos tenemos el uno al otro, y nuestro vínculo es fuerte. Creo que a partir de ahora todo irá a mejor._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **Gracias a Ebrume, a Patri y a Nury por su ayuda. Gracias a todas por leer, comentar, compartir y recomendar. Es un placer compartir mi imaginación con vosotras y ver que, aunque este fandom no es lo que era, aún tiene sus lectoras.  
**

 **Hasta el martes que viene.**

 **¿Opiniones?**


	13. Capítulo 13

.

 **Capítulo 13**

.

Llego al apartamento de Edward y abro la puerta con la llave. En cuanto nos hemos despertado, Carlisle ha ido a ver a la viuda, cuando haya hablado con ella vendrá hacia aquí. Hemos dormido en el apartamento del conserje después de haber tapado todas las ventanas con gruesas mantas para cubrir los delgados rayos de luz que posiblemente se colarían por las contraventanas.

Al entrar tengo mis seis sentidos alerta pero no hay nadie más que Alice y Edward. Pasada la alarma me dejo llevar por la felicidad, pues antes de verlo sé que está mejor. Me adentro en su piso y ya no huele con tanta intensidad a enfermedad. Noto que está durmiendo porque oigo su serena respiración.

—Alice, querida. Buenas noches. ¿Cómo está?

La enfermera me sonríe cuando entro en el dormitorio de Edward y se levanta para darme un abrazo que le devuelvo con ganas. No sé qué habría hecho sin ella.

—Isabella, me da miedo decirlo, pero creo que ha pasado el peligro —susurra cuando me suelta.

Inspiro con fuerza y exhalo con lentitud.

—¿Ha tenido fiebre?

—No, apenas unas décimas —su sonrisa de amplía—, y ha comido mejor. Apenas ha hablado, pero tampoco le he dejado. Aún se cansa bastante. Ha pasado casi todo el día durmiendo, pero se notaba que era un sueño tranquilo, no ha gemido ni se ha removido. Y ha tosido bastante, pero sin sangre.

—Gracias al cielo.

Espero que pronto esté lo suficientemente fuerte como para no necesitar ayuda. Alice podrá volver a su vida normal, y yo quedarme aquí con él durante el día. No soporto la idea de estar alejada, aunque solo sea un par de pisos más abajo. A su lado podré protegerle mejor, más aún si Carlisle está conmigo. No quiero ni pensar que suceda cualquier cosa, algo que escape a mi control, y el vampiro que nos acecha se aproveche de eso, como hizo Aro conmigo.

Me siento en la cama y, como cada noche desde hace demasiadas, le toco la frente con la palma de mi mano. Respiro con normalidad al constatar que sí, que su temperatura es normal.

Parece que el frescor de mi mano lo espabila porque, en cuanto levanto la palma de su rostro, un pensamiento cruza mi mente.

«Te estaba esperando».

«Lo dudo. Estabas dormido. Acabas de despertarte». Lo miro entornando los párpados y sofocando una sonrisa.

«Me he dormido esperándote. Has tardado mucho». Abre los ojos perezosamente y me clava su intensa mirada verde. Veo un brillo juguetón y esbozo una sonrisa. ¿Conque esas tenemos? No quiero que Alice, que ronda por la casa todavía recogiendo cosas antes de marcharse, se percate de nuestro intercambio, así que le contesto también mentalmente.

«He venido en cuanto se ha puesto el sol. Si dejaras que Carlisle te transformara, podríamos estar juntos… siempre». Alzo una ceja, retándole con la mirada a que me replique.

Cierra los párpados con gesto cansado.

«Tienes que explicarme todo ese proceso, apenas sé nada. Pero sigo pensando lo mismo, amor. Necesito un poco más de tiempo como humano.»

Suspiro. Sé que no dará su brazo a torcer. Es como si lo conociera de toda la vida, aunque no hace ni dos semanas. Tomo su mano y la aprieto con suavidad. Él la mueve hasta que consigue entrelazar nuestros dedos y mi corazón se derrite por ese mínimo gesto.

«Te pido que lo consideres. Piensa que después de tu transformación no podrás estar con los humanos que te conocen ahora porque vas a cambiar, aparte de que tendrás que controlar tu sed durante un tiempo. Sería mejor que pensaran que has muerto de gripe».

Menea apenas la cabeza, aún con los ojos cerrados, mostrando su disconformidad.

«No, prefiero despedirme, decir que me voy a otra ciudad y desaparecer. No será tan difícil. Hay muy poca gente que me quiere, pero no deseo provocarles dolor. Sé demasiado bien lo que es perder a un ser amado». Edward me había explicado que sus padres fallecieron de fiebre tifoidea, que contrajeron mientras él estudiaba medicina, así que no tiene familia cercana.

Vuelve a abrir los párpados y me observa con tal calor que derrite mi determinación. El poder que tiene su mirada sobre mí… su voz, sus palabras… es algo inaudito que antes me asustaba, pero ya no. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, tenerle aquí, conmigo, y rendirme a mis sentimientos, aceptándolos, es lo más natural. Sin luchas, sin remordimientos. Sin miedo.

«Como desees». Asiento en silencio y oigo a Alice detrás de mí.

—Isabella, tengo que irme. ¡Edward, estás despierto! —exclama, se acerca corriendo y le toma ambas manos—. Gracias a Dios. Te he dejado la cena preparada en una bandeja en la cocina. Quizá ahora puedas tomar un baño caliente. Te irá bien. Pero me parece que no te quejarás de que sea Isabella quien te bañe y alimente.

No sé cómo puede hablar tan rápido sin respirar. Arquea las cejas y compone un mohín pícaro que intuyo por la forma en que se arruga su mascarilla. Me arranca una sonrisa. Desde luego, queda todavía mucho para que dar un baño a Edward sea algo excitante para él o para mí, pero me encanta la idea de mimarle.

Por la cara que pone, creo que a él también.

Cuando Alice ha desaparecido, le acaricio la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos.

«¿Qué piensas, primero baño caliente o cena?»

«Si me transformaras ya, aparte de tener sed de sangre… ¿recuperaría antes mis energías?».

Sonrío ampliamente.

«No solo las recuperarías. Las incrementarías de una forma que no puedes llegar a imaginar, pero que me encantaría mostrarte». Esta vez soy yo la que hace un gesto pícaro arqueando las cejas un par de veces.

Veo que cierra los párpados y frunce el ceño como si tuviera dolor.

«Maldita sea, mujer. Eres demasiado convincente. Déjame que lo piense».

«Mientras tanto, te daré el mejor baño de tu vida».

Le beso la frente y me alejo en dirección al baño, sintiendo su mirada clavada en mi espalda.

Quizá pueda convencerlo al fin y al cabo…

.

 _La guerra terminó hace tiempo. Carlisle no volvió a ejercer de cirujano en la batalla después de mi transformación, pues tenía que cuidar de mí y de mi sed de sangre, por no hablar de mi instinto asesino. De todas formas, parece que la inmortalidad es bastante lucrativa y no le hace falta el dinero. Se dedica a la medicina por pura filantropía. También he descubierto que financia varias universidades e instituciones de caridad._

 _Después de vivir en algunas grandes capitales nos hemos instalado en Forks, un pueblo perdido en la vasta extensión de la península Olympic, en el estado de Washington. Vivimos en una bonita casa situada a unas millas del pueblo, en un lugar discreto en medio del bosque. Carlisle quiere hacer una prueba, y este sitio es adecuado para ese «experimento» que yo no secundo: está intentando vivir alimentándose solo de sangre animal. Yo lo he probado pero no soporto esa dieta vegetariana. Ya cedí en no usar mi don telepático por él; no voy a beber esa cosa apestosa que es la sangre de animal nunca más, ni siquiera por Doc. Veremos cuánto tiempo más tarda en cambiar de idea._

 _Fingimos estar casados para no despertar habladurías. La otra opción habría sido decir que somos hermanos, pero eso habría sido dar alas a la imaginación y las ganas de los hombres solteros del lugar y, aunque a mí me habría encantado, habría sido una complicación. Doc ha esparcido el rumor de que es un médico que se dedica a la investigación y por eso ha elegido ese lugar apartado. Lo cierto es que tiene una gran cantidad de cachivaches y un aparato llamado microscopio, por el que se ven cosas que el ojo normal no puede ver, y que al parecer son las causas reales de muchas enfermedades. La gente del pueblo está tan contenta de tener otro médico cerca que ya ha pasado por alto la rareza de que mi «marido» no pueda salir al sol por su «extraña enfermedad». Creo que los humanos creen lo que quieren creer, y nuestro caso es un ejemplo. Por supuesto, yo soy demasiado tímida como para salir sin mi marido._

 _Tímida._

 _Ja._

 _He redescubierto mi sexualidad, y me gusta. Jamás me he acostado con un vampiro, pero durante estos años muchos humanos han pasado por mi cama —o mi mesa, mi suelo, mi pared… depende del momento— y he disfrutado muchísimo. No me he vuelto a enamorar. Creo que mi corazón se rompió después de perder a Jake, y jamás será el mismo. Tiene dentro un núcleo duro como el diamante y pesado como el plomo, donde están todas las emociones que viví con él, tanto la alegría como la inmensa pena de su pérdida. Me siento segura al tener todos esos sentimientos solidificados, sin capacidad para disolverse en mis venas y expandirse por mi cuerpo como un veneno. El amor no deja de ser una especie de tóxico euforizante, como el opio, que te engancha y te esclaviza, haciéndote creer que te sientes bien, para dejarte destrozada y sin vida cuando ya no tienes acceso a él._

 _Soy feliz así._

.

Edward se ha dormido abrazado a mí bajo las mantas. El baño lo ha dejado agotado, creo que porque, a pesar de sus menguadas energías y de que he intentado de verdad que fuera algo relajante, su cuerpo ha respondido a mi tacto; aunque dista mucho de estar preparado para ello, parece que su deseo es superior a sus fuerzas. Él se ha sorprendido y yo me he sentido halagada, sin embargo creo que el próximo baño es mejor que no se lo dé yo, por su bien. Aunque solo de imaginar a Alice pasando una esponja por su cuerpo desnudo se me tensa la mandíbula. Qué celos más absurdos, pero son instintivos y no puedo evitarlos.

Unos golpecitos en el cristal de la terraza interrumpen mis divagaciones al tiempo que el aroma de Carlisle llena la estancia. Aspiro y se me hace la boca agua, porque además siento el olor de la sangre humana. Es un hecho extraño, porque que yo sepa mi amigo solo se alimenta de sangre de animal o de donantes a los que paga muy bien, y eso me alerta. Frunzo el ceño y me concentro en explorar con mi mente lo que hay fuera, pero solo lo percibo a él.

—Maldita sea, Isabella. Abre ya la puerta, es urgente. —Me sorprendo aún más porque es la primera vez que escucho a Carlisle maldecir.

Empujada por su tono perentorio, hago lo que me pide y jadeo al verlo: su imagen, habitualmente impecable, es un desastre: lleva la ropa manchada de sangre y arrugada, pero lo peor es su expresión, que despierta de inmediato mi ansiedad. Abro la boca para preguntar pero me interrumpe antes de que hable:

—¿Puedes dejar un momento a Edward y venir conmigo al piso del conserje? —Asiento. Se le ve muy alterado y prefiero no preguntar—. Está allí. La viuda —añade.

Cuando entramos en la habitación donde había reposado Edward la noche anterior, me golpea la imagen de una mujer tendida sobre la cama, tapada con una manta que cubre su cuerpo desnudo desmadejado. Está pálida como la sábana donde reposa, y huele intensamente a sangre. Le echo un vistazo a Carlisle, interrogándole con la mirada.

—Se ha intentado suicidar cortándose las venas. Cuando he llegado, su corazón estaba dejando de latir. He hecho que bebiera mi sangre pero ha sido aún más difícil que contigo. Y su corazón ha dejado de latir poco después. No sé si habré llegado a tiempo… Creo que es una especie de maldición. —Veo el dolor que refleja su expresión y también algo más que hasta ahora no había visto. Observo cómo se acerca a la joven, se sienta en la cama y le acaricia el rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, en un gesto cariñoso y dulce. Sus ojos se fijan en la mujer como si no hubiera nada ni nadie más en el mundo que mereciera la pena mirar.

Entonces lo comprendo todo.

—¿Es… es ella? ¿Es tu compañera? ¿Lo sientes así?

Toma aire como si le doliera respirar, de forma entrecortada, y asiente con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de la joven. Siento un dolor quemante en el centro de mi pecho, y abrazo a Carlisle. He traicionado la memoria de aquel hombre a quien prometí que cuidaría de su esposa, y eso no es lo peor. Si Carlisle siente que esta joven estaba destinada a él y la pierde, yo seré responsable de eso. Mi cuerpo tiembla mientras me aferro a mi amigo y su mano me recorre la espalda con cariño.

—Sé cómo te sientes, pero no le des más vueltas. —No puedo creer que en este momento sea él quien me esté consolando a mí.

—Lo mismo te digo, Doc. No seas tan duro contigo mismo. Conmigo llegaste a tiempo. Si no fuera por ti, yo no estaría aquí. —Me esfuerzo por serenarme y dirijo mi atención a la viuda. Es una mujer hermosa, que debe de tener la misma edad que yo cuando fui convertida, o quizá un poco más. Lleva la melena corta por encima de los hombros, a la última moda, y su brillante cabello tiene el color del caramelo—. ¿Cuándo sabremos algo?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Hay que esperar. No hay otra manera. —Suspira—. Si no aparece el _rigor mortis_ dentro de unas horas, podré pensar que lo he conseguido.

Tengo en la punta de la lengua una pregunta: ¿Y si ha muerto? Pero su desolación es tan patente que llena toda la estancia y prefiero callar. Además, estoy preocupada porque he dejado a Edward solo en su apartamento. Aunque no huelo la presencia de ningún vampiro y él está protegido dentro del recinto, no quiero dejarlo solo más tiempo.

—Carlisle. Tengo que ir a ver cómo está Edward. Si está despierto, le pediré que te dé permiso para entrar en su casa. Podemos estar allí dentro los cuatro. Me… sentiré más protegida si estás cerca de mí, y no quiero que aguardes tú solo estas horas. Quiero estar contigo.

Él levanta los ojos azules y parpadea, sorprendido, hasta que parece entenderme.

—Edward. Sí. Sí… de acuerdo.

Cuando subo al piso de Edward lo encuentro dormido, pero en cuanto entro empieza a removerse en la cama. Abre los ojos de párpados soñolientos y me observa. No sé cómo se lo hace para sonreír solo con la mirada, pero juro que es así.

—Has vuelto a irte —me acusa con voz afónica.

—Estabas durmiendo, señor Mehasabandonadotravez, y Carlisle ha venido. No puede entrar si no le invitas.

Me acerco a él, observando con atención su aspecto y su respiración. No me quito el miedo a que empeore de nuevo. Me siento en la cama y le acaricio la cara, el cuello, el cabello… no puedo quitarle las manos de encima, y él parece muy feliz de que sea así.

—¿Por qué no me has despertado? —inquiere.

—Necesitas descansar para recuperarte, y Carlisle ha alquilado el piso del conserje. Además, trae una invitada. Es… —me muerdo el labio mientras él me mira enarcando las cejas— un poco largo de explicar.

—No entiendo nada, pero estoy demasiado cansado como para preguntar. Dime qué tengo que hacer.

En aquel momento noto la presencia de Carlisle en la puerta principal y voy a abrirle.

—Solo tienes que darme permiso para entrar —dice Doc desde el umbral.

—Está bien. Puedes pasar, Carlisle —murmura Edward.

—Gracias por tu hospitalidad —responde mi amigo, muy formal.

Doc se dirige al otro dormitorio del apartamento con la joven viuda en brazos mientras yo vuelvo con Edward. En otras circunstancias los habría presentado en seguida pero no quiero que Edward se preocupe viendo a la pobre mujer.

«Qué educados sois». Me mira con gesto travieso cuando vuelvo a sentarme en la cama. He notado que intenta moverse lo menos posible, como si el cuerpo le pesara demasiado.

«Sí, somos unos monstruos de lo más cortés».

«Tú no eres un monstruo, y él tampoco».

Lo miro en silencio unos segundos, y odio decir esto, pero he de hacerlo.

«¿Estás seguro de que quieres transformarte en esto?» Me señalo a mí misma con un gesto de la mano.

«Por nuestro bien, espero que después de la transformación tenga un aspecto un poco más masculino».

Siento una extraña mezcla de emociones al escucharle. Me parece increíble oírle bromear.

«Eres un tonto». Niego con la cabeza mientras una enorme sonrisa cruza mi cara.

«No hay nada de lo que esté más seguro en este momento, amor mío. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo».

No resisto la tentación de acercarme a sus labios y besarlos con suavidad. Están resecos y ásperos, pero no me importa. El momento es perfecto. Su boca me tienta y, aunque sé que no debo hacerlo, me dejo llevar. Este hombre consigue de mí lo que quiere, mi voluntad es la suya. El beso se prolonga más de lo que pensaba. Su lengua tienta mis labios y el fuego arrasa mi voluntad. Lo recibo en mi boca, su sabor íntimo, su dulce suavidad, y siento cómo se cuela entre mis labios, me explora, me acaricia y me posee. Y todo con un simple beso.

Dios, lo añoro tanto. Anhelo tenerle dentro de mí de nuevo.

Un carraspeo hace que me separe de él de inmediato.

—Buenas noches, Edward. Isabella, hasta ahora me habías parecido una enfermera muy competente, pero eso que estás haciendo no es nada profesional. —Aprieta los labios para no sonreír y se acerca a nosotros—. Me presento formalmente. Me llamo Carlisle Cullen.

—Encantado, Carlisle. —Edward asiente con la cabeza. Levanta apenas el brazo para estrechar la mano de Doc, y este le corresponde. Me doy cuenta de que está observando a Carlisle con fijeza.

«Cuando me hablaste de tu creador, no me lo imaginaba así. Tan… agradable. ¿Qué tiene, treinta y pocos?». Me hace gracia porque percibo sus celos escondidos a duras penas tras esos pensamientos.

«Dejémoslo en poco más de trescientos».

«Madre mía».

«Y, antes de que lo preguntes, nunca hubo nada».

«No lo he preguntado».

«Te ha faltado gritarlo».

Vuelve a escucharse un carraspeo en el dormitorio, esta vez más fuerte.

—Chicos, estoy aquí. No me ignoréis.

—Lo siento —decimos Edward y yo al unísono. Carlisle nos mira, divertido a su pesar.

—Será mejor que vaya a cuidar de ella. —Se dirige hacia la puerta, pero un momento antes de salir del dormitorio se gira y nos lanza una media sonrisa—. Vosotros dos… formáis una pareja muy interesante.

.

 _El doctor del pueblo se ha ausentado por un par de días y ha pasado lo que tenía que pasar: han mandado llamar a Doc para una emergencia nocturna. Carlisle y yo nos hemos planteado si ignorar la insistente llamada a nuestra puerta haciéndonos los ausentes, pero no hemos sido capaces y hemos abierto. La señora Stanley, la esposa del dueño del aserradero, está indispuesta. Está embarazada de pocos meses, así que salimos corriendo hacia su hogar, situado en las afueras del pueblo, una casa excesivamente grande y aparente para un lugar tan pequeño como aquel, que parece estar gritando: «mírame y siéntete pobre»._

 _La habitación de la mujer, por lo menos, está decorada con un lujo mesurado, creo que aquí ha primado el gusto de la señora de la casa. El vulgar y ostentoso es su esposo, todo el mundo lo sabe. El individuo tiene aspecto de patán libertino y contento de serlo. Nos mira como si le fastidiara que atendiera a su esposa un médico de pueblo, pero Seattle está demasiado lejos y, o se conforma con nosotros, o va a la reserva quileute en pleno bosque para que lo atienda el chamán. No hay más sanadores cerca._

 _Carlisle intercambia unas pocas palabras mientras explora superficialmente a la señora Stanley. No me gusta su mirada. Parece que la llama de la vida se esté apagando tras sus ojos. Ese no debería ser el aspecto de una embarazada, una persona que está dando vida a otra. Estoy tentada de leer su mente, pero me siento culpable por la simple idea, como si tan solo por pensar eso estuviera defraudando a Carlisle._

— _¿_ _Podría dejarnos solos un momento? —Le dice al señor Stanley—. Voy a explorar a su esposa y necesitamos un poco de intimidad._

— _No creo que mi esposa tenga secretos para mí, doctor. —Su tono sarcástico es insultante, tanto como su pose prepotente, allí en medio de la habitación cruzado de brazos._

— _Vamos, señor Stanley. —Por dentro tengo ganas de dejarlo seco, pero no es una opción, así que sonrío y me dirijo hacia la puerta del dormitorio—. Dejémoslos solos._

 _Sorprendentemente, me sigue y cierra la puerta a sus espaldas._

 _Bien, lo logré._

— _¿Me acompaña al comedor, señora Cullen? Con un poco de suerte, podremos estar unos minutos solos. Podemos intimar un poco. Creo que no le había dicho nunca lo afortunado que considero al doctor Cullen. —Es como escuchar hablar a una serpiente venenosa. Me repele y me hace sentir sucia, como si yo lo hubiera arrastrado fuera de la habitación con otro motivo aparte del obvio_ _._

 _Mientras camino a su lado por la casa, noto que pone su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda. Demasiado abajo. Reprimo un gruñido y la aparto sin miramientos. Me sonríe y me tenso. Reconozco esa mirada. Es la de un depredador. Se acerca a mí y doy un paso atrás, luchando contra mi instinto de lanzarme a su cuello. Él me sigue y se acerca tanto que apoyo mi mano en su pecho para detenerlo._

 _Un escalofrío me sacude. El corazón de ese hombre carece de sentimientos humanos. Si no le hubiera latido, pensaría que tenía a un vampiro de la peor calaña frente a mí. Me deja sin aliento._

 _Veo en sus ojos la sorpresa, está intentando apartar mi mano pero no puede. Cedo a mi instinto y me centro en su mente: lo que veo hace que salga corriendo._

 _Era eso o matarlo._

 _Afortunadamente para él, tiene el sentido común de no perseguirme. Creo que le ha sorprendido mi exhibición de fuerza. Seguro que solo se atreve a golpear a los que son más débiles. Me detengo a unos metros de la casa, jadeando por el esfuerzo de controlar mi instinto de cazadora. Agarro con fuerza el tronco de un árbol imaginando que es su cuello y noto cómo se desmenuza como la mantequilla bajo la presión de mis dedos._

— _Isabella._

 _La voz de Carlisle me sobresalta. Siento su mano en mi hombro._

— _Lo sabes, ¿no? —murmura._

 _Asiento con la cabeza sin girarme. Aún no ha pasado el peligro. Creo que si suelto este tronco saldré corriendo en dirección al hogar a los Stanley y dejaré viuda a la mujer._

— _¿Qué clase de monstruo maltrata a su mujer embarazada? —pronuncio con dificultad._

— _Un monstruo humano. —Suspira—. Y ya no está embarazada. La señora Stanley ha perdido a su hijo. —Noto que aprieta más su agarre sobre mi hombro al notar mi tensión—. Isabella. Debes controlarte. Haré lo posible porque la justicia actúe. Vamos a casa._

 _Siento disminuir un tanto mi furia asesina y no necesito tanta fuerza para controlarme. Me doy cuenta de que su voz actúa sobre mí. No creía que tuviera aún ese poder, hacía mucho que no lo usaba._

— _¿Todavía puedes hacer eso?_

— _Cada vez es más difícil. Si fuera un vampiro mucho más viejo, aún retendría el poder de influir sobre ti. Pero ya apenas puedo conseguirlo. Debes poner de tu parte._

 _Aprieto la mandíbula y suelto el pobre tronco. Me tiembla todo el cuerpo por el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo, pero cuando me muevo es en dirección a nuestro hogar. Mientras caminamos hacia el pueblo, Carlisle me sujeta del brazo con fuerza, como si no terminara de confiar en mi autodominio._

 _Muy en el fondo de mí, una vocecita me susurra que hace bien, pero la acallo._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **Me disculpo por no contestar rr pero el tiempo no da para más y quería subir ya el capítulo. Os los agradezco todos y cada uno de ellos de corazón, porque realmente es lo que me anima a seguir.  
**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las que seguís leyendo y me apoyáis con comentarios, favoritos, compartiendo, etc... Y a mis betaprelectoras Ebrume, Nury y Patri.**

 **NOTA : Creo que deben de quedar unos cinco o seis capítulos. Como no quiero decepciones ya os advierto que la historia romántica de Esme y Carlisle no va incluida en este fic. Si os interesa leerla, cuando lo termine me decís y a ver si la musa me ilumina para un outtake. Tampoco la de Alice y Jasper, o Emmett y Rosalie. OJO: no os váis a quedar sin saber qué es de sus vidas, sabréis qué pasa con todos ellos porque saldrán más veces, pero no voy a profundizar en eso. Creo que, si os interesa, bien se merecen su pequeño espacio, pero si os basta con saber lo que les acontece, entonces estupendo, porque ese era mi objetivo.  
**

 **Nos leemos la semana que viene, veremos si Isabella puede controlarse o no...**

 **Besitos.**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

.

Edward sigue durmiendo. Sentada al lado de la cama mientras sujeto su mano, observo ansiosa su respiración, que es normal, y su color, que parece menos pálido.

Está durmiendo serenamente, he de calmarme. Sé que la mejor manera de no sufrir una recaída es guardar cama, sé que esta enfermedad roba la energía de un humano como si ella misma fuera un vampiro, y que la única manera de que Edward recupere fuerzas es que repose y se alimente lo mejor posible. Él está haciendo todo eso, pero el miedo a perderlo no me abandona. Estamos tan cerca…

Mis pensamientos me llevan a Carlisle por enésima vez en lo que va de noche. No se oye ningún ruido proveniente de la otra habitación. Por un momento me ha parecido oírle susurrar una oración, pero no estoy segura. Respiro profundamente al mirar el reloj que hay sobre la mesita de noche y me levanto de la cama de Edward. Han pasado casi cuatro horas. Si la joven ha muerto de verdad debería haber empezado el _rigor mortis_ , y más siendo una muerte por hemorragia. Si no sucede, es que ha empezado el proceso de la transformación.

Espero, por su bien y el de todos, que sea lo segundo.

Camino sigilosamente entre las sombras de la casa de Edward hasta llegar a la habitación donde Carlisle vela a la mujer. Cuando me asomo al umbral me siento como una intrusa: está sentado en la cama mirando con intensidad a la joven, que tiene la pálida cara vuelta hacia él. Sus labios están entreabiertos y se la ve hermosa. Él alarga la mano y le coloca un mechón de cabello tras la oreja dulcemente, como ha hecho tantas veces conmigo.

Parece que el tiempo esté suspendido. La escena tiene algo tan íntimo que me da reparo anunciar mi presencia, aunque sé que mi amigo ya me ha percibido. O eso supongo. Jamás lo había visto tan absorto en nada ni en nadie.

—Carlisle… —murmuro por fin. Él alza la mirada y sonríe.

Dios mío, esa sonrisa, y ese brillo en sus iris… Parpadeo rápidamente, intimidada por la imagen de su felicidad. Exhalo lentamente todo el aire que me parece que he contenido durante horas, y me acerco a ellos. Me siento al lado de mi amigo y le doy un apretado abrazo.

—Llegaste a tiempo. Todo saldrá bien a partir de ahora —susurro mientras él parece temblar en mis brazos. Jamás lo había visto tan afectado, él que es la pura imagen de la serenidad—. ¿Cuándo crees que despertará?

—Imagino que pasado mañana, a la tercera noche. Suele ser así, y tú no fuiste una excepción.

Asiento, silenciando mis pensamientos y dudas: esta mujer no sabe nada de Carlisle. ¿Cómo reaccionará al ver que su intento de terminar con su vida no solo no ha funcionado, sino que además le han prolongado la existencia hasta lo imposible? ¿Sus sufrimientos habrán terminado al dejar su vida mortal atrás? Lo dudo. Yo todavía arrastraba el pesar por la muerte de Jacob, enterrado bajo toneladas de forzada indiferencia. ¿Cómo responderá a las atenciones de Carlisle si aún amaba a su marido muerto? ¿Y el dolor por la pérdida de su hijo? No podemos borrarnos los recuerdos entre nosotros, solo a los humanos.

Fijo la vista en los ojos claros de Carlisle y este parece leerme tan bien como siempre.

—Estoy seguro de muy pocas cosas, y conforme pasan las décadas cada vez de menos. Pero sé que todo saldrá bien con ella. —La mira un momento—. Lo sé.

Su seguridad es tan aplastante que se me contagia y me siento mejor. Le beso una mejilla y los dejo solos, porque he notado que Edward está despierto. Entro en la habitación y le reto en silencio a que me vuelva a echar en cara que lo dejo solo. Sonríe como un crío pillado en falta y mi corazón se derrite al constatar una vez más cuánto le quiero; daría toda mi existencia, todo lo que tengo y soy, por él. Es una intensa emoción entre el placer y el dolor.

Me siento en la cama y extiendo mi mano para acariciar su cara. Mis dedos están hambrientos de contacto físico con él, pero les pido paciencia. Me centro en su aspecto demacrado para terminar de convencer a mis manos de que no le arranquen la ropa y se sacien de su piel, tranquilizo a mi boca para que no se lance a besar y lamer cada centímetro de su piel, y a mis oídos les pido paciencia para esperar a oír la música de sus jadeos y gemidos.

Exhalo lentamente, tensa como la cuerda de un arco a punto de ser disparado. Es demasiado esfuerzo.

Poco a poco, como si le pesara demasiado, Edward levanta una mano y la posa sobre la mía. Su piel es cálida y seca, ya no está húmeda de sudor y ardiente fiebre. Me mira y sé que sabe lo que siento.

«Te amo. Y en cuanto pueda levantarme, voy a hincar la rodilla en el suelo, hacerte una petición de matrimonio como es debido, y ponerte un anillo en el dedo. Ayer no tenía fuerzas para declararme mejor, pero te compensaré con creces».

Río entre dientes.

«Tu declaración fue inmejorable. Por lo menos a mí me dejó sin palabras».

«No es cierto. Dijiste una palabra. La que más importaba».

Cierro los párpados con fuerza y aspiro profundamente esforzándome en mantener el control.

«Edward, cariño, me lo estás poniendo muy difícil. En este momento solo tengo ganas de besarte hasta dejarte sin aliento, y creo que no es eso lo que necesitas».

«Sí que lo necesito. Bésame. Me hará sentir mejor. Te detendré si me encuentro mal».

Entorno los párpados y centro mi mirada en sus ojos verdes, y después en su boca. Estudio su rostro y me da la sensación de que, a cada hora que pasa, tiene mejor aspecto. Hago recuento de las veces que le he oído toser a lo largo de la noche, y me doy cuenta de que ninguna.

Me acerco lentamente a su cara, mi aliento frío roza sus labios, y él los entreabre, esperando.

«Si me ve Carlisle me va a reñir, y con razón». Suspiro rendida al acercarme a él.

«¿Carlisle? Ni que fuera tu padre».

«De hecho…». Mis pensamientos se interrumpen al entrar en contacto con su boca. Es una reacción química, una explosión de sabores y olores que me marea y me deja sin voluntad, me entrego al beso, al sabor de su boca, al tacto de sus labios y su lengua. Es como si me alimentara de su contacto, pero me deja insatisfecha, deseo cada vez más. Necesito estar más cerca de él. Ansío tocar toda su piel con la mía.

—¡Isabella!

Me incorporo bruscamente y juro que creo enrojecer. Miro a Edward y está jadeando, él sí que está colorado, creo que por el esfuerzo. Miro hacia la puerta y veo a Carlisle, con el ceño tan fruncido que se podría sembrar trigo en ese surco. Arqueo mis cejas simulando inocencia, con poco éxito, diría.

Edward sí sabe fingir. Parpadea varias veces y me mira como si él no hubiera sido el instigador de esto. De pronto me doy cuenta de que en cierta forma le gusta marcar territorio con Carlisle; si hace esto estando convaleciente no quiero ni imaginar lo que hará cuando se encuentre bien. Tengo que dejarle claro que jamás he tenido una relación física con mi amigo. Lo nuestro jamás ha pasado del plano imaginario, si se le puede llamar así.

Doc se adentra con paso decidido, su ceño no se relaja hasta ver que me levanto de la cama de Edward y me alejo un paso atrás. Cualquiera diría que me lo iba a comer. Por la forma como me mira, tan escandalizado, podría pensar que me asoman los pechos por entre los botones de mi blusa. Echo un vistazo rápido hacia abajo, porque nunca se sabe, pero todo está en su sitio. En este momento Carlisle fija sus iris en mi boca y me doy cuenta de que me asoman los colmillos.

El silencio es denso como la niebla, y tengo la necesidad de hablar.

—No iba a morderle —murmuro, conteniendo las ganas de taparme la boca.

—Lo sé perfectamente. Era lo que _estabas_ haciendo lo que me preocupa. Y eso —señala vagamente con la barbilla a mi cara— es la señal de que te has dejado llevar demasiado lejos.

—Es culpa mía. —La voz de Edward se escucha, débil pero segura—. Yo la he provocado.

—No me parece que estés en posición de poder provocar demasiado, muchacho. —Cuando Edward arquea las cejas, visiblemente ofendido, Carlisle sonríe, intentando enmendar su ofensa—. Lo que quiero decir es... —Le silencio poniendo los dedos sobre sus labios.

—Déjalo. Vete con la mujer. Hay algunas cosas que debo explicarle a Edward.

—Creo que sería mejor que descansara. —Mi amigo arquea una ceja.

—Creo que tengo derecho a hablar por mí mismo. —El tono fastidiado de Edward interrumpe nuestro duelo de miradas—. Estoy en la habitación, ¿recordáis?

Ahora son ellos dos quienes se miran fijamente, sin pestañear. Suspiro entre divertida y exasperada y apoyo mi mano sobre el hombro de Carlisle.

—Déjanos solos, por favor. Te prometo que sabré controlarme.

Doc asiente, visiblemente reticente, y se retira, no sin antes echarnos a los dos una mirada de advertencia.

Edward suelta un bufido que le provoca un ataque de tos. Contengo el aire hasta que veo que cede y no ha expulsado sangre. Cierra los párpados y respira con celeridad. El ataque lo ha dejado agotado. Me acerco a la cama, llena de preocupación.

—¿Te traigo codeína?

«No. Lo que necesito es… ¿puedo retirar la invitación a ese vampiro? No lo quiero en mi casa. Es evidente que está celoso».

No estoy segura de si lo dice en serio o en broma, creo que una parte de cada. Parece un niño enfurruñado, y me digo a mí misma que ha pasado de ser un hombre gravemente enfermo a ser, simplemente, un hombre enfermo, y por ende celoso. Me tumbo en la cama a su lado y lo abrazo por la cintura. Inhalo su adorado olor, cada vez más patente gracias a estar desapareciendo el de la maldita enfermedad.

«Carlisle no está celoso. Creo que deberías saber unas cuantas cosas sobre mi vida con él. ¿Te encuentras muy cansado?». Le beso la sien con suavidad.

«Un poco. Pero no quiero dormir todavía. Quiero estar contigo todo el rato que pueda».

Con voz suave, empiezo a contarle cómo empezó mi relación con Doc, continuando por un resumen de nuestros primeros años juntos. De vez en cuando suelta alguna exclamación, pero en general me escucha en atento silencio. Cuando estoy llegando a la peor parte, él lo intuye y se coloca de lado en la cama, su cara frente a la mía. Sus iris verdes rezuman dulzura, y me hacen preguntarme cómo he podido vivir sin él.

.

 _Siento su mirada clavada en la espalda mientras, en el patio posterior de nuestra casa, tiendo las vendas que hemos esterilizado. Sé que en estos momentos, si tuviera mi don, lo usaría sin importarle mi privacidad. Carlisle es un vampiro muy íntegro, pero también está muy preocupado por mí._

 _Desde que leí el corazón del señor Stanley siento en mi interior una inquietud que me provoca mal humor y pesadillas. El médico de Forks volvió de su viaje para ocuparse de los enfermos y Carlisle le explicó lo que había observado, pero no le hizo caso: le dijo que todo aquello eran cosas entre marido y mujer, y que no deseaba entrometerse en el sagrado matrimonio. Cuando Doc habló con el sheriff del condado, la respuesta fue más o menos la misma. Intentó hablar otra vez con la señora Stanley, pero no le permitieron franquear la puerta._

 _He suplicado a mi amigo que utilice el influjo mental para cambiar la conducta de ese monstruo, pero me ha repetido, porque yo ya lo sabía, que no funciona a largo plazo._

 _Es desesperante._

 _Termino de tender y me giro. En efecto, lo encuentro mirándome fijamente. Se acerca en unas pocas zancadas y me sorprende con un fuerte abrazo._

— _Encontraremos la manera, Isabella. —Parece que nos intenta convencer a los dos._

 _._

 _Es noche cerrada. Carlisle ha ido al bosque para alimentarse y estoy sola. Suprimo una mueca de asco al imaginarlo bebiendo la sangre de algún animal. Sentada en una vieja mecedora en el porche de mi casa miro al cielo, a las brillantes estrellas, y aspiro el aroma de la noche. Adoro la estación otoñal, ese preludio de las largas noches invernales en el que los humanos todavía se atreven a rondar fuera de sus casas porque la temperatura aún lo permite, y yo tengo más tiempo para vivir, cazar, y sentir._

 _Me doy cuenta de que siento algo de ardor en mi garganta y mi piel es más fría de lo normal. Debería plantearme ir en busca de alimento, pero estoy disfrutando de uno de mis escasos momentos de paz, y no pienso moverme hasta que termine._

 _Un aroma repentino penetra en mis fosas nasales y todo mi cuerpo se tensa. Hay un humano hembra en mi territorio. Reconozco el olor: es la señora Stanley. Inspiro profundamente, deseando no haber esperado tanto para alimentarme. El aroma de Jessica Stanley hace que mi garganta se reseque más todavía, pero ese no es el verdadero problema._

 _Lo sé porque huele a miedo._

 _Se me ocurren cientos de razones por las que pueda estar aquí y ahora, pero cualquiera de ellas significa contratiempos. Permanezco en mi mecedora con los ojos cerrados, esperando que ella me encuentre, obligándome a serenarme._

— _Señora Cullen —me llama mientras se acerca._

— _¿Quién anda ahí? Ah, señora Stanley —Me levanto haciendo el paripé, clavando mis ojos en su cara. Está más pálida de lo normal, y cojea. Aprieto los puños con tanta fuerza que agradezco no estar ya sujetando la mecedora, le tengo cariño a ese mueble—. ¿Sucede algo?_

 _Me intenta alcanzar, jadeante y renqueando, y voy en su busca antes de que lo consiga._

— _Necesitaba ver a su esposo. —Murmura en un tono casi inaudible. Le paso un brazo por la cintura, coloco uno de los suyos sobre mis hombros y la ayudo a subir el par de escalones que llevan a mi porche. Se gira y noto su mirada fija en mi cara—. ¡Qué fuerte es usted! —exclama con admiración._

 _No puedo contestarle porque estoy intentando controlar mi sed, que se combina con mi ira para crear un cóctel explosivo. Asiento y la hago pasar al comedor. Echa un vistazo a la decoración de mi casa y, a pesar de su estado, alaba mi gusto. En el pueblo se cotillea que la pobre chica se casó deslumbrada por la riqueza de su futuro marido, sin mirar más allá de esa fachada, pero no tengo tiempo para conversaciones superficiales. La acomodo tumbada en el sofá y hace un gesto de dolor. Se queda con la mirada perdida en el techo, y no sé qué hacer. Temo preguntarle nada. Me siento en el sillón cercano mientras cavilo qué puedo decir._

— _Si ha venido para que la examine mi esposo, aún tardará en llegar._

 _Permanece en silencio durante unos minutos más. Al final decido ser una buena anfitriona y me levanto para prepararle una bebida caliente._

— _No he venido a que su marido me reconozca, he venido a pedir ayuda, me he marchado de casa —pronuncia casi sin pausa. Su voz exuda desamparo y nerviosismo._

 _Vuelvo a sentarme, notando cómo mi organismo entero se tensa y se pone en marcha, preparado para la caza. Lucho contra mi instinto, al mismo tiempo que una voz me susurra que ya no soy humana y que no he de regirme por sus normas. Que no es natural luchar contra lo que soy._

 _Esa voz se parece sospechosamente a la de Aro._

 _Me falta el aire y jadeo, pero Jessica no me mira y no se percata de mi estado, completamente centrada en el suyo. Prosigue con su explicación con la mirada perdida y las manos retorciéndose sobre su regazo. Distraída, me doy cuenta de que tiene los elegantes zapatos manchados de barro y el bajo de la falda desgarrado. De pronto recuerdo que cojeaba. Debería preguntarle si está herida, pero soy incapaz de hablar. Solo espero que Carlisle llegue a tiempo para detenerme, aunque en el fondo deseo que no lo haga._

 _La duda sobre la esencia de mi ser sacude mi lábil estabilidad, y me doy cuenta de cuán engañada estaba._

 _Soy un monstruo y nunca seré como Carlisle quiere que sea._

— _Sé que su marido intentó detenerlo. Está furioso con ustedes, y no ha parado de vociferarlo por toda la casa. Dice que hará lo posible por echarles del pueblo. —Me mira y sus ojos tienen ese brillo febril que reconozco como cercano a la locura—. No permitan que lo consiga. Necesito que me ayuden a escapar._

 _Frunzo el ceño, y la enfermera que hay en mí empieza a reaccionar._

— _¿La ha golpeado? ¿Está usted herida? —Me acerco a ella y me arrodillo en el suelo frente al sofá—. Deje que la mire._

— _Siempre me golpea, y siempre estoy herida. —Se tapa la cara con ambas manos—. He aguantado lo indecible pero, después de haber perdido a mi bebé por su culpa, no soporto estar en la misma habitación que él._

 _Las imágenes que vi en la mente de Stanley me golpean de nuevo, como en mis pesadillas, mezcladas con lo que veo en la mente de ella._

 _«Céntrate en ella, Isabella. Mira si está herida». Levanto su falda con cuidado, y observo varios hematomas recientes en las piernas y una rodilla hinchada, pero nada grave. Levanto más el vestido, y tiene un hematoma antiguo en la zona del abdomen. Aprieto tan fuerte las manos que siento cómo se desgarra la tela._

 _Jessica cierra los párpados con fuerza, recostada en el sofá._

— _¿Cree que su marido me ayudará?_

 _Le bajo la falda con cuidado, me levanto y me doy la vuelta para que no me vea la expresión._

— _Si él no lo hace, lo haré yo —murmuro._

 _Me marcho a la cocina, donde tenemos los medicamentos, a por una pomada de árnica. También pongo agua a calentar para preparar compresas calientes que aplicar sobre la rodilla._

 _Un ruido detiene mis movimientos._

 _Un juramento, un hedor conocido, unos pasos fuera de la casa._

 _Me pongo rígida y mi mandíbula se tensa. Mis colmillos pugnan por brotar pero no lo permito._

 _Llaman a la puerta y Jessica suelta un grito._

 _«Ha venido a por mí». Es incapaz de hablar._

 _Afuera, el infierno se desata en la mente de aquel miserable. Por un momento pido que Carlisle llegue y me detenga, pero el destino tiene otros planes… Paso a paso, lentamente, me acerco a la puerta, y la abro. La gran y negra sombra del señor Stanley está recortada contra la oscuridad del bosque, cubriendo casi todo el umbral. Parece un monstruo de esos con los que las madres asustan a sus hijos para que obedezcan._

 _Levanta su pesada mano y me toma por el cuello. Hiede a alcohol._

— _Puta. Voy a terminar contigo, y después con ella —gruñe._

 _Me empuja contra la pared y me dejo hacer. Debería inmovilizarlo con el control mental hasta que apareciese Carlisle. Y después, borrarles la memoria a él y a Jessica._

 _Lo miro con indiferencia y odio._

 _Debería pararlo. Puedo hacerlo._

 _Noto que intenta apretar y la furia asesina que veo en su mente aviva la mía,_ _volatilizando_ _la última brizna de control que me quedaba._

 _Al siguiente instante es él quien está contra la pared con mi mano en su cuello. Escucho un grito de mujer, es Jessica, me pide que me detenga, pero es demasiado tarde. Huelo su miedo, y no hace más que estimularme. Saco mis colmillos y veo que quiere gritar, pero mi agarre no se lo permite._

— _No volverás a hacer daño a nadie —murmuro._

 _._

 _Carlisle entra en la casa que compartimos desde hace unos meses y me mira, sus hermosos rasgos están rígidos, como esculpidos en mármol, como su juicio y su conciencia. No me perdonará, pero ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo._

— _He tirado el cuerpo en lo más profundo del río atado a una piedra pesada, tardará en aparecer. Cuando se empiece a descomponer, saldrá por sí solo a la superficie, y todo el mundo creerá que fue un accidente. A ella le he borrado la memoria, ahora está durmiendo_ _en_ _su casa, tranquila como un bebé. Todavía cree que el único monstruo que conoce es su marido._

 _Siento una punzada en mi pecho al oírle hablar así. Una cosa es que yo me lo diga a mí misma, otra oírle a él decir eso. Lo peor es la inmensa decepción que exuda su tono, su mirada y su cuerpo entero. Es como una losa cayendo sobre mí, me aplasta, y de pronto no puedo más. Me siento tan mal que reacciono con ira._

— _P_ _odría_ _haberla matado. Esta misma noche. No lo ha hecho porque_ _ella_ _ha escapado. Tú no_ _habías_ _conseguido nada con todos tus esfuerzos. ¿Cómo te sentirías si ella hubiese muerto?_

 _Carlisle se coloca frente a mí, de pie con los brazos cruzados. Es más alto que yo, y rezuma una autoridad que va más allá del vínculo de la sangre que existe entre nosotros._

— _Pero no la ha matado. Y tú a él sí. Tenías otras salidas que la que has elegido. Podías haberlo inmovilizado,_ _borrarles_ _la memoria a ambos y esperar a que yo llegara. La habría ayudado a escapar, incluso le habría dado dinero. Pero eliges el camino de lo irreversible. Porque no hay nada más irreversible que la muerte._

 _Me siento como un reo al que están condenando. Siento que empequeñezco frente a su ira. Abro la boca para hablar en mi defensa, quiero decirle que el camino me ha elegido a mí,_ _no al revés_ _, pero no me salen las palabras, y aprieto los labios._

 _Carlisle me da la espalda._

— _No podemos desaparecer ahora. Sería como gritar a pleno pulmón que somos_ _culpables_ _. Tenemos que seguir aguantando un tiempo más._

 _Lo de «aguantando» me despierta un repentino temor._

— _¿Qué… qué quieres decir?_

— _No lo sé. Necesito pensar —dice sin mirarme, y se marcha a su habitación._

 _._

En este momento de mi narración no puedo continuar. Temo haber asustado a Edward, y, además, duele demasiado recordarlo todo. Su cálida mano se acerca a mí lentamente para acariciarme los labios y la mejilla, resiguiendo con las yemas de sus dedos el contorno de mi cara. Distraída, lo primero que pienso es que parece estar recuperando fuerzas a gran velocidad, y eso me saca de mis negros pensamientos. Pongo mi mano sobre la suya, necesito más contacto con él, y centro mis ojos en sus iris. Destilan calor, una íntima dulzura, y suspiro con alivio.

«Deja de pensar eso. No vas a librarte de mí, jamás. Te amo con todo mi ser, Isabella».

«¿A pesar de… todo?». La inseguridad me posee sin remedio.

«Sí, y no me importa tu pasado».

Aquello provoca una tenaza de angustia en mi garganta.

«¿Me seguirás queriendo si sigo haciendo lo mismo?»

«¿Tú necesitas hacerlo?»

«No lo sé. Hay demasiadas muertes en mi existencia, y ya hace tiempo que creo que no puedo continuar así. Pero tampoco puedo quedarme sentada mirando mientras suceden ciertas cosas».

Edward me mira de hito en hito, noto que sus ojos vuelven a brillar con la energía de la vida.

«La decisión es tuya, y yo te amo como eres. Quizá si volvieras a bloquear tu mente… ¿Crees que serías más feliz si no escucharas los pensamientos de las personas?»

«Solo me gusta oír los tuyos», asevero.

Una perezosa sonrisa se dibuja en su atractiva boca.

«Y a mí. También podría prescindir de todos los demás». Su mano recorre mi cuello, baja por mi escote y cubre con suavidad mi pecho izquierdo. Abro mucho los ojos.

«Edward, estás convaleciente. No deberías…»

«Isabella. No voy a juzgarte, si sigues intentando hacer justicia por tu cuenta o dejas de hacerlo es tu decisión. Lo que sí me importa es la tristeza que percibo aquí». Aprieta suavemente con su mano y me deja sin aliento, no sé cómo lo hace pero un calor se irradia desde donde me toca hasta la médula de mis huesos. «Creo que aquí dentro quieres buscar la manera de controlarte, de no dejar que tu sed de sangre te domine, disfrazada de amor a la justicia. Creo que no te gusta que ataquen al débil, pero también sabes que cualquier humano, sea cual sea su calaña, es infinitamente más débil que tú».

Me acerco a él y le beso los labios, un roce suave, al mismo tiempo que lo abrazo con cuidado.

No sé cómo lo ha hecho, pero por un momento me ha parecido sentir la luz del sol dentro de mí.

.

* * *

.

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Esta vez sí contesté todas las rr. Mil gracias por vuestro apoyo. También por el trabajo de mis prelectoras Nury y Patri y de mi beta, Ebrume.**

 **La semana que viene nos leemos el jueves, con tanta fiesta esta semana y trabajando este sábado, no me da mucho tiempo de escribir. Espero que sigáis disfrutando de la historia.**

 **¿Alguna opinión?**

 **Besazos a todas.**


	15. Capítulo 15

**.**

 **Capítulo 15**

.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —Sé perfectamente que quien acaba de llamar a la puerta es el reverendo, pero me divierte tomarle un poquito el pelo a Alice—. Por cierto, estás muy guapa esta noche.

Veo cómo enrojece y contengo una sonrisa, es una joven encantadora, y la aprecio mucho. Me va a doler separarme de ella.

—Sí… Jasp… El reverendo Whitlock me va a llevar a cenar esta noche.

Entonces sí, dejo escapar mi sonrisa y le doy un abrazo, que ella corresponde con afecto. Abre la puerta del apartamento de Edward y en el rellano está el reverendo. Lleva un elegante abrigo negro, el brillante cabello rubio un poquito repeinado y el sombrero sujeto por ambas manos. Alice le hace pasar y él nos saluda, a mí muy formal, y a ella le da un beso cálido en la mejilla, haciendo que se vuelva a sonrojar.

Cielo santo, son adorables. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber sido jamás tan inocente.

—Alice, estás preciosa. —Lo dice con la boca y los ojos. Entonces me mira a mí—. Señorita Black, con su permiso me llevaré a la enfermera Brandon a cenar a un restaurante. Vamos a celebrar su primera noche libre en muchos días.

La aludida asiente.

—Es cierto. Parece que la epidemia está remitiendo. Ingresan muchos menos enfermos, y la sala de pacientes graves por primera vez en semanas está a media capacidad —dice con alegría.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro. Parece que, al fin y al cabo, no es el fin del mundo. —Les sonrío a ambos. Edward ya ha pasado lo suyo, pero al menos ellos están bien—. Creo que formáis una pareja maravillosa. Espero que todo os vaya muy bien, merecéis ser felices.

Por segunda vez en la noche, Alice y yo nos abrazamos. Cuando nos separamos, me mira con una sonrisa titubeante.

—¿Por qué me hablas así?

—¿Cómo te estoy hablando? —Arqueo las cejas, genuinamente sorprendida.

—Como si te estuvieras despidiendo.

Esta mujer parece adivina.

—No… No es eso. Aunque, si Edward sigue así, no me parece bien darte trabajo extra. —Levanto la mano para detener su protesta—. Mañana por la noche hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo? —Le echo un vistazo a Jasper—. Ahora, creo que hay un caballero esperándote.

El joven curva sus labios y le ofrece el brazo con unos modales impecables. Cuando cierro la puerta tras ellos, escucho a Edward removerse en la cama.

«Maravillosas noticias, lo del fin de la epidemia. Y esos dos me dan envidia. Yo también quiero salir de esta cama. O mejor, meterme en ella contigo».

Se me escapa la risa y en un instante llego a su lado. Esta vez no lo he asustado con mi súbita aparición, creo que se está acostumbrando. Me mira con ese brillo pícaro que me encanta. Tiene mucho mejor aspecto, pero bajo ningún concepto pienso dejar que se levante de la cama, y menos aún meterme con él.

No por falta de ganas.

—Recuerda lo que te dije. Si dejaras que Carlisle te convirtiera ahora, te ahorrarías la convalecencia. —Me siento en la cama y le beso la frente castamente, ignorando su gruñido de protesta.

—¿No me vas a dar ni siquiera un beso bien dado? Mujer, eres demasiado cruel.

—No lo voy a hacer, Carlisle está a punto de llegar.

—No me importa que nos vea. Es más, me encanta. _Deseo_ que nos vea.

Me muerdo el labio un momento.

—A mí tampoco me importa que nos vea, solo que nos interrumpa. Te prometo que después… —Unos golpecitos en la puerta principal me cortan el hilo de lo que iba a decir.

Edward suspira mirando al cielo, como si pidiera paciencia.

—Ve, anda. Pero recuerda que me debes un beso, uno de los de verdad.

Cuando abro la puerta, Carlisle fuerza una sonrisa, y mi alegría decae al ver su gesto. Lleva a la viuda en brazos como una pálida novia, apoyando la inerte cabeza contra su hombro.

—¿Va todo bien?

—Sí. El proceso va según lo previsto. Mañana será la noche.

Se queda con la boca abierta, como si las siguientes palabras que va a pronunciar se le atascaran en la garganta.

Le franqueo el paso y cierro la puerta tras de mí con preocupación. Es extraño verle así, si todo va bien no entiendo su ánimo sombrío.

—Buenas noches, Edward —dice sin pasar a verlo, y se dirige al otro no quiere que vea a la joven. Insiste en que no quiere que cualquier emoción pueda alterar su proceso de recuperación.

Anoche le expliqué a Edward la historia de la viuda y la intervención de Carlisle. También le conté la relación entre la mutua atracción por nuestra sangre y el amor vampírico, y por qué ahora Doc está tan pendiente de esa joven. No pudo disimular su alivio, pues en el fondo sigue un tanto celoso, aunque también mostró compasión por la pobre mujer.

«Un momento, Edward. Vengo enseguida».

Voy a ver a Carlisle, que parece una estatua, inmóvil y observando fijamente a la joven viuda. Despega un momento sus pupilas de ella para sonreírme, y vuelve a vigilarla.

—Tenemos que planificar lo de la próxima noche —dice sin mirarme. Sé lo que quiere decir y asiento en silencio—. Es mejor que no haya ningún humano cerca cuando ella despierte. Puedo controlarla, pero prefiero no arriesgarme.

—¿Te irás al apartamento del conserje? —Deseo que me diga que sí, me gusta tenerlo cerca, y me siento más segura.

Vuelve a mirarme, esta vez con la pena reflejada en sus iris.

—No quiero alejarme de ti, pero creo que sería mejor un lugar aislado, por si acaso. Tengo una casa alquilada en las afueras de la ciudad. No hay humanos en las cercanías. —Hace una mueca—. Solo por un par o tres de noches. Si veo que se me da tan bien refrenar sus instintos como contigo, volveremos los dos y nos instalaremos aquí.

Sé que es lo mejor pero mi ánimo se deprime ante la perspectiva de que se aleje, siento que hay un peligro cerniéndose sobre nosotros, pero también sé que tiene motivos para hacer esos planes. Él se da cuenta y extiende una mano hacia mí, su mirada me invita a acercarme, igual que su sonrisa. Doy un par de pasos adelante y enlazo sus dedos con los míos, sintiendo cómo tira de mí. Me siento a su lado y le miro.

—Todavía tengo cosas que explicarte, Isabella. Y mucho porlo que disculparme.

—Ya te he perdonado. Además, hiciste lo que creías más justo.

Niega con la cabeza.

—No. Fui un hipócrita, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde. Tuve lo que merecía, todas estas décadas de soledad, pero tú no merecías eso y jamás me lo perdonaré, aunque lo hagas tú.

Suspiro al oírle. Siempre con esa moral tan recta.

—Debes aprender a perdonarte, Caslisle.

—De acuerdo. Pero para empezar a perdonarme, necesito hablar contigo, recordar cosas dolorosas para ambos. Quiero que me cuentes lo que pasó cuando me fui, y después yo te explicaré mi parte de la historia. ¿Estás dispuesta?

—Si crees que es necesario, lo estoy. Pero… —miro en dirección a la habitación de Edward, dubitativa— no me gusta dejarlo solo, deberíamos ir con él. ¿Te importa?

—Vamos. —Se pone de pie y se dirige hacia la puerta. Al llegar al umbral, se detiene y me lanza una sonrisa triste—. Creo que también será mejor que él esté presente.

.

 _Han pasado cuatro semanas desde que terminé con la vida del señor Stanley, y su caso apenas está siendo investigado. Hay rumores por el pueblo de que varias personas lo vieron borracho, dando tumbos y encaminándose hacia el bosque. Probablemente su cadáver aparezca en el futuro, cuando su estado de deterioro sea grande, en alguna playa cercana. Entonces, se cerrará definitivamente el caso._

 _Nunca entenderé cómo funciona el corazón humano. Jessica está triste, y no es una pose. Alguna vez le echo un vistazo a su mente cuando me la cruzo por las polvorientas calles del pueblo, toda ella vestida de negro, y su pena es verdadera. Me dan ganas de decirle que él no merece sus lágrimas, y hacerle recordar de alguna forma, no sé cómo, que ella lo abandonó. Apoyo los codos sobre la mesa de la cocina y cubro mi rostro con mis manos mientras los recuerdos sacuden mi memoria. Nunca había dado muerte a un humano, Carlisle siempre me había detenido, pero fue como si lo hubiera hecho desde siempre: me bebí toda su sangre hasta dejarlo seco, mientras su mujer gritaba y él forcejeaba para separarse de mí, lleno de terror._

 _Respiro profundamente. No me siento bien con lo que hice, pero creo que si se dieran las mismas circunstancias lo volvería a hacer. Creo que el mundo es un lugar mejor sin ese individuo._

 _Aunque… no puedo librarme del eco de sus gritos en mi cerebro. Todavía me persigue a veces._

— _Mierda. —Me levanto de golpe y tiro la silla al suelo. Carlisle tiene la culpa de todo. Él y su rígida moralidad. No debería sentirme mal por ser lo que soy, no debería regirme por las mismas normas que una persona, porque no lo soy. Soy una vampira que lee el corazón humano como si estuviera en el mismísimo_ _juicio de Osiris. Yo_ _soy la bestia que devora ese corazón si el humano es culpable._

 _No puedo huir de lo que soy, de mi esencia. Temo que si lo hago nunca me sentiré completa, pero si no lo hago Carlisle me abandonará. Sé que ha estado deliberando sobre qué hacer conmigo. Miro por la ventana de la cocina y oteo más allá de las sombras de los árboles, buscándole. Da la impresión de que no soporta estar cerca de mí. Me abrazo a mí misma sintiendo que me recorre un súbito temblor, y oigo que se acerca._

— _Isabella._

 _Solo con oír el tono que utiliza para pronunciar mi nombre me estremezco más todavía. Me giro y clavo mis ojos en los suyos. Es como si estuviéramos él y yo solos en el mundo. Parpadeo, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en mi pecho justo un breve instante antes de oírle hablar._

— _Creo que debería marcharme._

— _Acabas de volver —digo tontamente._

 _Asiente en silencio, esperando. Veo el dolor empañando sus ojos claros. Por fin, el mensaje llega a mi conciencia, brillante como un rayo._

— _Me dejas_ _._

— _No me has dado otra opción._

— _No lo entiendo. Siempre me he esforzado en ser como tú deseabas que fuera. En luchar contra mis impulsos porque así me lo has enseñado, y por un error que cometo..._

— _No fue solo un error. Fue una demostración de lo diferentes que somos. Yo me hice médico para respetar y cuidar la vida humana, y pienso seguir haciéndolo._

 _No me mira a la cara. No quiero leer su mente. Vuelve a darme la espalda y se dirige a su dormitorio. No me atrevo a seguirle, estoy paralizada por completo._

 _Sola._

 _Pienso por un momento en la eternidad_ _cerniéndose_ _sobre mí, sin nadie a mi lado, y es como si el hielo se expandiera por mis venas._

 _Distraída, lo veo moverse por la casa mientras intento manejar la situación de alguna forma. He sobrevivido a cosas peores, me digo con rabia. Alimento esa sensación, notando que mi cuerpo vuelve a animarse. La ira es mejor que la desolación._

 _No va a cambiar de idea. Lo sé. Rápidamente me planteo mi futuro_ _alimentada por la ira que va tomando fuerza._ _Puedo vivir sin él. Podré alimentarme de humanos y dejarme guiar por mis impulsos sin nadie que esté cortándome las alas. Conoceré a otros vampiros. Encontraré a alguno que comparta mis impulsos, mi forma de ver las cosas._

 _La ira se calma para dar paso a una ausencia total de emociones. Siento que sufro una especie de parálisis afectiva, y eso es bueno. Me voy al porche de nuestra casa, a tomar el aire sentada en mi mecedora. Cierro los ojos y apoyo mi cabeza en el respaldo, sintiendo el vaivén; ni siquiera miro cuando Carlisle pasa por mi lado. Lo oigo detenerse unos instantes, como si estuviera esperando algo, y reconozco el instante exacto en el que desaparece de mi vida porque me duele el pecho como si alguien me hubiera arrancado el corazón._

 _No sé cómo he llegado al suelo. Me abrazo a mí misma con fuerza mientras_ _acerco las rodillas al pecho_ _y me hago muy pequeña, como un ovillo, como si pudiera evitar que por ese orificio_ _se escapase mi propio ser._

 _La caja de Pandora está abierta._

 _._

—Después de eso, fueron cayendo uno tras otro durante décadas, asesinos la mayoría de veces, otras eran violadores. —Le miro fijamente—. Disfrutaba especialmente con los que hacían daño a los niños. —Aprieto los puños, cerrando mi memoria a aquellas imágenes—. No hacía falta que fuera un delito de sangre para excitar mi sed y mi ira. No había control.

Carlisle me mira, su gesto expresa toda la desolación que puede expresar alguien sin llorar y gritar. Me duele causarle tanto dolor, pero ha sido él quien me ha preguntado.

Cierro los párpados al recordar los gritos de horror, el espanto de aquellos monstruos humanos al ver que llegaba su final. Durante unos instantes, solo se oye la respiración de Edward en el dormitorio. Por fin, siento que su mano busca la mía sobre la cama. Él está sentado, apoyado sobre unos cuantos cojines, y yo a su lado. Lo miro y veo en sus ojos tanto amor que tengo ganas de llorar, pero no lo hago. Creo que he agotado mis lágrimas carmesí.

Le agradezco su apoyo con una sonrisa, pero tengo que seguir. Él debe saber la verdad, y Carlisle también. Miro a Doc y veo que, a pesar del dolor reflejado en su gesto, hay afecto en sus ojos, así que tomo aire y continúo.

—No cambié durante décadas. Me sentía sola, y no encontraba a nadie que pudiera suplir tu compañía. Los escasos vampiros que encontraba por ahí y que no me rehuían eran más crueles que yo y no hacían distinción en su dieta. Los pocos que no mataban humanos me evitaban como si supieran lo que yo era... No encontré a Aro, pero la noche que lo haga caerá el infierno sobre él.

Hago una pausa y miro los dedos de Edward y los míos, juntos. Hay algo de perfección en la forma como se acoplan nuestras manos. Sigo con la mirada por su brazo hasta llegar a su pecho, donde su corazón late acompasado y fuerte; la música de sus latidos me relaja, como una nana a un niño pequeño. Lo miro directamente a sus ojos verdes, entonces todo desaparece de la habitación, y el mundo también. Abro mi corazón, mi mente, mi alma, aquí mismo, y se lo doy.

Todo.

No hablamos, ni siquiera mentalmente, porque hay cosas que las palabras no pueden definir, e intentarlo solo conduce a la frustración. Los años de soledad, la ira, la sed, el vacío... se llenan de repente, porque me han llevado a este momento. Siento que me falta el aire porque no estoy en sus brazos.

De repente lo estoy, sus brazos me rodean, débilmente, pero poseen una fuerza invisible y nada podría separarme de ellos. Son mi refugio.

No me hace falta mirar para saber que Carlisle se ha ido. Estamos así minutos u horas, no importa.

—¿Nunca has oído pensamientos que te hayan hecho desear terminar con alguna vida? —murmuro sobre su pecho.

—He escuchado más pensamientos horribles de lo que me creía capaz de soportar. Por eso siempre he intentado bloquear mi don. Supongo que por eso jamás me he encontrado en la tesitura de tener que evitar un futuro crimen. Y, si hubiera tenido que hacerlo, me habría sentido impotente. Tú no, tú puedes actuar.

—Hay otras formas menos sangrientas —apunto.

Siento las yemas de sus dedos rozar mi mejilla, es una caricia dulce y cierro los párpados. Oigo su corazón y su respiración, ambos con un ritmo pausado que es una delicia, y me dejo llevar por la dulce sensación de estar protegida. Es absurdo, porque él no podría protegerme de nada, y menos en su estado.

Quizá me protege de mí misma.

Siento que toma aire para hablar. Se me hace un poco extraño usar la voz para hablar con Edward ahora que no está Carlisle, pero quiero que él también nos escuche, aunque ahora esté en la otra habitación.

—Antes has dicho que no cambiaste durante años. ¿Quiere eso decir que en algún momento cambiaste?

—Sí… y no. No sabía si era un resto de humanidad que me quedaba, o el legado de Carlisle, pero tras décadas haciendo lo mismo empecé a sentir asco de mí misma. De la forma en que me dejaba llevar por la ira, y… —hago una pausa para intentar decirlo de alguna forma suave, pero no encuentro otras palabras— de la forma en que a veces disfrutaba. Empecé a sentirme sucia. Para calmarme, rondaba a las víctimas de los criminales con los que había terminado, quería hallar la paz en haber dado paz a otra persona. A veces, me encontraba con que la víctima no era más que otro criminal de igual o peor calaña que al que había dado muerte. —Niego con la cabeza—. También tuve que oír llantos de niños por haber perdido a sus padres. —Me muevo en la cama hasta apoyarme sobre un codo y poder mirarle los ojos—. Estaba cada vez más segura de que Aro me había robado el alma al morderme. Cada año que pasaba se me hacía más y más insoportable. ¿Quién querría vivir para siempre de esa forma? La inmortalidad era una maldición. Mi telepatía era un castigo. Pero pensaba que, ya que tenía ese don, tenía que seguir usándolo. Era lo único que le daba sentido a mi vida. —Trago saliva, recordando el vacío que sentía la noche en que lo conocí. Me sumerjo en la dulzura y comprensión de sus iris y prosigo—: Llegó un momento, no hace mucho, en que ni siquiera eso me ayudaba. Empecé a darle vueltas a la idea de ver el sol, y al mismo tiempo... empecé a soñar contigo.

.

* * *

.

—Sé cómo continúa esa historia. —Le sonrío y tomo su cara para besarle la frente, un beso casto y dulce. Es curioso cómo, a pesar de lo que me ha contado, de que debería estar horrorizado, todo eso se desdibuja ante la poderosa sensación de tenerla en mis brazos. Como si todo lo que había antes de que estuviéramos juntos apenas fuera real.

—¿En qué piensas? —pregunta mientras clava sus ojos dorados en los míos. Es casi divertido intentar adivinar nuestros pensamientos.

Creo que es hora de pasar la conversación a términos privados. No se me escapa que su amigo habrá oído todo lo que hemos dicho hasta ahora; parecía algo necesario, ya que ha sido él quien ha iniciado el tema. Pero lo que viene ahora es solo nuestro.

«En que mi vida empezó contigo», respondo.

Jadea con suavidad y se aparta rápidamente. Por un momento temo haberla molestado, aunque no sé cómo.

«No puedes decirme esas cosas. No cuando no puedo... hacer todo lo que quiero hacer contigo».

«Mi vida. No quiero que te sientas molesta».

«¡No! No me siento molesta. Me encanta que me digas esas cosas. Solo es que... que me expreso mejor con mi cuerpo que con palabras. Y quiero expresarte tantas cosas...».

Nuestras miradas se enlazan estrechamente, nada va a poder separarnos.

Nada, excepto un médico mosqueado.

—He estado esperando, pero creo que ya es suficiente. La frecuencia cardíaca y respiratoria de Edward están preocupantemente elevadas.

La irrupción de Carlisle es como un jarro de agua fría y al mismo tiempo resulta efervescente, como una bebida espumosa. Ambos nos quedamos mirando mientras veo que los labios de Isabella tiemblan tanto como los míos. Sin saber quién empieza de los dos, nos echamos a reír con liberadoras carcajadas.

El vampiro nos contempla a ambos con gesto exasperado. Se sienta cómodamente en una de las butacas de mi dormitorio, cruza las manos sobre su regazo y espera a que se nos pase el ataque de hilaridad.

Isabella es la primera en hablar.

—Menos mal que te tenemos a ti para velar por la salud de Edward —comenta, medio en broma.

—Puedes estar segura. Ambos habéis olvidado el significado de la palabra convalecencia. Alguien tiene que recordároslo. —Suspira y nos mira a ambos con afecto—. No imagináis lo dichoso que me siento de veros así. —Sus ojos claros se centran en Isabella y se empañan con remordimiento—. A pesar de lo que te hice, has conseguido hallar la felicidad.

—Nada de eso importa ya. —Ella le devuelve la mirada, parece querer traspasarle parte de su alegría—. Tú me enseñaste que debemos dejar el pasado donde le corresponde. Un vampiro no puede sobrevivir mientras ande dando vueltas a lo que hizo o dejó de hacer. Más le valdría salir a tomar el sol, me dijiste.

Dibuja una mueca triste que intenta ser una sonrisa.

—Fui un sabelotodo. Eso es verdad, pero a veces, uno necesita confesar sus pecados para que ese pasado deje de doler. Puede que cuando me escuches no quieras verme jamás.

—No seas dramático. —Ella hace una mueca. Yo tampoco creo que cualquier cosa que cuente haga que lo odie de esa forma.

—Disculpadme que no salga de la habitación y os dé privacidad —murmuro, no exento de sarcasmo.

—Por favor, quiero explicar esto delante de los dos, a menos que te haga sentir muy incómodo.

—Imagino que no —digo, no muy convencido.

Carlisle asiente y toma aire para proseguir. Mira a Isabella y leo una profunda tristeza en sus ojos.

—Cuando te dejé, estaba convencido de mis motivos, pero te escondí cosas importantes. No te di ninguna oportunidad y actué con soberbia, como si yo fuera mejor que tú. Por una parte —aparta la mirada—, aún pensaba que había algo de la sangre de Aro en ti, y que eso sería siempre una barrera entre nosotros. Por otra, me echaba la culpa por lo que había pasado, por no haberte enseñado bien. —Suspira y se queda en silencio con la mirada perdida. Parece avergonzado, pero al final busca los ojos de Isabella y los míos—. La superioridad moral que creía que tenía solo era pura fachada. No tardé en darme cuenta de que me estaba engañando a mí mismo.

—¿Mataste a alguien mientras estábamos separados? —la voz de Isabella suena llena de compasión. Se levanta y se acerca a él, sentándose en el suelo sobre sus propios talones al lado de la silla. Levanta su mano para alcanzar la de él pero Carlisle la detiene con un gesto. Se levanta y se aparta de ella, que se queda mirándolo, desolada.

—No. No merezco tu compasión. Y no, no maté a ningún humano. —Mira por la ventana, como buscando en el exterior sus siguientes palabras—. Solo me di cuenta de que la atracción que sentía por ti fue determinante para que te dejara.

Me quedo completamente noqueado, y creo que mi boca se ha abierto un palmo.

—Joder —suelta Isabella como un silbido entre sus labios. Mira al vampiro que la creó con los ojos como platos, pero este sigue escudriñando la noche.

—Sabía que no sentías nada por mí que no fuera afecto fraternal. Pero durante años no perdí la esperanza de que pudieras cambiar. Lo que yo sentía nada tenía que ver con lo que había oído del amor entre vampiros, pero me bastaba. —Mira a Isabella, consternado—. En aquella época me encontraba tan desesperadamente solo que únicamente podía pensar en ti, como si tú fueras la solución al vacío.

Se acerca lentamente a Isabella, que para mi sorpresa, se levanta y da un paso atrás. Carlisle se detiene bajo la mirada fija de ella. De pronto, parece un condenado camino del cadalso.

—¿Me abandonaste porque no podías tenerme? ¿Es eso? —Parpadea varias veces y su voz suena ronca, como si le costara hablar.

Él asiente con vacilación.

—Llegó un momento en que se me hizo extremadamente doloroso estar junto a ti, seguir como si solo fuéramos amigos. Jamás fue mi intención abandonarte por este motivo. Era cierto que no compartía tu poco aprecio por algunas vidas humanas. Pero cuando te dejé me di cuenta de que si hubieras correspondido a mis sentimientos... no lo habría hecho.

Entonces ella da un paso adelante, y me pregunto si ahora alguno de los dos está al tanto de mis latidos, que empiezan a acelerarse. La ira resplandece en sus ojos dorados y aprieta los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Parece que ha crecido y que el otro vampiro se empequeñece.

—Me hiciste creer que no te importaba lo suficiente como para quedarte conmigo —masculla.

—Me importabas demasiado como para seguir contigo.

—¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste jamás?!

—¿Era necesario que te lo dijera? ¿Jamás te diste cuenta? —murmura él. Ella aprieta los labios, pero no niega la pregunta. Permanecen en silencio, quietos como estatuas, la mirada fija en los ojos del otro, hasta que Carlisle toma aire—. En cuanto me di cuenta de mi hipocresía, de que te echaba terriblemente de menos y de que me había comportado con una rigidez indigna, volví a buscarte. Fueron solo un par de días, pero... ya no estabas. —Pronuncia estas últimas palabras con tal agonía que parece estar reviviendo aquello.

Isabella parece sumergirse en los ojos del vampiro durante una eternidad. Ambos siguen ahí, completamente inmóviles, y yo estoy fascinado y a la vez preocupado por el desenlace de todo esto.

De pronto siento que la tensión del aire, que momentos antes vibraba, se va esfumando.

—No soportaba quedarme en aquel lugar -musita ella-. Me traía demasiados recuerdos. No quise volver a ningún lugar donde hubiera estado contigo, porque el sentimiento de soledad era difícil de soportar.

—Te busqué desesperadamente durante décadas.

—Yo no te busqué más. Pensé que estabas mejor sin mí.

—No imaginas lo que sentí cuando supe dónde estabas, por fin.

Si no supiera lo fuerte que es el vínculo entre un vampiro y su creador, estaría mortalmente celoso de presenciar esta escena. Estoy celoso de todo lo que han compartido, sí, pero sé que ella solo me ama a mí. Miro hipnotizado mientras Isabella levanta su mano lentamente, y la apoya sobre el pecho de Carlisle.

—Lo que hay aquí merece la pena —murmura—. Ambos cometimos errores, y seguiremos cometiéndolos. Lo importante es que volvemos a estar juntos.

De pronto Carlisle la está abrazando con fuerza.

—Jamás volveré a olvidar que como rastreador no valgo un pimiento.

—Oh, no, jamás lo olvides, Doc —dice ella con una risa seca que parece un sollozo.

.

* * *

.

 **Bueno, chicas, se va a cercando el final. Gracias a _Nyx-88_ , _paosierra_ , _Cristal82_ y _patymdn_ por vuestros comentarios. Y a Nury y Patri, mis prelectoras, y Ebrume, mi beta, por su ayuda.**

 **Cuando Isabella habla del juicio de Osiris se refiere al momento en que, en la mitología egipcia, el dios Anubis pesaba el corazón del difunto en una balanza cuyo contrapeso era la Justicia, y así decidía si el difunto era devorado por una bestia o no. Me ha parecido apropiado por el tema de que ella lee los corazones.**

 **Un beso y hasta la semana que viene.**


	16. Capítulo 16

**¡Hola, chicas!**

 **Hoy actu especial, dos capítulos en uno. Eran dos, pero he pensado que mejor subirlos juntos y así ya vuelvo tras las vacaciones para finiquitar el fic, que le quedan un par de capítulos, aparte epílogo y outtake cuando se pueda. Vamos, que menos mal que iba a ser corto (aquí oigo risas de mi prelectora, Nury).**

 **Gracias a todas las que leéis, comentáis, compartís y añadís esta historia a favoritos. Y a mis prelectoras Nury y Patri, y a mi beta Ebrume, por supuesto. Si hay fallos son todos míos, porque he retocado la segunda mitad de este capítulo como tres veces. Por cierto, Ebrume está ahora en Nueva Orleans, donde situó Anne Rice parte de la acción de Entrevista con el vampiro. Qué envidia te tengo, jodía.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **.**

Los ojos oscuros de Emmett me miran con sincero afecto.

—Tienes mucho mejor aspecto, Masen. La última vez que te vi estabas un poquito desmejorado.

Alice me contó que Emmett vino a interesarse por mí mientras estaba gravemente enfermo, pero oírlo de sus labios todavía me emociona. Nunca hemos sido muy amigos, por eso no me esperaba ese gesto, pues no deja de ser un riesgo. Esta terrible epidemia, que parece que va remitiendo, ha provocado que salga lo mejor y lo peor de las personas. Jamás podré agradecerle a Alice todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Parpadeo rápidamente, no me gusta que vean el efecto que estos pensamientos causan en mí, y fuerzo un gesto de sorpresa:

—¡Ahora comprendo las pesadillas que tenía! No recuerdo bien qué sucedía, pero sé que estaban impregnadas de un fuerte tufo a trementina, cebolla y Vicks vaporub.

Se le escapa una risita y niega con la cabeza.

—Disfruta ahora que me das lástima, Masen, porque cuando vuelvas al hospital te voy a machacar. —Le echa un vistazo de arriba abajo a mi atuendo—. Es buena idea llevar el pijama puesto para lo que estás planeando, pero creo que estás demasiado impaciente, compañero. Deberías esperar a recuperarte del todo, apenas hace unos días que te quedaste sin fiebre. —Su tono de broma está teñido de cierta preocupación y me hace sonreír.

—¿Has pensado en Isabella, Edward? —Alice interviene desde la butaca que hay en la esquina de mi dormitorio—. Se merece algo mejor. Seguro que ha estado soñando con este momento. No me puedo creer que tu idea le parezca bien.

Tengo la decencia de parecer un tanto avergonzado.

—¡Ella no lo sabe! —exclama Jasper, sentado en el reposabrazos de la butaca junto a Alice—. Supongo que sabes que su consentimiento es esencial.

Cierro los párpados y respiro profundamente un par de veces.

—Dio su consentimiento, pero lo de esta noche es una sorpresa.

Se oyen bufidos y diversas exclamaciones por la habitación, que son interrumpidas por la llamada del timbre. Abro mucho los ojos y miro con ansiedad a mi alrededor. Las expresiones expectantes de pronto me agobian.

—¿Alguien podría abrir? Resulta que yo tengo prohibido salir de la cama.

El reverendo es el primero en levantarse y me lanza una mirada afilada.

—Si no hay consumación, no hay matrimonio. Eso también lo sabes, ¿no?

No es momento para decirle que ya hemos consumado varias veces. Sin esperar respuesta, se dirige a la puerta. Mi corazón golpea mi pecho con fuerza, noto el pulso en las sienes, me tiemblan las manos y trago saliva con dificultad. De repente, lo que tengo pensado hacer no me parece una idea tan maravillosa.

Hasta que Isabella entra en la habitación. Su aroma floral invade mis sentidos, despertando en mí una fuerza que no encuentro cuando está ausente. Con ella a mi lado siento que vuelvo a ser el mismo, no el hombre agotado que permanece en cama durante el día. La deseo, quiero su cuerpo y anhelo ese alma que ella duda poseer. Quiero que sea mía ante los ojos de Dios y de los hombres, no puedo esperar más. No tiene que ver con el deseo sexual, o la posesión. Tampoco con que siga celoso del doctor Cullen, en absoluto. Solo sé que he estado a punto de morir, y que pase lo que pase en un futuro próximo, quiero que suceda con Isabella unida a mí y yo a ella. Llevo todo el día obsesionado con esta idea, y solo puedo esperar que comparta mi locura.

Isabella saluda con mirada un tanto suspicaz a todos y cada uno de los presentes en mi dormitorio: Alice, Jasper y Emmett, que a duras penas esconden una sonrisa. Después su mirada dorada se clava en mí con un gesto de interrogación. Sonrío para mí agradeciendo que no esté usando la telepatía. Desvío su atención señalando con un gesto de la mano al único que ella no conoce.

—Isabella, este es Emmett McCarthy, cirujano del hospital. Creo que aún no os conocéis.

—Encantado, señora Black. —Tiende su manaza a Isabella, que corresponde al saludo con gesto dubitativo.

Carraspeo dos veces seguidas, de pronto me cuesta expresarme, como si no encontrara mi voz. Ese sonido parece la señal para una huída masiva de la habitación: el pequeño grupo nos deja solos murmurando excusas diversas.

Ella se sienta en mi cama, me echa un vistazo rápido antes de inclinarse y besarme la frente. Caray, esperaba algo más apasionado. Suspiro con frustración, y me acaricia la mejilla como para consolarme.

—Hoy tienes muchas visitas —afirma, pero es más bien una pregunta. Sé que está intrigada.

—Sí, les he pedido que vinieran. Los necesito —respondo a su pregunta no formulada.

Su pálido rostro se llena de ansiedad.

—¿Te has encontrado mal?

Dios, lo estoy haciendo fatal. En mi cabeza, esto tenía otro aspecto, no éramos una mujer asustada y un convaleciente balbuceante.

—Me encuentro mejor cada día, y más cuando apareces. —Levanto la mano, la pongo tras su nuca y tiro de ella—. Bésame, de verdad.

La duda se refleja en sus ojos un instante, pero es apenas un fugaz momento. Se deja llevar por la leve presión de mi mano y se acerca a mí. Hundo mis dedos en su cabello, que lleva recogido tras la nuca como siempre. Mis labios intuyen a los suyos, nuestras bocas parecen arder cuando contactan, se fusionan y se mezclan mientras mi cuerpo busca al suyo con anhelo. Ella también me busca, y se mete bajo las sábanas. Mis manos deshacen su peinado y se enredan en los suaves cabellos, siento la caricia de su lengua y sus dientes, su beso hambriento parece querer alimentarse de mí. Por mi mente cruza el pensamiento de que deseo que lo haga, es tan intenso que me abro a ella para que lo vea. Es una locura, pero es que con ella se esfuma mi raciocinio. Noto que se tensa, se aparta con cuidado y me mira con reproche:

—¡Cielo santo, Edward! Carlisle tiene razón. Me haces perder el sentido común —me reprende entre jadeos.

Sus ojos se han oscurecido y su pecho sube y baja veloz, al igual que él mío. Adoro el poder de hacerle perder el norte como hace conmigo, y no me disculpo, me limito a sonreír con mi gesto más inocente.

Ella me responde levantando una ceja suspicaz. Y eso que aún no le he explicado qué hace tanta gente en casa.

.

* * *

.

—Qué... ¿Qué?

Nadie ha conseguido que mi mandíbula se descuelgue por la sorpresa de esta forma. Estoy segura, tanto como de que mi expresión no es la más atractiva que puede tener una futura novia. Edward levanta su mano con esa lentitud que últimamente caracteriza sus movimientos —excepto cuando me tiene en sus brazos— y con suavidad me sube el mentón, cerrándome la boca.

—Dijiste que lo harías —murmura. Su mirada verde brilla con determinación.

—¡Y lo haré! Pero no... ahora no... —La decepción que reflejan sus ojos me cala hasta la médula, tengo que levantarme y ponerme de espaldas para seguir hablando con cierta claridad mental—. No estoy preparada, no tengo vestido, no... —yo, una vampira de cerca de cien años, estoy farfullando— no es así como lo había imaginado.

—Podemos repetir la ceremonia más adelante, hacerla completamente a tu gusto —su tono sereno y firme me sorprende. ¿Desde cuándo le está dando vueltas a esto?

—Pero… Carlisle no está. —Por unos momentos pienso en mi amigo, deseo con todo mi ser que todo le vaya bien. Me dijo que haría una llamada a lo largo de la noche.

—Tu amigo va a estar muy ocupado los próximos días, o semanas, depende de cómo vayan las cosas. Eso entendí por lo que me explicaste. —Por fin, lo miro a los ojos y asiento—. Yo quiero casarme contigo mientras sea humano. Isabella, sé que estoy siendo egoísta, pero nunca he deseado algo tanto en mi vida. Quizá haber estado tan cerca de morir me ha hecho más impaciente.

Hay que reconocer que es un gran negociador. Eso ha sido efectivo, hacerme recordar las noches junto a su cama, pensando que no podríamos volver a estar juntos. Lo miro con exasperación, notando cómo se resquebraja mi voluntad.

—¿Y qué hay de la noche de bodas? —El sarcasmo tiñe mis palabras, pero él no se arredra. Alza el mentón y me dirige una mirada serena.

—Puede esperar. —Sus ojos me hipnotizan y me poseen, realmente ansía esto—. ¿No lo entiendes? Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que tú y yo somos uno. Quiero sentirme unido a ti ante Dios y el universo entero.

—Solo es un papel, Edward. Yo ya me siento unida a ti sin necesidad de nada más.

—Yo también me siento unido a ti, pero el matrimonio es una ceremonia que me importa mucho. ¿Por qué no me complaces? —murmura con suavidad—. Si solo lo consideras un papel, no te importará que lo hagamos a mi manera.

Me ha derrotado.

Suspiro y mis hombros caen un poco hacia delante. Me acerco a él y me siento en la cama, clavando mis ojos en los suyos. Frunzo el ceño, porque se me acaba de ocurrir algo:

—¿No tendrá esto nada que ver con tus celos de Carlisle?

Sin dudar y sin pestañear, me contesta:

—No de forma consciente. O por lo menos, es la razón menos importante.

No se ha dado cuenta, pero ha dejado de respirar mientras espera mi respuesta. Solo quiero hacerle sufrir un poquito por lo que me está haciendo, pero no soporto verle así. Ansío hacerle feliz, le amo con todo mi ser, y quiero complacerle.

—Está bien, Edward. Me casaré contigo… ahora. —Veo su sonrisa deslumbrante y levanto mi mano para detenerlo antes de que diga nada—. No creas que cuando estemos casados vas a salirte con la tuya siempre —gruño.

Me dirige una sonrisa torcida, una de esas que hace que mi cuerpo tiemble de deseo. Edward vuelve a ser él, no hay duda.

—No espero conseguir nada sin resistencia previa, entonces no tendría gracia.

—Serás engreído.

Un carraspeo fuera del dormitorio y unos golpecitos en la puerta detienen nuestro duelo de miradas. En buena hora, porque estoy a punto de lanzarme a devorar sus labios otra vez. En su lugar, lo que hago es salir de la cama al instante.

—La dama no ha salido corriendo. —El vozarrón de Emmett atraviesa la puerta—. Eso es amor de verdad, del que se lee en las novelitas que le llevo a Ros… —carraspea—. Bueno, de esas que les gustan a las chicas.

—Doctor McCarthy… —La voz serena de Jasper basta para acallarlo.

—Solo un par de minutos —dice Edward en dirección a la puerta cerrada. Después me lanza una mirada impregnada de pasión. Sé que está tan frustrado como yo, pero al mismo tiempo está exultante—. Espera, amor mío.

Rebusca en uno de los bolsillos de su pijama nuevo y saca una cajita de joyería. Estoy aturullada, lo miro abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pececillo.

—Disculpa que no me arrodille, no es por falta de ganas. —Abre la cajita, y saca un anillo de oro blanco, con un óvalo tachonado de pequeños diamantes. Con delicadeza, toma mi mano y lo desliza con suavidad en mi dedo, me mira y es como asomarme a un nuevo mundo, la promesa de un lugar mejor, de paz y felicidad. Jadeo, reaccionando por fin—. ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?

—Estás loco —suelto a medio camino entre el sollozo y la risa—, pero sí, acepto. —Dirijo la vista a mi mano, y siento como si no pudiera inhalar suficiente aire como para poder hablar. Me toma unos segundos conseguirlo—. Es… es realmente precioso.

—Perteneció a mi madre. Ahora te pertenece a ti, como yo.

Le abrazo con menos fuerza de la que quisiera, ansío que sea vampiro para dejar de controlarme. No le beso, porque si lo hago, no sé qué puede pasar. Aspiro su aroma con deleite y suspiro un «gracias».

—Vas a ser la prometida más efímera de la historia —bromea con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Me llevo las manos al cabello, tengo que arreglármelo antes de que entren, o parecerá que ha pasado… lo que ha pasado.

—¡No! No te lo recojas. Estás más hermosa con el cabello suelto, si cabe.

Asiento con una sonrisa. Me retiro las horquillas que quedan mientras paso los dedos por las ondas de mi cabello, desplegándolo sobre mis hombros.

—Ya podéis pasar, la dama está preparada —dice Edward sin perderme de vista. Siento sus ojos verdes sobre mí, atento a cada uno de mis gestos. Su cuerpo aún está débil, pero su mente y su corazón han recuperado la energía. Me hace sentirme amada y deseada como jamás pensé que sería posible.

La puerta se abre y Alice se abalanza sobre mí, abrazándome.

—Isabella, soy tan feliz. Gracias por permitirme ser testigo de tu boda.

—Me encanta que lo seas, Alice. ¿No te importa que sea así, tan… —hago un gesto con las manos abarcando la habitación y observo su sonrisa— modesta?

—¡No! Es muy romántico. ¡Me encanta! —exclama con entusiasmo juvenil.

Jasper se adelanta y nos saluda a ambos con un gesto de la cabeza. Lleva una Biblia en la mano, y de pronto tengo un _flashback_ de mi primera boda. Para mi sorpresa, no siento vacío, ni tristeza, ni añoranza. Casi me parece oír en mi corazón la voz de Jake diciéndome: «sé feliz». Parpadeo rápidamente y me angustio ante la posibilidad, espero que muy remota, de volver a llorar.

—Bien. Si los novios están preparados, y los testigos también, podemos proceder. Por favor, Isabella, colócate al lado de Edward.

Sintiéndome tremendamente torpe y más que un poquito nerviosa, me sitúo de pie, como señal de respeto. Sin embargo, el pastor me hace sentar en la cama al lado de mi prometido, dispensándome de lo anterior. Este busca mi mano y entrelaza nuestros dedos, mirándome intensamente con sus ojos verdes. Siento que sus dedos tiemblan apenas entre los míos, y me descubro dirigiéndole un gesto de aliento. Al fin y al cabo, aunque haya sido él quien me ha tendido esta trampa, yo ya tengo experiencia en estas lides.

Jasper pronuncia con voz profunda y serena el discurso de la ceremonia. Me dejo llevar por la suavidad de su entonación, la magia y la música de las palabras. No soy mujer de fe y hasta hace poco creía que no tenía alma, pero el destino me está dando una segunda oportunidad. Me llena de gozo escuchar los votos nupciales:

—Yo, Edward, te tomo a ti, Isabella, como mi esposa para, de ahora en adelante, estar unidos en lo bueno, en lo malo, en la salud y la enfermedad. Te amaré y cuidaré de ti, durante toda mi existencia. Estos son mis votos solemnes.

El reverendo enarca las cejas y parpadea un poco, porque ha cambiado el tradicional «hasta que la muerte nos separe» por un «durante toda mi existencia» de cosecha propia. Sonrío para mí y recito mis propios votos con el mismo cambio. Jasper nos mira a ambos como preguntándose de dónde viene eso, pero al final sonríe y pide los anillos. Alice se acerca con dos sencillos anillos de oro en una bandeja plateada. Sonrío con tal fuerza que creo que este gesto quedará esculpido para siempre en mi cara.

Edward toma aire profundamente mientras me coloca el anillo, ya no se le nota el temblor, su pulso es firme y seguro. Suspira mientras se lo coloco a él, y de pronto unas palabras cruzan mi mente.

«Respira, Isabella».

Me doy cuenta de que llevo un buen rato sin respirar y sofoco una sonrisa. El reverendo nos mira con curiosidad, Alice se seca una lágrima con discreción y Emmett sonríe de oreja a oreja, marcándose unos hoyuelos profundos en cada comisura de su boca.

—Por el poder que me ha sido concedido, yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia, Edward.

Mi flamante marido no se hace de rogar. Toma mi cara entre sus manos y, con dulzura exquisita, posa sus labios sobre los míos. El tacto de su boca me deja sin aliento y entreabro mis labios dispuesta a recibirle. Su lengua apenas roza la mía y como siempre la reacción de mi cuerpo es explosiva. De pronto se escucha un sonoro carraspeo, un aplauso y una risita, todo a la vez.

Edward y yo nos separamos al instante.

—Menos mal que ya están en la cama.

—Doctor McCarthy... —Esta vez es Alice quien le para los pies, pero no de forma tan resolutiva como Jasper. Quizá porque sus labios tiemblan mientras está se aguantando la risa.

Miro a Edward con gesto culpable pero también estoy sofocando una sonrisa, al igual que él. Me sumerjo en sus ojos, destilan felicidad, amor, pasión, posesión y necesidad, un reflejo de todo lo que siento en este momento. Suspiro largamente: estas noches hasta su recuperación se nos van a hacer muy, muy largas.

.

* * *

.

La llamada telefónica interrumpe nuestra conversación. Isabella desaparece, literalmente, de mi lado, y enseguida la oigo hablar. Su tono es tan preocupado que, de nuevo, el resquemor de los celos late en lo más profundo de mí. Soy un bruto egoísta y eso me disgusta, pero no puedo evitarlo. Jamás habría pensado que sería tan posesivo, siempre me ha parecido una emoción del siglo pasado, fuera de lugar en esta época en la que las mujeres están consiguiendo el derecho al sufragio por doquier y ya no necesitan de un varón que cuide de ellas. Además, mi corazón sabe que Isabella es solo mía. Pero mis celos no atienden a razones, como la pasión que siento, que me hace arder en el infierno de la lujuria mientras nuestra noche de bodas consiste tan solo en permanecer estrechamente abrazados.

Me esfuerzo por deshacerme de estos pensamientos. No puedo controlar mis emociones, pero puedo evitar divagar por hilos de pensamiento deprimentes.

Isabella entra en la habitación con gesto preocupado y mi corazón se detiene un instante.

—Amor, ¿hay algún problema con Carlisle? —Le tiendo la mano para que la tome y tiro de ella, abrazándola con toda la fuerza que puedo permitirme. Me doy cuenta de que, dentro de lo primitivo que me siento con este torrente de nuevas emociones, la de preocuparme por su bienestar es la más intensa ahora. Es un consuelo, no soy tan egoísta como he pensado.

Isabella frunce levemente el ceño.

—Ella… Esme, se llama Esme, ha despertado. —Hace una pausa prolongada, noto que está buceando en recuerdos de tiempos difíciles, así que levanto su mano y beso con ternura sus dedos, como si así pudiera borrar ese pasado. Levanta su mirada dorada y sonríe con tristeza—. Ha sido un golpe durísimo para la pobre chica... encontrarse en su nueva situación. No se lo ha tomado nada bien. Está como desquiciada.

—Ve con él. —Me sorprendo a mí mismo pero ella lo necesita para sentirse mejor, y solo quiero que no esté tan preocupada—. Yo me encuentro bien.

Niega con la cabeza sin dudar un segundo y me mira con los ojos abiertos, horrorizada por la idea que se me ha ocurrido.

—No puedo dejarte solo.

Ha sonado bastante ominosa, y de pronto leo en su rostro que hay algo que no me ha explicado, algo que le preocupa mucho. Entorno los párpados y mi gesto se vuelve adusto.

—¿Tienes algo que contarme?

Se tensa y aprieta los labios. Parece luchar consigo misma, pero al final cierra los ojos y suelta un suspiro de rendición.

—Sí.

.

Comprendo que me haya ocultado todo esto. De hecho, se lo agradezco porque, aunque creo que ya es hora de que reparta un poco de la carga que lleva, me siento impotente, como un insecto que no puede moverse mientras ve acercarse la bota que va a aplastarlo. Solo se me ocurre una solución para terminar de una vez por todas con sus preocupaciones. Ella está siguiendo el hilo de mi pensamiento en completo silencio y, de pronto, sus iris ámbar se iluminan:

«¿Crees… crees que ya estás preparado, Edward?».

Me doy cuenta de cuánto ha luchado contra sí misma para complacerme. Pienso por un instante en la posibilidad de seguir siendo humano, y me doy cuenta de que ya he hecho lo que deseaba: me he casado con la mujer que amo y de alguna forma me he despedido de las pocas personas de este mundo a las que les importo.

«Lo estoy».

Isabella suelta una exclamación y se lanza sobre mí. Se las arregla para detenerse antes de caer sobre mi cuerpo, y al final recibo un abrazo suave.

—¡Edward! Dios mío, no puedo creerlo. —Su aroma me aturde, me siento incapaz de pensar, solo quiero sentirla más cerca de mí. Permanecemos unos instantes así, hasta que se me ocurre algo.

—¿Podrías traerme papel? Me gustaría dejarles una nota a Jasper, Alice y Emmett. Podemos decir que hemos ido a visitar a tu familia, cualquier cosa que haga que no se preocupen demasiado cuando desaparezcamos. Tardarán un poco en enterarse, porque ya le dije a Alice que no volviera durante unos días.

—Un momento… ¿Quieres que sea esta noche? —Abre mucho los ojos.

—¿Por qué esperar más?

—Porque… porque quiero que sea Carlisle quien lo haga. Y ahora no está aquí, tenemos que esperar a que vuelva.

—O podemos ir a buscarle.

—No, no puede ocuparse de dos vampiros neófitos a la vez, y menos con los problemas que tiene con Esme. —Su gesto de frustración es cada vez mayor—. Tendremos que esperar unos días. Además, no es buena idea salir de aquí. Primero, estás convaleciente. Segundo, no quiero sacarte de este santuario.

Esta vez soy yo quien expresa su frustración con un bufido.

—Entonces, conviérteme tú en vampiro.

—Edward, ya te lo dije, soy demasiado joven, no sé si podré controlarte.

—Y yo no sé si quiero que tu amigo tenga tanto control sobre mí.

—No estás siendo nada racional. Además, no quiero que seas como yo.

—Debería poder decidir.

—¡No puedes decidir! ¡No sabes de lo que hablas! —Se levanta, exasperada, y se dedica a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación a tal velocidad que me estoy mareando.

—Vaya, míranos, nos hemos casado hace unas horas y ya estamos discutiendo —bromeo.

Se detiene y me mira, se acerca a mí y la tensión en sus rasgos me da ganas de abrazarla, de decirle que haremos lo que ella quiera. Pero, no sé por qué, no puedo hacerlo, como si algo dentro de mí me susurrara con insistencia que es ella quien debe llevarme a la existencia vampírica.

—¿No vas a ceder? —Fija sus ojos dorados en mí, parece querer convencerme por la intensidad de su mirada, pero estoy seguro de mi decisión.

—No se trata de ceder o no —digo con suavidad—. Creo que siempre te has minusvalorado, y por lo que oí Carlisle piensa lo mismo. Deberíamos hablar con él y plantearle la cuestión, quizá no le parezca tan mala idea… —Un sonido en la puerta interrumpe nuestra conversación. Quien sea que está fuera, está dando suaves golpecitos con los nudillos en vez de usar el timbre.

.

* * *

.

Mis sentidos se ponen alerta. Oigo un corazón humano latir, intento penetrar en los pensamientos de esa persona pero no hay nada. Se me pone el vello de punta, mi cuerpo se tensa y le dirijo una mirada a Edward.

«Supongo que no esperamos visita». Él niega con la cabeza. «No hagas un solo ruido». Edward asiente, tan tenso como yo. Me acerco a la puerta del apartamento y noto un aroma conocido, que hace que mi alarma disminuya. Es Alice.

—Isabella, abre. ¡Ha pasado algo grave!

Su voz suena estridente y, sin pensarlo dos veces, abro la puerta. Demasiado tarde, me doy cuenta de que está bajo control mental. Cuando voy a cerrar, aparece de la nada una vampira rubia que no conozco pero de la que recuerdo perfectamente el olor: es la que mató a Biers.

—Edward Masen —dice con su mano en el cuello de Alice—, déjame entrar o esta humana morirá. —Su voz es como un siseo de serpiente, y aún así, Edward la ha oído.

«Dios mío, Alice»

«No lo hagas, Edward. Si lo haces nos matará a ella y a mí, y estarás bajo su poder».

La miro de arriba abajo calculando mis posibilidades en una lucha. Es más baja que yo, y creo que más joven, aunque esto último no tiene importancia, ni siquiera la complexión corporal. El éxito tiene más que ver con la habilidad y la práctica. Todos mis músculos se tensan y mis colmillos emergen mientras clavo mis ojos en los suyos, creo que ni la mirada de la Medusa es tan terrible como la mía en este momento, pero ella no se arredra. Escucho un crujido metálico y me doy cuenta de que acabo de destrozar el pomo de la puerta, que aún sujetaba con una mano.

De forma inesperada el terror me inmoviliza, como si mi cuerpo fuera de plomo. ¿Cómo puedo encontrarme de nuevo en una situación así? Hace unos minutos era una feliz recién casada. Ella parece darse cuenta y sonríe, triunfal. El corazón de mi esposo late veloz, huelo su angustia y su miedo, pero sus pensamientos me llegan nítidos como una noche de invierno.

«No puedo dejar que la mate, Isabella».

—Si te importa tan poco como para permitir que la mate —interviene la vampira, como si fuera telépata—, cuando termine con ella iré a por su atractivo novio, ese reverendo, y después a por el cirujano. Y créeme, me divertiré antes de terminar con ellos.

Mi parálisis se esfuma al oír su maldad. Mi instinto de cazadora toma las riendas y me abalanzo sobre ella antes de que pueda pestañear. Suelta a Alice para defenderse, y aprovecho para empujar a mi amiga dentro del piso. La vampira consigue desasirse y salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Me lanzo tras ella, la mera posibilidad de que escape me da alas y la alcanzo en la calle, no lejos de la casa de Edward. Lucho con ella al tiempo que intento penetrar sus pensamientos, pero no me lo permite. Jamás me había encontrado con alguien así aparte de Edward.

La lucha es encarnizada y veloz, no somos visibles para un ojo humano en la penumbra de la noche, afortunadamente la madrugada está avanzada y nadie camina por la calle. Nuestros colmillos son lo único que puede herirnos, aparte del sol. Nos lanzamos dentelladas, patadas y agarramos nuestros cuellos y extremidades intentando inmovilizarnos y someternos la una a la otra, pero no hay una clara ventaja, solo mi intensa voluntad de proteger lo que más amo. Tras unos minutos eternos de lucha sus fuerzas se están debilitando. Por fin, le muerdo el cuello con toda mi rabia; su sangre es francamente desagradable, tiene una extraña reminiscencia, algo que me despierta el desasosiego de un recuerdo lejano, vital, que quiere salir a la superficie.

—Aro. —La suelto y cae en el suelo. Quiero hablar con ella, pero es demasiado tarde, su cabeza cuelga apenas de su cuello destrozado. De inmediato el cuerpo inerte de la vampira se transforma en polvo, mezclándose con el de la calle—. ¡Aro!

Corro a casa de Edward, dándome cuenta de que me he alejado mientras luchaba. Me detengo en seco cuando llego, porque mis peores temores están frente a mí: Aro está en el rellano con Alice agarrada del pescuezo. La enfermera tiene la mirada perdida, sigue bajo influjo mental, pero es Aro quien la controla.

Me ha engañado. Ha usado a la otra para alejarme de Edward, para distraerme, desde un primer momento.

«Edward, no le dejes entrar», le suplico. Mi mente busca frenéticamente alguna estrategia.

«No sé qué hacer, Isabella», me dice atormentado.

Yo tampoco. Aro se gira lentamente sin soltar a mi amiga hasta que queda de cara a mí. Sonríe como una hiena. Por un momento, verlo me hace revivir la noche en que me atacó. Me contengo a duras penas para que no dañe a Alice, y rezo por no tener que elegir entre mi esposo o ella… porque no dudaría.

—Vaya, vaya. Pero si es mi querida Isabella. —Chasquea la lengua—. Qué contratiempo, pensaba que no vendrías. Siempre fastidiando mis planes, pequeña traviesa.

Mi respuesta es un gruñido profundo que retumba en mi pecho. Mis colmillos siguen manchados de sangre, y ansían la de Aro.

«Es capaz de hacer que Alice te arrastre hasta la puerta, Edward. Tengo que encontrar la manera de liberarla de él». Penetro en los pensamientos de ella, intentando librarla del influjo del monstruo en vano. Me introduzco en la mente de Aro, pero no tiene intenciones ocultas, solo lo evidente: llevarse a Edward con él para transformarlo en vampiro y usar su poder telepático en beneficio propio, como quiso hacer conmigo hace décadas.

Da un pequeño paso hacia mí sin soltar a Alice, y yo retrocedo. Miro con aprensión cómo aprieta un poco más su agarre sobre ella.

—Veo que has terminado con mi dulce Jane. —Suelta una risita—. ¿Disfrutaste? Supongo que sí, tienes una vena cruel —afirma con… orgullo.

Tengo náuseas. Nunca he vomitado, pero hoy bien podría ser la primera vez. El asco que me produce este ser sacude mis entrañas más que un terremoto. Me lo quedo mirando fijamente sin hablar, calculando mis posibilidades en un cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Al fin y al cabo ya no me era útil. —Sacude a Alice como si fuera una muñeca de trapo y siento rechinar mis dientes—. Cada ser tiene su utilidad. La de Jane fue atraer vuestra atención sobre ella y engañaros. Esa pequeña vampira tenía la capacidad de bloquear vuestra telepatía, ¿verdad? —Suelta una carcajada.

Está loco pero me mira fascinado.

—Te has convertido en una vampira muy hermosa, lástima que tú ya no me seas útil. —Se acerca más a mí tirando del cuello de mi amiga y apretando un poco más. Me tenso al notar que su cara se congestiona y mi sangre se acerca al punto de ebullición.

—¿Qué... qué quieres decir con que podía bloquear la telepatía? —Como cuando quiso convertirme, me esfuerzo en alargar el momento mientras pienso qué hacer. Aro tiene el ego tan exorbitado que le gusta alabarse a sí mismo más que la sangre humana.

—Oh, cielo, no eres la única con un don. ¿No lo sabía ese vampiro defectuoso que anda salvando vidas humanas? —Respiro con alivio cuando veo que afloja su agarre—. Mi don es ver las… habilidades de los demás. El de Jane era bloquearlas. Qué pena haberla perdido. —Hace un gesto teatral de tristeza, y por un instante siento auténtica compasión por aquella pobre chica. Yo podría haber sido ella, sin la oportuna intervención de Carlisle.

—Eres un monstruo abominable —espeto.

—¡Gracias! Pero bien, olvidemos el pasado —canturrea mientras clava su mirada en mis ojos. Los suyos son tan negros que no parecen tener pupilas—. Ahora vas a ser buena chica y vas a sacar al doctor Masen de su casa, y sin protestar, por favor. No me gustan los dramas.

«Es mi criatura y tiene que obedecerme», piensa entonces.

¡Después de tantas décadas aún cree que me transformó él! Cree tener poder sobre mí... y lo tendría si llevara su sangre. Los vampiros muy viejos, y Aro lo es, conservan el poder de controlar a sus criaturas durante muchísimo tiempo.

«No hay nada de él en ti, Isabella. Nada». Oír a Edward es un bálsamo.

Obediente, entro en la casa, no sin antes reflejar la oportuna lucha en mi cara, pues el control que ejerce un vampiro creador es en los actos, no en los pensamientos. De soslayo veo cómo sonríe y me dan ganas de arrancarle los colmillos.

Cielo santo. Estoy asqueada, pero le sigo el juego.

«Edward. Sígueme la corriente».

«Sí. Y no olvides que te amo».

«Yo también a ti. Todo saldrá bien».

Tiene que salir bien.

Me acerco a la cama de Edward y lo tomo en mis brazos, mientras se aferra a mí.

—Isabella, ¿qué estás haciendo? No, por favor —se queja con voz aterrorizada, actuando en su papel.

Cuando nos ve, al viejo vampiro le brillan los ojos de pura avaricia. Intento no mover un solo músculo de la cara mientras, sin darse cuenta y movido por el afán de tener a Edward, Aro suelta a Alice, que cae a un lado. Mi esposo jadea como si le costara respirar, su corazón late veloz, y siento su cuerpo en tensión.

—Qué bella estampa —dice el vampiro con su voz meliflua, entrelazando sus manos mientras nos mira. Da un paso atrás para dejarme paso pero no voy a permitir que Edward atraviese este umbral.

De pronto, mientras Aro mira a mi esposo con ojos codiciosos, Alice, libre al fin del control, lo agarra de las piernas. Nadie lo esperaba y eso consigue desviar su atención.

—Maldita entrometida —gruñe cogiéndola de los cabellos con saña.

Es el momento.

«Sálvala, Isabella».

Antes de oír el pensamiento de Edward ya lo he dejado en el suelo. Me lanzo sobre Aro y le muerdo el brazo que usa para protegerse de mí. Suelta a Alice, que cae al suelo y se golpea la cabeza. Nos enlazamos en un agarre de cuerpos y extremidades, una pelea entre animales salvajes, a muerte. Las heridas que me ha hecho la otra vampira ya han curado, pero él me provoca otras.

Nadie se acerca para ver qué sucede. La epidemia ha sacado la vena egoísta de algunos.

Mientras desgarro uno de los brazos de Aro sin llegar a arrancarlo, veo de soslayo que Edward, no sé de dónde saca las fuerzas, está metiendo a Alice en su piso. Aro se da cuenta y se abalanza sobre él.

—¡Edward, no! —grito.

Es como si el tiempo se hubiese ralentizado: Edward abre la boca para gritar mientras Aro se abalanza sobre su cuello. Imágenes del pasado, del presente y de nuestro posible futuro cruzan mi mente, como una de esas modernas películas, mientras en mi corazón y mi alma se hace un enorme vacío. Sin pensar, salto sobre Aro con todas mis fuerzas y le arranco la cabeza de una sola dentellada. Al instante siguiente es pura ceniza, y al otro ni siquiera eso. Se ha volatilizado, y no puedo evitar pensar en cuántos siglos tendría, y en que el mundo a partir de ahora es un lugar mejor.

—Edward. ¡Edward! —Horrorizada tomo su cara entre mis manos, mirando cómo la vida se escapa por su cuello entre latido y latido.

«Hazlo, Isabella».

«No puedo, no sabré». Soy apenas consciente de que estoy manchando su cara con mis lágrimas rojas.

«Isabella... confío en ti. Te entregué mi vida al casarme contigo, y te la vuelvo a entregar ahora».

«No es lo mismo». Su pulso se va debilitando. «¡Edward!». Palmeo su cara, lo sacudo suavemente, pero él no me contesta de ninguna manera. Cada latido me grita que haga algo. «Santo cielo. No puedo vivir sin ti».

Me acerco a su cuello y lamo su sangre directamente de la herida. Es horrible, pero no puedo evitar pensar que es lo más delicioso que he probado jamás, me cuesta parar. Me muerdo la muñeca y dejo caer el líquido rojo que brota de ella directamente dentro de su boca.

Aliviada a la vez que angustiada veo como su boca se entreabre y un gemido escapa de su garganta mientras traga.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado hasta que noto una presencia amiga cerca de mí.

—Dios mío. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué hacéis aquí fuera?

Carlisle toma a Edward en brazos y lo mete en el apartamento, también se lleva a Alice levantándola del suelo. En un instante lo tengo a mi lado, de rodillas como yo. Lo miro fijamente sin poder hablar ni moverme. El horror de lo que acaba de suceder me ha congelado, hay punzadas de hielo bajo mi piel y un dolor lacerante atraviesa mi pecho.

Doc me habla pero no le oigo. El sonido de la piel de mi esposo al ser perforada por los colmillos de Aro ha quedado grabado en mi mente y parece hacer eco, como una pesadilla. Me levanta del suelo y me lleva al dormitorio donde Edward descansa sobre la cama.

Para mi sorpresa su corazón aún late débilmente. Una idea resplandece en mi mente confusa.

—Doc, ha sido Aro. Le ha mordido.

—¿Le ha hecho beber su sangre? —inquiere con enorme preocupación.

—No, lo he impedido. Después he bebido la suya, y él la mía. Estaba sola —sollozo. Lo agarro de los hombros, desesperada—. Tienes que hacer como conmigo, saca mi sangre de él.

Carlisle me mira, después contempla a Edward y sacude la cabeza de lado a lado.

—No. Es demasiado tarde.

—No lo es. ¡No lo es! ¡Hazlo, maldita sea! —Intento zarandearlo.

Él me abraza con fuerza, aprisionándome entre sus brazos e impidiendo que me mueva. Suspira contra mi cabello y, no sé cómo, pero sé que está sonriendo.

—Lo harás muy bien. Yo, con todos mis defectos, no lo hice tan mal contigo, ¿no?

Meneo la cabeza, que es lo único que su estrecho abrazo me deja hacer. Eso y hablar.

—Tú dijiste que un vampiro tenía que ser viejo para poder crear a otro. Para poderlo controlar y enseñarle su nueva existencia.

—Sí, es cierto que es mejor. Pero sobre todo tiene que ser fuerte, y tú, pequeña mía, lo eres.

—Dios, me odiaré toda la vida por esto. Mi sangre corre ahora por sus venas, envenenando la pureza de su corazón. Yo quería que fuera como tú.

Sé que no hay nada de Aro en mí, pero no puedo negar esa parte de oscuridad que me posee. Carlisle me separa de él y me clava una mirada que intenta ser severa, pero que está teñida de un enorme afecto.

—¿Quieres decir egoísta y presuntuoso? —Abro la boca para protestar pero me interrumpe—. Él te ama como eres. Mírate con sus ojos, Isabella.

Mi corazón se calma, sus palabras sanan la herida. Recuerdo los últimos días: las palabras de amor y aceptación de Edward, el redescubrimiento de mí misma a través de él...

—Pero yo quería que fueras tú... —insisto débilmente.

—¿Y él? ¿Lo quería él?

—Él no. Pero por motivos equivocados. Está celoso de ti. —Desvío la mirada hacia Edward. Está pálido, su semblante parece en paz y sus labios apenas esbozan una sonrisa.

—No sólo por eso. Él te había elegido a ti. Su sangre eligió la tuya, antes de que lo supieras.

Toma mi mentón y me obliga a mirarle. Sus ojos azules resplandecen, y de pronto me doy cuenta de que su expresión es... distinta.

—Todo saldrá bien. Ten confianza. —Sonríe y parece un hombre nuevo. Se me hace extraño, hasta que un recuerdo me ilumina.

—¡Esme! —Miro alrededor como si fuera posible que estuviera en la habitación con nosotros—. ¿Dónde la has dejado?

—En casa.

—¿Has dejado a una vampira recién nacida en tu casa, sola? —Enarco las cejas. A mí no me dejó sola durante semanas.

Esboza una sonrisa burlona que me hace parpadear. ¿Quién es este hombre y qué hay del doctor circunspecto que me llevó a esta vida?

—Le he dado orden de no moverse de allí y sé que, le guste o no, lo va a cumplir. Ya no soy primerizo en esto. Contigo pequé de falta de confianza, era la primera vez que creaba un vampiro, y además… —su voz se apaga y su mirada se vuelve seria.

Sé perfectamente lo que quiere decir. Las circunstancias de mi «nacimiento» tampoco fueron las normales. Miro a Edward, agradeciendo en silencio que Aro no le haya hecho beber su sangre. Me suelto de mi amigo para ir a sentarme al lado de mi esposo, en su cama, donde he permanecido durante tantas horas los últimos días. Alargo mi mano para apartar un rebelde mechón de cabello cobrizo de su frente. Su piel empieza a enfriarse y eso despierta en mí una mezcolanza de esperanza y miedo.

Distraída, oigo cómo Doc musita unas palabras que no comprendo. Lo escucho moverse por la casa y vuelve al cabo de unos instantes.

—La humana está bien, aunque sigue inconsciente. Tenemos que estar alerta para, cuando despierte, borrarle la memoria y llevarla a su casa. Si sabes dónde vive puedo hacerlo yo. Ya sabes que no valgo nada como rastreador —intenta bromear y a mi pesar me arranca una pequeña sonrisa.

Cielo santo, pobre Alice. Solo de pensar en todo lo que ha pasado y en lo que podría haberle sucedido... También me siento horrible porque tenía claro a quién habría elegido de tener que hacerlo.

Sacudo la cabeza. No puedo pensar en eso ahora. Ella estará bien, he de preocuparme por Edward y hacer planes para nuestro futuro inmediato, ahora que aquella alimaña ya no existe.

—Isabella, ¿cómo ha sucedido? —Doc me observa fijamente.

Le relato los acontecimientos de la noche mientras él me ampara con su serena expresión. Mis palabras suenan débiles a ratos, otras desgarradas por la culpa.

—Lo que no sé es cómo nos encontró aquí, en Filadelfia.

—Imagino que, dados sus hábitos carroñeros, este era un buen lugar para venir, y la casualidad hizo el resto.

Asiento, es evidente que tarde o temprano íbamos a volver a encontrarnos, y dada la brutal epidemia que ha sufrido la ciudad era lógico que viniera aquí. Carlisle se sienta a mi lado en la cama y me toma de las manos.

—Creo que no podías haberlo hecho mejor, Isabella. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Como siempre, su apoyo y su presencia hacen que mi corazón se calme. Solo espero ser la mitad de buena maestra de Edward que lo que él ha sido conmigo.

—¿Cómo está ella? —pregunto sin desviar la vista del hermoso rostro de Edward.

Mi amigo inspira y exhala largamente antes de contestar.

—Ha sido... Es complicado. Esme conserva todas las emociones que tenía antes de convertirla. Aunque me da la sensación de que no amaba a su marido sí que lo echa de menos, pero lo peor es el vacío dejado por la pérdida de su hijo, es... infinito. Creo que me odia por no dejarla morir.

Clavo la mirada en mi amigo, confusa. Lo veo muy tranquilo para todo lo que está contando.

—Ya sabes lo que se siente cuando encuentras a quien estabas buscando aun sin ser consciente de ello —responde a mi silenciosa pregunta—. Cuando ella me mira, sé que no solo siente odio o rencor. Lo vi en cuanto se despertó y me vio, cuando aún no era consciente de lo que había pasado. Fue... —cierra los ojos y toma aire— fue... —los vuelve a abrir y me mira— como una revelación, como despertar a algo increíble y hermoso…

—Lo sé. —Contemplo a Edward. Es parte de mi corazón, mi alma y mi existencia. Está tan entrelazado con todas las partes esenciales de mi ser que si lo perdiera me desgarraría.

Carlisle se levanta y me contempla con cariño. Tiende su mano hacia mí.

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa? A ti y a mí nos esperan días complicados. Podemos apoyarnos mutuamente. O, si prefieres hacerlo sola...

—¡No! No, no, no puedo hacerlo sola. Necesito tu ayuda. —Tomo su mano y me levanto. Entonces se fija y suelta una risita.

—Vaya, _señora_ Masen, no ha perdido usted el tiempo.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Ha sido idea suya. Este hombre es más tozudo que...

—¿Que tú? Creo que has encontrado la horma de tu zapato. Vamos, mujer, yo llevaré a la humana a su casa, tú carga a tu marido y ven conmigo —dice en un tono de chanza que me hace arrepentirme por un momento de haber aceptado su ayuda.

Coloco mis brazos en jarras y arqueo una ceja acusadora.

—Solo a condición de que controles ese sentido del humor que acabas de descubrir. No termina de gustarme.

Suelta una risita.

—No sé si podré hacerlo, pero te prometo intentarlo.

—Con eso me basta.

.

* * *

.

 **¿Opiniones?**

 **¡Feliz Navidad a todas y que tengáis un hermoso 1919!... Ay, que me equivoqué de año :), ¡hermoso 2017!**

 **Besotes a todas**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

.

—¿Crees que puede tener algún daño interno? —La inconsciencia de Alice me produce inquietud.

Carlisle, que está explorando a mi amiga, le abre los párpados.

—Enciende la luz. —Hago lo que me pide y espero su dictamen. Al cabo de unos segundos niega con la cabeza—. Solo es una conmoción. Sus pupilas son simétricas y responden bien a la luz. Sus constantes también son correctas, y no veo signos de fractura.

No me había dado cuenta de lo tensa que estaba hasta que, por efecto de sus palabras, me siento blanda como un flan y suelto un prolongado suspiro.

—No me parece buena idea llevarla a su casa, me preocupa que se quede sola estando así.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Además, se lo debemos después de cómo se ha arriesgado para ayudaros.

—Es muy valiente. —Siento una punzada en el corazón, donde se entremezclan varias emociones: culpabilidad, tristeza, pero sobre todo una enorme sensación de afecto que jamás había sentido por nadie. No me había permitido jamás albergar tanto cariño por un humano, pero parece que Edward creó un precedente. Aunque a Alice no la voy a convertir.

—¿Crees que puedes llevarla al hospital? —inquiere Carlisle—.Yo me encargo de Edward, te daré mi dirección para que vengas a casa cuando termines.

La sola mención de separarme de Edward me provoca dolor físico, es como un instinto, algo primario enclavado en mi ser. Aprieto los puños y lucho contra mí misma. Carlisle puede proteger a Edward, y Alice no se merece menos.

—De acuerdo —digo reticente—. Pero vigila tus pensamientos, Doc, porque voy a estar pendiente de ellos. Y me importa un cuerno tu intimidad. Quiero poder comprobar que mi esposo está bien.

A mi amigo se le escapa una breve carcajada.

—No te preocupes. Te mantendré informada —dice con cariño.

Asiento y, tras besar los labios de Edward, que ya han perdido su calor, me echo a la calle con el liviano peso de Alice en mis brazos.

.

Estoy dudando si trepar por la pared del hospital como la primera vez o entrar por la recepción como todo el mundo. Entonces me acerco a la fachada y compruebo lo que ya es un clamor: la epidemia está remitiendo. No hay colas de personas esperando a que los atiendan.

Los edictos prohibiendo reuniones, incluyendo servicios religiosos, clases o espectáculos, se han derogado. Parece que este otoño no será el último, al menos para los humanos como especie. Sí lo ha sido para muchísimas personas que han perdido la vida en esta terrible epidemia o en la guerra. Lo ha sido para Edward como ser humano, y eso me crea una sensación agridulce mientras me aproximo a la entrada de las urgencias poco a poco, apoyando a Alice como si estuviera ayudándola a caminar. Yo no quería que Edward terminara así, tan pronto, ni quería hacerlo de esa forma, pero no tenía elección. Solo puedo esperar que todo salga bien.

Aspiro el frío aire de la ciudad, que por fin ha perdido su pestilencia, y me lleno de él.

—Vamos, amiga, aguanta solo un poco más, pronto estarás en buenas manos —le digo en voz baja. Para mi sorpresa, suelta un suave gemido, y noto que su ritmo respiratorio se acelera—. Tranquila, Alice, estamos en el hospital. Llamaré a Jasper para que cuide de ti. —Eso parece relajarla.

Durante el camino ni siquiera se me ha ocurrido urdir una explicación para el golpe de Alice, tan centrada estaba en lo que ha pasado esta noche. Lo que le explico al médico de guardia que nos atiende es lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza:

—Estaba subida a una silla, cambiando una bombilla y se ha caído.

El médico le está palpando la cabeza con no demasiado cuidado, me dan ganas de darle un mordisco.

—Voy a pedirle una radiografía para ver si hay fractura —dice sin mirarme.

Espero durante una hora que se me hace eterna. Mi instinto de estar con Edward compite contra la lealtad a mi amiga. También siento la necesidad de comprobar que Emmett y Jasper estén bien. He oído sus pensamientos y sé que están en el hospital, pero necesito verlos, no puedo evitar el sentimiento de culpa que me invade al pensar que podían haber muerto simplemente por ser testigos de nuestra boda e importantes para Edward. La voz del médico interrumpe mis cavilaciones.

—Lo que pensaba, no tiene nada roto. —Entra en la sala de urgencias empujando él mismo la camilla de mi amiga—. La mandaré a casa con analgésicos.

Miro a Alice, tiene los ojos cerrados y está mortalmente pálida. Penetro en su mente temiendo que esté empezando a recordar, pero solo hay confusión. Me pongo de pie y me enfrento a ese médico que, desde el primer momento, me ha caído mal.

—No. No lo hará. La dejará esta noche en observación. Ha sufrido una fuerte conmoción. ¡Si ni siquiera se tiene en pie!

Me mira indignado.

—Eso le pasa por intentar hacer cosas de hombres. ¡Cambiar una bombilla! Podría haber llamado al portero o a un vecino antes que encaramarse a una silla con esas faldas. ¡Mujeres! Creen que lo pueden hacer todo. Cuándo se darán cuenta de que no.

Me doy cuenta de que esto va más allá de que una chica haya intentado hacer algo por sí sola sin llamar al portero de su casa —aunque sea mentira—. Son palabras absurdas provocadas por la rabia. Las mujeres están haciendo trabajos tradicionales de hombres por doquier «gracias» a la guerra: conductoras de tranvía, guardias de tráfico, operarias en la industria... obteniendo más peso en la sociedad civil, avanzando en el camino para conseguir el completo derecho al voto. Muchos hombres no ven esto como algo positivo, y se plantean qué pasará cuando las tropas vuelvan a casa.

Doy un paso adelante mientras clavo mis pupilas en las del joven doctor.

—Afortunadamente, no todos los hombres son como usted —siseo.

Es mucho más alto que yo, pero algo en mi expresión lo asusta y da un paso atrás.

—El... El hospital está lleno.

Ya me he hartado de esta conversación, así que decido controlar su mente.

—No lo está. Busque una habitación para ella y firme su ingreso. Después, se orinará encima sin saber por qué.

Se marcha y me quedo con Alice, que parece dormir tranquilamente. Acaricio su cabello y me encuentro deseando explicarle la verdad, pero creo que no le haría ningún favor. Es mejor que viva en su feliz mundo de ignorancia.

Mi amiga parpadea rápidamente. Siento que está volviendo de las profundidades de la inconsciencia.

—Alice, cariño. Todo va bien. Estás en el hospital. Te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Abre los ojos apenas y frunce el ceño, parece que le molesta la luz. Me levanto y la apago de inmediato. El pequeño cuarto de reconocimiento queda a oscuras excepto por la tenue luz que entra por la puerta, proveniente del pasillo. Sus grandes ojos se abren tras varios intentos.

—No me acuerdo de nada —dice levantando una mano y llevándosela al chichón que tiene en un lado de la cabeza. Cuando se lo toca arruga el gesto—. Menudo chichón. ¿Cómo fue?

—Te caíste al salir de casa. —No sé por qué he cambiado la versión. Supongo que como voy a borrarle la memoria da igual, y esta se acerca un poco más a la verdad. Me siento mal por lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Penetro en su mente mientras ella me mira con inocencia, y rebusco en sus recuerdos. Veo cómo frunce el ceño mientras imágenes sueltas de Aro y Jane aparecen en su mente. Verla palidecer al recordar aquellos rostros termina de convencerme. Voy a hacerle olvidar a Aro, para que no aparezca en sus pesadillas, para que crea que los monstruos de extraños y temibles poderes que acechan en la noche solo existen en las leyendas.

—Alice —le tomo la mano—, mírame. Vas a olvidar lo que pasó desde que saliste de casa después de la boda hasta este mismo momento.

Ella asiente y sonríe. Cierra los párpados y suspira, y de pronto está durmiendo. Me doy cuenta de que acabo de liberarla de un peso enorme, algo que estaba dentro de ella aun sin ser consciente de ello. No sé cómo Aro consiguió tenerla bajo su poder. Supongo que debió seguirla hasta su casa. Seguramente, tanto él como Jane rastrearon por separado a los tres participantes en nuestra pequeña ceremonia, sabiendo que eran importantes para Edward y para mí.

Qué importa. Ahora es agua pasada. Todo lo humano lo es para un vampiro. Incluso mi breve amistad con esta valiente joven. Aprieto los labios, sintiendo de nuevo esa punzada en mi pecho, y me esfuerzo por pensar en Edward.

Cuando entra de nuevo el médico de turno, veo que se ha cambiado de pantalones y sofoco una sonrisa.

No, no me siento ni un poquito mal.

—¿Sigue sin recuperar la consciencia? —Levanta uno de los párpados de mi amiga sin mucha ceremonia.

—Se ha despertado, pero ha sido muy breve.

—Bien, ya he firmado el ingreso. La enfermera que hay en admisión le ha conseguido una habitación privada. —Me mira con reproche—. Podría haberme dicho que la señorita era enfermera de este hospital. Y novia del reverendo.

—Y usted podría ser más amable con todo el mundo. —Me levanto y doy un paso hacia él, mirándole los pantalones—. Nunca se sabe a quién se puede encontrar.

No sé qué ve al mirarme, pero noto un leve temblor en él. Parece un humano especialmente intuitivo… aunque demasiado tarde. Farfulla el número de la habitación donde ingresarán a Alice y se marcha sin mirar atrás.

Es hora de buscar a Jasper. Deambulo por el hospital siguiendo su rastro, sigo pensando que huele demasiado bien. Me lamo los labios y me acerco a la sala donde le escucho hablando en voz baja. Le acompaña una voz femenina. La puerta está cerrada, pero oigo sus palabras susurradas con nitidez.

—Rosalie, no debería preocuparse por eso. Usted es importante para él.

—¿Se lo ha dicho?

—¿Se lo ha dicho a usted? —escucho el cariño en su voz. Casi puedo ver el efecto que causa en la llamada Rosalie, como si el aire se aligerara a su alrededor y fuera más fácil de respirar. Jasper no podría haber elegido mejor profesión.

—Sí… —la voz suena tímida.

—¿Entonces, me creería a mí antes que a él?

—Reverendo, él no sabe la verdad. ¿Cómo cree que reaccionará cuando sepa que soy una prostituta?

—Su única culpa fue dejarse engañar por un hombre. Un hombre que la apartó de su familia con falsas promesas de amor para poderla entregar a un burdel. Royce King merece que lo denuncie. No es la primera vez que actúa así. Se lleva la inocencia de alguna pobre chica que cae en desgracia con su familia. Cuando esta le cierra las puertas aparece el lobo, bajo el disfraz de cordero.

—¿Y de qué lo voy a acusar? Reverendo, piénselo bien. Muchos jueces pensarán que me lo merecía. Para ellos ya soy una puta por entregar mi cuerpo a un hombre sin estar casada, aunque creyera que lo amaba. Solo era... fascinación. —Solloza suavemente durante unos instantes—. Aquella noche, la primera que hacía la calle, me dejó en manos de un par de miserables y se fue a echar un trago. No sé qué pasó, pero fue una especie de milagro, Cuando desperté en el hospital estaba muy enferma, pero no me habían tocado.

Esta es la chica que encontré la noche que conocí a Edward, la que rescaté de aquellos monstruos. Mi cuerpo está en tensión, luchando contra el impulso de buscar a ese tal Royce King, pero en estos momentos tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Sin embargo, espero tras la puerta, porque no deseo interrumpir esa confesión.

—No se juzgue como harían algunas mentes hipócritas —dice Jasper al cabo de un breve silencio—. Y no crea que el doctor McCarthy la juzgará así cuando sepa la verdad. Solo tiene que contarle lo mismo que a mí.

La escucho toser, una tos sofocada por un pañuelo o quizá las sábanas. Ahora todo encaja. Esta es la mujer a quien el enorme cirujano trae novelas románticas para que se entretenga. Alice me contó que estuvo muy enferma, parece que contrajo una neumonía cuando su gripe parecía ir mejor, pero ya se está recuperando.

El silencio se prolonga. Noto que Rosalie contiene la respiración. Al final, suelta un prolongado suspiro, casi puedo ver sonreír a Jasper.

—Sí, hablaré con él.

—No deje pasar mucho tiempo. Cuanto más pase, más le va a costar hacerlo. Créame, conozco el alma de las personas bastante bien. Él tiene esa… fachada pero sus emociones son profundas.

—Lo sé. —Respira profundamente, un tanto ronca—. Creí que estaba enamorada de Royce, y después de que me engañó creí que jamás podría amar. Pero durante estos días Emm… el doctor McCarthy me ha hecho darme cuenta de cuán equivocada estaba. —Carraspea, y escucho un breve sollozo.

Creo que ya he oído bastante. He cambiado de idea: es el turno de rastrear a Emmett. Creo que por aquí se le necesita con bastante urgencia.

Caray, definitivamente me he vuelto una sentimental.

—Doctor McCarthy. Buenas noches —digo tras llamar a la puerta del despacho médico. Está entreabierta, y he podido observar que está ojeando una revista de cirugía, con aspecto de estar a punto de dormirse. Cuando me ve, abre los ojos con alarma.

—¡Isabella! ¿Se encuentra mal Edward?

—No, no —sacudo la cabeza de lado a lado—. Él está bien. Pero Alice volvió a nuestro apartamento poco después de la boda, se había dejado los guantes, y se cayó al salir de casa. Tiene una pequeña conmoción.

Se levanta rápido.

—Voy a verla.

Alzo ambas manos para detenerlo.

—No es necesario. Ya se está recuperando. —Le dedico una de mis mejores sonrisas—. ¿Cree que podría buscar al reverendo? Alice ha preguntado por él, me han dicho que está en una de las salas de mujeres, pero no me atrevo a ir a buscarlo. Ya no trabajo aquí, y no sé… no me parece correcto rondar por ahí —digo con aire inocente.

—Yo iré, no se preocupe. ¿En qué sala está, tiene alguna idea?

—Creo que… —espero unos segundos mientras finjo dudar— en la de mujeres convalecientes.

Sus ojos oscuros se iluminan al oírme.

—Bien, voy para allá y enseguida se lo mando. ¿Dónde está Alice?

—Ha conseguido una de las habitaciones privadas de observación, la número cuatro.

—Perfecto.

Sin más palabras le acompaño por el oscuro y silencioso pasillo del hospital, donde solo se escuchan nuestros pasos. Nos separamos en uno de los recodos.

—Iré con Alice hasta que llegue Jasper —susurro. No puedo evitarlo y le doy la mano—. Gracias, Emmett. Ha sido un placer conocerlo —digo con sinceridad. Veo que frunce el ceño un momento, extrañado por el tono de despedida, pero corresponde a mi gesto.

—El placer es mío. Cuide de Edward.

—Lo haré. Siempre. —Le dedico una rápida sonrisa y voy a buscar a mi amiga.

—Estás despierta —digo en cuanto abro la puerta—. He hecho llamar a Jasper. No creo que tarde.

Alice esboza una sonrisa soñolienta.

—No deberías haberlo hecho. Va a preocuparse —dice con suavidad.

—Tonterías. —Sacudo la mano como para desechar ese pensamiento—. Estoy segura de que él no querría que se lo ocultaras. —Cielo santo, si supiera la verdad del peligro que ha corrido Alice, que hemos corrido todos, saldría huyendo con ella en brazos—. ¿Te han dado algo para el dolor?

—Una aspirina.

Abro la boca para hablar pero antes de hacerlo Jasper entra en la habitación sin resuello. La preocupación le ha dado alas.

—Alice, ¿estás bien? Emmett me lo ha contado.

—Sí, solo tengo un enorme chichón. No me va a caber la cofia en muchos días —murmura en ese tono apagado. Aún así, sus ojos brillan más ahora y esboza una sonrisa.

—No hables, cariño. —El reverendo se sienta a su lado, solícito, y le toma una mano. La mira con devoción—. Cierra los ojos y descansa.

—No quiero dormir —murmura, aunque sus párpados parecen decir lo contrario—. Isabella se va… —antes de terminar la frase se ha dormido.

Parpadeo rápidamente. ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? ¿Sabe que me voy, de alguna manera? ¿O yo estoy demasiado emotiva?

Suelto el aire lentamente. No importa. Me acerco y le beso la mejilla.

—Que descanses, Alice. —«Eres una amiga. Perdona por ponerte en peligro sin pretenderlo».

Siento un peso sobre mi pecho, mis hombros, mi cabeza. Jamás me había costado tanto despedirme de un humano. Miro al reverendo, notando que él conoce mi estado de ánimo. Nuestras pupilas se cruzan en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que él asiente. Parece saber… pero no sé el qué. No es la primera vez que me pregunto si será telépata. Resisto la tentación de indagar en sus pensamientos, me parece inmoral en este momento.

—Emmett me ha dicho que Alice volvió a vuestra casa para coger sus guantes —me dice tomándome las manos, y sé que sabe que miento, pero no me pregunta nada. Sus dedos se cierran sobre los míos, calor contra frío, luz contra oscuridad, sus ojos indagan en mi rostro con gesto preocupado, hasta que al final sonríe—. Cuida de Edward —dice él también.

—Voy a dedicar a ello toda mi existencia.

Jasper asiente y me libera las manos.

—Estoy seguro de que él hará lo propio —me sonríe e inclina la cabeza a modo de despedida.

En la calle, siento el alba no muy lejana. Ha sido una larga noche pero, como todas, está llegando a su fin. Aspiro el olor de la ciudad, a otoño, a sueño, a una nueva vida…

«Edward».

Sin más demora, parto hacia la casa de Carlisle. No puedo permanecer ni un minuto más separada de él.

.

.

—Isabella, ¿estás segura de que quieres que nos vayamos?

Levanto la cabeza para mirar primero a mi amigo y después a la belleza de cabellos color caramelo que hay a su lado. Me duele el corazón cada vez que veo la tristeza de sus ojos. Le sonrío y ella me devuelve una mueca que podría parecer el mismo gesto. Al menos se esfuerza. Le caigo bien, lo sé. No es que le haya leído la mente, no lo hago con Doc y eso es extensible a ella. Pero hemos podido hablar durante estas largas noches en que he estado esperando la transformación de Edward. Parece que a Esme le resulta más fácil hablar conmigo que con Carlisle. La atracción entre ellos es tan intensa que se percibe sin mirarlos, pero la tristeza de ella y el rencor que le guarda a Doc actúan como una gruesa e invisible pared entre ambos. Mi amigo se lo ha tomado con la serenidad y la paciencia que lo caracterizan. No la presiona de ninguna manera, ni siquiera la toca, solo y simplemente... espera.

No puedo evitar estar preocupada por ellos, y no es eso lo que necesito ahora, con Edward a punto de despertar.

—Estoy segura, Carlisle. —Mi sonrisa es un poco vacilante, hasta yo me doy cuenta.

—No te has despegado de él desde que volviste hace tres noches. Deberías alimentarte, por lo menos.

Hay varias botellas con sangre de donante en el frigorífico, esperando al despertar de Edward.

—Prefiero esperarle para cenar —mi voz temblorosa traiciona la marea de sentimientos que me agita: ansiedad, esperanza, deseo, amor y temor, todo a la vez, aunque la intensidad de cada una de las emociones cambia a cada minuto.

Si no despierta pronto voy a volverme loca, y no hay manicomios para vampiros.

Carlisle suelta una carcajada, y para mi sorpresa hasta Esme sonríe divertida. Me doy cuenta de que lo he dicho en voz alta.

—Vosotros dos, ¿no tenéis nada mejor que hacer? Marchaos. Necesito concentrarme en lo que me espera.

—Está bien. —Carlisle se aproxima, toma mi mano y besa el dorso gentilmente—. Recuerda lo que te he dicho. Controlar a un vampiro neófito tiene más que ver con la voluntad que con nada más, y la tuya es fuerte.

Lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, luchando entre las ganas de gritarle que se quede, que no sabré hacerlo sin él, y las de que me dejen sola con Edward. Al final, nuevamente, ganan estas últimas. Carlisle no podría controlar a Edward de otra forma que por la fuerza, y en este momento no creo que sea necesario llegar a ese extremo. Estamos en las afueras de la ciudad, a bastante distancia del núcleo urbano, no hay humanos por aquí cerca —Doc ya se ha asegurado de hacer correr el rumor de que en esta casa ha habido casos de gripe letal—, y en caso de que Edward se descontrolara yo misma podría recurrir a la fuerza física. Espero que no sea necesario, pienso mientras clavo mis ojos en su hermoso rostro.

—¿Estás temblando?

Sacudo la cabeza sin despegar la mirada de Edward. Me ha parecido que movía los ojos tras los párpados cerrados, pero era una falsa alarma.

—Si estás tan preocupada puedo... —continúa Carlisle.

—Largo.

Escucho una risita femenina y veo de reojo cómo Esme toma la mano de Doc y lo arrastra fuera de la habitación. Al instante siguiente, oigo cerrarse la puerta.

«Estamos solos, Edward».

«Ya era hora».

Creo que si mi corazón aún latiera, se habría detenido unos segundos. Edward abre los ojos, me mira y mi mundo se detiene y se transforma en pura claridad, como si se hubiera hecho de día. Había creído que él empezaría a mirar alrededor como hice yo, sorprendido por el nuevo alcance de sus sentidos, pero no es así. Su atención está totalmente centrada en mí, como si no hubiera nada más sobre la faz de la Tierra. Siento ganas de reír y de llorar. Él me mira, noto que aspira mi olor como si necesitara ese aire, y levanta una mano para rozar mi mejilla. Parece deleitarse con el tacto de mi piel.

—Estás despierto —suspiro, completamente quieta, dándole tiempo para acostumbrarse a sus sentidos. Sus ojos... no puedo despegar la vista de ellos. Tienen un verde increíble, parecen contener todos los tonos de una pradera en verano.

Entonces esos ojos increíbles se estrechan. Está sonriendo, una de sus sonrisas ladeadas y demoledoras.

—Qué poética...

Su voz me recuerda dos cosas. Una, que ahora su telepatía es más fuerte y todavía no puede controlarla. Y dos, que tiene una boca preciosa. Percibo la fuerza de su don con toda su intensidad, me doy cuenta de que está leyendo en mis recuerdos su transformación, las largas horas vigilando cada mínimo cambio en su aspecto, mi anhelo por verlo despertar. Lo veo ampliar la sonrisa y decido hacer más fuertes mis barreras.

Vuelvo a centrarme en sus iris, que brillan con curiosidad.

—Te sientes tímida —afirma.

Parpadeo varias veces y contengo el aliento. Sí, es así. Hay algo en Edward, algo que no había antes, que me hace sentir así. Es una sensación nueva, la de no tener el control.

Pero lo tengo.

¿O no?

Me entra el pánico. ¿Y si no lo tengo? Y si Edward no tiene nadie que lo controle y... y...

El objeto de mis pensamientos se sienta de súbito, sobresaltándome. No estoy acostumbrada a verlo moverse así. Por un fugaz momento, él también parece sorprendido. Me atrapa con la intensidad de sus ojos mientras alza ambas manos hasta posarlas con delicadeza sobre mis mejillas. Cierro los párpados al sentir su contacto y me embebo de él, como la tierra árida recibiendo la esperada lluvia. Aspiro su aroma, seductor y embriagador, y me siento bien.

Mejor que bien, jamás había sentido tanta felicidad.

—Todo está bien, Isabella —murmura cerca, muy cerca de mí. Temo abrir los ojos y ahogar mi voluntad en esos iris verdes, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo evitarlo.

—¿De veras? —Intento recordar lo que sentí la primera vez que abrí los párpados siendo vampira. No tengo un buen punto de referencia. Mi transformación no tuvo nada que ver con la suya. Yo sentí miedo, confusión, soledad... Pero él no parece estar viviendo nada remotamente parecido.

—De veras. —Mira alrededor y mueve sus manos, flexionando los dedos—. Es increíble. —Sus ojos se deslizan por mi rostro y se fijan en mis labios, noto el cambio en su expresión, a una que solo puedo definir de... cazador.

Aunque por una vez no me importaría ser la presa, me separo de él. No puedo pensar en esas cosas ahora. Recuerdo el primero de los consejos de Carlisle: «Tiene que alimentarse». No, ese no era el primero. El primero era comprobar que puedo controlarlo. Pero no me ha dado ningún motivo para hacerlo, y no creo que se tome bien que quiera dirigirlo así por las buenas.

Mi esposo me observa con gesto indescifrable. De hecho, estudia cada uno de mis movimientos, creo que hasta el mínimo pestañeo no le pasa desapercibido.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —inquiere al ver que me pongo de pie.

Hmmmm… ¿esa no era mi pregunta? Oh, joder, ¡yo no quería esto! Me siento perdida, y odio sentirme así. No sé si lo estoy haciendo bien, ni sé si… Miro a su amplio torso, cubierto por el pijama, y de repente solo deseo arrancárselo y lamer su piel. Cielos, ¡nunca he hecho el amor con un vampiro! Y ahora no sé por qué estoy pensando en esto…

De un salto lo tengo delante de mí, abrazándome.

—Isabella, amor mío. Me estás preocupando. Mírame.

Me parece que está más alto que cuando era humano. O quizá es que hace tanto que no lo veo de pie que se me había olvidado lo alto que era. Tengo que levantar mucho la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Me sumerjo en ellos y por fin me dejo llevar por su abrazo. Apoyo mi cara en su pecho y gimo de placer. Siento que se inclina y me huele el pelo, me aprieta más contra su cuerpo duro y en este momento solo quiero arrancarnos la ropa y notar su piel contra la mía.

¡No! No puedo. Debo seguir los pasos que me ha dado Carlisle.

—Estoy bien. Eres tú quien me preocupa —digo dando un paso hacia atrás, soltándome de su agarre. Para suavizar mi gesto le tomo de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos como solíamos hacer—. Ven, vamos a la cocina, tenemos sangre de donante.

—¿Sangre de donante? ¿Del hospital? —suena un tanto escandalizado y eso hace que me sienta bien. Este es el Edward que conozco, no el que me acecha y me pone nerviosa.

—No, del hospital no. —Le miro un momento y le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Es sangre de donantes pagados por Carlisle. Él cree que es más seguro que ahora, al principio, te alimentes de sangre embotellada. Por lo menos hasta que veamos cómo te controlo.

—Sí… ahora me controlas tú —dice muy serio. Sin embargo, juraría que si me girara lo encontraría dedicándome otra sonrisa torcida.

Qué narices, voy a girarme. Y _voilá_ , aquí está esa sonrisa que hace que mis piernas fallen. Le dedico un breve alzamiento de ceja y tiro de él hacia la cocina. Se me ocurre que tengo ganas de que sea un poco malo para comprobar si puedo o no detenerlo.

La cocina de Carlisle es absurdamente enorme para una persona que no necesita de ella, pero la casa está recién comprada, es una mansión de nuevos ricos, que pusieron a la venta al venirse abajo el negocio familiar. Supongo que más adelante, si se queda aquí un tiempo, Doc hará alguna reforma. No sé qué planes tiene ni qué haremos nosotros, no tengo prisa por planificar el futuro, e imagino que él tampoco. Bastante ocupación tenemos por delante, me digo a mí misma mientras me acerco a la nevera y saco un par de botellas. Los nervios han hecho que me entre hambre, y por lo que recuerdo de mi conversión, él tiene que tener la boca seca como la hojarasca.

Doy media vuelta con una botella en cada mano y miro a Edward: está sentado a la mesa de la cocina, tan cómodo con su nuevo ser que casi parece injusto cuando recuerdo cómo me fue a mí. Sus ojos me observan como si estuviera absorbiendo mi imagen. Me vuelve a crear esa sensación de inquietud, de vértigo, como estar al borde de un precipicio.

Resisto la atracción tan intensa que sus iris ejercen sobre mí y, apartando la mirada, dejo las botellas sobre la mesa con un golpe seco. Voy a la alacena y rebusco hasta que encuentro un par de copas de vino, que dejo al lado de las botellas. Sus manos reposan sobre la mesa entrelazadas, sus codos, relajados, y sus anchos hombros, sin ningún signo de tensión.

Exhalo un bufido. Me fastidia ser la única tensa de la casa.

—¿Qué pasó con Alice? —pregunta con interés.

Inspiro profundamente y sonrío sentándome a su lado. Me hace feliz que pregunte por ella, y también tener un tema de conversación neutral. Le hago un resumen de lo acontecido después de que él perdiera la conciencia. Me escucha atentamente al tiempo que su mirada se desliza de mis ojos a mi boca y de vuelta a mis ojos, acariciando mi rostro sin tocarme. Apoya la barbilla sobre una mano, y de forma distraída se roza el labio con el dedo índice. Creo que lo hace a propósito, estoy segura de que sabe que anhelo tener sus labios sobre mí. Estoy tan nerviosa como mi primera vez con Jacob. Mientras hablo y hablo, Edward abre las botellas sin dejar de mirarme y sirve una generosa cantidad de sangre para cada uno. Me sorprende que haya aguantado tanto sin beber.

—Una historia con un final feliz —pronuncia con suavidad. Su voz acaricia las palabras, es más aterciopelada que antes, tiene un timbre más profundo y sensual. Todo en él es más erótico, y me pregunto con inquietud si ahora que me ve con ojos de vampiro y no de humano le pareceré menos atractiva, como me pasó a mí con Carlisle—. El vampiro que nos perseguía está definitivamente muerto, y nuestros amigos a salvo y enamorados.

—Ajá —digo, distraída por mis pensamientos. Se me ha quitado el hambre.

Edward toma su copa, aspira y cierra los párpados un momento.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué me parece que no estás muy feliz? —murmura.

Abro la boca y la cierro, consciente de que lo que voy a decir sonará a tontería. Al final, suspiro en silencio. Esto no funcionará si no me abro a él. Clavo mis ojos en los suyos, bajo mis barreras y él también me deja entrar.

Suelto una exclamación.

La verdad de lo que hay en su mente me abruma y me libera, no solo leo sus pensamientos: también percibo toda su pasión. La serenidad que aparenta solo está en la superficie, Edward es como un volcán a punto de erupción, una presa a punto de romperse. Siento mis emociones y las suyas, y de pronto temo que me sobrepase. Se me corta el aliento y trago saliva, intentando saber qué está pasando. Veo que Edward inspira profundamente, tenso, y sé que siente lo mismo que yo. Con movimientos lentos toma su copa, deja de mirarme, pero no por eso dejo de sentir sus ojos sobre mí. Prueba la copa y la vacía al instante cerrando los párpados con placer.

—Creo que me gustará esto —murmura con voz ronca, grave, y sé que no se refiere solo a la sangre, por la forma en que me está mirando.

—Lleva citrato como anticoagulante —pronuncio en un tono de voz que no recuerdo haberme oído nunca—. Sabe un poco mal, pero no lo notas porque no has probado la otra. —Tengo la boca tan seca que no resisto más y me llevo la copa a los labios.

En cuanto tomo el primer sorbo, Edward se inclina sobre mí, toma mi cara entre sus manos y me besa lentamente, robando la sangre de mi boca.

«Yo la encuentro deliciosa. Deberías tomarla de esta forma». Su lengua se desliza por la mía, posee cada recoveco de mi cavidad, y es como si mi cuerpo se licuara de puro placer. Sus manos se extienden por detrás de mi cabeza, por mi nuca, se enredan en mis cabellos, que no he vuelto a sujetar desde que me dijo que le gustaban sueltos. Me inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y aprovecha para profundizar el beso mientras me arranca suspiros. Mis manos no se están quietas: abro la camisa de su pijama arrancando los botones, que oigo caer al suelo desde distintos puntos de la cocina.

Antes de desaparecer del todo el escaso raciocinio que me queda, le pido a Edward que beba algo más.

«Te quiero, y te deseo con todo mi ser, Isabella. Estar fuera de ti es un tormento, sentir la ropa, incluso el aire, entre tu piel y la mía es un suplicio. No me importa la sangre, solo tú calmas mi sed».

«Edward. Soy tuya. Te quiero». Le echo los brazos al cuello y él me toma por la cintura, se incorpora arrastrándome con él. Por primera vez adoro sentirme poseída, ceder el control, y mi temor ahora se transforma en placer. La silla donde estaba sentada cae mientras, en un revuelo de faldas, me apoya sobre la mesa. Me inclino hacia detrás en medio de un estrépito de cristales rotos, rodeándole las caderas con las piernas. Él se cierne sobre mí y devora mi boca. Mis manos viajan por la piel de su pecho y su espalda, y las suyas por la de mis muslos. Su aroma, el de la sangre y del sexo me emborrachan. No razono, todas mis preocupaciones previas se han ahogado en un mar de lava ardiente. Me estremezco al sentir su roce, delicado, inquisitivo, curioso… Entonces apoya sus manos sobre la mesa, al lado de mi cabeza, y me observa con sus iris transformados en pozos negros. De pronto algo llama su atención y mira una de sus manos, que levanta para mostrármela. Está completamente manchada de la sangre vertida sobre la mesa.

—Sabes, creo que antes tenías razón. Voy a probar la sangre de otra manera —murmuro al tiempo que agarro su mano.

Tomo uno de sus dedos y lo meto en mi boca, pasando la lengua por toda su longitud, chupando la deliciosa mezcla de sabores con fruición. Cierro los párpados deleitándome en las sensaciones, notando cómo su mano se estremece y escuchando un profundo gruñido. Abro los ojos y los clavo en los suyos al tiempo que tomo otro de sus dedos. Sus labios están entreabiertos y respira con dificultad, su cuerpo está tenso pero no se mueve, esperando. Un ramalazo de placer sacude mi cuerpo al sentir lo que él siente, lo que le estoy haciendo. Me siento maravillosa, poderosa, deseada como nunca. Cuando empiezo con el dedo corazón escucho un crujido de madera. En un solo movimiento él me toma en sus brazos y yo me aferro a él. Me lleva hasta la encimera de la cocina y me apoya en ella, desde donde veo la mesa de la cocina partida en dos. Edward coloca una mano a cada lado de mis caderas, continúo abrazada a él con brazos y piernas.

—Hemos roto la mesa de Carlisle —suspiro contra su boca.

Edward sonríe y lame mi labio superior, después el inferior, tomándose su tiempo. Mis manos se entrelazan con los sedosos mechones de su nuca, sintiendo el fuego pulsando en mis venas, reminiscencias del latido de mi corazón, el calor olvidado reanimando mi cuerpo, recorriendo mi piel como un amanecer. Su boca se desliza hacia mi mejilla pasando por mi mandíbula hasta mi oreja, donde musita unas palabras:

—¿Crees que a Carlisle le importará que destrocemos un poco su cocina?

Se me escapa una risita, que ni por asomo expresa toda la felicidad que siento.

—Creo que quería hacer unas reformas.

Siento su risa en mi cuello, en todo mi cuerpo, profundamente, hasta alcanzar la esencia de mí misma. Me mordisquea la clavícula y aspiro aire bruscamente cuando noto cómo desgarra mi vestido de arriba abajo. El aire fresco sobre mi piel parece cambiar de temperatura en cuanto sus manos se posan sobre mi cuerpo y su boca cubre uno de mis pechos. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás luchando por inhalar un aire que no llega. Me agarro con fuerza del mármol que corona la encimera y noto cómo se desmenuza entre mis manos mientras la lengua de Edward rodea uno de mis pezones; la descarga de placer amenaza la integridad del lugar donde me apoyo pero no me importa. Mis piernas presionan su delicioso trasero contra mi intimidad, exigiendo, pero parece que él se siente travieso y no va a complacerme todavía. Sus manos acarician mis pechos y su boca degusta primero uno y luego el otro, ronroneando de satisfacción.

—Edward… por favor… Te necesito. —Mi cuerpo lo reclama desde hace ya demasiado tiempo y de pronto es algo insoportable, como un vacío. Cada caricia, cada roce de su boca y de sus manos despiertan en mí un anhelo más y más intenso.

Él levanta la cabeza y contempla mi desnudez con mirada soñolienta, sus párpados pesados por la pasión.

—Isabella, cuando te miraba con ojos de humano te encontraba hermosa, pero ahora… —sus dedos viajan de mi pecho a mis brazos y después a mi cara, que acuna entre sus grandes manos— ahora no puedo separar mis ojos ni mis manos de ti. Necesito estar dentro de tu cuerpo —se inclina para besarme los labios— de todas las formas posibles —inclina mi cabeza hacia atrás, profundizando el beso— «y todo el tiempo posible».

«¿A qué esperas?». Alargo las manos hasta su pantalón con la intención de desgarrarlo como ha hecho él con mi ropa pero él me sujeta por las muñecas.

«Todavía no». Me besa, y me besa, y creo que voy a deshacerme allí mismo sin poder hacer nada. Gimo de frustración y al mismo tiempo genuino placer; sentir lo fuerte que es ahora me excita y me inquieta al mismo tiempo. Me pregunto si sería el momento de intentar dominarlo, pero el pensamiento tal como viene se va. No deseo eso, deseo perder el control con él, ser instinto y fuego, carne y piel, devorar y ser devorada.

«Quiero darte placer hasta hacerte olvidar que has tenido a otros antes que a mí».

Mi lengua responde a la tentación de la suya, a sus caricias insistentes y posesivas. Se me escapa un gemido gutural al percibir sus colmillos arañándome el labio inferior. Quiero pasar mi lengua por sus colmillos como hizo él cuando era humano.

«Es mi primera vez… con un vampiro». Puedo percibir el gozo que le provoca mi confesión y lo comparto. Jamás he soportado a los hombres posesivos, pero a él… a él quiero pertenecerle y que me pertenezca, para siempre. Es algo tan natural y poderoso como la noche y el día, como las estaciones y la marea.

Tiento sus colmillos con mi lengua y su pecho vibra con un gruñido que me provoca un escalofrío de placer.

«Ten cuidado, están muy afilados», me advierte son sorna, usando las mismas palabras que usé yo hace lo que parece una eternidad.

Rio entre dientes y sigo con mi caricia hasta que me hago una pequeña herida en la lengua.

«Isabella, ¿quieres volverme loco?». Edward sisea al notar mi sabor y no pierde tiempo, me chupa la lengua y me acaricia con la suya en medio de sonidos de placer, suyos y míos. «Eres deliciosa. Y eres mía». Me suelta las manos y por fin escucho el ruido de ropa desgarrada; me penetra de una sola embestida y suelto un rugido liberador. Me aferro a sus hombros y sujeto su cabeza, nuestras bocas se unen pero la suya me domina, devora cada uno de mis sonidos con avaricia: los jadeos, los gemidos, los gritos... Embiste profundamente una y otra vez, no tengo suficiente, su piel contra la mía, sus besos voraces, él dentro de mí, física y mentalmente… No sé dónde termina mi placer y empieza el suyo porque somos uno. Cierro los párpados con fuerza, noto cómo me asomo a ese precipicio que ya no temo, porque estoy sujeta a él y no voy a hacerme daño. Me limito a sentir, a amar, a dejarme llevar… Mi cuerpo pulsa, se eleva, se mete en una espiral vertiginosa de placer y, por fin, estalla. Extiendo el cuello mientras grito, Edward me sigue y se estremece estrechándome más aún entre sus brazos; él es mi tabla de salvación, el norte de mi brújula, el faro en medio de la tormenta, la tierra tras el naufragio.

Su pecho se mueve contra el mío entre jadeos y suspiros, y nos dejamos caer al suelo sin soltarnos, abrazados, besándonos con ternura.

Pasa un rato hasta que por fin abro los ojos. Veo que me está mirando con esa media sonrisa que adoro, sus iris brillan llenos de dulces y silenciosas palabras. Sus ojos, su mente y todo su cuerpo me dicen que soy para él y él para mí.

De pronto escucho un sonido en la distancia.

—Carlisle y Esme vuelven —susurro. Edward levanta la vista de forma automática y suelta una carcajada. Sigo la dirección de su mirada y lo imito: la encimera está destrozada por varios puntos, el mueble de madera que hay debajo astillado, la pared de la cocina con una buena brecha, que no sé ni cómo hemos hecho, y unas cuantas grietas.

—Te toca dar explicaciones a ti —dice él con fingida inocencia—. Se supone que eras tú quien me controlabas.

Aprieto la boca para no sonreír.

—Ya te dije que iba a ser un desastre. Soy demasiado joven. —Hago un mohín para que se dé cuenta de que le sigo la broma.

—Prometo intentar ser más bueno en el futuro —dice con aire solemne.

No le creo ni por asomo, pero ya no tengo miedo. No tengo ni idea de qué pasará cuando salgamos a la calle, cuando huela la sangre de un humano y le tiente beber hasta la última gota, pero confío en que todo saldrá bien.

Bueno, un poco de miedo sí que tengo. Estoy escuchando que Carlisle y Esme están a punto de entrar en la casa.

«Edward, será mejor que salgamos de la cocina y nos vistamos».

No llevamos ni diez segundos en el dormitorio cuando escucho las carcajadas de Esme y los improperios de Doc.

Edward y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al menos hay alguien más que lo encuentra divertido.

.

* * *

.

 **Hola, chicas. Feliz año nuevo a todas, y espero que hayáis pasado unas buenas fiestas. No sé si habéis notado que este es un capítulo doble también, si no lo habéis notado buena señal ;). No tenía sentido dejaros esperando la conversión de Edward una semana más. Eso sí, la semana que viene no actualizo, y ya será para la otra. Intentaré terminar el fic con el siguiente capítulo, epílogo aparte.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Mil gracias a todas las que me habéis apoyado con vuestros comentarios a lo largo de estas meses, sois un amor y el alimento de mis musas, y también gracias a todas las que me recomendáis, añadís a favoritos, etc... Estoy aquí por vosotras. Pero eso no habría sido posible sin la ayuda de mis prelectoras, Nury y Patri, y de mi beta Ebrume: un abrazo especial para ellas.**

 **¿Opiniones?**


	18. Capítulo final y epílogo

**Buenas tardes. Os traigo el último capítulo y un cortito epílogo, todo de una vez. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 18**

.

 _Querida Alice:_

 _Espero que te encuentres mejor cuando recibas esta carta. Edward y yo tenemos previsto viajar a Chicago mañana, inicialmente_ _a visitar a_ _unos familiares míos. Mi esposo terminará la convalecencia_ _allí_ _, y será nuestra luna de miel. Siempre he deseado conocer aquella ciudad._

 _Por favor, te ruego me hagas saber noticias de Jasper y tuyas, y también de Emmett y esa guapa rubia que le_ _ha_ _robado el corazón aunque quiera disimularlo. Puedes mandar tu carta a la dirección que consta en el reverso del sobre, es mi casa aquí en Filadelfia. Desde allí me harán llegar tu respuesta, porque no sé con seguridad la dirección donde estaré cuando me llegue._

 _Os echamos de menos._

 _Besos_

 _Isabella_

—¿«Os echamos de menos»? ¿Qué clase de recién casada escribe eso? —cuestiona Doc con aire burlón—. Solo una que miente.

—¡No miento! La echo de menos, al menos a ella —le aclaro a Carlisle por encima de mi hombro—. Y tú no deberías curiosear como una comadre aburrida.

Su rostro muestra una instantánea preocupación.

—No pensarás seguir manteniendo relaciones con una mortal, ¿no? Eso solo te reportará sufrimiento. Por no decir que nos puede poner en peligro.

Bufo con exasperación. Como si no hubiera pensado en eso. Pero… ¿tan malo sería?

—Solo quiero despedirme... Poco a poco. Convendrás conmigo que Alice se merece una cierta deferencia. Edward y yo, y quién sabe si tú y Esme también, estamos aquí gracias a ella.

—No me hace falta leer tu mente para saber que te engañas a ti misma —dice con un aire de suficiencia bastante molesto.

—No es lo que... —protesto. Mi hilo de pensamiento se corta por la irrupción de Edward y Esme en el salón. Los ojos de Edward capturan los míos y tengo que contenerme para no saltarle encima. De pronto el aire de la habitación parece vibrar. La pluma que tengo en la mano se parte en dos y Carlisle suelta un bufido.

—Lo siento —digo con aire contrito, mirando a Doc un momento.

Esme suelta una carcajada que hace desaparecer el ceño de Carlisle. Esta es una de las razones por la que nos hemos quedado aquí a pesar de estar de luna de miel. Ella ha conectado más aún con Edward que conmigo. Desde que él despertó hace ya una semana pasan un rato cada día los dos solos charlando, hay un espíritu muy fraternal entre ellos. Sea como sea, nuestra presencia alivia de forma evidente el dolor de Esme, y por más que volvamos loco a Carlisle rompiendo cosas o, como dice Edward, «haciendo reformas», sé perfectamente que él prefiere que estemos aquí.

Ambos salen a recorrer los bosques y cazar cada noche, nos dejan muchas horas solos durante las cuales nos dedicamos a hacer el amor sin apenas pausa. Esme y Carlisle se alimentan solo de animales, y él anima a Edward a probar esa dieta, pero estamos, por así decirlo, demasiado ocupados como para salir de casa. Sin embargo, la reserva de sangre se está agotando, y pronto tendremos que buscar el alimento por nosotros mismos. Estoy un poco preocupada, porque cuando he intentado controlar a Edward con alguna orden he fallado, pero Carlisle dice que es porque no tengo la necesidad, y por tanto la voluntad, de hacerlo. Imagino que mi juventud tampoco ayuda. El caso es que mi esposo y yo nos compenetramos en cuerpo, alma y mente de tal forma que parece imposible que pueda imponerle mi voluntad, y mientras no sepa si puedo detenerlo o no, no podemos ir a ningún sitio donde haya humanos. Esta es la segunda razón que nos impide marcharnos de viaje.

—Vosotros dos necesitáis una habitación de hotel o, mejor dicho, una casa entera.

—¿Qué esperas? Son recién casados —comenta Esme con amabilidad.

Edward se acerca a mí en silencio, no ha despegado sus ojos de los míos desde que ha entrado en la habitación. Jadeo al leer los recuerdos de la pasada noche que pueblan su mente; de pronto me atormenta con imágenes muy gráficas de lo que piensa hacerme en cuanto tenga oportunidad.

«Cuando se vayan Carlisle y Esme voy a caer sobre ti. Voy a devorarte y haré que grites tan fuerte que harás temblar los cristales de la casa». Su voz resuena en mi mente, la escucho áspera y acariciadora, como si lo oyera pronunciarlo en voz alta. Un dulce espasmo me recorre, tengo la boca seca y me lamo los labios olvidando que tenemos testigos.

—Esto no hay quien lo aguante —refunfuña Doc. Me sorprende su tono admonitorio—. ¿Queréis hacer el favor de no deciros obscenidades en presencia de los demás? ¡No hace falta ser telépata para saberlo! —Da media vuelta y sale del comedor, después escuchamos un portazo.

Miro a Esme con gesto de arrepentimiento, aunque la culpa es toda… bueno, casi toda de Edward. Ella me devuelve la mirada, suelta un largo suspiro y menea la cabeza. Sin decir nada, desaparece por el mismo lugar detrás de Carlisle. Entorno los párpados en dirección a Edward, que también parece arrepentido. Lo cierto es que esta electricidad que se desata entre nosotros al mínimo estímulo no es algo que podamos controlar en estos momentos. Es como luchar contra el flujo de la marea: puedes intentarlo, pero es inútil.

Mi esposo se sienta a mi lado y me toma la mano. Ese simple contacto me hace relajarme y sentirme completa. No deja de maravillarme el poder que tiene sobre mí, tanto para encenderme como para serenarme. Centra sus pupilas en las mías y sé que siente lo mismo. Nos echamos de menos cuando no estamos en la misma habitación, como si nos faltara algo esencial.

Mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa inevitable, bobalicona y empalagosa un instante antes de tener su boca sobre la mía. Pasa un buen rato hasta que por fin se separa de mí y me mira serio.

—Creo que ya es hora de que salgamos de nuestro nido. Así sabremos si podemos llevar una vida independiente. No es que desee irme, pero creo que Carlisle está un poco celoso. Y me parece normal, vivir con nosotros es como mostrarle dulces a alguien que no puede tomarlos.

Asiento porque sé que tiene razón, pero al mismo tiempo me inquieta.

—¿Salir? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quieres decir a… cazar? —farfullo nerviosa. Él asiente con la mirada fija en mí.

—A cazar.

Doc dice que, independientemente de la dieta que elija Edward, debería probar sangre humana ahora que aún se supone que puedo controlarlo, para que aprenda cómo tomarla sin provocar daños.

—¿Quieres decir animales o…? —mi voz se apaga y suena demasiado temerosa para mi gusto. Su mano se ahueca sobre mi mejilla.

—Animales, Isabella. Vamos a empezar por animales. Pero antes de alimentarme de sangre… —me toma en brazos y sube las escaleras— voy a hacerlo de ti. —Me abrazo a su cuello y hundo mi nariz en él, respirando, llevando su esencia dentro de mí.

—Te amo, Edward.

—Yo también a ti. Y creo que jamás me cansaré de demostrártelo.

Le beso el cuello sonriendo.

—¿Y cómo piensa demostrármelo ahora, doctor Masen? —inquiero con picardía.

En cuanto cierra la puerta a sus espaldas me deja en el suelo de pie, mirándome voraz. En silencio formula promesas indecentes y lujuriosas que hacen que mi cuerpo tiemble mucho antes de rendirse a sus caricias.

.

.

«¿Lo hueles?». Edward asiente en silencio. «Es un lobo solitario. Es muy extraño ver uno solo, quizá ha sido expulsado de la manada».

«¿Cómo sabes que es macho?»

«Por el olor de su orina».

«Caramba, eres una buena rastreadora».

Sonrío y lo miro de soslayo.

«Soy una buena cazadora. Te cacé a ti».

Disimula una sonrisa pero sus ojos reflejan tensión.

«No tengo ni idea de cómo hacer esto».

«Sigue tu instinto, amor. Déjate llevar y no pienses. Se acerca. Tenemos el viento de cara y no nos ha olido, de lo contrario habría escapado despavorido. Vamos, es el momento».

«Aún está lejos, puedo esperar».

«Edward, parte del placer de alimentarse está en la caza. Vamos a por él».

De inmediato se lanza en pos del lobo, quien, aunque estamos todavía lejos, huye como si presintiera el peligro.

Un gemido apagado y un ruido sordo me indican que Edward, que es más rápido que yo, lo ha alcanzado. Cuando llego hasta ellos, él está mirando al lobo con fascinación, lo tiene sujeto por el morro y el cuerpo. Se lame los labios y veo cómo se le dilatan las aletas de la nariz.

—Siente su pulso, Edward. Óyelo y siéntelo.

Edward no me mira y parece debatir consigo mismo.

—Está aterrorizado.

—Lo sé, pero debes alimentarte. —Me agacho a su lado y observo los ojos del animal, cómo jadea y gruñe.

—Cuando tú te alimentas de humanos, ¿están aterrorizados? —pregunta aparentando una indiferencia que sé que no siente.

Me muerdo el labio inferior antes de contestar.

—Solo los que quiero que lo estén. A los demás los controlo mentalmente, y ni siquiera sienten dolor. Y de estos nunca tomo nada sin dar algo a cambio.

Mi esposo baja la mirada de nuevo hasta el animal. Sus colmillos delatan la sed intensa que sufre, estoy admirada por su control.

—Este será el último animal del que me alimente. La próxima vez saldré contigo a la ciudad —declara, y, sin darme tiempo a decir nada, le clava los colmillos en el cuello.

.

* * *

.

El sabor es bueno, pero peor que el de la sangre humana, y ni por asomo como el de Isabella. Una gota de la suya es capaz de sumergirme en un mar de placer. Noto un estremecimiento bajo el pelaje del animal. Lo tengo abrazado de forma que inmovilizo todo su cuerpo procurando no apretar demasiado. Siento la mirada de Isabella atenta a cada uno de mis movimientos, vigilando.

No sé cuánto podré beber sin hacerle un daño irreversible al animal. Isabella me explicó que con los humanos se centra en el pulso. Cuando se acelera en exceso, se detiene. Pero este animal está aterrorizado y su pulso desbocado.

Debería detenerme. Debería poder hacerlo, porque quiero hacerlo, pero, para mi sorpresa, mi cuerpo no me obedece, y mi sed toma el control. Necesito más y más, es superior a mí.

No puedo parar.

En este instante tengo la plena conciencia de lo que soy: un asesino. Si esto me pasa con un lobo, cuando sea un humano…

—Edward, para.

La voz de Isabella me llega amortiguada, como en medio de una neblina espesa. Despierta en mí una extraña sensación, como un tirón muscular, pero sigo bebiendo. El animal deja de temblar.

—¡Detente!

Me separo del lobo echándome hacia atrás bruscamente, como si me hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica. Respiro agitado, confuso, el cuerpo inerte del lobo cae al suelo; en medio de jadeos siento los brazos de mi esposa alrededor de mí, sujetándome, anclándome a mi yo humano, alejándome del monstruo sediento de sangre que es ahora mi cuerpo. Poco a poco me relajo, siento sus besos suaves en mi cara y su aroma floral, y me dejo llevar.

—Está vivo, Edward.

Ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para hablar. Pasan unos instantes hasta que respondo.

«Durante poco tiempo».

No puede discutir a eso. Un animal salvaje en el estado en que ha quedado, desangrado, es presa fácil para cualquier otro depredador. Continúa abrazándome y besándome hasta que mi cuerpo responde y toma el control.

—Remátalo —pide con suavidad. Esta vez no es una orden.

Miro al animal jadeando sobre el frío y húmedo suelo, y asiento con la cabeza. Dejará de sufrir y yo terminaré de alimentarme. De lo contrario, tendría que buscar otro animal, y ya he tenido bastante por esta noche.

Cuando termino, me levanto y empiezo a andar en dirección a la mansión de Carlisle. Isabella camina a mi lado, en un silencio completo, tan absoluto que si miro al frente me da la sensación de que estoy solo.

La experiencia que acabo de vivir me ha dejado confuso y con sensaciones contradictorias, saciado, pero al mismo tiempo angustiado.

La realidad de lo que soy me ha golpeado con dureza. Mientras bebía sangre embotellada y hacía el amor con mi esposa todo estaba bien. Ahora tengo que enfrentarme a la parte oscura e inhumana que hay en mí, y temo perder la batalla. De repente todo lo que me ha explicado Isabella sobre su lucha interior, sobre su pasado, cobra fuerza y sentido. Eso me hace amarla con más intensidad si cabe, ahora que por fin la comprendo de verdad.

Siento su pequeña mano enlazarse con la mía casi con timidez. Le he ocultado mis pensamientos, y ella me ha dado espacio. Ahora lo que siento es la necesidad de amarla hasta el amanecer, demostrarle con mi cuerpo lo que siente mi corazón.

—Siento no haberlo hecho bien —susurra apretando mi mano.

Miro hacia arriba, hacia el cielo estrellado, y lleno mis pulmones del aire de la noche, la brisa otoñal me regala una miríada de aromas distintos. Es abrumador y placentero al mismo tiempo. La noche ya no es silenciosa para mí, escucho sonidos que viajan por el aire desde muy lejos. Mis sentidos están tan aguzados que puedo oír a los pequeños insectos que pululan aún por el suelo. Puedo ver más estrellas en el cielo, cuya luz ilumina nuestro camino como si fuera la de la luna. Abro la boca y paladeo en mi lengua la humedad de la brisa que anuncia lluvias. Pero todas esas percepciones palidecen por la intensa presencia de Isabella a mi lado. Mi amor, mi esposa.

—No. No lo sientas. No es tu culpa ni, ya puestos, la mía. —Suspiro y devuelvo su apretón—. Somos lo que somos, ¿no es cierto? —La miro de soslayo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en aceptar lo que eras?

—No puedes compararte conmigo. Yo creía que me había creado un asesino malvado. —Me devuelve la mirada—. No lo acepté hasta que vi que tú me aceptabas. —Curva su hermosa boca en una sonrisa triste—. Fuiste tú, Edward, tú hiciste que volviera a quererme a mí misma.

El descubrimiento es agridulce. La rodeo por la cintura y seguimos caminando.

—Es extraño —musito.

—¿El qué?

—Creo que no somos monstruos al uso. No sé si muchos pasarán por este periodo de... confusión. Me dijiste que había pocos como nosotros.

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—Depende de varias cosas. En parte de como eras en tu vida humana, ya que la transformación inmediata tras la muerte es física, la mental tarda más. Y por eso influye tanto tu creador. Si él te domina y te hace hacer cosas que no deseas, terminas actuando como te enseñó. —Observo que aprieta los labios por un momento y en sus ojos hay un fugaz brillo de tristeza, que me oculta rápidamente—. Estás haciéndome más preguntas ahora que cuando eras humano. ¿Quizás… te estás arrepintiendo?

Mis cejas se disparan hacia mi frente. Nunca deja de sorprenderme que una mujer como Isabella, con toda su belleza e inteligencia, las experiencias que tiene a sus espaldas, se comporte con tanta inseguridad conmigo.

—¿Arrepintiéndome? —Doy una zancada para adelantarla y me detengo frente a ella, tomando su cara entre mis manos clavo la mirada en sus iris dulces como la miel—. ¿Por qué debería estar arrepintiéndome?

—¿Porque tu transformación fue prematura y no tenías toda la información? ¿Porque las cosas son distintas de lo que creías? —musita.

—Claro que son distintas de lo que había pensado. —Mis manos se deslizan por su cuello hasta sus hombros—. Son mejores. Superan con creces mis imaginaciones más optimistas. Y —levanto una ceja de advertencia y mi tono de voz se vuelve más grave— como vuelva a oírte tener dudas, voy a demostrarte de forma definitiva e irrefutable lo feliz que soy de que me hayas transformado.

Sus ojos se oscurecen mientras una sonrisa baila en sus labios.

—Creo que necesitaré esas pruebas para dormir bien. —Da un paso para atrás, soltándose de mi abrazo. Y luego otro, y otro más. Miro en silencio cómo se aleja, entornando los párpados—. He visto que eres muy rápido —dice levantando la barbilla, retándome con la mirada—. Espero que también sepas rastrear.

Dicho esto, desaparece casi literalmente de mi vista. Y dice que yo soy rápido. Una sensación nueva dentro de mí toma las riendas, haciendo que me olvide de todo excepto del reto de la caza. Por no decir el premio que me espera cuando dé con mi presa.

.

.

—Ahí está —murmura Isabella. La tensión llega a su voz—. Ese es el hijo de puta que buscamos.

—Qué lengua más sucia, señora Masen —digo como a la ligera, porque estoy tan tenso como ella.

Hoy es la prueba de fuego. Es la primera noche que salimos por la ciudad; no estoy muy seguro de mi autocontrol, pero Isabella me ha dicho que, puestos a experimentar, mejor con alguien cuya pérdida haga del mundo un lugar mejor.

Lo cierto es que, aunque mi esposa sea un poco mal hablada, el individuo en cuestión es escoria. Hemos investigado un poco a Royce King, descubriendo que ha utilizado el mismo patrón que con Rosalie como mínimo en cinco ocasiones. Solo ella consiguió escapar —gracias a Isabella—; de las otras cuatro chicas, dos fueron acogidas por sus familiares después de haber sido seducidas, pero otras dos fueron rechazadas. Confiaron en él y en su fingido años y terminaron en burdeles, donde las entregó a cambio de una buena cantidad de dinero. Estas mujeres, una vez aisladas de su entorno familiar, no tienen a nadie que las proteja. Para algunos jueces ellas son tan culpables como King o los proxenetas que las retienen contra su voluntad. La ley Mann de 1910 se promulgó para evitar la trata de mujeres, pero en la práctica hay jueces que la usan para castigar el sexo fuera del matrimonio.

Este King es, además, miembro de una familia de renombre y, aunque despreciado por sus progenitores, ellos no permitirían que fuera a la cárcel solo para guardar las apariencias.

—¿Qué haremos después de que me alimente de él?

Isabella aprieta los labios en una fina línea y, por fin, sacude la cabeza.

—Lo que quieras. Es todo tuyo.

No sé si podrá controlarme a mí o siquiera a ella misma. He leído la mente del sujeto y me han dado tantas náuseas que mi compasión está tan helada como mi corazón. Empiezo a entender las tendencias de Isabella.

Me ajusto el sombrero, me abotono el abrigo y me dirijo a la caza del miserable, que está charlando con una chica en una cafetería. Por lo que oigo está volviendo a hacer de las suyas. Esta pobre joven, rubia y muy bonita, acaba de venir de su pueblo y está trabajando de modista. Él la está embaucando, la chica se siente sola, y le está haciendo creer que es importante para él.

Y tanto que lo es, pero no en el sentido que piensa esta inocente.

Entro en la cafetería y me desplazo entre las mesas. A estas horas hay poca clientela, aún así ellos ni me miran hasta que tomo una silla y me siento a su mesa. Entonces ambas cabezas se giran en mi dirección con gesto de asombro.

Por fin tengo su total atención. Es mi primer intento de control mental, así que me centro en la chica.

—Cielo, vete a casa. Es muy tarde y las calles están llenas de indeseables como este. No vuelvas a acercarte a él jamás, ni permitas que se te acerque.

King me mira con ojos muy abiertos. Parece que no termina de creer lo que sucede, hasta que la joven se levanta de su sitio y sale por la puerta.

Bien, parece que la técnica no se me da mal.

—Qué cojo... —Se detiene cuando le tomo del hombro con gesto engañosamente tranquilizador. Le estoy haciendo daño a conciencia.

—Ni una palabra ni un grito, señor King.

—¿Quién es usted? —dice entre dientes. Palidece y está empezando a sudar.

—Podría ser el hermano de alguna de las chicas que usted ha engañado. O un exnovio buscando venganza. O simplemente, el diablo, que viene a llevarte al infierno —digo con indiferencia—. Sal conmigo de este lugar sin hacer ruido o te destrozaré el hombro.

No disfruto con lo que hago, pero a él no lo controlo mentalmente. Quiero que sienta miedo, que sepa lo que pasan esas chicas. Quiero que nunca jamás vuelva a hacer algo así. Su pulso se ha disparado, maldito cobarde. Se levanta, coge el abrigo y me sigue.

—¿Dónde me lleva? —pregunta con voz temblorosa una vez en la calle.

—Hay un callejón aquí al lado. —Lo arrastro hasta allí, en la penumbra. Me pongo frente a él y le muestro mis colmillos. Le tapo la boca para ahogar su grito—. ¿Le doy miedo? Usted no sabe lo que es eso, señor King. Miedo es lo que pasará a partir de ahora, cada noche de lo que le quede de vida. Porque, escúcheme, nunca duermo. —Me mira con ojos desorbitados y hago una breve pausa para que asimile bien lo que ve y oye—. Jamás en su vida volverá a aprovecharse de una mujer. Por no hacer, no hará nada que sea ni por asomo ilegal. —Aprieto un poco más su hombro, escucho un crujido y se encoge de dolor. Solo tengo que recordar por lo que deben haber pasado esas chicas para no sentirme mal.

Mi esposa aparece súbitamente desde lo más oscuro del callejón, se abalanza sobre él y lo agarra por las solapas de su chaqueta. Hay algo que me asusta y excita al mismo tiempo en su agresividad. Sin ningún miramiento, lo apoya contra la pared. bruscamente Noto que su voluntad está minada y que lucha contra sí misma.

—Estabas engañando a otra pobre chica, ¿verdad, King?

Al oír una voz de mujer el canalla comete el error de revolverse y contraatacar. Casi me da lástima. Suelta un quejido agudo cuando sus puños crujen contra el cuerpo de Isabella. El dolor y el miedo lo paralizan y deja caer los brazos. Entonces un aroma increíblemente dulce hace que se me haga la boca agua.

«Es el olor de su miedo, por eso te gusta, Edward». Mi esposa responde a mi pregunta no formulada. «Nuestra naturaleza es depredadora, aunque luchemos contra ella».

Decidido a no pensar en el hecho que el miedo de un lobo me despierte compasión y el de este humano me abra el apetito decido terminar con todo cuanto antes.

—Déjamelo, Isabella —le pido.

Lo tiene agarrado tan fuerte que las costuras de la chaqueta se están desgarrando. Sus puños están cerrados y no hacen amago de relajarse ante mi petición. Respira con dificultad, su mandíbula cerrada, los colmillos asomando.

—No merece compasión —gruñe entre dientes.

—No lo hagas por él. Hazlo por ti —le digo con voz suave.

Parece que sea yo quien tiene control sobre ella porque de inmediato afloja su agarre, lo suelta y da un paso atrás.

King cae al suelo de rodillas, su cuerpo está siendo recorrido por violentos temblores. De pronto noto un fuerte tufo. El humano acaba de orinarse encima.

Me siento asqueado y con ganas de terminar con esto de una vez. Me planteo que no sé cómo Isabella podrá controlarme a mí si apenas puede con ella misma, pero hemos llegado demasiado lejos para detenernos. Lo tomo por el cuello, su corazón va tan rápido que parece que va a estallar.

—Quédate quieto. No debes temerme. Todo está bien.

De pronto su pulso ya no está desenfrenado. Echo un vistazo a mi esposa, nuestras miradas se cruzan y dibuja una débil sonrisa. Sé que este humano no le importa un bledo, pero sí tener éxito en conseguir que sea capaz de alimentarme sin matar. Asiente y entonces no lo pienso más, muerdo el cuello de este desgraciado.

No estaba preparado para esto. No tiene ni punto de comparación con la sangre donada. Es exquisito, y quiero más, necesito más. Me acomete un frenesí, un ansia imposible de contener. No sé ni dónde estoy, solo sé que si no tomo esto sufriré. Es un elixir de felicidad.

—Edward —escucho mi nombre y noto una mano sobre mi hombro, pero la ignoro. Lo único que me importa del mundo es lo que hago ahora.

—Edward. Te ordeno que te detengas y te apartes de ese hombre —dice una voz tan dulce como firme.

Experimento una sacudida y me echo hacia atrás. Después empiezo a retroceder. Soy como una marioneta en manos de hilos invisibles.

La oscuridad de mi mente se ilumina con una imagen. Mi esposa está ante mí y detrás de ella hay un humano sentado en el suelo, un poco pálido y con gesto de no encontrarse demasiado bien. Isabella está más hermosa que nunca, con los cabellos sueltos mecidos por la brisa nocturna y esa mirada que me hace suyo.

—Aléjate un poco más. —Obedezco sin pensar—. Así. —Se acerca a mí y enlaza sus manos tras mi cuello, sus ojos brillan con amor, parpadeo porque de pronto es como si despertara. Dirijo la vista hacia el hombre del suelo, escuchando su respiración y el ritmo de su corazón.

—No lo he matado —murmuro casi sin creerlo.

Está consciente, con los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida, su pulso es firme, por experiencia sé que ni siquiera necesita una transfusión. Se recuperará.

—No lo _hemos_ matado —puntualiza mi esposa. De pronto soy intensamente consciente de su cuerpo pegado al mío, su aroma, sus labios entreabiertos y jadeantes… Toda ella es una invitación y no voy a despreciarla.

La arrastro hacia atrás, a la profunda oscuridad del callejón mientras ella suelta una exclamación de sorpresa.

—Apoya tus manos contra ese muro de atrás, de espaldas a mí —le ordeno.

Huelo su excitación y sé que le gusta este súbito intercambio de papeles. Aún así se muestra rebelde. Pone los brazos en jarras y me mira desafiante.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si apoyo tu espalda contra él para follarte vamos a romperlo —la provoco. Le gusta que le hable sucio y a mí me encanta cómo su cuerpo responde. Trago saliva porque me está costando controlarme, creo que la sangre que he bebido actúa como un potente afrodisíaco, o quizá es la situación.

Por fortuna ella está tan al límite como yo y deja de jugar. Apoya las manos en el muro y tiro de su cintura hacia atrás, haciéndola inclinarse. Sin miramientos levanto su falda y acaricio sus nalgas desnudas. La piel es suave y su vello se eriza bajo mi toque. Es increíble y delicioso que nuestro cuerpo conserve todos estos reflejos humanos tras la transformación.

—No llevas nada —observo.

—Has destrozado toda mi ropa interior, Edward, y tampoco la necesito.

Le doy un pequeño azote y suelta un jadeo de sorpresa. Me inclino sobre ella y le muerdo el lóbulo con delicadeza al tiempo que me desabotono la bragueta y libero mi erección.

—Cómprate más. Me gusta romperla —susurro cerca de su oreja.

Le agarro las caderas con fuerza y la penetro de una sola embestida. Su grito va seguido de un gemido, profundo y prolongado. Sus manos se agarran a los ladrillos y los desmenuzan. El placer que me recorre la espina dorsal aumenta con cada envite, y con cada uno de ellos sus gemidos se elevan de tono hasta transformarse en gritos. Le tapo la boca con una mano, no me apetece que nadie nos interrumpa. Me meto en la mente de mi esposa, disfrutando de su placer, incrementando así el mío. El muro delante de nosotros peligra, Isabella ya ha hecho varios orificios clavando sus uñas en él.

—Eres deliciosa, y eres mía. Dilo —le pido entre jadeos.

«Tuya». En ese momento me muerde la mano y lame mi sangre, su cuerpo se estremece debajo del mío. «Mío» me dice, un instante antes de que el éxtasis haga que se arquee y las paredes de su sexo compriman el mío, catapultándome a un orgasmo brutal.

.

* * *

.

—Mira. Últimas noticias —dice Edward pasándome el periódico. Se sienta a mi lado en el sofá y sus iris verdes me subyugan hasta que por fin me obligo a apartar la vista. Mi cuerpo aún siente ecos del placer de ayer noche. Destrozamos el muro pero esta vez no nos importó, no teníamos que pedirle excusas a nadie.

Escondiendo mi sonrisa lujuriosa, porque Carlisle se sienta en el sillón de enfrente, leo la noticia que me señala Edward.

—Royce King II —leo en voz alta—, hijo del conocido empresario de la industria cárnica de la ciudad, se entregó a la policía la pasada madrugada. Se declaró culpable de varios crímenes, entre los cuales destacan: trata de mujeres, secuestro, robo y estafa. Según fuentes de la policía, el señor King jr. ha visto la luz y ha decidido entregarse para sufrir un justo castigo. También ha renunciado al abogado que su familia ha contratado. Gracias a las informaciones que ha facilitado ha habido redadas en varios burdeles… —. Levanto la mirada y la centro en mi esposo—. Después de tantos chivatazos lo va a pasar mal en la cárcel.

—¿Lo conseguisteis asustándolo o solo con el control mental? —inquiere Carlisle.

Dirijo mi atención a Doc y sonrío con ironía.

—Una sabia combinación de ambas cosas. Solo con el control no habríamos conseguido nada a largo plazo, ya lo sabes.

Carlisle sonríe cariñosamente y después mira a Edward.

—Os felicito por dejar que actúe la justicia.

Aprieto los labios en silencio. Si la justicia no actúa, lo haré yo. Carlisle no tiene por qué saber que, después de hacer el amor, Edward tuvo que sujetarme de nuevo para que no terminara con ese malnacido.

Parece que nos complementamos a la perfección.

—No sé qué será de esas chicas de los burdeles —decido desviar la conversación—. Si se les ofreciera alguna salida…

—De eso nos encargamos nosotros —interviene Esme entrando en la salita. Le dirige una mirada afectuosa a Carlisle y me quedo boquiabierta. Es la primera vez que lo mira así—. Hemos hablado y vamos a fundar un centro social en la ciudad que se encargue de atender a las chicas que se quedan sin hogar. Yo ayudaré con la organización y él va a darles los medios para poder ayudar a todas las mujeres que lo necesiten.

—No, no voy a darles los medios yo solo —la corrige Doc—. Vamos a hacerlo, Esme. Tú y yo.

Ella se encoge de hombros con timidez.

—Como quieras. Lo importante es que esas chicas recibirán ayuda.

—¿Vais a fundar una especie de _Hull House_ aquí, en Filadelfia? —Sonrío—. Creo que os puedo dar algunos nombres de personas competentes y caritativas que os pueden ayudar.

—Una _Hull house_ son palabras mayores. —Esme se acerca y se sienta en el reposabrazos del sofá, cerca de Carlisle—. Nosotros no queremos llamar tanto la atención, pero será maravilloso contar con la ayuda de buenas personas.

Quiero hablarles de Jasper, de Alice, de Rosalie y Emmett… Quiero decirle a Doc que no hace falta cortar a rajatabla con cualquier amistad incipiente entre vampiros y humanos, pero Edward me toma de la mano y se me olvida todo salvo que hace demasiadas horas que no siento su piel contra la mía. Nos levantamos del sofá después de entregarle el periódico a Doc.

—Con vuestro permiso, mi esposa y yo vamos a dar un paseo —dice Edward con toda la educación de un caballero.

Cuando estamos a punto de salir por la puerta, escucho que Doc me llama:

—Isabella. —Me giro y enarco las cejas con gesto interrogante—. Sé que te parecerá una tontería, pero… estoy orgulloso de ti. No debió de ser fácil detener a Edward ayer.

Lo dice muy serio, y es cierto. No fue fácil. Pude detener a Edward porque mi corazón sabía que él no quería ser un asesino. Él me detuvo a mí porque yo no quiero ser un monstruo.

Sonrío y encojo los hombros mirando a mi esposo, que me devuelve la mirada con dulzura.

—Yo también estoy orgullosa de Edward. Y ahora, si nos disculpáis, ayer me quedé con sed…

Mi esposo entrelaza sus dedos con los míos mientras desaparecemos en la oscuridad de la noche, dos vampiros, un solo corazón.

.

.

.

.

 **Epílogo**

 **.**

 _Filadelfia, 15 de julio de 1919_

 _._

 _Querida Isabella._

 _Me alegra mucho que seáis felices en Chicago, aunque egoístamente deseo que volváis a Filadelfia. Tanto a Jasper como a mí nos encantaría ir a visitaros, pero eso tendrá que esperar. De momento él está muy ocupado con su trabajo en el hospital y el centro de acogida para mujeres. Yo también tengo esa doble ocupación, aunque pronto tendré que dejar el trabajo del hospital, porque_ _ya_ _se nota mi embarazo. Jasper y Emmett me han dicho que, como en otoño siga trabajando, me cogerán en volandas y me sacarán de allí. Creo que no harán falta medidas tan drásticas, aún así Dios quiera que no volvamos a vivir un otoño como el de 1918._

 _Lo que no pienso dejar hasta que esté muy pesada es mi trabajo en el centro de acogida, y mi comprensivo esposo no solo lo entiende sino que me anima a ello. Rosalie también me anima a seguir, dice que no sabrá qué hacer sin mí, aunque trabaja tan duro que no necesita demasiada ayuda. El centro social es toda una realidad y no hace ni un año que tu amigo lo abrió. Por cierto, estamos preparando (así, en plural, aunque le dejo hacer bien poco) la boda de Rose con Emmett. Sé que hay una invitación para vosotros, pero no digáis que os lo he dicho o me acusarán de bocazas._

 _Querida amiga, te reitero todo el afecto que te tengo. Por favor, dale muchos recuerdos a Edward. Espero que la esperanza de volvernos a ver se vea colmada._

 _Tu amiga, Alice_

 _P.D. Sé que nos veremos. Lo presiento._

 _._

Después de leer la carta alzo una ceja interrogante mirando a Edward, sentado a mi lado.

—Alice siempre ha sido muy intuitiva. ¿Tú qué crees?

—Será complicado vernos solo de noche pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Pero sería mejor esperar a que Esme y Carlisle volvieran de su luna de miel, creo que desean ver de primera mano cómo está funcionando el centro.

—Hablando de luna de miel... La nuestra fue muy corta. ¿Cuándo repetiremos? —Lo miro con hambre mal disimulada, y no de sangre.

—¿Cuatro meses te parecieron pocos?

—¿Tú tuviste suficiente?

—Nunca tengo suficiente de ti. —Me alza y me coloca sobre su regazo. ¿Cuándo sale de cuentas Alice? Podríamos aprovechar para conocer a su hijo.

—En diciembre.

—Hmmmm… tampoco hace falta esperar tanto. Podemos ir a ver la cara de pasmarote que se le habrá quedado a McCarthy después de pronunciar el «sí quier…» —sin dejarlo terminar lo abrazo, más feliz que nunca. El resto de su frase se pierde en mi boca y sabe más dulce que la miel.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Y aquí termina la historia. Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndola, yo ciertamente lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndola. Sin tensiones, sin malos rollos, sin otra expectativa que disfrutar. Me alegra mucho haber tenido cierta acogida a pesar de que este fandom, más el español, está en horas bajas. Ha sido bonito reencontrarme con algunas lectoras, y conocer otras nuevas. Gracias a todas las que me habéis apoyado con esta historia, y gracias especiales a las que os tomáis vuestro tiempo para dejar comentarios, animándome a seguir. Y besos babosos a mi beta Ebrume y a mis prelectoras Nury y Patri por robar tiempo para mí y ayudarme hasta con las costumbres de los lobos ;). Por cierto, si alguna me hace la pregunta: la transformación de la apariencia no es espectacular como en Crepúsculo. Si os fijáis, en el penúltimo capítulo Isabella solo menciona los ojos de Edward, y ella se da cuenta porque su vista es más aguda.  
**

 **Por si le interesa a alguna lectora, la _Hull House_ fue un famoso centro social de Chicago donde se ofrecía ayuda a inmigrantes recién llegados, hijos de prostitutas, guardería, etc... todo para los más desfavorecidos. Una de sus fundadoras fue Jane Addams quien, como es comenté hace muchos capítulos, fue la primera mujer americana que ganó el Nobel de la paz.**

 **Cuando empecé este fic, la inspiración vino de la idea de cómo sería para alguien ser telépata y conocer a otra persona con el mismo don (o maldición). Se unieron a la trama factores indisolubles de la época (por desgracia no solo de entonces) como la omnipresente enfermedad, la guerra o incluso la trata de blancas. Puede parecer superficial cómo paso por encima de alguno de estos temas, pero creo que no es ese el destino de esta historia profundizar en ellos.**

 **Por otra parte, uno de los placeres de escribir fics es ir modificando pequeñas cosas de la historia con la colaboración de tus lectoras. Aquí he de darle gracias a Marta Salazar porque la idea de que vampiros y humanos colaboraran de alguna forma fue suya.**

 **Ahora me esperan mis queridos Will y Beth, ambos médicos en 1918, luchando contra los prejuicios que hay en contra de ellos por distintos motivos. Aún no lo saben pero también tienen un enemigo tan común como invisible. Ojalá pueda terminar la historia y publicarla antes de jubilarme ;).  
**

 **Un abrazo para todas.**

 **P.D. Os espero el 14 de febrero con el outtake de Carlisle y Esme.**


	19. Outtake Esme y Carlisle

**¡Buenos días!**

 **Cuando le puse el "fin" al fic no dije nada de este prometido _outtake_ porque no sabía cuándo vendría la musa, pero vino pronto. Así que, como regalo de San Valentín para mis chicas, aquí lo tenéis. A la que no le apetezca leer nada de Esme y Carlisle que se abstenga de leer esto, pues está por completo dedicado a esta pareja, porque me encanta y creo que se lo merece. **

**Está situado en el mismo año que la historia, 1918, pero** **dos meses después del final (entre el final y el epílogo). Tened en cuenta que, aunque le atrae de una forma que ella no entiende, Esme** **rechaza a Carlisle desde el principio por haberla rescatado de su suicidio. Otro recordatorio por si os extraña: en todo el fic los vampiros conservan el color de ojos de cuando eran humanos.  
**

 **Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

 **Por cierto, es +18 como todo el fic.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Outtake Esme y Carlisle  
**

.

 **Navidad, 1918**

 **.**

Miraba a través del cristal de la ventana con ojos apagados. No había movido un solo milímetro de su cuerpo durante lo que parecían horas. Afuera el paisaje era puramente navideño, blanco e inmaculado. Era difícil encontrar caza en esta época del año, pero no tanto para un vampiro.

Suspiró largarmente. Deberían haber vuelto. Le dolía el pecho cuando ella se alejaba demasiado.

—No te preocupes, Doc. He hablado con Edward. Me ha dicho que están cerca.

El vampiro se giró un momento para mirar a su amiga.

—Es una ventaja usar la telepatía como un teléfono para comunicarse con la pareja cuando está lejos. —Forzó una sonrisa y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Escuchó los pasos de Isabella acercarse a él y después sintió su mano sobre su hombro.

—Esta época del año es especialmente dura cuando has perdido a alguien, ¿lo recuerdas? —murmuró ella.

—Lo sé, pero es difícil. Últimamente parecíamos estar más cerca el uno del otro.

—Lo estáis. Solo tienes que dejar pasar un poco más de tiempo.

Carlisle puso su mano sobre la de ella y la apretó sin dejar de mirar por el cristal. Tras el intento de suicidio que había dado fin a su vida humana, Esme había rechazado tanto la nueva existencia que él le había dado como los sentimientos que Carlisle había despertado en ella. La atracción entre ambos era tangible, pero eso aún había dificultado más una posible amistad. Con la llegada de Edward, quien para su pesar había conectado con Esme a un nivel que él no había alcanzado, las cosas habían mejorado. Después había venido la organización de un orfanato y un asilo para mujeres, donde Carlisle y Esme habían tenido que trabajar codo con codo. Sentirse útil había sido curativo para la melancolía que ella sentía. Poco a poco se iban conociendo mejor, pero últimamente algo había detenido el proceso. Carlisle no sabía qué era. Decidió dejar de darle vueltas y se concentró en contemplar la belleza de la naturaleza. Había algo en aquel paisaje inmaculado que lo serenaba.

—Gracias por renunciar a Edward durante un tiempo cada noche —le dijo a su amiga.

—No tienes que dármelas. Les va bien a ambos y yo sería la última en protestar por lo que hace feliz a mi esposo. Ojalá hubiera tenido algo como lo que tienen ellos cuando era neófita.

—Cierto. Yo tampoco tuve nada parecido. —Carlisle recordó por un momento a su creador y sus primeros meses como vampiro. Su padre vampiro había sido también su padre humano. Fue tan estricto con él de neófito como lo había sido de niño. Sin embargo, había sido un padre justo, aunque no demasiado afectuoso.

—¿Lo echas de menos todavía?

Carlisle la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso.

—Doc, no te leo la mente, al menos no como lo hago con otros. —Sonrió ampliamente—. Pero eres transparente para mí. A pesar de los años separados, no has cambiado nada.

—No es fácil cambiar para nadie, y más para un vampiro —gruñó.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta —insistió Isabella con suavidad.

—Siempre. Perderlo fue lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida. Yo era demasiado joven y todavía teníamos un vínculo intenso, pero aquellos campesinos en plena caza de brujas no sabían que mi padre jamás había matado a un humano. —Hizo una pausa y la miró—. ¿Me echabas tú de menos cuando nos separamos aunque había sido un egoísta?

—Cada puñetero día de mi vida.

Él sonrió.

—Edward no te ha quitado el vicio de maldecir. Y eso que él jamás dice palabras malsonantes.

Isabella carraspeó exageradamente.

—No delante de ti, Doc —dijo con voz burlona.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza y disimuló una sonrisa.

—Eres una descarada.

—A él le gusto así. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Soy perfectamente consciente de cuánto le gustas. Y las paredes de esta pobre casa también. —Meneó la cabeza, mirándola con afecto a pesar del tono admonitorio de su voz.

Ambos se contemplaron en perfecta sintonía. De pronto el gesto de Isabella cambió a uno más serio.

—Carlisle… Quiero que sepas que Edward y yo no tenemos ninguna prisa en irnos de luna de miel, pero tampoco queremos quedarnos si sobramos. Cuando os encontréis bien solos, házmelo saber.

El médico inspiró profundamente y soltó un largo suspiro antes de hablar sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. «Cuando nos encontremos bien solos…». Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente sin buscarlos, y se encontró explicándoselos a su amiga.

—Hace semanas, cuando salíamos de caza, Esme apenas me hablaba. —Su gesto se ensombreció—. Me hacía algunas preguntas básicas, respondía con monosílabos a las que yo le hacía, y poco más. La conversación más larga que habíamos tenido hasta hace poco fue para explicarme que había querido huir. Que una de las veces que salió con Edward le pidió que no la siguiera y se lanzó a correr, se alejó todo lo que pudo, queriendo escapar de mí y de ella misma —su voz se fue apagando hasta transformarse en un leve murmullo.

—Lo sé. Fue al poco de despertar Edward. Él me lo dijo, pero no quiso herirte contándotelo.

Carlisle hizo una mueca.

—Me contó que había corrido y corrido hasta que había sentido un vacío en el pecho, un dolor como si se desgarrara algo dentro de ella, y se dio cuenta de que la única forma de aminorar ese dolor era volver a recorrer la distancia que nos separaba.

El silencio llenó la estancia hasta que Isabella lo abrazó.

—Yo sentí dolor cuando te fuiste, pero pude soportarlo porque ya no era una neófita. Para ella aquella sensación debió de ser un suplicio.

—Lo fue. Y ¿sabes qué me dijo? Que era horrible tener que estar encadenada a mí. Que no soportaba estar conmigo, pero tampoco podía estar sin mí.

—Carlisle, eso fue hace semanas —dijo la vampira, estrechando su abrazo—. Ella ha cambiado desde que tiene de quién ocuparse. El centro de acogida para mujeres y el orfanato para los huérfanos de la epidemia le han dado consuelo. No deberías estar recordando los primeros días, fueron muy duros para ella. Ahora se os ve más... relajados. Céntrate en eso.

—¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan empática?

—Desde que soy feliz. —La vampira le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Por un momento pareció estar escuchando un sonido lejano y curvó sus labios en una amplia sonrisa—. Ya están cerca. —Miró por la ventana al lado de Carlisle, con un brillo en sus ojos miel parecido al de una niña que espera su regalo de Navidad.

Carlisle la observaba maravillado, sin terminar de creerse que aquella mujer fuera la misma que había caminado a su lado durante tantos años.

En cuanto vio a su esposo, Isabella salió corriendo por la puerta y se lanzó a sus brazos. Ambos cayeron rodando sobre la nieve, comiéndose a besos como si hiciera semanas y no un par de horas que no se veían. Al observar la escena, Carlisle volvió a experimentar la desagradable punzada de envidia que sentía al contemplar su felicidad, pero esta se desvaneció al perderse en la imagen de Esme, que apareció un instante después. Estaba preciosa, vestida con unos pantalones hechos a medida. Las mujeres llevaban pantalones en las fábricas y en general cuando hacían trabajos «de hombres» pero en cualquier otra ocasión era considerado indecente. Se había escandalizado cuando ella los había encargado, pero ahora cada vez que se los veía puestos se deleitaba en su figura, sus curvas y sus valles, y se le hacía la boca agua.

Cuando la vampira levantó la mirada y se encontró con la suya, el ánimo de Carlisle decayó al comprobar cómo apartaba los ojos. Últimamente veía a Esme mostrar una timidez que no tenía antes. No sabía a qué se debía y para su vergüenza había estado varias veces a punto de pedirle a Isabella que le leyera el pensamiento, tal era su desesperación. Pero no era tan ruin como para formular ese deseo.

 _Todavía_ , le dijo una irritante voz dentro de sí.

Decidido a olvidar su tristeza y disfrutar de las migajas de cariño que ella le daba salió por la puerta.

.

 **Febrero, 1919**

 **.**

—Edward me ha preparado un regalo de San Valentín, pero no quiere dármelo hasta que no tenga tu permiso.

Carlisle, que había estado leyendo con atención una revista de cirugía, se quedó mirando a Isabella con gesto confuso. La vampira se adentró en el despacho del médico seguida de su marido, y compuso un mohín de fastidio.

—No necesita mi permiso para darte un regalo. Además, aún quedan días para san Valentín. ¿A qué viene esto, Edward?

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco.

—Quería preguntártelo antes, pero es lo que tiene estar tan conectados, no hay sorpresas que valgan. —Tomó a su esposa de la mano y le besó el dorso—. Me apetecería hacer un corto viaje, nosotros dos… solos. Más hacia el norte, hasta Alaska.

—¿Alaska? —El rubio agrandó los ojos.

—Sí, esa tierra tan inhóspita, pero donde la noche dura más horas que aquí. En esta época del año hay zonas de Alaska donde el sol está bajo el horizonte durante veinte horas al día.

—Allí hay muy pocos humanos. —Miró a uno y luego a la otra—. ¿Cómo os alimentaréis?

—Estaremos pocos días, quizá una semana entre ir y volver. Pero si a ti no te parece bien… —añadió ella con inseguridad.

El cirujano parpadeó y pareció salir de su confusión.

—No, no es eso. Podéis hacer lo que queráis, no necesitáis mi permiso.

—Queremos saber que tú y Esme estaréis bien —aclaró Edward.

—¡Claro que estaremos bien! —dijo con cierta irritación. De inmediato su semblante se dulcificó—. Nos irá bien estar unos días solos… espero.

Ella seguía evitando estar a solas con él, a toda costa. Carlisle no había querido forzar la situación, pero quizá ya era momento de hacerlo. Y Edward e Isabella se lo brindaban en bandeja de plata.

—¿Estás seguro? Podemos esperar al siguiente invierno —aseguró Edward.

—Lo estoy. Ya hacéis demasiado quedándoos con nosotros todo este tiempo. ¿Cuándo os marcháis?

—Dentro de poco, una semana a lo sumo. Celebraremos San Valentín allí, y después volveremos.

—Tenéis mi bendición. —El vampiro sonrió—. ¿Por qué Alaska? ¿Qué importan unas horas más de ..? Oh, disculpad mi ingenuidad —terminó al ver las miradas pícaras que se dirigían uno al otro.

.

Cuando Edward e Isabella se despidieron de Esme y Carlisle, este ya no sentía celos, tan solo diversión y curiosidad por saber cuánto duraría el estado de sensualidad permanente en el que parecía vivir la pareja. Llevaban así desde la conversión de Edward y de eso hacía casi cuatro meses. Había oído historias de lunas de miel de varios meses, pero aquella pareja iba a batir récords, lo apostaría. El hambre que sentían el uno por el otro no tenía final

—Forman una pareja maravillosa —murmuró Esme a su lado.

Pensó en cuánto iba a echar de menos ella sus paseos con Edward.

—Antes de que nos demos cuenta estarán de vuelta. —Buscó su mirada gris y le sonrió. Ella le correspondió con una fugaz sonrisa y de inmediato miró al frente, rehuyendo el contacto visual.

El cirujano apretó los labios y se mordió la lengua. Se recordó que tenía que tener paciencia, pero no comprendía por qué después de haber estrechado su relación, de poder dialogar casi como dos amigos en vez de cómo dos perfectos extraños, ella le rehuía de aquella forma desde las navidades. A veces llegaba a desesperar. Afortunadamente tenían tiempo de sobra, se dijo con sarcasmo.

—¿Tan insoportable es? —dijo antes de poder contenerse.

Eso hizo que ella lo mirara de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Estar conmigo. Ni siquiera eres capaz de mirarme a la cara. —Suspiró con reproche—. Parece que cada vez estás más lejos de mí.

Su preciosa cara de rasgos delicados se transformó en una máscara inexpresiva.

—¿Eso es lo que crees?

—¿Qué puedo creer si no? Creía que éramos amigos, pero no eres capaz de estar a solas conmigo, ni siquiera soportas cruzar tu mirada con la mía.

La tristeza inundó los rasgos de ella, que echó a andar en dirección al bosque.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A cazar. Sola.

.

La chimenea crepitaba con afán destructor, las lenguas de fuego devorando el grueso tronco que él había lanzado adentro minutos antes. No necesitaba el calor pero, al igual que su cuerpo conservaba muchos reflejos de cuando era humano, también conservaba otros anhelos, como el de sentarse frente a un buen fuego. Se concentró en las llamas durante unos instantes, y después se dejó mimar por el calor con los ojos cerrados.

Pensó en Esme, como cada minuto de su vida desde que la vio en aquella cama bañada en su propia sangre. Pensó en su pasado, en su marido, al que no había amado pero sí tenía cariño, según sus propias palabras, y con el que se había fugado escapando de un hogar infeliz. Los celos inflamaron su ser: por lo menos Charles había tenido algo. Carlisle habría pagado por tener la mitad de ese cariño para sí mismo.

Escuchó la puerta de la casa abriéndose con suavidad, y los pasos vacilantes de ella acercándose. Habría reconocido esos pasos a un kilómetro de distancia, igual que su perfume, que casi podía paladear en su lengua, como si fuera su piel. Esa piel suave con la que soñaba cada día.

«¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Y si nunca me perdona lo que le hice?»

—Lo siento —murmuró la suave voz femenina.

Las palabras lo sorprendieron y levantó los ojos. Ella lo miraba de un modo que no había visto nunca y que no sabía definir.

—¿Por qué? —acertó a preguntar.

Ella lo miró en silencio durante tanto tiempo que él pensó que no le contestaría.

—Por irme de esa manera.

—Tienes derecho a cazar sola. No te disculpes.

Esme levantó un momento las manos y los ojos al cielo en un gesto de exasperación.

—Dios. ¡Qué poco conoces a las mujeres!

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero antes de que moviera un solo paso su mano la sujetó por la muñeca. Se quedó quieta, como paralizada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó con suavidad a su espalda. Notó cómo ella se estremecía y sintió dolor al pensar que era por repulsión. Entonces la soltó.

Ella se giró lentamente hasta que estuvieron cara a cara. La escasa distancia que los separaba le parecieron kilómetros.

—No quería cazar yo sola. Quería que vinieras detrás de mí. —Su voz tembló—. Que me persiguieras y me… dieras caza. Que me pidieras explicaciones por herirte, por tratarte como lo hago.

Se lo quedó mirando en silencio, parpadeando como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Él iba a decirle que comprendía que lo tratara mal, que lo merecía, pero tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta, que notaba reseca.

—¿Por qué me tratas así? —murmuró por fin, sonando demasiado plañidero para su gusto.

La serena belleza de Esme se vio oscurecida de repente, como si una nube negra hubiera transformado sus rasgos.

—Porque me diste esta vida y siento como si traicionase a mi familia tan solo existiendo. Porque hay un vacío en mi alma, un vacío que me llevé de mi vida humana y que creo que tendré siempre, tan grande que a veces pienso que no lo podré soportar. Y, al mismo tiempo, te trato mal porque jamás me había sentido tan viva. A veces te odio porque pensar en salir al sol y dejarte para siempre hace que sienta dolor aquí —se señaló el pecho—, un dolor insoportable que me atraviesa el corazón. No solo por este maldito vínculo que nos une, sino porque te necesito, te siento parte de mí y cada vez que te miro es como si siempre te hubiera conocido. —Había pronunciado todas aquellas palabras sin apenas pausa. De pronto se calló. Su pecho se movía pesadamente, como si le costara respirar. Parecía que le fallaban las fuerzas, pero inspiró profundamente y clavó su mirada gris en la de él—. Te trato mal porque esto me parece real y mi vida anterior un sueño. Y no sé cómo vivir sintiendo todo esto sin volverme loca.

Carlisle extendió los brazos y la rodeó con ellos con fuerza al notar que escalofríos violentos la recorrían de arriba abajo, y ella enterró su rostro en su pecho. No podía creer que Esme hubiera estado escondiendo todo ese torrente de emociones, ese magma volcánico, hasta el estallido de esa noche. No podía creer haber estado tan ciego. Se sentía inmensamente feliz y al mismo tiempo angustiado por aquella confesión. Y también inútil, un sentimiento al que no estaba acostumbrado.

—¿Puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor? —dijo, sintiéndose un egoísta por deleitarse en aquel abrazo.

Ella meneó apenas la cabeza, aún refugiada en el amplio pecho de él.

—N-no. Solo quédate así.

—Toda la noche si lo necesitas.

Permanecieron abrazados en silencio, de pie delante del fuego, completamente inmóviles hasta que Carlisle se dejó llevar por un impulso y le besó la coronilla. Era la primera vez que la besaba.

—¿Por qué no has intentado nunca robarme un beso? —preguntó Esme tan bajito que pensó haberlo imaginado.

—Jamás te obligaré a nada. No quiero presionarte. —Suspiró, pensando cuántas veces había tenido él esa misma idea, pero el temor al rechazo lo había detenido—. Te liberaría de este vínculo si pudiera, si no supiera que sufrirías. Si tu dolor pudiera dividirse quisiera la mitad para que soportaras menos, y no te lo pediría todo porque sé que, a tu manera, lo necesitas.

Al oírle ella dejó de temblar y se relajó entre sus brazos. Él sintió que le rodeaba la cintura y contuvo la respiración, temiendo que cualquier mínimo movimiento la asustase y la alejase de nuevo. Parecía tan frágil que la quería proteger de todo y de todos, incluido él.

—¿De verdad serías capaz de estar toda la noche así, conmigo?

—Pruébame —la retó.

—Lo digo porque ahora tengo hambre.

—¿No has cazado nada?

—No me apetecía... sin ti.

Carlisle sintió un auténtico deshielo interno, una marea líquida y cálida que lo recorría. No quería moverse de allí, quería seguir sintiéndola contra su cuerpo, tocarla, olerla...

—Tienes razón, sé muy poco de mujeres —dijo—. No ha habido ninguna importante en mi vida aparte de mi amistad con Isabella. —Suspiró—. Y no tengo su don, Esme. Necesito que me digas lo que quieres, lo que necesitas. Por lo menos hasta que te conozca mejor. Nada me gustaría más que anticipar tus deseos, pero ahora no es posible. ¿De veras quieres ir a cazar? —preguntó con inseguridad. Sintió que ella sonreía contra su pecho.

—De veras.

Carlisle la soltó y, frente a ella, le tomó la mano lentamente, esperando en parte un rechazo, que no llegó. Ella estrechó sus dedos como antes había enlazado su cintura, con fuerza.

Cuando salieron por la puerta, Esme tiró de su brazo un momento y él se detuvo, mirándola interrogante.

—¿De veras nunca has tenido una relación importante? ¿En trescientos años?

Él la miró con calidez, derramando caricias por su rostro sin tocarla.

—¿Te asustaría si fuera realmente así?

—Un poco —contestó, sus grandes ojos mirándolo con una mezcla de asombro y fascinación.

—Entonces, no te contestaré hasta que dejes de tener miedo. Pero házmelo saber. —Y, sin que ella lo esperase, se inclinó y le rozó los labios con los suyos. Lentamente aumentó la presión y cuando ella los entreabrió atrapó su labio inferior en su boca succionándolo con gentileza. Entonces se separó de ella una fracción de centímetro. La vampira contuvo el aliento y se echó hacia delante con los ojos cerrados, esperando más. Carlisle disimuló una sonrisa y acunó su cara entre sus manos—. Ya te he robado un beso. El próximo tendrás que robármelo tú.

—No lo entiendes —musitó ella con gesto de dolor—. No puedo dejarme llevar por lo que siento por ti sin sentirme culpable. Ser infeliz es una especie de expiación por seguir existiendo cuando lo que más amaba ya no está.

—Esperaré y sé que valdrá la pena. Tiempo es que lo tenemos, Esme. —Tiró de ella en dirección al bosque—. Vamos, yo también tengo apetito.

.

 **Mayo, 1919**

 **.**

Esme levantó la mirada y apretó los labios para no sonreír. Carlisle se preguntó si le habría pillado mirándole las piernas. Odiaba y amaba la nueva moda: faldas de un corto indecente, un palmo más arriba de los tobillos nada menos, y melenas onduladas a la altura de los hombros. Era una delicia y una tortura contemplar a Esme vestida de esa manera. Desde su beso robado no había habido más, y Carlisle jamás había tenido que usar tanto su fuerza de voluntad para contenerse. Ni siquiera cuando bebió sangre por primera vez, allí por lo menos tenía la ayuda de su padre. Pero el testigo estaba en la mano de Esme, y él no podía hacer nada sino esperar. A veces la impaciencia le oprimía el corazón, el deseo le provocaba sufrimiento y la razón no respondía, pero cuando se acercaba a ella dispuesto a besarla un instinto aún más fuerte lo detenía. Ella aún no estaba preparada, o hubiera dado un paso en su dirección.

—¿Qué dice la carta de Edward? —dijo al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado.

—No mucho —repuso ella encogiéndose de hombros. Le mostró la carta—. Están muy felices y la costa oeste es hermosa. Nos echan de menos pero no saben cuándo volverán. Y esperan que estemos bien.

Carlisle hizo una mueca.

—Me pregunto si realmente están visitando esas ciudades.

Esme tomó el sobre y miró el reverso.

—Esta está remitida desde San Francisco.

Él enarcó las rubias cejas.

—Sé que están en San Francisco. Pero dudo que vean mucho de la ciudad.

—Eso es cierto. —Ella rio entre dientes, pero de inmediato se puso seria—. Me comenta Edward que piensan en marcharse a vivir a Chicago, y nos invitan a mudarnos con ellos. Les gustó mucho la ciudad. Ya sabes que adquirieron una propiedad allí, e Isabella va a vender la suya de Filadelfia ahora que todo su servicio está trabajando en el orfanato. La señora Webber es una excelente administradora. Los niños la adoran, por lo que tengo entendido. Fue una gran elección para el puesto.

—Ella y todos los demás, incluyendo los del centro de acogida. Son un grupo de humanos excepcionales. —Hizo una pausa, mirándola de hito de hito—. Esme… ¿quieres marcharte a Chicago? Sé que los echas de menos. Podemos comprar una casa allí.

—Es cierto que los añoro. Pero también me gusta estar en contacto con todo lo que estamos logrando aquí. —Respiró profundamente antes de seguir—. No sé qué hacer. —Lo miró con tristeza—. Siempre será así, ¿verdad? Huyendo de las personas a las que tomamos cariño.

Él asintió.

—Hay que elegir entre aislarse por completo, o vivir al máximo todos y cada uno de los minutos con los humanos que te rodean, aceptando el dolor que eso conlleva, a cambio de la alegría y el placer. —El hermoso semblante de la vampira seguía melancólico, y él se dio cuenta de que estaba rememorando los momentos finales de su vida porque ponía siempre aquella cara: sus pupilas destilando dolor, la mirada perdida en algún lugar muy profundo de su corazón, donde sangraba una herida que nunca se cerraría—. Esme… esta noche voy al orfanato, hay cierto papeleo que hacer. ¿Me acompañas?

Creía que ella se hundiría en uno de esos periodos de melancolía que sufría periódicamente, afortunadamente cada vez más breves, pero su semblante se iluminó.

—Por supuesto.

.

—Siempre que la veo me da la sensación de que está triste, excepto cuando la rodean los niños.

—Es cierto, y no sé por qué… es tan guapa, y su esposo además de guapísimo es médico, y rico.

—Nunca juzguéis sin conocer de qué habláis —fue el exabrupto que soltó la señora Webber a las dos cuidadoras, sorprendiéndolas.

—No juzgamos, solo decimos que no sabemos el porqué —protestó una de ellas.

El susurro entre el personal del orfanato no pasó desapercibido a ninguno de los dos vampiros que, en aquel momento, estaban recorriendo los pasillos del asilo. Carlisle miró a Esme de soslayo, pero su rostro se mantenía impenetrable mientras miraba dentro de una de las habitaciones compartidas que había en el lugar.

—Es una pena que estén durmiendo —murmuró, su voz teñida de anhelo.

—Hemos venido un poco tarde… La noche se hace esperar ahora. Ya volverá el invierno.

—Para entonces, ya no estaremos aquí —murmuró ella sin mirarle. Se adentró en la estancia, mirando una por una las pequeñas camas donde niños pequeños dormían en completa paz.

—Estaremos aquí si lo deseas. —Se fijó en que ella se detenía delante de una pequeña cama.

—Aaron —pronunció en voz baja, casi inaudible.

—¿Conoces su nombre? —El cirujano se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano.

—Conozco el nombre de todos. Pero este se llama como mi hijo. Y nació el mismo mes del mismo año. Perdió a su familia en la epidemia —se agachó y se puso de rodillas ante la cama, acariciando con tenues roces el cabello del niño—. Él también enfermó, pero sobrevivió a sus padres. Se agarró a la vida con uñas y dientes. Y es el niño más feliz que conozco.

Carlisle estaba sin habla. Sabía que Esme conocía los entresijos del orfanato, pero no que supiera tanto de los niños allí acogidos.

—Él quiere vivir, amar y ser amado. —Esme miró a Carlisle con intensidad—. Y va a volver a empezar. Hay una familia que quiere adoptarlo. Los he supervisado y son buenas personas. Creo que lo van a llenar de amor, y que sus padres naturales lo aprobarían. —Se levantó bruscamente y le tendió la mano—. Vamos.

Pasearon en silencio por las calles de Filadelfia. A aquella hora apenas había peatones por las aceras, pero las pocas personas con las que se cruzaron hablaban animadas y sonreían. La terrible gripe española había desaparecido del mundo. Había habido una nueva oleada de casos, menos grave que la anterior, en enero y febrero, y por fin, llegada la primavera, el temido y misterioso mal había desaparecido. Además, la paz era un hecho desde hacía meses, y el mundo parecía un lugar mejor.

Carlisle y Esme andaban por la calle cogidos de la mano; él se dejaba llevar, al principio sin saber adónde iban. Pensó que ella solo estaba deambulando por las calles de la ciudad que la vio nacer, hasta que se dio cuenta de adónde lo guiaba.

Era una despedida.

Se situaron frente a la casa donde, meses atrás, Carlisle había encontrado a Esme desangrándose.

—Nunca te he dado las gracias —murmuró ella—, al contrario, te culpé y te maldije por lo que hiciste. Perdóname.

—No hay nada que perdonar.

—Eres demasiado bueno. —Lo miró de soslayo—. ¿Entramos?

—¿Estás… estás segura?

La vampira asintió con la cabeza y tras soltarle la mano se encaminó a la entrada del que fue su hogar. La casa, una residencia unifamiliar nada ostentosa pero sí acogedora, los recibió como si los hubiera echado de menos. La puerta principal se abrió con un gemido lastimero y, a pesar de lo concienzudo que había sido el cirujano en su limpieza, todavía olía a sangre.

Esme se lamió los labios, de repente resecos.

—Es curioso sentir sed de tu propia sangre —comentó mientras avanzaba por las distintas habitaciones de su casa.

Él permaneció en silencio, siguiéndola, temiendo que el castigado corazón de la vampira que amaba sufriera un nuevo golpe, pero al mismo tiempo sabiendo que ella necesitaba aquello para decir adiós a la humana que una vez fue. A la vida que tuvo, a la familia que perdió.

Esme recorrió toda la casa, acariciando al pasar muebles, libros, paredes…

—¿No ha comprado nadie la casa? —inquirió, sabedora de que él la había adquirido a su heredero, el cuñado de Esme.

—No está en venta.

Ella se viró y lo miró fijamente.

—Te dije que la vendieras.

Él acortó la distancia que los separaba, casi rozándola, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Eso era cuando no me decías toda la verdad. —Levantó su mano y le acarició la mejilla con ternura. Esme cerró los párpados y aspiró con fuerza—. Dime, ¿todavía lo deseas? Quizá quieras guardar intacto el recuerdo de tu hogar.

El dolor asomó a los ojos grises.

—Este ya no es mi hogar. —Levantó la mano y la puso sobre el pecho de él—. Mi hogar está aquí.

Carlisle contuvo el aliento mientras el tiempo y el espacio se congelaban en aquel instante. La miró de hito en hito, sorprendido por aquellas palabras que tanto había ansiado escuchar.

—Esme… —Tanto tiempo y se había quedado sin voz. La intensidad de lo que sentía se debió reflejar en sus ojos porque ella le tomó de la mano y tiró de él en dirección a la calle.

—No me siento bien hablando de nosotros aquí. Salgamos.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras caminaban un largo trecho cogidos de la mano. El trayecto les llevó a las afueras de la ciudad, donde Esme fue la primera en romper el denso silencio.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En nada —repuso él.

—Llevas mucho rato pensando «en nada».

—Tú también.

—No, yo estoy pensando en lo que debes de estar pensando tú. —Ella sonrió.

—¿Y en qué estoy pensando, si puede saberse? —inquirió él, también divertido.

Ella se detuvo. Él también. Esme alzó la cara, sus ojos brillaban como nunca.

—En si aún tengo miedo de que en tus trescientos años no te haya importado nadie como yo.

Él se acercó más y se inclinó, acercando sus rostros.

—¿Y cuál es la respuesta? —murmuró.

—No. —Ella ladeó su cara, buscando los labios de Carlisle—. No tengo miedo —dijo muy cerca de su boca. Su aliento dulce y su perfume le llenaron los sentidos—. No me asusta. Me hace inmensamente feliz.

Sus labios se unieron a los de Carlisle; al principio solo un roce, como la caricia de una pluma. Levantó los brazos y le rodeó el cuello. Acarició con exquisita y lenta tortura los labios masculinos, explorando, sintiendo, tentando, probando. El vampiro levantó sus manos y las posó sobre las suaves caderas, sintiendo la realidad de su menudo cuerpo apretado con el suyo, amoldado a él, encajando de una forma tan perfecta como ya sabía que lo haría.

—El beso que te debía —susurró ella contra su boca. Él se inclinó para devolverle el beso, hambriento y desesperado ahora que ella había abierto las compuertas de su deseo—. Espera, todavía no hemos llegado donde quería.

Vio que ella sonreía y no pudo evitar que se le contagiara el gesto. Era tan fácil ser feliz cuando ella lo era. Empezaron a andar cogidos de la cintura.

—¿Adónde me llevas?

—A un sitio en el que no haya estado nunca. —Ella lo miró con dulzura—. Quiero crear recuerdos contigo. No quiero ir a un lugar y recordar que ya estuve allí sola o acompañada. Quiero empezar de nuevo.

—Entonces querrás ir a Chicago.

—A cualquier sitio donde no haya estado jamás. Chicago, para empezar. —Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor—. ¿Qué te parece este lugar? —Sin esperar respuesta se separó de él y acarició el tronco de un árbol cercano.

Estaban a la orilla del río Schuylkill, que venía muy caudaloso por el deshielo. Sin embargo, en aquella zona había formado un pequeño remanso al que asomaban los árboles y donde se reflejaba la luna creciente.

—Es hermoso —dijo él sin dejar de observarla. Se sentía fascinado por verla así, parecía una ninfa del bosque, libre, etérea… Se sorprendió cuando vio cómo ella se acercaba al río, se quitaba el vestido quedando solo con la combinación y las bragas, e introducía los pies en la fría agua.

—¿Vas a bañarte?

—Sí. Nunca me he bañado en el río de noche. Bueno, ni de día. ¿Me acompañas? —preguntó al tiempo que se introducía lentamente en el agua hasta que le cubría por la cintura.

¿Esme semidesnuda con la ropa interior adherida a su cuerpo? A Carlisle le faltó tiempo para quitarse todo excepto la suya.

Se acercó a ella con cuidado, como si se acercara a un animal salvaje, temiendo asustarla y que saliera corriendo. Se situó cerca pero sin tocarla, contemplando su belleza. Esme miró su reflejo, y después el cielo estrellado por encima de sus cabezas. Se lanzó al agua de repente, nadando como la sirena que parecía ser, y él se lanzó a perseguirla de forma instintiva.

Cuando la alcanzó la agarró por la cintura y la besó como había deseado hacer desde que la vio despertar como vampira. Exploró sus labios, sus manos acariciándole la nuca, su boca cada vez más exigente. Su suave lengua le lamió el labio inferior, siendo recompensada por un gemido profundo. Se volvió más atrevido, invadiendo la boca de la vampira y explorándola ávido, cada vez más anhelante, cada vez más osado.

Sus manos volaron hacia las mejillas de Esme, sus largos dedos rodearon su óvalo mientras se apartaba un poco para poder hablar.

—Te deseo tanto que me duele, cariño —musitó Carlisle. Lo volvía loco la forma en que ella se entregaba, sentir sus brazos rodeando su cuello, su menudo cuerpo adherido al suyo—. Dime que me deseas.

Sin aguardar respuesta volvió a besarla, un beso lento, tierno, voluptuoso, que encendió una espiral de deseo en lo más profundo de su ser. La tomó por la cintura con un brazo mientras su otra mano se hundía en los largos cabellos. Le inclinó el cuello hacia atrás y lamió su boca, sintiendo su sabor, respirando su aliento y sus sonidos de placer. Sus labios trazaron dibujos por la piel de la cara, el cuello, las clavículas; su lengua fue dejando húmedas caricias de seda en la suave superficie. La apretó tan fuerte contra sí mismo que ella perdió pie y le rodeó las caderas con sus piernas.

—Mírame, cariño. —Las manos del vampiro descendieron desde el delicado rostro femenino hasta los hombros, y después se ahuecaron bajo sus pechos. Esme levantó la vista hasta llegar a los iris azules y contuvo el aliento—. Eres exquisita.

Sus pulgares rozaron los erguidos pezones y los acariciaron en círculos. Un leve temblor recorrió el cuerpo femenino mientras cerraba los párpados y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, deleitándose en las sensaciones que él le provocaba. Él se inclinó y se introdujo uno de los pezones en la boca, rozándolo con los dientes por encima del lino empapado, y torturándolo con la lengua.

—Cielo santo, Carlisle. No te detengas.

—No pienso hacerlo.

—Quiero sentirte. —La voz de Esme sonaba suplicante.

—¿Estás segura? —dijo entre jadeos.

—¿De esto? ¡Sí!

—No de esto. Bueno, espero que de esto también. Del lugar. ¿No quieres llegar a casa?

—Aquí no romperemos nada… —El semblante de ella se iluminó con una sonrisa y él sintió flaquear sus piernas.

—Te deseo tanto que me duele, cariño. Quiero que esto sea hermoso, que sea inolvidable para ti —musitó Carlisle.

—Lo es, amor. Cada instante contigo.

—Dilo otra vez —gimió. La explosión de placer que sintió al oírla llamarle así fue mejor que cualquier orgasmo que hubiera tenido.

—Amor —dijo. Él le besó el cuello y se lo mordió con suavidad, el deseo recorriendo sus venas y dando vida y calor a su cuerpo.

—Oh, por favor —lloriqueó ella—. Más.

Él le mordió la suave piel un poco más fuerte y ella arqueó el cuello, ofreciéndose. Gritó de placer mientras él la mordía y lamía las gotas de sangre que brotaban de su cuello.

—Esme… te amo. —Él la besó, compartiendo su sabor, el sabor de esa sangre que era de los dos. Sus lenguas se enredaron, sus cuerpos se enlazaron íntimamente y su ropa se esfumó. Ella intentó cubrir sus pechos con súbita timidez.

—No lo hagas, por favor —pidió él—. No me ocultes tu belleza. Quiero contemplarte.

Ella bajó los brazos poco a poco ante la ardiente mirada del vampiro. Sus gráciles dedos, comenzaron a vagar sobre la suave piel del torso masculino, acariciando el fino vello rubio que lo salpicaba. Se lamió los labios con la punta de la lengua y en sus ojos grises lució un brillo febril.

—Esme, eres perfecta —aseveró el vampiro clavando su mirada en la de ella—. Haces que haya valido la pena cada minuto que pasé buscándote. —Entonces la levantó y colocó su miembro en la estrecha entrada. La penetró lentamente hasta que sus pelvis estuvieron en contacto, disfrutando de su gesto de placer—. Cómo te siento, Esme. Estar dentro de ti es... —su voz salió estrangulada por el deseo—. No... no tengo palabras.

—Yo tampoco —jadeó la vampira con voz temblorosa.

Estuvieron así durante unos instantes, mirándose el uno al otro y atesorando aquel momento en sus corazones. Por fin, sus labios se unieron en un largo beso encadenado a otro, y a otro más, hasta que ella empezó a mecerse sobre él en movimientos suaves ayudados por las manos de él en sus nalgas. La íntima unión, los besos lánguidos, el baile de sus cuerpos los llevó por un camino ascendente de suspiros, dulzura y fuego, pasión y ternura. Carlisle sintió el placer recorriéndolo como oleadas ardientes que al final estallaron en un éxtasis sin precedentes que le hizo gritar. Esme sofocó su propio grito refugiada en el cuello del vampiro mientras le mordía.

Quedaron abrazados, jadeantes y satisfechos. El agua fresca del río los acariciaba y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a moverse.

—Carlisle, ha sido increíble —murmuró Esme con voz ronca. Aquella vibración se transmitió por todo el ser del vampiro, provocándole una erección inmediata—.Yo nunca... no... esto… Ahora comprendo a Edward e Isabella. ¡Oh! —exclamó risueña al notar la reacción masculina—. Creo que no voy a poder parar mientras esté despierta.

—Yo tampoco —afirmó él.

Las risas femeninas fueron pronto sustituidas por gemidos que se perdieron en la brisa nocturna.

.

* * *

.

 **¡Se terminó! Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo. Bella y Edward son mis favoritos, pero también he disfrutado escribiendo sobre Jasper y Alice (en el fic "Ocho semanas") y sobre Esme y Carlisle.**

 **La gripe española, como cuento en este relato, dejó a muchos huérfanos desamparados durante lo peor de la epidemia. Desapareció del mundo tras una tercera oleada menos grave que la segunda (la segunda fue la de otoño de 1918). Sus síntomas eran tan graves y fue tan mortal que hasta no hace mucho había expertos que negaban que aquello hubiera sido gripe. Pensad que durante la epidemia en Australia no se hablaba de influenza sino de peste negra. Pero estudios genéticos han demostrado que sí: aquel virus fue un H1N1, un tipo de gripe A.**

 **Me despido definitivamente de la historia y de vosotras. Gracias por vuestros bonitos comentarios, por leer, por compartir. Y mil gracias a mis prelectoras Nury y Patri, y a Ebrume por su beteo: sin vosotras esto no habría sido igual.  
**

 **Besos**


End file.
